The Punk Hazard Crisis
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Read and review, but no flames or hate. LuNa, ZoRo.
1. Punk Hazard

One Piece: The Punk Hazard Crisis

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats continue their journey through the New World. However, they soon receive a distress call from someone on an island called Punk Hazard. Luffy, as always, is more than eager to go and explore, as well as rescue this mysterious person, but when he gets there, they soon find that Punk Hazard is no ordinary island: one half is fiery and the other is icy, a talking dragon stands in the way, the Marines appear, a samurai is in pieces, giant children, a man that Luffy owes his gratitude to returns, and a mysterious mastermind has captured the rest of the Straw Hats! It's up to Luffy to put a stop to all this madness, but the Straw Hats may never be the same again when someone offers to create an alliance! Also, who is this little girl who seems to have some relation to Luffy?!

* * *

**Ch. 1- Punk Hazard**

(WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!)

Another day of sailing in the New World for the Straw Hat Pirates. The crew has been through many adventures here, throughout this mysterious sea…and today would be no different. At this moment, though, our heroes are enjoying their usual routines.

Roronoa Zoro was busy with his training regimen, as usual. He is busy, doing push-ups…with a 4-ton weight on his back…and his girlfriend, Nico Robin was sitting on that weight, reading a book!

"How's it going, Zoro?" Robin asked.

"Great," Zoro answered. "56,789…56,790…56,791…!"

Robin chuckled as she kept reading her book.

Usopp is seen, sitting on the railing with Tony-Tony Chopper, fishing for lunch.

"Ooh!" Chopper chirped as he felt a tug on his line. "I got a bite! Usopp, help me!"

"Got it!" Usopp said before he grabbed Chopper from behind and helped him reel in their catch. After what seemed like hours, they finally managed to pull up…a huge, blue Marlin!

"Whoa! What a catch!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're gonna eat good, tonight!" Chopper agreed.

"Hey, Sanji! Look at this fish we caught!" Usopp called.

Sanji, who was busy washing the dishes, came outside and saw the Marlin that they had caught.

"Whoa! Nice catch, you two!" he praised as he came to inspect the large fish. "Hmm…there's enough meat on this guy to make sashimi. I could also make a Pirate Lunchbox using some other ingredients."

"All right~!" Usopp and Chopper cheered.

Franky is at the helm, steering the ship, while Brook is sitting nearby…trying to practice his angles.

"Oh, balderdash," Brook grumbled. "I still can't seem to reach 40 degrees!"

Meanwhile, in the library, Nami is seen drawing her maps while Blizzard lied next to her desk, taking a snooze. The navigator smiled as she gently pet the wolf-dog on the head and gently scratched behind his ears, causing him to joyfully wag his tail and thump his leg on the floor in his sleep.

"Another usual day in the New World, huh Blizzard?" Nami asked. "It almost seems boring, how peaceful it is for right now."

Blizzard just yawned, not caring one bit.

"At least you dogs don't have to worry about much," Nami said. "The only thing you have to worry about is if someone's feeding you and giving you a bed to sleep on."

Just then, a pair of hands covered Nami's eyes from behind, causing her to gasp.

"Guess who~!" a familiar voice sang, and Nami laughed before she turned to see her boyfriend/captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Hey, Gummy Bear," Nami said, calling Luffy by his affectionate nickname. "What's going on?"

"Just checking on ya," Luffy said. "Also, I was in the mood for a little snack."

"I'm not gonna keep opening the fridge for you every time you get hungry," Nami said.

"Oh, I'm not talking about THAT kind," Luffy said…before he began to kiss Nami's neck, causing her to shudder a little bit since she wasn't expecting it…but then she blushed and started to moan pleasantly.

Blizzard, on the other hand, was cringing, for he knew what was coming next.

'_Here we go, again,'_ he thought before he got up and left the room. _'Seriously, it's nonstop with those two!'_

Before long, Luffy had his arms wrapped around Nami's waist as he continued to kiss and lick her neck.

"Mmm…you taste good, Nami," he said before he whispered in her ear in a bold tone, "I want you, so bad, right now."

Nami smirked as she glanced at Luffy.

"You're pretty damn horny right now, aren't you?" she asked.

"Only when I'm around you, Pretty Kitty," Luffy replied before he tenderly nibbled on Nami's ear, causing her to moan even more. Then, she turned around and kissed Luffy on the lips for what seemed like a long time before she pulled away from him and grabbed his hand.

"All right, that's it," she said. "You know what this means, right?"

"Hell yeah," Luffy answered, licking his lips.

XXX

Soon, the captain and the navigator had rushed to their room, slamming the door and locking it, but not before the latter put a certain sign on the door knob.

"**Do not disturb (THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO, SANJI!)"**

Nami then turned to look at Luffy, who looked at her with bedroom eyes.

"I'm waiting, my Queen," he said.

Nami smirked…before she climbed up on the bed and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, once again, their tongues pushing against each other, wrestling each other for dominance.

"Mmm…oh, Nami…yes~!" Luffy moaned. "Oh, god, I want you in my mouth!"

"Mmm…haa…haaa…!" Nami moaned as she continued to kiss her beloved before she began to strip Luffy of his cardigan, causing Luffy to do the same to her bikini top. Then, the captain opened his mouth…and began to suck on her left breast, causing her to moan even more, and as if that wasn't enough, Luffy squeezed her right breast.

Nami gasped and chewed her lip, trying her hardest not to scream.

"Oh, god…!" she whispered. "Ohhhhh, Luffy~!"

"Mmmm~!" Luffy moaned as he kept sucking on one breast and squeezing the other, pleasuring Nami even more. Then, he did something that drove her completely up the wall: he…pinched one of Nami's nipples and gave it a small twist, causing her to scream.

"Oh, god, Luffy, YES!" she cried as Luffy continued to tease her. "YES! THANK YOU~!"

Luffy then pulled away and licked his lips.

"…I think it's my turn, now," he said.

Nami smirked…before she began to untie Luffy's sash and unbutton his jeans. Then, she pulled his underwear down…revealing his erected shaft. Without speaking a word, the navigator opened her mouth…and began to suck on Luffy's cock, causing him to moan.

"Ohhhh, Nami~! I love you, so much~!"

Nami moaned as she kept sucking on Luffy's rubber extension, and even going as to make it go deeper into her throat. She gagged a little bit as a reflex, but kept going, nonetheless. She was enjoying every second of this, as was Luffy.

"N…Nami…!" Luffy grunted, holding her head. "I…I think…I'm about to-"

Before he could finish, Nami coughed as a white substance was spewed into her mouth, causing her to pull away.

"Sorry," Luffy apologized. "I was trying to last a bit longer than I did before."

"It's okay," Nami said, licking her lips. "You did pretty good so far…but now I think it's time to get down to the real show."

Luffy smirked…before he began to unzip Nami's pants, revealing a pair of yellow Criminal brand panties.

"You're wearing that new one I wanted you to get," the captain noted.

"Of course," Nami said. "Why wouldn't I get them when I knew you'd want me to wear them, anyway?"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Nami smiled…before she and Luffy kissed once again. As they did, Luffy continued to strip Nami of her pants and underwear…leaving her completely bare.

"You ready for this?" Luffy asked and Nami nodded. They kissed once again while Luffy gently pushed Nami down against the bed…and began to enter her womanhood, causing her moan once again. Then…he started to thrust.

"Unh…uuuuhhh…!" Nami moaned. "Ohhh…oh, Luffy, yes~! Yes~!"

Luffy grunted as he kept thrusting inside Nami, deeper and deeper.

"Ugh…ugh~! Harder, Luffy! Harder!"

Luffy nodded before he kept going, harder and harder, but not too hard, for he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh…oh, that's it!" Nami panted as he kept pounding her. "That's it! Oh, god! I'm GOING CRAZY~!"

"Then you're gonna go absolutely nuts when I do this!" Luffy said before he started thrusting, faster, causing Nami to scream.

"OH, YES, LUFFY! FUCK ME~! FUCK ME HARD~!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WILL~!"

XXX

Blizzard groaned as he covered his ears.

'_This is getting ridiculous!'_ he thought. _'How long are those two gonna go at it?!'_

Franky is seen, sitting on top of Sanji, who is struggling to get out from underneath him.

"GET OFF ME, FRANKY, YOU BASTARD!" the cook yelled.

"Oh, give it a rest already!" Franky said. "You should be used to this by now!"

"…I still don't get it," Chopper said. "What are Luffy and Nami doing in there? And how come Nami is screaming so much? Luffy's not hurting her, is he?!"

"You know what, Chopper?" Usopp asked. "I think it's time you learned something since I know Blizzard's not gonna tell you."

"About what?" Chopper asked.

"Well, you see-" Usopp began, but then he was cut off by Zoro.

"Hold that thought, Usopp!" the swordsman called. "We've got a problem. Look at the sky!"

Everyone looked up to see…a huge bunch of storm clouds, forming in the sky.

"Oh, dear," Brook muttered.

"Uh…I think I better go get Nami!" Chopper said.

"NO!" Usopp cried as he held him back. "I-I'll do it!"

And so, with a look of pure dread, Usopp headed to Luffy and Nami's room to alert them to the impending storm.

'_I just know I'm gonna regret this,'_ the sniper thought.

XXX

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting inside Nami, faster and harder and deeper than before, and this time…they were in the "doggy position".

"Oh…oh, god!" Nami cried. "I…I think I'm gonna…!"

"Me, too!" Luffy agreed.

And so, with one last scream, the pair finally released their loads. After Luffy pulled out of her, Nami lied beside her lover, breathless and sweaty. Luffy smiled as he lied back, too, his hands behind his head.

"Now THAT was awesome," he said.

"You got that right," Nami said as she rested her head on Luffy's chest and traced her finger on his right pectoral.

"So…you wanna go again?" Luffy asked.

Nami smirked.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" she asked.

"Maybe~!" Luffy sang before he and Nami started to kiss again, but then, **CREEEEEAAAK!** The ship suddenly moved, causing them to yelp in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

"…Wait a minute," Nami said before she got out of bed and began to get dressed. As she did, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Luffy! Nami!" Usopp called. "I hate to interrupt your good time, but you two better get out here, and I mean ASAP! And you might wanna wear a raincoat!"

"Dammit, I knew it!" Nami said. "Honestly, Luffy, you and your libido!"

"My libido?!" Luffy repeated before he got dressed, too. "…Wait, what's a libido? Some kind of food?"

"Never mind," Nami said as she grabbed her raincoat and ran outside. "C'mon!"

As soon Luffy was fully dressed, he followed his girlfriend outside. Upon getting there, however…they soon found themselves in the middle of a huge thunderstorm and a torrential downpour! Not just that, but it looked like the sea was on fire!

"Whoa~! Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What the hell happened while Luffy and I were in there?!" Nami questioned.

"What do you think happened?!" Zoro questioned. "While you were busy, doing it like rabbits, we got caught in this storm!"

"Ugh, of all the…!" Nami groaned. "Just shut up and get the ship under control! We gotta get outta here!"

"Hey, Nami, look over there!" Luffy said. "There's an island with a volcano on it! Let's land there!"

"No, Luffy!" Nami shouted. "Did you forget that the Log Pose only has 3 needles, and not 1 of them is pointing to that island?! This is weird and dangerous, even for the New World!"

"Who cares?!" Luffy asked. "We're landing there! We can see it, so what's the point of having a needle?!"

"Luffy, you're not hearing me!" Nami shouted. "There's no way we can get any closer to that island! I mean, look at it! There's a practically a ring of fire around it, and that's strange even for this place!"

"That means that if we get any closer to that island, the ship will burn into cinders!" Usopp cried.

"No way!" Franky exclaimed. "The _Sunny's_ SUPER safe!"

"That's not the point!" Nami shouted. "Don't you get it?! We can't actually _cross_ that fire! I mean, look at the water!"

In the sea, there are various fish skeletons floating on the surface.

"It's filled with bones, bones, and more bones!" Nami cried.

"Did someone call my name?" Brook asked.

Blizzard groaned at this.

'_Once again, we are at an impasse,'_ he thought…before his ears twitched at a strange sound.

**PWOHOHOHOHO~! PWOHOHOHOHO~! PWOHOHOHOHOHO~!**

"_Hey, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"You hear that?"_

"Yeah! It's coming from the kitchen!" Luffy answered before he and Blizzard went inside the kitchen. There, they found the Transponder Snail…crying its eyes out.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Luffy asked. "The Transponder Snail's crying! Hey, what's the matter, buddy?! You got a tummy ache?!"

"_Why would it cry about something like that?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Well, sometimes, I cry when my tummy hurts," Luffy pointed out.

"_Yeah, YOU cry, Luffy,"_ Blizzard rebuked.

"You dumb-ass," Sanji said. "It's an S.O.S call! Someone must be in trouble."

"Oh," Luffy said. "So…if I pick it up, does that mean I can reach them?"

"Wait, Luffy! Don't!" Robin called. "A majority of S.O.S calls! It's probably a trap set by the Marines! If you pick it up and they trace the call, they'll know where we are!"

"Thank god for Robin!" Usopp exclaimed. "We should think about this before we-"

"Hello?" Luffy asked, holding the receiving end of the Transponder Snail. "This is Luffy! Future Pirate King!"

"STOP, YOU MORON!" Usopp shouted, slapping Luffy on the back of his head. "DON'T TELL THEM EVERYTHING!

'_Why am I not surprised?'_ Blizzard thought.

"**HELP!"** cried a voice on the other side of the snail. **"PLEASE! SOMEONE, HELP MEEEE!"**

Luffy gasped at this.

"**It…it's so cold…!"** the voice whimpered. **"Boss? Is that you?!"**

"No, this isn't your boss!" Luffy answered. "Where are you?! Is it cold where you are?!"

"_Didn't he just say that?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"**All my men…they were cut down, one after the other! We're…being hunted down…by a samurai!"**

'_Samurai?!'_ Zoro and Brook thought in surprise.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Luffy questioned. "Where are you?!"

"**Please…h-help us! We're trapped on…PUNK HAZARD~!"**

"Punk what?" Luffy repeated, but before he could ask more…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"** the voice screamed as the snail coughed up blood…and then…the snail fell asleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed. "HE'S DEAD~!"

'_Oh, damn!'_ Blizzard thought. _'What the hell just happened?!'_

"Hmm…" Luffy hummed, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I smell a mystery."

"_NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"_ Blizzard barked.

"THERE'S NO MYSTERY ABOUT IT, LUFFY!" Usopp shouted. "HE WAS KILLED IN COLD BLOOD!"

"SLICED AND DICED!" Chopper added.

"We shouldn't forget this, this could've been a cleverly acted trap," Robin added.

"C'mon~!" Brook sang, strumming his guitar. "Let's calm down, everybody~!"

"Samurai, eh?" Zoro asked. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it, Brook?"

"Very familiar, indeed," Brook agreed. "The word 'samurai' is a title given to the swordsmen of Wano Country!"

"Wano Country?" Nami repeated.

"Yes, Wano Country," Brook answered. "It is a closed-doors nation. No outsiders are allowed within it. They are not even affiliated with the World Government. Also, these samurai are so powerful…that not even the Marines dare to breach their territory!"

"A…are you serious?!" Usopp questioned. "Not even the Marines dare to cross them?! I've never even heard of such a country!"

"But the guy didn't say anything about Wano County," Franky pointed out. "He said 'Punk Hazard'! Isn't it that fiery island over there?"

"If he was using a Mini Transponder Snail," Robin began, "then the only island within range would have to be that one."

"That settles it, then!" Luffy exclaimed. "Forward, men! We're off to Punk Hazard to rescue that guy!"

"NOOOOOOOO~!" Nami screamed.

"IT'S PROBABLY TOO LATE TO SAVE HIM, LUFFY!" Usopp cried.

"SAMURAI ARE SCARY~!" Chopper yelled.

"I'M SCARED TOO~!" Brook wailed.

'_Why the hell are you scared?!'_ Blizzard thought.

XXX

But meanwhile, not too far away…

"…**PUNK HAZARD~! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"**

On a certain Marine battleship…it is revealed that Vice-Admiral Smoker and Tashigi had been listening to the whole conversation using a Black Transponder Snail.

"Vice-Admiral Smoker," Tashigi said. "Was that…?"

"Dammit to hell," Smoker cursed. "How the hell did they even get here?" He then looked down at the Log Pose in his hand. "Well…we had a 1-in-3 chance…under normal circumstances, that is."

"YEOOOOOOW~!" screamed a pirate that the G-5 soldiers were currently burning to a crisp. "STOP! PLEASE! IT BURNS~!"

The G-5 men only laughed at his expense.

"Now cut that out!" Tashigi shouted. "No torturing the pirates!"

"There are 3 places that the Log Pose's needles point to after Fishman Island," Smoker said. "Risky Red Island, Raijin Island, and Mistoria Island. Straw Hat was bound to choose Raijin Island, the destination with the shakiest needle…but instead, he ignores all of them!"

"But Vice-Admiral, sir!" Tashigi said. "Ever since the incident 4 years ago…Punk Hazard has since been abandoned and sealed off, completely! There's no way anyone could be there!"

"You're right, Tashigi," Smoker said. "It's not any state to support any type of life at the moment."

The G-5 Marines laughed as they stabbed another pirate with a spear, over and over. It looked like he was barely alive at this point.

"Hey, you bunch of no-necked, brainless barbarians!" Smoker shouted, getting their attention. "Listen up! We're going to Punk Hazard to intercept the Straw Hats!"

"What?!" a soldier questioned.

"But sir, that's crazy!" said another. "The place is off limits! You know that!"

"Don't you start telling me about the law, you hypocrites!" Smoker shouted. "Now get moving!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the G-5 Marines cried.

XXX

"Luffy, for the last time!" Nami said. "We CANNOT enter that island!"

But once again, her pleas had fallen on deaf ears, for Luffy was busy stretching his muscles, getting ready to go.

"Let's face it, Nami," Zoro said. "When the captain makes a decision, we all gotta follow it, no matter what."

"Ugh…you got a point there," Nami said. "Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped."

She then held up a bundle of shredded paper.

"How about this, then?" Nami asked. "We draw straws. Whoever draws the shortest straws go with Luffy while the rest stay here."

"The old drawing straws thing, eh?" Zoro asked. "Why not. I'm game. I'd go, even if I didn't draw the shortest one."

"Zoro! If I get picked, please go instead of me!" Chopper begged.

'_Well, here we go,'_ Blizzard thought as he and the others grabbed a "straw".

"They say that good luck lies in odd numbers!" Usopp said. "If that's the case, then I'll stake my life on this one!"

With that, the sniper grabbed a straw…and then swiftly pulled it from out of Nami's hand. He screwed his eyes shut, afraid to look, but inevitably, he opened his eyes…and saw, to his horror…that he had pulled a straw with a red dot painted on: one of the "short straws".

" % ^ & * = $!" he cried, incoherent.

"So, I guess this means the ones who go with Luffy are…" Sanji began.

"Me, Robin, and Usopp," Zoro said with a smirk.

"How fun," Robin smiled.

"How horrifying…!" Usopp muttered, comically depressed.

"Oh, so you drew a short one!" Sanji said. "Lucky you!"

"'LUCKY', MY BIG HAIRY ASS!" Usopp shouted. "SOMEONE, TRADE WITH ME~!"

"All right, then!" Sanji said as he held up some boxed lunches. "I made some Pirate Lunchboxes with some Marlin and some of the deep-sea fish that I saved after we left Fishman Island."

"Cool! Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy said as he took them.

"Okay, guys! Here!" Nami called as she held her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "I can make a road to the island for you! MILKY ROAD!"

**BWOOMF!** A huge road made of clouds appeared from the Sorcery Clima-Tact and made a path over the flames, connecting the ship to the island!

"WHOOOOOAAA~!" Luffy exclaimed. "A path made of clouds, just like on Skypiea! You're awesome, babe!"

"Aww, thanks, Luffy," Nami said, "but you shouldn't waste your time, praising me! They're still clouds, so you better hurry before they dissipate!"

Soon, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin gathered on board the _Mini Merry II_, heading for the island.

"Here goes the search party!" Luffy said, already eating some of his lunch. "Carry us there, _Mini Merry_!"

"Uh, Luffy? I have a question," Zoro said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Well…WHY IS THE DOG HERE?!" Zoro questioned.

Luffy looked back and saw Blizzard…sitting in between Zoro and Robin.

"No wonder it's so snug in here," Robin said, sitting on Blizzard's left side.

"Blizzard, go back on the ship!" Zoro barked. "You're too damn big!"

"Blizzard, what are you doing here?!" Luffy asked. "You didn't even draw a short straw!"

"_You think I'd let you go here without me?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Forget it!"_

"But you might get heatstroke!" Luffy said. "This is no place for a dog with thick fur!"

"_Well, it's too late for me to go back now,"_ Blizzard said. _"I'm on board and I'm staying. Simple as that."_

"Okay, it's your funeral," Luffy said.

"Be careful out there!" Chopper called.

"Lucky dogs," Franky said.

"Don't sweat it," Sanji said. "We'll get our turn when they come back."

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Save travels, friends!"

"Hang in there, Usopp!" Nami called.

"SWITCH WITH ME~!" Usopp yelled. "PLEASE- YEOW! THAT'S HOT!"

'_Big baby,'_ Blizzard thought.

Soon, the _Mini Merry_ began to climb over the wall of flames. At first, it looked like was going to go right back down due to Blizzard's added weight, but it managed to get the job done.

"Here we go!" Luffy said. "We made it over the flames!"

"I hope these clouds will be able to take us back…!" Usopp whimpered.

'_Didn't Nami say that they'd dissipate?'_ Blizzard thought.

"Well, at least it stopped raining," Zoro said.

"Perfect weather for searching," Robin added.

"IT'S WAY TOO HOT!" Usopp cried.

The remaining Straw Hats watched as the search-and-rescue party sailed towards the island.

"There they go," Nami said.

"Miss Nami?" Brook asked. "Will those clouds actually reach the island?"

"Maybe," Nami answered as she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"I hope Blizzard will be okay," Chopper said, panting due to the heat. "If I can't stand the heat, I know he probably can't either. Curse our thick fur coats."

"I'm sure Blizzard will be okay," Nami reassured. "Besides, you know how Blizzard is: he always follows everywhere, no matter what, even if someone else went with him. I'm sure they'll be back when their search turns up nothing."

"In that case, I'll whip up a nice cool deep-sea fish dessert, Nami~!" Sanji swooned.

"Yeah~!" Brook and Franky cheered.

XXX

With Luffy and the others…

"Look! There's the entrance!" Luffy said.

"I'm telling you, now!" Usopp said. "There might've been people on that island once, but no one can live in this kind of environment, now! I bet that call we got was coming from some other island, farther away! Right, Robin?!"

When Usopp turned, he saw that Robin and Zoro are now eating their lunches.

"This fish looked ugly, but it's actually quite delicious," Robin said.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Usopp questioned. "This is NOT lunchtime!"

"Don't you wanna eat yours?" Zoro asked.

"I COULDN'T KEEP ANYTHING DOWN RIGHT NOW IF I TRIED!" Usopp yelled.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Luffy said. "I can't stop eating it!"

However, when he tried to take another bite, he saw, to his shock, that his lunchbox was empty.

"AH! My food's gone!" Luffy cried.

"_No surprise, you probably ate it all before you even knew it!"_ Blizzard said.

**GURGLE~!** Luffy looked down at his growling stomach, causing him to whimper.

"Luffy, would you like some more?" Robin asked.

"Yes, please!" Luffy answered eagerly.

"Now wait just a minute!" Zoro said.

"Oh, Zoro, relax," Robin said as she fed Luffy a bite of her food. "It's just once."

"…Fine," Zoro grumbled, "but just one time!"

"Oh, no…!" Usopp muttered. "I think my condition is flaring up for the first time in 2 years! You guys remember my terminal illness of 'Can't-Set-Foot-On-This-Island' disease, right?!"

"Yeah, we know," Luffy, Zoro, and Robin answered.

XXX

"Well, we're here, guys!"

The search-and-rescue team had arrived on the flaming hot shores of…Punk Hazard. Upon getting there, they found a large, metal gate which looked like it was melting. There was even a sign on it that said "PUNK HAZARD".

"We'll just drag _Merry_ up here on the beach," Luffy said as he and Zoro put the _Mini Merry_ on the shore.

"Well, this is the place all right," Robin said. "The sign proves it."

"The S.O.S must've come from in here," Zoro said, wiping some sweat on his brow.

Usopp whimpered and chewed on his fingernails, worriedly.

"This island's off-limits!" he cried. "Look, Luffy! On the gate!"

On the gate, it is revealed that there is a warning sign with a large horned skull on it, as well as the marks of the Marines and the World Government.

"It has both the insignias of the World Government AND the Marines!" Usopp exclaimed. "Thus meaning that if anyone was here, they'd be Government employees! No point going inside, so let's turn back!"

No response.

"Uh…hello?" Usopp asked. "Guys?"

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called, already on the other side of the gate with Zoro and Robin, the former having cut a hole in the face with his swords.

"No! Wait! We're breaking the law!" Usopp cried.

'_You forget we're pirates, you wimp,'_ Blizzard thought as he went through the hole, too. _'Now, c'mon!'_

"Oh, for crying out LOUD!" Usopp cried before he followed the others. "WAIT UP!"

Upon entering the island…the group is overwhelmed by the blazing heat of the flames.

"Oh…oh, man…!" Luffy panted as he stripped off his cardigan and tied the sleeves around his waist. "It's too hot!"

"You got that right," Zoro said as he and Robin began to take off their shirts, too, the latter revealing that she is wearing a pair of waist-high shorts and a pink flower blouse underneath her dark green dress.

(A/N: Fan-service, ALL AROUND!)

"Damn, this place is burning up," Zoro said.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Usopp said. "You guys are picking a fight with the Government! Oh, wait…we've been doing that."

'_Idiot,'_ Blizzard thought as he panted heavily, ropes of drool dangling from his mouth.

"Blizzard, you okay?" Luffy asked. "I told you that you should've stayed on the ship, boy!"

"_Please…this place has got nothing on Impel Down's Inferno Hell!"_ Blizzard retorted. _"At least I can stand in this place. I could barely move there!"_

Robin took a good look around and saw many melting buildings around them.

"It seems as though this island wasn't always on fire like this," the archaeologist noted. "Could it be there was kind of disaster here? Or an accident? These don't look like houses. This was probably a Government facility."

"So were the big fences and warnings a sign that this place got dangerous once the fire started?" Zoro asked. "Or was it always this dangerous?"

"Not to mention the fact that the Log Pose won't point to this island," Robin added.

"HELLOOOOOO~!" Luffy called. "YO! DUDE FROM BEFORE! ARE YOU HEEEEERE?! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOOOOOOU~! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU~?! SAMURAI~!"

"What are you doing?!" Usopp questioned, munching on the food in his lunchbox. "Don't call that killer on us!"

"So now you're hungry?" Zoro asked with a teasing smirk.

"What's the point in wasting my final meal?!" Usopp asked. "Still, there's one thing that bothers me. The guy on the snail that it was cold here, remember?!"

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense," Luffy said, his tongue dangling out of his mouth. "How can it be cold when it's so hot out here?! …Maybe he's stupid."

"What kind of reasoning is that?!" Usopp questioned.

"Someplace called on an island of fire?" Robin inquired. "Maybe he meant that his experiences were _chilling_."

Blizzard panted as he kept drooling and licking his chops, trying to keep cool.

"_Hey, Luffy…you got any water or something?"_ the wolf-dog asked. _"The heat's making me thirsty."_

"I forgot to ask Sanji for drinks," Luffy said. "Sorry. I didn't even think about how hot it would be!"

'_Of course not,'_ Blizzard thought.

XXX

Back on the _Sunny_, the remaining Straw Hats are enjoying some cool, refreshing deep-sea fish desserts, courtesy of Sanji. However, for some reason, Nami seemed focused on the island.

"Is something wrong, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Worried about Luffy, eh?" Franky asked.

"Well, there's that," Nami answered, "but also…look at the clouds. There's something wrong with them. It almost looks like…the other side of the island is freezing…but that can't be right!"

XXX

Back on Punk Hazard, the group has come across a huge, melting skull!

"WAAH! A GIANT!" Usopp screamed.

"No way," Zoro said. "Giants aren't as big as this thing."

"Huh," Luffy muttered. "You sure about that?"

**Grrrrrrrrr…!** A low growling sound filled the air, causing everyone to freeze.

"D-Did you guys hear that?" Usopp asked.

"I think it's my tummy," Luffy said, putting his hand on his stomach.

"_No way,"_ Blizzard remarked. _"Even your stomach doesn't growl THAT loud."_

Then, **CRUMBLE-CRUMBLE!** A large chunk of rubble suddenly fell behind the quintet, forcing them to turn around…only to gasp in shock.

'_WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!'_ Blizzard thought.

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp cursed.

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned. "You mean…these things actually DO exist?!"

"No way!" Zoro said. "I mean…aside from those Millennial Dragons we saw that one time, I thought they were just fairy tales!"

"But here it is, staring us in the face!" Robin added. "This…can only be one thing!"

There, staring down at the group hungrily…stood a massive red dragon with wings, horns, and huge fangs!

"A DRAGON?!" the Straw Hats questioned in shock.

The huge reptile snorted at its prey with waterfalls of saliva cascading from its mouth…when suddenly…

"…Who goes there-_bu?!_"

"Huh?!" Luffy muttered. "It…IT CAN TALK?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, here it is, folks! The Punk Hazard Crisis has begun! I'm gonna be taking a break from the crossover for a bit.

Anyway, review, please!


	2. Adventure on the Burning Island

**Ch. 2- Adventure on the Burning Island**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

"Guys! Did you hear that?!" Luffy asked. "The dragon! He talked!"

"_Luffy, of course you can hear him talk,"_ Blizzard said. _"You have Observation Haki, remember?"_

"No, I mean he really talked, like a normal person!" Luffy said. "You gotta believe me!"

"Yeah, right!" Usopp said. "It was probably a figment of your imagination!"

"…You sure?" Luffy asked.

"Look, I'm having a hard enough time, trying to figure out if this is really a dragon we're gawking at, here!" the sniper argued.

"But it's very clearly the same form depicted in legends and fairy tales!" Robin said.

Just then, the dragon raised his head up…and flames began seeping from his mouth!

"Uh…what's he doing?!" Usopp questioned, nervously.

"Oh, crap," Zoro cursed. "RUN! EVERYONE, RUN, NOW!"

The group did just that, but because Usopp was so scared, Zoro had no choice but to kick him out of the way! Then, **FWOOM!** A huge jet of fire came billowing out of the dragon's mouth!

"WHOA~!" Luffy exclaimed, excitedly.

'_Of course, it can breathe fire!'_ Blizzard thought as they hid behind some melting rubble. _'Why am I not surprised?!'_

"YEOOOOOWW!" Usopp howled. "Man, that's hot! This couldn't possibly be real! Tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Now, THIS I like!" Zoro said as he and Luffy charged at the gigantic reptile.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Luffy laughed before he stretched his arm way back.

"_Luffy, where are you going?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Get your ass back here, you idiot!"_

But of course, the wolf-dog's shouts fell on deaf ears.

"Now Gum-GUUUUUM…" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm way back. **VWOOM!** He pumped his blood through his arm for good measure. "JET BULLET!"

**BAM!** Luffy's fist connected with the dragon's jaw, and at first, it looked like he was about to lose his senses, but then, the beast turned his sight to Luffy, showing that he was not going down so easily.

"Damn!" Luffy cursed. "That's one tough hide!"

"LUFFY, LOOK OUT!" Zoro shouted.

"_BEHIND YOU!"_ Blizzard yelled.

Before Luffy could react, **WHAM!** The dragon whipped his large tail at the rubber-man, sending him crashing into a building!

"LUFFY!" Usopp cried.

Then, the dragon set his sights upon Zoro, Usopp, Blizzard, and Robin.

"GAAH!" Usopp screamed. "HE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT US!"

"Bring it on!" Zoro exclaimed, brandishing his swords!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T PROVOKE HIM!" Usopp shouted.

Blizzard growled as he and Zoro charged at the monster, who charged right back at them. As it did…they suddenly heard a voice!

"I can sense your presence-_bu!_"

Zoro and Blizzard gasped before they dodged the dragon's massive jaws!

"…So Luffy was right, after all," Zoro said.

'_This thing really can talk!'_ Blizzard thought.

"Zoro! Blizzard! Look out!" Robin cried as the dragon came charging at them again!

"3-Sword Style!" Zoro exclaimed as he positioned two of his swords behind his back. "ULTRA TIGER HUNT!"

**CHANK!** Zoro's blades came into contact with the dragon's thick fangs, and at first, it seemed to disorient him a little, but then, the beast glared viciously at the swordsman and attempted to devour him whole, but then, **KLANG!** Zoro attempted to hold the dragon's jaws open with his swords, and it seemed to work…but soon, Zoro found himself beginning to struggle!

"Dammit…for a dragon, he sure is tough!" he cursed.

'_Hang tight, Zoro!'_ Blizzard thought as he charged at the dragon from the side. As he did…he began to imbue his skullcap with Haki. _'TAKE THIS, YOU OVERGROWN SALAMANDER!'_

**BAM!** Blizzard bashed his skull into the dragon's side, causing him to roar in pain!

"Thanks, Blizzard!" Zoro praised. "I owe you one!"

"Hey, guys!"

The group turned and saw Luffy running up to them.

"What did I miss?!" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! You were right about the dragon!" Zoro said.

"_Yeah! He really did talk!"_ Blizzard added.

"He did?!" Luffy questioned. "Ha! I told you so!"

"I heard him, too!" Usopp said. "But how?!"

"Could it be that he learned to speak the human tongue?" Robin inquired.

Suddenly, **GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORR!** The dragon roared thunderously before opening his mighty wings, and with one beat of them, he took to the air!

"What the hell?!" Usopp questioned. "He's flying!"

"WHOA! THAT'S SO COOL~!" Luffy cheered.

"_IT IS NOT, YOU MORON!"_ Blizzard barked.

The dragon glared down at the group, snarling.

"_Bu!_ Are you in league with one of the 7 Warlords, too?!"

The 5 Straw Hats gasped at this.

"The 7 Warlords?!" Robin repeated.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Luffy questioned.

The dragon then raised his head, preparing to breathe fire, once more!

"Ah, crap!" Zoro cursed. "He's gonna breathe fire, again!"

"And he's right above us!" Usopp added. "We're sitting ducks out here!"

**FWOOSH!** The dragon soon unleashed its fiery breath!

"INCOMING!" Luffy shouted. "SCATTER!"

And that's just what they did. The group scattered and ran off in different directions to avoid the flames, just barely managing to take cover behind some smoldering debris.

"It's so hot…and that dragon is talking, some more!" Usopp complained.

"He mentioned something about the Warlords," Robin said.

'_Maybe he's got some kind of beef with them,'_ Blizzard thought.

The dragon looked around from above, trying to spot its prey.

"Luffy!" Zoro called. "Leave this to me!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"…I'm gonna cleave that dragon in two."

"…I see…in that case…"

The Straw Hat Captain jumped up on Blizzard's back.

"Let me and Blizzard knock him down for you, first!" he finished…only to put on an expression of disgust.

"Yuck!" Luffy exclaimed. "Blizzard, your fur's all sweaty!"

"_It's not my fault I was actually born with sweat glands in my skin!"_ Blizzard argued. _"And you know what's not helping?! You complaining about it! Now let's go!"_

Luffy shuddered as he put his hands on Blizzard's fur as the wolf-dog began to jump on top of the burning buildings, ignoring his searing paws. When he got to a good enough height, he jumped off one structure and landed on top of the dragon's back. However, the reptile spotted the duo and attempted to burn them alive with his fire breath, but luckily, they managed to dodge.

"_YEOW!"_ Blizzard yelped as he stood on the dragon's back. _"Dammit, even his scales are hot!"_

Just then, Luffy spotted something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Huh?" he muttered. "What's that?"

"_What's what?"_ Blizzard asked.

"That!" Luffy answered, pointing straight ahead. "Over there! You see it?"

Blizzard looked to where Luffy was pointing, and saw, to his surprise…that a pair of hairy legs in what looked like some sort of robe are sticking out of the dragon's back, flailing around.

"…_What the hell?"_ the wolf-dog questioned, confused.

"_Bu!_" a voice exclaimed. "Suddenly, it feels very cold! How odd!"

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned.

"_Bu!_ The flames feel nippy on my skin!"

Luffy grinned before he went over to the legs and began to poke them, causing them to strangely laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Cease and desist! _Bu!_" the stranger exclaimed.

"Oh, cool! I knew it!" Luffy said. "HEY, GUYS! THERE'S SOMEONE STUCK ON THE BACK OF THE DRAGON!"

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "But…how is that possible?!"

"Maybe that's who was speaking and not the dragon," Robin pointed out.

All of a sudden, Blizzard noticed the dragon opening his jaws, again!

"_Whoa! Luffy, heads up!"_ Blizzard shouted, causing Luffy to turn and dodge the dragon's teeth!

"Dammit! I've had enough!" Luffy shouted before he grabbed the dragon's left wing. "Here, big guy! If you're so hungry, THEN HAVE A WING!"

**CHOMP-CHOMP-CHOMP-CHOMP!** The beast began to bite down, multiple times on his wing…and by the time he noticed, he realized it was too late!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "Dumb-ass~!"

"_Uhh…Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Doesn't that mean that the dragon's gonna-"_

Before he could finish sentence, the dragon began to fall towards the ground, causing Luffy and Blizzard to scream like mad!

"ZORO! HE'S COMING~!" Luffy called.

"That's my cue!" Zoro said before he rushed out in the open. "Usopp! I need your help!"

"R-right!" Usopp said. "I've got your back! Certain Death; Green Star…TRAMPOLIA!"

**PYEW! BOYOING!** A huge Trampolia appeared, and Zoro jumped up on it, using it to propel himself towards the falling dragon. As he did…he put his hand on one sword.

"…One-Sword Style…Draw and Sheathe Technique…"

**KLANG!** Zoro spun, hitting the dragon in the mouth.

"…LION'S STRIKE OF DEATH~!"

**SLASH!** With one fell swing of his blade…Zoro cut the dragon's head clean off!

"WHOO-HOO~!" Usopp cheered. "Way to go, Zoro!"

"That's my Tiger," Robin said, smiling.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed as he and Blizzard fell off of the dragon. "Man, this dragon sure looks tasty! I worked up an appetite fighting with him!"

"Maybe we can use these flames for a good barbecue!" Zoro added.

"Sounds great!" Luffy exclaimed.

Robin chuckled before she crossed her arms.

"Cien Fleur!" she exclaimed as two giant hands appeared and caught the 3 members of the Monster Quartet.

**THOOM!** The dragon fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

"_Never really tried dragon meat before,"_ Blizzard said. _"Probably tastes like chicken."_

**GRRUUUUUUUUUUMMBLE!** Luffy's stomach rumbled, and he chuckled, sheepishly.

"Now I'm really getting hungry!" he said.

"Hey, what about that guy stuck on the dragon?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "We better get him off of there!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back on the _Sunny_, which is located on the Southwestern side of the island…

"Oh, Nami, dear~!" Sanji swooned. "I made a delicious Deep Sea Fish Crepe! It should go well with champagne and…huh?"

When the cook came outside…he saw everyone, sleeping on the deck…and some strange looking mist, floating around.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sanji asked. "Is it naptime, already? And what's with this mist?"

Just then…Sanji felt his legs beginning to buckle, and at that moment, he gasped in realization.

"Oh, damn…not good!" he said before he covered his mouth and ran back into the kitchen. "Some kind of knock-out gas…either it's natural…or someone's infiltrating the ship!" He stumbled a little as he tried to reach for the Transponder Snail. "Dammit…I hope those guys took a Mini Transponder Snail with them!" As he reached for it…the world around him began to grow black.

"…Gotta…call…Luffy…!" he groaned…before he finally passed out on the floor. Not long after…some mysterious figures in what looked like some sort of hazmat suits appeared on the ship.

"Two humans…one metal-humanoid…and a pet raccoon-dog," said one of the mysterious men.

"Tie them all up," said another.

"Yes, sir!" said several more.

"They're all pirates," said one of the men. "This is excellent. We shall offer them to the master. No one's going to raise a fuss over a few pirates gone missing."

XXX

Back on Punk Hazard, Luffy is seen grabbing the legs stuck on the dragon's back.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull him out, now!" Luffy said. "Blizzard, help me out, will ya?"

"_Sure,"_ Blizzard said before he grabbed the back of Luffy's pants.

"Who is that?!" asked the voice. "Release me at once-_bu!_"

"Hold still, will ya?!" Luffy questioned. "I'm trying to get you outta here! Okay, on 3, Blizzard!"

"_Got it,"_ Blizzard said.

"1…2…3!"

**NYERK! THWUMP!** Luffy and Blizzard pulled on the legs…but they just came right off the dragon…and there was no upper half!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy screamed. "I JUST RIPPED HIM IN HALF! I'M SORRY!"

"_OH, MY GOD, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!"_ Blizzard cried.

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT, LUFFY!" Usopp yelled, horrified. "YOU AND BLIZZARD JUST KILLED A MAN IN COLD BLOOD!"

But then…the legs stood up on their own!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Luffy questioned in shock.

"Ah! Freedom at last-_bu!_" the legs exclaimed.

"H-he's still talking!" Luffy shouted. "What is he, a zombie?!"

"Screw zombie!" Usopp cried. "He's a freaking monster!"

"How odd," Robin said. "Look at this spot here, on the dragon's back. There's no mark that suggests that he's been torn in two."

"Hey, you're right!" Usopp said. "So…does that mean he was always just a pair of legs?! Pretty big ones, too, mind you."

"Wow! You're pretty cool, huh?" Luffy asked.

"_Luffy, don't you get any ideas in that head of yours,"_ Blizzard warned.

"I can sense that someone is here," the legs said, twitching this way and that, like they were searching for something. "Who are they, and what are they doing?! If only I had my head, so I could see and hear these mysterious figures!"

**SWISH!** The legs kicked at Luffy and Blizzard, who quickly dodged!

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped.

"_What the hell?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Whoever you are, do not get in my way-_bu!_" the legs shouted. "There is much yet to be done before I die-_bu!_" Then, they began to run off somewhere.

"That foolish buffoon of a Warlord…will never escape my wrath-_bu!_" they shouted as they ran away.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Luffy shouted as he gave chase after the legs…with starry eyes. "Wait~! You gotta join my crew~!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, LUFFY!" Usopp shouted.

Blizzard groaned and put a paw over his eyes.

'_I don't know why we even bother!'_ he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry it's so short.

Review, please!


	3. Severed Head

**Ch. 3- Severed Head**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

A little while later on Punk Hazard…

"Finally! I got them on! Check it out, you guys!"

"…Really, Luffy?"

"Hey, Usopp! What do you call this?"

Usopp looked at Luffy, who is now eating a hunk of dragon, roasted to perfection by the island's flames…with the severed legs now attached to his back side.

"Uh…I dunno," Usopp said, dragging an even larger piece of dragon meat behind him on a cart. "A centaur, I guess?"

"Cool~!" Luffy exclaimed. "Check it out! I'm a centaur!"

"_You're the…weirdest looking centaur…I've even seen,"_ Blizzard noted, panting from the heat.

"Curses!" the legs shouted. "I'm attached to something again-_bu!_"

"Heh! Give up, yet?" Luffy asked, putting a hand to his flexed arm. "Since I ate some dragon meat, I have dragon powers!"

"I admit, it tasted pretty good," Usopp said, "but I can't eat any more of this stuff. Luffy, since you're the one who's gonna eat most of this dragon meat, why can't you lug it around?!"

"That's a bit vulgar, even for you, Luffy," Robin said.

"Is it?" Luffy asked before the legs lifted him up…and then pile-drove him into the ground, headfirst! "BWEGH!"

"_See that, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Those legs aren't gonna cooperate with you. Centaurs aren't even real! Look, his upper half is stuck on its own, somewhere, and that means we gotta return them to their rightful owner! Luffy, did you hear me?! HELLO?!"_

"Huh?" Luffy asked, picking his nose.

"_Oh, forget it,"_ Blizzard grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, Blizzard!" Luffy said. "Haven't you ever had a dream?! This is just the way his body works! Hey, legs, what's your na- BWEGH!"

**THWOMP!** The legs pile-drove Luffy into the ground, again!

'_Shoot me,'_ Blizzard thought.

"Hey, guys!" Zoro called, standing a top some stairs. "Come here and look at this!"

"What is it, Zoro?!" Luffy asked as he ran to the swordsman with Usopp, Robin, and Blizzard following behind him, as well as dragging his "Centaur legs" behind him. "Did you find that guy and the samurai?!"

"Check it out," Zoro said, eating a piece of dragon meat.

The others followed his gaze…and gasped upon seeing…a huge, snowy mountain range in the distance, with a huge lake separating it from the burning city!

"What the hell?!" Usopp questioned.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAA~!" Luffy exclaimed.

"_Luffy…do me a favor,"_ Blizzard said.

"What?"

"_If I'm dreaming…don't wake me up."_

"S-snowy peaks?!" Usopp questioned. "But how is it possible?!"

"Well, that solves one mystery," Robin said.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered. "Oh, yeah! That guy on the Transponder Snail! He said he was 'cold'! Then that means…the guy who was cut up by the samurai is on THAT side of the island!"

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at all that snow! Makes me hungry from some shaved ice!"

"But then you'll be cold by the time you get over there!" Usopp shouted, comically. "Look! It's way too far! Let's go back to the ship for now!"

"Oh, dear," Robin said. "It'll be dreadfully cold over there."

"I could get us some animal pelts if I see any," Zoro said. "We'll work it out, somehow."

"NO WE WON'T, YOU MORON!" Usopp snapped. "WHY AM I THE ONLY VOICE OF REASON, HERE?!"

However, Luffy and Blizzard were already on their way there!

"Lemme at that ice!" the Straw Hat Captain cheered.

_**ARROOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled, excitedly in agreement.

'_Finally, somewhere cool!'_ he thought.

"Luffy! Blizzard! Wait!" Usopp cried.

"Let's go, Robin," Zoro said, holding Robin bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me," Robin said. "I can walk just fine."

"So?" Zoro asked with a smirk, and the archaeologist chuckled as her boyfriend walked after Luffy, carrying her as he did.

"Guys, c'mon! Seriously!" Usopp cried. "Come back!"

But then, **FWAP!** Usopp heard what sounded like…the beating of wings, and not long after…he looked out of the corner of his eye…and saw, to his shock…that there was a woman with the wings of a bird.

"A…a…!" Usopp muttered…before he ran off, screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What are you screaming your head off about, now?!" Zoro questioned.

"Th-there was…a monster!" Usopp stammered.

"Where?" Luffy asked.

"B-b-back there!" Usopp exclaimed before he looked back…only to see nothing but the burning structures.

"Very funny, Usopp," Zoro said.

"But…but it was there!" Usopp argued. "I swear it was! It was some kinda bird lady or something! It had wings and feathers and everything!"

"I think the heat's gotten to your head," Zoro said.

"But you gotta believe me!" Usopp cried. "It was there, I tell you!"

'_Oh, brother,'_ Blizzard thought, heaving a sigh.

However…they didn't realize how right Usopp truly was…for a shadowy figure is seen…flying away towards the snowy mountains.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in a room of some sort, Franky, whose hair had been style into like that of a stag beetle's pinchers, is lying on a cold, steel floor, a puddle of drool forming around his face as he snored and a snot bubble in his nose.

Just then, **BAM! WHAM! SLAM!** Franky awoke to the sound of something hitting metal. He sat up, smacking his lips and wiping the drool from his mouth, to see Sanji, kicking away at a large metal door.

"C'mon!" Sanji shouted as he kicked the door. "Open up, you damn door! HAH!"

"Hey, Sanji," Franky said. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Well, look who decided to wake up?" Sanji asked, sarcastically.

"You mean it's obvious yet, Franky?" Nami asked, sitting against a wall. "Look around you."

"We've been captured~!" Chopper cried.

"What?!" Franky questioned before he looked around and saw that his crewmates were indeed correct. They were locked up in some sort of holding cell with no windows or anything, just a metal door that was sealing them inside.

"How'd we end up in here?!" the cyborg questioned. "All I remember is eating that dessert that Sanji made and then…well…everything went foggy!"

"My guess," Nami began, "is that someone released knock-out gas on the ship and then locked us up in here when we passed out."

"There was definitely gas on the ship," Sanji pointed out. "I'm sorry for not noticing, sooner."

"I hope they're not human traffickers!" Chopper sobbed, comically. "I don't wanna be a slave~!"

"Wait a minute!" Franky said. "There were 5 of us, right? Where the hell did Brook go?"

"We don't know," Nami answered. "It's just the 4 of us in here. They probably didn't notice him."

"Probably because their human traffickers and he's a skeleton, right?" Chopper inquired.

"But you're not really human, either," Franky pointed out.

"Yeah! And neither are you!" Sanji snapped. "Now shaddup!"

"Pardon my interruption, but can I interest you people in…how do you say…a 'brainteaser'?"

"Huh?" the Straw Hats muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sanji asked.

"Uh…no," Franky answered. "Did you?"

"Not me," Nami answered. "Chopper?"

"Uh-uh!" Chopper answered before he looked down at some…strange objects on the floor. "I…think it might've been this thing."

"How dare you call me 'this thing', you insolent raccoon dog!" shouted one of the objects…which is revealed to be a human mouth.

"WAAAAH! SCARY~!" Chopper screamed before he hid behind Franky (of course, he was facing the wrong way, as usual).

"What the hell is this thing?" Sanji asked.

"Is this some kind of new Transponder Snail or something?" Franky questioned.

"It…it has 8 pieces," Chopper noted.

Chopper was right. There are exactly pieces that made up some sort of living creature of some sort. The captive 4 could make out 2 ears, 2 eyes, a mouth, a nose, and some hair growing on a scalp and a chin with its neck still attached.

"I am no lowly bug, you fools!" the mouth said. "And I can see that you are not impure of heart! These pieces you see here before you make up my face! Would you do me a kindness and assemble them for me?"

"A face, huh?" Franky asked before he began to put the pieces together. "Hmm…let's see here. Well, I can tell this is a mouth…and these are his eyes."

The result looked like some sort of cubed face, but not all of the parts had been used.

"Hey, you're right!" Chopper said. "It is a face!"

"You are not using all the pieces!" the face exclaimed.

"How about this?" Nami asked as she tried to put the pieces together, herself. This time, she used all of the pieces, but it looked more rectangular.

"Not quite right!" the face said.

"I like this one," Sanji said as he tried to do it, himself. However, it didn't really look like a face. It looked more like some sort of a sandwich.

"DAHAHAHAHA!" Franky laughed. "Nice!"

"Are you toying with me?!" the face questioned.

"Lemme try!" Chopper said before he put the face together, and this time, it looked about right. "There we go! It's finished! Now that looks more like a face!"

"Not bad, Chopper!" Nami praised.

"Something feels odd about my chin and my skull," said…a severed head. "I suppose it'll do for now, though. You have my gratitude!"

"AAAH!" the Straw Hats screamed. "IT'S A TALKING SEVERED HEAD!"

"A BIT OF A DELAYED REACTION, DON'T YOU THINK?!" the head shouted.

"H-h-how are you still alive?!" Chopper questioned, holding a crucifix. "A-are you an evil spirit?! OR A ZOMBIE?!"

"I know no more than you do!" the head shouted. "It was not my choice to be a head! I was reduced to this state, and I know not the name of the one responsible for it! I thought myself dead, but then…horrors! This happened! It is the shame of a warrior o be defeated in combat and left alive to tell the tale! If I could, I would commit seppuku to end this sorry spectacle…but alas, even in shame, there is a dire matter that I must address!"

"How odd," Nami said. "He kinda reminds me of Buggy the Clown. Anyway, mister, do you where we are?"

"'Mister'?!" the head questioned. "How dare you speak to a warrior with that tone, you audacious woman! Women your age are meant to be graceful, and they are to mind their tongues and speak only when they are spoken to!"

Nami growled before she grabbed the head by his cheek and held him up, painfully. She even imbued her hand with Haki for added effect!

"AGH! MY FACE!" the head screamed.

"That's a bit sexist of something for a severed head to say, don't you think?!" Nami asked. "Especially to the people who put your face back together!"

"Release me at once!" the head demanded, and Nami forcefully dropped him. "First you speak to me with such rudeness, and then you resort to violence?! What sort of barbarian nation are you from?! Such insolence, such willfulness!"

"Just like how my Mother raised me," Nami smirked.

"Humph!" the head scoffed. "Violent, you may be, but nonetheless, I am not unreasonable man! Perhaps you are acting this way because you were traumatized when you had your garments stripped from your body!"

"My clothes haven't been stripped from my body!" Nami spat before she pointed at her top.

"Excuse me?!" the head questioned.

"What you see here," the navigator began, "is called 'fashion'."

"W-w-wha…!" the head gasped. "How shameless! How bawdy! You…you are wearing nothing but…breast-bands!"

"Oh?" Nami asked. "And is that a problem?"

"Actually, it is no problem at all~!" the head said, a perverted grin forming on his mouth.

**WHOMP!** Nami punched the head right into a wall!

"YOU HORN-DOG!" she snapped.

"LEMME AT HIM!" Sanji roared as Chopper and Franky held him back. "I'LL KICK HIM LIKE A SOCCER BALL!"

"Easy, Sanji!" Chopper cried.

"Yeah, Nami already took care of it!" Franky added.

"Ugh…that hurts- I mean, _itches_!" the disembodied head groaned. "So…foreign women wear nothing but breast-bands, eh? Rather nice, I must concur…but tell me, who are you people?! I just heard the story of your abduction, not too long ago."

"We're pirates," Sanji replied, causing the head to gasp.

"WHAT?! P-PIRATES?!" he questioned.

"Yup," Sanji answered, again.

The head seethed and said, "No wonder that woman is so violent! I despise pirates with a passion so strong, I could vomit! I thought that maybe this was a shared fate and we could use this opportunity to escape this land of ice…but now that I know you are pirates, I want no part of it!"

"'Land of ice'?" Franky repeated. "What's he talking about? This ain't no land of ice, pal! This is a flaming island!"

"He's right!" Chopper agreed. "It's so hot, even the sea was lit on fire!"

"Wait a minute!" Nami said. "He might be onto something. You called this place a 'land of ice', right? Are you sure you didn't hear any volcanic explosions or something like that?"

"There were periodic explosions," the head admitted, "but I came here through a freezing sea of ice floes. Now save your words, pirates!"

"Just what I thought," Nami said. "That wintry sky I saw from the ship wasn't just my imagination after all! The burning island that Luffy and the others landed is an island of ice on the other side, which means we must've been taken around to the back of the island!"

"Ha, Nami's so beautiful when she makes a logical explanation of things~!" Sanji swooned.

"But there's one problem," Nami said. "We don't know who did this and what their reason, and we won't know until we get outta here."

"Well, tough luck, Nami," Sanji said. "I've tried to get this stupid door open, but it's too-"

"Stand back!" Franky called, putting his hands together. "I'm packin' a full tank of cola!"

"EEK!" Nami yelped before she and Sanji ran out of the way.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Sanji cried. "Give us a sec, will ya?!"

"Franky…RADICAL BEAM~!"

**PYEW! BOOM!** Franky fired a powerful laser beam, destroying the door!

"WOW~!" Chopper exclaimed with starry eyes while the severed head stared in shock.

"After you," Franky said.

"Thanks, Franky!" Nami said.

"That body of yours shirt isn't for show!" Sanji added.

"I SO wish I could shoot laser beams!" Chopper chimed in.

With that, the 4 began to head out the door- or rather, the huge hole where the door once was, but before they did, Sanji looked back at the severed head.

"Yo," he said. "What are you gonna do?"

The head turned away with a displeased scowl.

"If we weren't pirates…you'd still come with us, wouldn't you?"

"Be silent and go, pirate filth!"

Sanji growled before he grabbed the head and picked it up.

"Well, I know this much," he said. "You're not getting ANYWHERE as a disembodied head, now are you?"

**POP! POP!** He took off the top and bottom ends of the head.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" the head questioned.

"Isn't that right…samurai from Wano Country?!" Sanji asked…before he put the bottom end of the head on the top, revealing it to be a topknot, and the top end on the bottom, revealing it to be a chin.

"Huh?!" Chopper questioned. "You mean he's a samurai?!"

"This topknot here is the traditional hairstyle of Wano Country," Sanji said.

"So that means that the killer samurai that that guy was talking about was HIM?!" Chopper cried. "AAAH! SCARY~!"

Just then, they started hearing someone shouting.

"The explosion came from over there!"

"Hurry! It could be the pirates we caught!"

"Sanji! Chopper!" Nami called. "Hurry up! The guards are coming!"

"The only reason we're in this mess in the first place," Sanji began, "is because we got a distress call from the guys that YOU sliced-and-diced, samurai!"

"Sanji, let's go!" Chopper cried. "Forget the scary samurai! Please!"

"I do not commit murder in cold blood!" the samurai shouted. "Doing so would only bring me further disgrace! I came to this island…to save my son's life! And I would cut down thousands- no, MILLIONS, if they dare to stand in my way!"

Sanji glared at the samurai, who glared right back at him.

XXX

"SHOOT THEM!"

**BLAM! BA-BLAM!** The guards began firing their bazookas and rifles at the escaping Straw Hats as they gave chase. However, as they ran, Chopper noticed that Sanji was carrying one more with them.

"Huh?! Sanji!" he cried. "You're taking the samurai with us?! But why?! He's bad news!"

"Quiet, Chopper!" Sanji barked. "I'll take full responsibility! Now shut up and keep running!"

**BLAM! BLAM!** Franky was firing bullets from his left hand at the guards, trying to hold them back.

"Okay!" Sanji said. "Through this door here! Hurry!"

"Right!" Nami said.

**WHAM!** Sanji kicked the door down…but what the Straw Hats saw next caused them to gasp in shock and surprise, for they had just entered a room, decorated with plastic seagulls and fish mobiles, and the walls had rainbows, bubbles, clouds, and forests painted on them…almost like it was a sort of playroom. However, what shocked them the most…was that there are children wearing white garbs in the room…and some of them were twice their size!

"K…kids?!" Sanji questioned. "But they're HUGE!"

"Children?!" the samurai muttered.

"The room's crawling with 'em!" Franky added. "What the hell's going on here?!"

"What is this place?!" Nami asked.

In a corner of the room…a little Akita puppy is seen, standing by a purple cushion in the shape of a cube. She had cream colored fur with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly.

"Kumi?"

The puppy, known as Kumi, turned to look at a shadowy figure, sitting behind the cushion, hugging her legs.

"What's going on?" the figure asked. "I hear voices out there."

"…_Some people showed up, Aika,"_ Kumi answered.

The figure is revealed to be…an average-sized little girl, wearing the same white clothes as the other children, with chocolate brown eyes and hair that had grown down to her shoulder blades with a cute little light blue butterfly hair clip in it.

"People?" the girl, called Aika, repeated. "What do they want?"

"_I dunno,"_ Kumi answered, _"but maybe…they might be just who we're looking for!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Heeeeere's Aika! And Kumi, too! XD

Review, please!


	4. The Biscuits Room

**Ch. 4- The Biscuits Room**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

The 4 Straw Hats and the samurai stared in shock at the sight of the children, who were just as shocked at their entrance.

"W-who are you?!" asked a giant blonde-haired boy, holding a soccer ball.

"S-strangers!" said a black-haired hair that was as tall as he is.

"Whoa! Check it out!" said the blonde-haired boy. "One of them is a robot! Awesome!"

Soon, the other boys became starry-eyed at the sight of Franky.

"Cool! A robot!"

"A stag beetle robot, too! The ultimate robot!"

"Well, Franky's already captured the hearts of the boys," Sanji noted.

"Are you…frozen ones?" asked the giant, black-haired girl. "How did you escape?!"

"Frozen ones?" Nami repeated. "What does she mean by that?"

"Are these giant children?!" asked Franky. "What are we, on an island of giants or something?!"

"No, wait!" Nami said. "Look! Some of them aren't that big, and others are still average-sized."

"Yeah, you're right, Nami," Chopper said.

At that moment, the children began clamoring all at once.

"Robot! Robot!"

"Stag Beetle Robot!"

"Aww, look! A raccoon-dog plush doll!"

"I am NOT a raccoon-dog!" Chopper shouted.

"Look at that man! He's got curly eyebrows!"

"Shut the hell up, you twerps!" Sanji barked. "What is this place?! A daycare for all races or something?!"

"You! Children!" the samurai shouted. "Answer my query! Have any of you seen a young boy who goes by the name of Momonosuke?!"

The kids before they all turned around and began to run!

"AAAAAAAAAAH! A TALKING HEAD!" cried the giant blonde boy.

"SCARY~!" cried a boy with a chestnut-shaped head.

"You IDIOT!" Sanji shouted as he squeezed the samurai's head. "Now they won't answer us!"

"Wait! Come back!" Nami cried. "Don't run away!"

Just then, the navigator felt something tapping her leg. She looked down and she saw Kumi, pawing at her left calf.

"A…a puppy?" Nami asked. "What's a puppy doing here?"

Kumi then sauntered over to the purple cube cushion and pointed her paw behind it. It was then that Nami realized that she wanted to show her something. The orange-haired woman walked over to the cushion and crouched down. As she pulled the cushion away…she found Aika, sitting in the corner, hugging her knees and wiggling her toes, nervously.

"A little girl?" Nami inquired before she looked at Kumi. "Is she your owner?"

Kumi nodded her head before she looked at Aika and went over to her before making small barks and yips.

"Well, how do you know that I can trust her?" Aika asked Kumi, who barked in reply. "It's not that I'm scared! It's just…"

"Can you…understand what your dog is saying?" Nami asked.

"Well…yeah," Aika answered. "I've been able to understand animals since I was a baby."

'_Observation Haki,'_ Nami thought. _'Somehow…it doesn't surprise me. I guess it's because I'm used to Luffy talking to Blizzard so much, now.'_

"Kumi said that I should start trusting people more," Aika said.

"I see…how about you tell me your name?" Nami asked, putting on a friendly smile. "I'm Nami. And you are?"

"…Aika," Aika answered. "Just Aika." She then pulled Kumi into her arms. "This is Kumi, my puppy."

**RUFF-RUFF!** Kumi barked.

"Those are both pretty names," Nami complimented.

Aika smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "I…I think your name is pretty, too."

Nami smiled and gently pet Aika on the head.

"You're such a sweet little girl," she said before she glanced at the children, who have now overcome their fear of the talking head and are playing around Franky, as well as smothering Chopper with hugs.

"Molly! It's my turn!" shouted a brunette girl as she tugged on Chopper's right arm. "I wanna cuddle him!"

"No, Jessie!" said a blue-haired girl, the one called Molly, who tugged on Chopper's left arm.

"Do you hear a popping sound?" Chopper asked with comical tears. "Yeah, that's the sound of my arms getting pulled out of their sockets."

"So…why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Nami asked Aika.

Aika tensed…before she looked away.

"…Because…they don't like me," she answered.

"They don't like you?" Nami repeated. "But…you seem so nice! Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Well…for one thing," Aika began, "it's because they think that me being able to talk to Kumi is weird."

"Well, I think it's very special," Nami said. "Not very many people can talk to animals like you."

Aika smiled at this.

"And…what's the other reason?" Nami asked.

"…The other reason is-" Aika began, but then…

"Nami!" Sanji shouted. "The guards are coming this way! We gotta get outta here!"

Nami gasped at this.

XXX

Outside the hallway where the Straw Hats just came from, the guards are seen heading towards the room where they are now located.

"Keep the use of knockout gas to a minimum!" said one of the guards. "The door to the Biscuits Room is open! No guns or explosives! You hit any of the children, and the Master will be furious with us!"

XXX

"Dammit," Sanji cursed. "Hey! You kids! Do you know what kind of facility this is?! Answer us!"

"Please, answer me!" the samurai cried. "I am looking for a boy named Momonosuke!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the kids screamed before they ran away, again, in fear.

"Will you shut up?!" Nami snapped as she hit the samurai in the face. "You're scaring them worse!"

"AGH!" the samurai cried. "Struck by a woman, once again! My honor has been sullied! If only I could slice open my belly to regain it!"

"Go ahead and slice away!" Nami snapped. "Just shut the…heck up, you chauvinistic pig!"

(A/N: Yeah, don't curse, Nami. There are kids here.)

"Stop right there, fugitives!" the guards shouted as they entered. "You're not getting away!"

"AAAH!" one of the kids screamed.

"Hey, Mr. Robot-Man!" said the blonde-haired boy called to Franky as he ran alongside him. "Did you come from outside the island?!"

"Of course I did!" Franky answered with Chopper sitting on his shoulder. "But look, kid, I'm a cyborg, not a-"

"Do you guys have a ship?!" the boy asked.

"Do I?" Franky asked, flashing a thumbs-up. "The _Sunny's_ the greatest ship the world's ever-"

"Save us!" the boy cried as he got in Franky's way. "PLEASE!"

"Huh?!" Franky questioned.

"What…?" Nami muttered, confused.

"What do you mean, 'Save us'?" Sanji asked.

"You mean…this isn't a nursery school?!" Chopper inquired.

"Please, help us, orange lady!" cried the black-haired girl. "Please!"

"Nami! Don't stop!" Sanji shouted. "We have to go!"

Nami was about to answer, but then the kids started shouting all at once.

"Yeah! Please help us!"

"We're not sick anymore!"

"Everyone's all better!"

"Sick?" Chopper repeated. "Sick with what, exactly?"

"Please!" the giant black-haired girl said, her eyes beginning to water. "I…I just wanna go home! Please, you have to help us!"

Nami gasped in surprise.

'_W…what does this mean?!'_ she thought.

At that moment, the guards spotted the kids talking to Nami.

"Oh, dammit all!" said one of them. "Kids! Get away from them! They're bad, scary people! Come over here to us and we'll put them to sleep with our knockout gas! If you stand there, you'll get hit, too!"

At that moment, the kids started to panic and run away in a frenzy, again!

"AAAH! GUNS!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"That's right, kids!" said the guard. "Get out of the way!"

"Look sweetie," Nami said to the giant girl. "I'm really sorry, but we gotta go, now!"

The kids watched with teary eyes as Nami turned to follow Sanji, Chopper, and Franky.

"Then…come back and help us later!" the black-haired girl shouted, causing Nami to freeze. "We…we've never been outside, but we can guess! This island…it doesn't have any towns or anything, does it?!"

Nami looked up at the children, confused and concerned.

"Please!" the black-haired girl shouted. "No one's coming to save us! I…I WANNA GO HOME AND BE WITH MY MOMMY AND DADDY! IF YOU CAN'T SAVE US, NOW, THEN PLEASE COME BACK FOR US!"

Nami just stared up at the crying children in shock.

"I wanna go home, too!"

"Me, too! I miss my Dad and my big brothers!"

"I miss my Mommy~!"

"Please help us~!"

"What is going on here?!" Chopper questioned. "Should we take them with us?!"

"Hell no!" Franky answered…despite wiping away some tears. "We don't even know where we're going! How are we gonna manage anything with a gang of brats on our hands?!" He sniffled. "Man, what's with this tragic hunch I'm getting?!"

"C'mon, kids!" shouted the guard, who is now getting irritable. "Move it, I said!"

"Nami, c'mon!" Sanji shouted. "If Luffy finds out I let you get shot, he'll skin me alive!"

"…No," Nami answered.

Sanji and Franky braked to a halt.

"What?!" Sanji questioned.

"Nami, we gotta go!" Franky shouted.

"I'm not leaving," Nami said before she turned to boys. "Not without these kids! We're going to save them all!"

The kids gasped happily at this.

"Nami, with all due respect, don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?!" Sanji questioned. "We don't HAVE to save them! Didn't they say they were sick?! Maybe this is some kind of hospital! We just met them about 15 seconds go, and we don't even know their story! We're not running a rescue charity, here!"

(A/N: Shut the hell up, Sanji, you jerk.)

"These children are CRYING for us to help!" Nami shouted. "How can we possibly turn our backs on them?!"

Sanji stared at Nami in shock.

"The kids aren't moving!" shouted one of the guards. "Those pirates are gonna get away!"

"Ah, forget it!" shouted the lead guard. "I've had enough! Just waste those kids along with them!"

The kids screamed at this, and Aika gasped as she backed up into a corner with Kumi standing before her, growling viciously. Just when the guard was about to open fire, Sanji jumped up…his leg ablaze.

"Diable Jambe…COLLIER STRIKE!"

**THWAM!** Sanji delivered a kick that was more powerful than his original Collier Shot!

"Sanji!" Nami exclaimed happily.

"Why you-" shouted one of the guards, but then…

"Kung-Fu POINT! HACHAAAA~!"

**KAGONG!** Chopper, in Kung-Fu Point, delivered a powerful uppercut to the guard's jaw!

"Strong RIGHT!"

**CRRAANK! BAM!** Franky fired his right fist at the remaining guards, causing the younger boys to cheer.

"A ROCKET PUNCH~!" they cried.

"They've turned around!" said one of the guards.

"They're not running!" shouted another.

"Nami's even more gorgeous when she acts all motherly around little kids," Sanji said. "So…I'll do this for her."

The samurai's head sneered at the sight…but he was also in shock at how strong the Straw Hats were.

"They may be lowly pirates," he noted, "but…they're certainly STRONG pirates!"

"Chopper, you go with Nami and the kids!" Sanji ordered. "Franky and I will stay behind and hold these guys off!"

"Got it! HWACHAAA!" Chopper exclaimed before he somersaulted to Nami's side.

"Listen up, you bunch of munchkins!" Sanji shouted. "Stay close to the pretty lady and the Kung-Fu raccoon-dog!"

"I AM NOT RACOON-DOG!" Chopper snapped.

"But make no mistake!" Sanji shouted. "I'm only doing this in response to Nami's heartbreaking kindness! The fact that she's sticking up for you brats actually makes me really hate you, right now!"

"Thanks, Mr. Curly-Eyebrows Man!" said one of the little boys.

"BITE ME!" Sanji snapped.

"C'mon, kids! We're getting out of here, right now!" Nami shouted.

The kids quickly hurried out to a back corridor…except for one: Aika, who is still sitting in the corner with Kumi at her side.

"Aika, c'mon!" Nami called. "We gotta go, now!"

"…No," Aika answered, turning away from Nami. "Just…go on without me."

"What?!" Nami questioned before she ran over to the shy little girl. "Aika, I can't leave you here! You have to come with us!"

"There's no point," Aika said. "Just leave me here."

"Aika, I don't understand," Nami said. "Don't you wanna come home?"

Aika tensed…and then she shrank back, chewing her lip. Kumi whimpered and nuzzled her face, trying to comfort her.

"Aika?" Nami asked, concerned.

"…I don't have a home, anymore," the 6-year-old answered, causing Nami to gasp silently.

"You…you don't have a home?" Nami asked. "You're…alone?"

Aika nodded…and started to sniffle.

"I…I don't have a Daddy," she said, "and my Mommy is…!" She choked back a sob…as tears spilled from her eyes. "My Mommy…is…!"

Suddenly, Nami pulled Aika into a tight embrace…as tears fell from her eyes, as well.

"…You poor, poor thing…!" she whispered.

Aika's eyes went wide in surprise…but then she whimpered before a soft sob escaped her mouth, and Kumi watched with a smile on her muzzle. Nami then pulled away from Aika, wiping her tears away first before she wiped away the little one's tears next.

"Aika, listen to me," Nami said. "If you come with us…I think I know someone who might be able to help you: my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy."

Aika blinked at Nami, curiously.

"When you meet him…he might come off as a little…loopy," Nami said, "but trust me…he'll help you. I know he will…you just have to trust me, okay?"

"…Okay," Aika said.

Nami chuckled and petted Aika's hair.

"Good girl," she praised.

Aika seemed surprised at first…but then, she made a broad, toothy grin…and what happened next really surprised Nami.

"Shishishi…!" Aika giggled, causing Nami to gasp in surprise.

'_That…that laugh,'_ she thought. _'It sounded like…no…it can't be. It's probably just a coincidence!'_

"Nami! C'mon!" Chopper called. "We have to go! HACHAAA!"

"I-I'm coming!" Nami said before she looked at Aika. "Let's go, Aika!"

"Okay," Aika answered.

With that, Nami took Aika into her arms and began to run after Chopper with Kumi following after her.

"_See, Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"I told you that you could trust her!"_

Aika smiled at Kumi and giggled, "Shishishi!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Straw Hats' former cell, the guards are investigating what happened. Among them…is what looked like a swirling cloud of mist or gas of some kind.

"I see," said the mysterious cloud. "This door was built to absorb all kinds of shocks, and yet…"

"Oh! Master, you're here!" said one of the guards.

"These burns," the cloud, whom the guards dubbed "Master" pondered. "Who are those people? I thought he was the only one who could produce laser technology! It looks like the work of Vegapunk's damned Pacifistas! So…you haven't caught our interlopers yet, have you?"

"We have them cornered in the Biscuits Room, Master!" the guard answered.

"Is Master here, yet?!" asked another guard as he came running.

"Yes, I'm here," said the Master. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"There's a G-5 battleship on the shore and-" the guard began, but he was quickly cut off.

"What?!" the Master questioned. "A battleship?! Drive them away, whatever it takes! Use the poison gas if you must! Killing Marine men is going to put them on our trail, and that's the last thing I need!"

"Yes, Master!" the guards shouted.

XXX

Above Punk Hazard, the bird-woman from before is seen flying in the sky, licking her lips.

"Do you see them?" she asked. "Hahahaha…"

"**I'm about to take them down, right now! 5 intruders in all!"** said a voice from a Mini Transponder Snail that was attached to her wing.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," she chuckled. "Good."

XXX

Back on the burning side of Punk Hazard…

"WHAT?!" Usopp questioned, holding a Mini Transponder Snail in his hand. "Nobody's there?! You're by yourself?! And then, when you woke, you were surrounded by snow and ice?!"

"**Yohohoho! Correct!"** Brook's voice laughed on the other side. **"It was quite the shock-chilling bone, you might say! Yohohohoho! …Err…hold on. 'Bone-shocking chill'? Err, no, a…oh, whatever! Yohohoho!"**

'_I think he means a bone-chilling shock,'_ Blizzard thought.

"**YOHOHOHO-HACK-COFF-HORF!"** Brook laughed, only to choke on his own laugh and cough, and a fart soon followed after. **"Oh. Pardon me."**

"Jokes aside," Usopp muttered, "who was it that was trying to steal the _Sunny's_ cargo?"

"**Oh, I haven't the foggiest idea,"** Brook answered. **"Plus, I already cut them down. They appeared to be wearing some strange suits. Hazmat suits or something of the like."**

"Perhaps they fired gas canisters that knock their targets unconscious?" Robin pondered. "If the weren't any notes left behind, they might have taken the other 4 off somewhere."

"Good point, Robin," Zoro agreed.

"Yeah," Usopp added. "I remember the same thing happening on Fishman Island, and since you're a skeleton Brook, they thought you were just a dead body."

"**Ah, yes, of course,"** Brook agreed. **"I suppose I'm quite the lucky fellow, wouldn't you concur?"**

"And now the enemy thinks they've got all of us," Robin said. "Brook, tell us, do you see any buildings or people around your area?"

"**Yohohohoho! It's as if can see everything already, Miss Robin! You're quite the brilliant detective, I must say!"**

XXX

"Well, let's see," Brook said as he strolled across the snowy deck of the _Sunny_ with a cup of tea in hand and the bodies of the strange men in suits lying around him, defeated. "Buildings, you say…yes. Yes, I do indeed see some buildings! Rather peculiar ones, at that!"

In front of Brook…there appears to be some sort of giant laboratory, covered in ice and snow.

"Alas," he said, "none of them look like restaurants."

"**Brook, stay there, all right? We're on our way over there as we speak."**

"Ah, Miss Robin, before you go, can I have a look at your-"

**KOCHEP!** The Mini Transponder Snail fell asleep before Brook could finish.

XXX

"So, are these Government men we're up against?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows?" Usopp asked. "As far as I'm concerned, I only WISH that they're 'men'! I mean, look around us! So far, we've crossed paths with a giant, fire-breathing dragon, a pair of legs with an upper half, a harpy, and…uh…hey, where did Luffy go?"

At that moment, everyone noticed that their Captain had disappeared.

"_Luffy?"_ Blizzard called as he looked around. _"Luffy? Luffy, where are y- WHOA!"_

The wolf-dog soon spotted Luffy…tangling with what looked like a creature with the upper half made of a man's body…and the lower half made of a leopard's body.

"A…a Centaur?!" Usopp questioned. "But that's impossible!"

**WHAM!** Luffy kicked the Leopard Centaur in the jaw before he could hit him with his iron mace.

"Ugh…!" the Centaur groaned. "How…careless of me…I thought you were…one of us!"

**THUD!** The Leopard Centaur fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Who says I'm not?!" Luffy questioned. "I thought we were gonna be pals, but then you up and attack me!"

"Luffy!" Robin called. "Look out behind you! Two more!"

Luffy looked back and saw 2 more Centaurs charging at him: one with the lower half of a giraffe, armed with a saber, and another with the lower half of a gray wolf, armed with a spear.

"Take this!" shouted the Giraffe Centaur.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little brat!" shouted the Wolf Centaur.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

Just then, Blizzard came rushing towards the 2 Centaurs, growling viciously.

"_Oh, it's ON NOW, you 4-legged, turd-sniffing butt-monkeys! RAAAAAAAAAARRGH!"_ he roared.

**KABAM!** Blizzard barreled right through them like a bowling and a set of pins, then he stood up his hind legs and started punching the Wolf Centaur with his paws, over and over!

'_Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left!'_ he thought as he kept punching until his foe finally collapsed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "Go, Blizzard, go!"

However, the Giraffe Centaur stood back up, preparing to cut Luffy down from behind, but then, 100 arms appeared out of nowhere and grabbed.

"Cien Fleur…BELL FLOWER!"

**KRRAAAAACCK!** Robin painfully twisted the Giraffe Centaur's body all the way around, 180 degrees, snapping his spine, his legs, and his neck! Soon, he fell, just like his comrades.

"A leopard, a giraffe, and wolf?" Zoro asked.

"They're supposed to have horse legs…not that Centaurs actually exist!" Usopp said before he got down on his knees and began to search through their clothing. He soon pulled up a Mini Transponder Snail with the letters "CC" stamped on its shell. "Hey, check it out! This snail says 'CC' on it! That means that these guys probably aren't wild Centaurs. They must be in some kind of group."

"I guess so," Zoro said.

"Anyway, now we know there's no point in crossing the sea of fire, again," Usopp explained, "since the ship's not gonna be there. We have no choice but to make our way over to the icy side of the island. Not to mention 4 of our crewmates are missing!"

"I'd wager on them being 'captive', not just missing," Robin pondered. "Let's hope they haven't been killed by the firing squad, yet."

"Will you cut the morbid crap, already?!" Usopp questioned.

'_Are you TRYING to scare us?!'_ Blizzard thought.

"Guess it would've been much quicker if we'd gotten off on the other side of the island to begin with," Zoro noted.

"Well, I guess," Luffy said, "but then we wouldn't have gotten to eat that dragon and I wouldn't have met Ashimaro!"

"'_Ashimaro'?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"What the hell is that?"_

"Oh! It's the name of my new back legs!" Luffy answered. "Anyway, let's go. I wanna hurry and find Nami. I'm getting worried about her."

"It's decided then!" Usopp exclaimed. "We're off for the land of ice to rescue our friends!"

"Do you think they sell Winter clothes somewhere along the way?" Robin asked.

"No kidding," Usopp said. "We'll freeze to death if we go like this! Well…except for Blizzard, that is."

"Hmm…good point," Luffy agreed. "Hey Blizzard, can I borrow your fur coat for a minute?"

"_Huh? Oh, sure, just lemme…"_ Blizzard began…when it him. _"I CAN'T TAKE THIS OFF, YOU MORON!"_

XXX

Meanwhile, on Punk Hazard's Northwestern Coast, Smoker and his men are seen sailing their battleship into the icy bay.

"Vice-Admiral Smoker!" called one of the G-5 soldiers. "We can't do this! There's poison gas everywhere!"

"When Vegapunk's stupid chemical weapons experiment failed, 4 years ago," another explained, it rendered the whole entire island uninhabitable! Besides, I don't see Straw Hat Luffy's pirate ship anywhere near here! Plus, the gas is so thick, nobody could've reached the land, anyway!"

"No," Smoker said. "This is unnatural. The gas shouldn't be this thick. 2 years ago, this island was just barren. No fire, no ice. Surprisingly, the area was no longer toxic…and that, men…is exactly why Akainu and Aokiji…chose Punk Hazard to be their dueling ground."

Everyone except Tashigi gasped.

"The location of a battle, so fierce," Smoker said, "that it changed the climate of the whole entire island!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	5. About My Torso

**Ch. 5- About My Torso**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

**KABOOM!** One of the volcanoes of Punk Hazard erupted, spontaneously, much to the shock of the G-5 men, who are wearing gas masks.

"Whoa! A volcanic eruption!" shouted one. "Standing here, on this island…it's like being caught in the gaze of both Akainu and Aokiji, themselves!"

"Brrrr~!" another shuddered. "Jeez…this place gives me the creeps!"

"Hey!" Smoker shouted. "Pay attention, you bunch of clods! We're about to run into an iceberg!"

"Right! Sorry, Smokey!" cried one of the G-5 soldiers.

"FIRE!" Tashigi ordered.

**BOOM!** The G-5 men fired their cannons at an iceberg, destroying and clearing a path for themselves. Soon, as the smoker cleared, they found themselves looking at an icy river.

"It's true!" said one of them. "We broke through the iceberg, and there really was a river behind it!"

"How'd you know there'd be a river behind the ice, Smokey?!" asked another.

"Pay more attention to the currents, you inattentive clods!" Smokey snapped. "The problem isn't the fact that there's a river behind the iceberg…it's whether the iceberg blocking the river was natural…or artificial."

"On an island practically filled with toxic gas?!" asked a soldier. "You think that someone lives here, Smokey?! You'd have to wear a mask your whole life!"

"But the person on the transmission we picked up said the name of the island," Tashigi pointed out.

"We must've heard it!" laughed a soldier. "I mean, look at this place! Even a Transponder Snail would shrivel up and die, here!"

The other soldiers laughed at this.

"You said it, brother! DAHAHAHAHA!"

"Silence!" Tashigi barked. "Stop your laughing and get to firing on the next iceberg, you halfwits!"

"Y-Yes, Cap'n!" the G-5 soldiers cried.

Not long after they said this, shelves of ice began to close in on them.

"Ah, crap!"

"Quick! Shoot 'em! Icebergs this big could crush our ship!"

XXX

But meanwhile, back on the burning side of Punk Hazard with Luffy's team, they had just made it to the lake. However, they suddenly found themselves hit with a cold breeze.

"Brrrr~!" Luffy shuddered as he began to put his cardigan back on. "Man, that's cold!"

"Talk about a blizzard!" Usopp exclaimed.

"_Yes?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Not you, Blizzard," Luffy said. "He means the wind."

"_Oh,"_ Blizzard said.

"Well, naturally, with such an extreme swing temperatures on this island, it's bound to cause fierce winds," Robin noted.

"So how are we gonna get across this lake?" Usopp asked. "One half is burning and the other is icy!"

"Maybe the temperatures just right and we can take a little swim," Zoro pondered.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Usopp questioned.

"Don't forget that Robin and I can't swim," Luffy reminded while Robin imagined herself and Luffy sitting on Zoro and Usopp's backs while Blizzard swam along behind them, all laughing happily.

"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT EXPECTING US TO FERRY YOU TWO ACROSS ON OUR BACKS!" Usopp shouted. "Look, if you guys are really determined to cross this lake, then I've got just the thing! Everyone, stand clear!"

He then held up his Black Kabuto.

"Special Attack, Green Star! BOATY BANANA and FAN GRASS!"

**POP! POP!** Two Pop Greens were shot from the Black Kabuto, revealing a boat in the shape of a hollowed out banana and large grass in the shape of oars.

"Whoa! Cool!" Luffy said.

"_Just like that time on Secon Island, only we're not running for our lives down an empty street from a volcanic explosion,"_ Blizzard said.

"And this fan grass should make great oars!" Usopp said, snapping off some fan grass.

"You've got quite a collection of seeds, Usopp," Robin said. "How fascinating."

"Heh!" Usopp smirked. "The Bowin Islands I was on were a treasure trove of bizarre plants! And the closer I got to the dangerous heart of the island, the more useful the plants I found! I tell you, if I could survive THAT place, then there's no crisis I can't handle-"

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called, he, Zoro, Robin, and Blizzard already on the Boaty Banana. "Get on, already! Why are you talking to yourself?!"

"H-hey!" Usopp cried. "Wait for me!"

Soon, the Straw Hats are rowing across the flaming/freezing lake.

"Here we go!" Luffy exclaimed, "Ashimaro" still sticking to his backside. "Man oars! We're headed for the land of shave ice!"

"_Will you get those hairy legs outta my face?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Luffy! You're supposed to be rowing, too, you jerk!" Usopp barked.

"Hey," Zoro said. "The water's boiling over here."

Robin just chuckled.

Soon, they were hit by a strong breeze.

"Whoa!" Usopp cried. "Heads up! We've got a headwind, here! A fierce one, too!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

However, not long after they left the burning shore of the lake, a familiar paw stepped forward. It is revealed to be none other than the Leopard Centaur, who is still a bit bloodied up from his beating from Luffy.

"WAIT JUST ONE DAMN SECOND!" he roared before he threw something at the group. **BLOOSH!** The huge object is revealed to be a boulder, which ended up crashing into the lake, just barely missing Luffy and company!

"WHOA!" they all cried.

"_Dammit!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"What does that Centaur wannabe want now?!"_

"What's up, big guy?!" Luffy called. "Do you wanna join my crew, after all?!"

"ARE YOU RECRUITING, AGAIN?!" Zoro, Usopp, and Blizzard barked. "STOP TRYING TO SIGN UP EVERY FREAK WE MEET!"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," Robin chuckled under her breath.

Just then, **PWOOO~! PWOOO~! PWOOO~!** The Leopard Centaur started blowing what looked like a horn of some sort.

"What's he doing now?" Luffy asked.

"Looks like he's blowing a horn," Usopp said.

'…_He's calling somebody,'_ Blizzard thought, _'but who?'_

"BOSS!" shouted the Leopard Centaur. "The intruders are coming to your side! TAKE THEM ALL OUT!"

"D-did he say 'Boss'?!" Usopp questioned, remembering that the voice on the Transponder Snail was calling for their "boss".

At that moment, Robin spotted something on the icy side of the lake.

"Look there," she said. "On the other bank."

Soon, the Straw Hats looked and saw…a group of shadowy figures appearing from the snowy wind, one of them towering over the rest.

"Is that…their boss?!" Usopp questioned. "So the distress call we got was meant for THAT GUY?! In that case, they shouldn't be hostile to us for trying to help!"

Zoro glared, warily at the figures…who seemed to be glaring right back at him in particular.

"One of them has a katana," said the Boss. "He must be the samurai who cut down our kind."

XXX

Meanwhile, inside Dr. Vegapunk's former laboratory on the icy side, Team Nami is busy helping the children escaped.

"HACHAA! HWACHAA!" shouted Chopper, who is still in Kung-Fu Point. "This way, kids! Follow us if you wanna be free!"

Nami smiled as she ran while carrying Aika in her arms.

"Looks like Chopper's got the kids under control," she said.

"What kind of animal is Chopper?" Aika asked. "A raccoon dog?"

"He's a reindeer, sweetie," Nami said, "although people tend to call him a raccoon dog a lot."

'_I can't see any difference,'_ Kumi thought.

"If he's a reindeer, how come he can talk and walk on two legs?" Aika asked.

"He ate a Devil Fruit," Nami said. "The Human-Human Fruit. It allowed him to switch back and forth between being a reindeer and a human, and it also gave him human speech."

"Oh," Aika said.

'_A Devil Fruit, huh?'_ she thought as she watched Chopper. _'I wonder…if he's like me.'_

"Sanji put me in charge of you guys! HOCHOO!" Chopper exclaimed. "That means I'm a man making a stand! HACHAA!"

"But where would be running to?" asked Nami.

"That's for you to figure out! WACHAA!" Chopper answered.

Nami sighed.

"It's surprising he's a doctor and yet, sometimes, he's not very bright," she muttered. "He's lucky he's adorable."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Biscuits Room, Sanji and Franky are busy keeping the guards at bay.

"Weapons LEFT!" Franky shouted before he fired bullets from his left knuckles, shooting the guards. "GAHAHAHAA! SUUUUUPER!"

"Urgh…!" one of the guards groaned. "He's got his body outfitted with all kinds of weapons! He must be the one who blasted the door open!"

"Pack your poison rounds!" shouted another guard, holding a large bazooka. "The kids have all left the room! Show no mercy!"

"I don't think so, pal!"

**WHAM!** Sanji kicked the guard in the chin, so hard, he knocked his mask off!

"Why don't you take off those masks," he said with a malicious grin, "and enjoy the gas with us?!"

**WHAK! WHAK! WHAK!** With several more kicks, Sanji kicked off the guards' gas masks and their air tanks! However, in doing so, he revealed something shocking: the men in the masks had…curled-up horns on their heads…like sheep!

"Dammit!" shouted one of them. "He took out our air tanks and our masks! HEY! NO ONE SHOOT ANY GAS ROUNDS!"

"What the hell?!" Sanji questioned. "What ARE these people?! Sheep?!"

"Nrrrgh…agh!" the samurai suddenly grunted, as if he was struggling.

"What are you doing, guy?" Franky asked, confused.

"Haa…haa…who IS that?!" the samurai panted. "I cannot take him down, whoever it is!"

"What are you talking about?!" Franky asked.

"I'm not talking about me, you lout!" the samurai shouted. "I'm talking about my torso!"

"What?!" Franky questioned.

XXX

Outside the entrance to the Vegapunk's former laboratory, the sound of metal clanging against metal is heard, followed by startled shouts.

"My word!" Brook cried. "What in the world happened to your head and legs?! Just who exactly ARE you, sir?!"

It is revealed that Brook is in a swordfight…with the samurai's torso.

"Please, stop this! You're frightening me!" Brook shouted. "Say something, already! Are you a spirit?! In broad daylight?! What did I do to deserve this?! I was only making a snowman!"

Just then, the torso pushed itself up with just one arm and jumped off the ground, trying to hit Brook with the sword it was armed with, but luckily, the skeleton blocked it.

"Oh, I'm scared!" Brook cried. "He's so strong! How frightening!"

When the torso didn't answer (not that it could anyway), Brook had no choice but to fight back.

"Aubade COUP DROIT!" the skeleton shouted before he thrust his sword at the dismembered torso, which dodged his attack and revealed that it had not one but, but TWO swords, brandished!

"Oh, good heavens!" Brook cried as he ducked down to avoid a slash from one of the swords. "He uses two swords! YOHOHO!" He then stood back up while glaring angrily at the torso.

"See here! That is QUITE enough!" he shouted. "What reason do you have to fight me?!" He then turned and ran away. "Leave me ALONE, I say! You're much too scary for me!"

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the laboratory, a guard is seen talking to the Master…who, strangely, seemed to be swirling around in glass beakers and vials.

"I have an update on the battleship, Master," said the guard. "It's destroying the icebergs with its cannons and nearing the island!"

"What?!" the Master questioned. "Do those fools have certain knowledge of something?! Why else would they be so persistent in approaching?!"

"How should we react to them, Master?"

"There isn't supposed to be anyone here on this island. Don't let them see you! I cannot emerge, either!"

"Which would mean…"

The Master just remained quiet.

XXX

Outside the lab entrance, Smoker is seen, standing in front of the door, trying to ring the doorbell. **BZZZT! BZZZZT! BZZZZZTT!**

"I don't believe it!" said one of the G-5 men. "There's really no gas here!"

"Then what was all that poison gas, earlier, then?!" asked another.

"Someone obviously doesn't want us here," Smoker said, still ringing the doorbell.

"Then who in the hell is living here?!" shouted another soldier. "Come on outta there!"

**BZZZT!** Smoker kept on ringing the doorbell.

"Smokey, cut it out!" one of his men complained. "Stop ringing that doorbell! We're Marines! We can't be polite with pirates! They're probably too chicken to answer, anyways!"

"Yeah! He's right!" said another. "Let's just blow this door open with cannons and stick a needle in 'em until we get some answers!"

Soon, they all started shouting while brandishing their weapons.

"Hey, you pirates! Come outta there!"

"Yeah! This island's off-limits!"

"Anyone found squatting down in here will get hauled off in chains, so come out and take your medicine!"

A pause…but then, **GRRRK…GRUNK!** The door began to open, much to their surprise.

"Oh, look at that," Smoker said.

"Ha!" one of the soldiers laughed. "So, you finally gave up and surrendered to the might Marines, did ya?!"

However, the moment the door opened all the way, the G-5 men gasped in horror…upon seeing a large, white, wolf-like dog with black spots all over his body, a furry collar with brown speckles, two small cuts in his left ear, and a scar going down his right eye, which, for some reason, is milky white.

"I…it's…!" Tashigi whispered in shock.

"'Beastly Bird' Jupiter," Smoker hissed. "A member of the Heart Pirates. Ate the Bird-Bird Fruit; Great Horned Owl Model."

**GRRRRR!** Jupiter growled viciously as he began to advance towards G-5, but Smoker quickly held up his sea prism stone jutte and pointed it at the owl-dog threateningly.

"Back off, Scooby!" the Vice-Admiral shouted.

Jupiter seemed unfazed by this threat, but just when he was about to attack…

"Stay!"

The dog froze at that order, causing Smoker, Tashigi, and the members of G-5 to gasp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the G-5 soldiers screamed. "IT'S…IT'S YOU!"

It is revealed to be…Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates…and, as of 2 years ago…one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. His former bounty was 440 million Berries, but now that he works for the World Government, they nullified it.

Law had certainly changed over the passed two years. He had grown a full goatee, and his hat now looks like some sort of cap with dark brown spots. Also, he is wearing a long, black coat with his Jolly Roger printed on it in gold.

"Well, well," Law said as Jupiter came to his side. "If it isn't Vice-Admiral Smoker? And to what do I owe this visit?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Law?" Smoker questioned.

"Me?" Law asked, an almost wicked smirk on his face as he stroked Jupiter's back. "Why…this is my vacation home. But…I think that's the question I should be asking you, now isn't it?"

"IT'S TRAFALGAR LAW!" the G-5 men screamed.

"What the hell is one of the Seven Warlords doing in a joint like this?!" asked one of them.

"Hey, Smokey! Let's blow this pop stand!" shouted another. "I don't want ANYTHING to do with this guy!"

"Yeah!" cried one more. "This guy's a psychopath! A madman, I tell ya! In order to become one of the Seven Warlords, he sent 100 pirate hearts back to Marine HQ!"

Law chuckled while Tashigi gulped nervously. Smoker, however, remained completely stoic.

"This island is off-limits, Law," Smoker said. "That especially goes for Government men."

"Oh, is that so?" Law asked. "Well then…I guess that means you shouldn't be here, either…right, Jupiter?"

**GRRRRRRR~!** Jupiter growled, once again, his fangs bare and saliva dripping from his mouth.

Things were about to take an interesting turn.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Trafalgar Law, Warlord of the Sea

**Ch. 6- Trafalgar Law, Warlord of the Sea**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Punk Hazard's laboratory, Nami and Chopper, who is still in Kung-Fu Point are still helping the children escape and are running through a corridor. Aika is still being carried in Nami's arms, and this time, Kumi is also being carried by Chopper, who carried her inside his medical bag for she grew tired (not surprising since she was a puppy). As they ran, Chopper began to ask the children some questions.

"So…it takes a year…for your illness to be cured?" Chopper asked, panting.

"Yeah!" said one of the kids. "At least…that's what we've been told!"

"What kind of sickness do you have?" asked Chopper. "You guys look perfectly fine, to me!"

"Well, my Mom and Dad asked these people to cure my illness," said a little boy that was twice Chopper's current height. "After that, those people brought me here!"

"So your parents told you to come here so you could get better?" Nami asked.

"Well…not really," a little girl admitted. "I was just playing outside with my friends, and then these people came up and said my parents wanted me to come here! They wouldn't even let me say goodbye to them because they said I might get them sick, too!"

'…_That's not what happened with me,'_ Aika thought.

"So you guys were brought her without your parents' consent?!" Chopper asked. "It sounds like…you guys are REALLY sick!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Nami shouted, comically smacking the reindeer in the back of his head. "ARE YOU THAT DUMB?!"

"So, what about Kumi?" Chopper asked, ignoring Nami. "Is she sick, too?"

"Oh, no!" one of the little boys replied. "The Master brought her here to cheer us up and make us feel better while we were being treated, but the only one she likes to be with is Aika!"

"Well, if you ask me," Nami began, "it's well passed the year they mentioned, right, Chopper? Maybe you should examine them once this mess is over! I'm sure we'll find the truth!"

"Good idea!" Chopper agreed.

Soon, they spotted a door up ahead.

"A dead end?!" Nami questioned.

"Not for long!" Chopper exclaimed. "HWACHAAA!"

**KABOOM!** Chopper kicked the door down, revealing a very dark room on the other side.

"The door's open! HACHAA!" the reindeer exclaimed.

"Wow, Chopper…you sure have gotten stronger these days," Nami noted.

"That was so cool!" one of the kids exclaimed. "You're awesome, Mr. Raccoon Dog!"

"Hehehe…!" Chopper chuckled. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm not a raccoon dog!"

"_Uh…no offense, but you kinda look like one, right now,"_ Kumi added.

"Hey! You're right!" Chopper said.

**WHOOSH!** A fierce wind blew in from the wind, causing Nami and Aika to shiver.

"Brrrr~!" Nami shuddered. "It's freezing, in here!"

"I'm cold!" Aika complained.

"Hey, Chopper, lemme borrow your fur!" Nami said.

"Oh, sure! Just let me…" Chopper began, "I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!"

Nami shivered as she tried to take a look around.

"Where is this?" Nami asked. "Are we outside? Or is this a giant refrigerator or something?! It's too dark to see anything!"

"It feels just right for me, though," Chopper chuckled, contentedly.

Aika and the children did not seem very comfortable, though. In fact…they all looked downright terrified.

"Oh, look!" Nami said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "There's a door! It's not a dead end, after all! Let's keep moving!"

"Right!" Chopper agreed, but as they were about to go, Aika suddenly started squirming out of Nami's arms.

"A-Aika?" Nami asked. "What's wrong?"

"Lemme go!" Aika cried. "I don't wanna go through here! It's way too scary!"

"Yeah, Orange Lady!" cried the giant, black-haired girl. "Come back! This room is scary!"

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, hugging herself to keep warm. "What's wrong with this room?!"

"We all went through here the first day we came here!" said one of the children.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aika agreed.

"You did?" Nami asked. "Well, that's great! It must lead to the exit, then! I know it's cold in here, but you can handle it! We need to keep going!"

"N-no!" Aika cried. "I don't wanna go through here!"

"Why, honey?" Nami asked, concerned.

"Because…well…just look around!" Aika replied.

"What do you-" Nami began…before she and Chopper gasped in horror.

In the walls, all encased in ice…were men and even giants, all dressed in black-and-white striped suits.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

"The frozen ones!" cried the giant, black-haired girl. "So scary~!"

"Put me down! Put me down!" Aika cried, still trying to get out of Nami's grasp.

"I-it's okay, Aika!" Nami said, trying her best to calm her down. "It's okay! Calm down! Everything will be okay! I promise!"

"W-what are these things?!" Chopper asked. "Frozen corpses?!"

"AAH!" Aika screamed. "There are even some in the floor!"

Nami and Chopper looked down…and saw a huge man frozen solid in the floor.

"Ah…ah…!" Chopper whimpered…before he bolted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Chopper, wait! Calm down!" Nami cried. "Don't panic! I know this looks scary, but we have to stay calm!"

XXX

Back in the Biscuits Room, Sanji and Franky had just sealed off the corridor, preventing the guards from chasing them.

"Okay, Franky, good work!" Sanji said, holding the samurai's head. "Now let's hurry! I think I heard Nami screaming! Of course, that could probably be Chopper, too. We gotta move!"

"What the hell is with these guys?!" Franky asked, holding up one of the guards, which looked like a faun. "They've got sheep legs and horns! I thought they were only in fairy tales!"

"No use wasting brain cells on them until we know the FULL EXTENT of what's going on here," Sanji said.

"RELEASE ME!" the samurai's head shouted. "Put me down and go, you pirate swine! I will stay here! My son was not amongst the children we freed! He might be in a different room! So I shall remain here and-"

"And just HOW do you plan on getting there?!" Sanji questioned. "HUH?! I just know that if I drop your head, I'm gonna leave you here to die! I don't want something like that hanging over my conscience!"

"Be silent!" the samurai barked. "I am only here to rescue my son!"

"THEN STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND JUST _SAY IT ALREADY!_" Sanji bellowed. "'PLEASE HELP ME LOOK FOR MY BODY'! IT'S GOTTA BE HERE, SOMEWHERE, RIGHT?!"

"BITE YOUR TONGUE, YOU WORTHLESS PIRATE SCUM!" the samurai shouted. "I WOULD _NEVER_ BEG FOR HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU! I'D RATHER DIE!"

A slight pause came as the samurai seethed angrily.

"H…however," he said, "if you _wanted_ to looked for my body…then I would not persuade you against!"

"All right, THAT'S IT!" Sanji shouted as he prepared to throw the head on the ground. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GUY'S BULLSHIT!"

"I've no regrets!" the samurai shouted. "I WILL NOT PLEAD TO A SCOUNDREL FOR MY LIFE!"

"Hey, hey, hey, knock it off!" Franky cried as he grabbed the head from Sanji. "Is squashin' a defenseless head really gonna make you feel any better?"

"RAAAARGH!" Sanji roared in anger.

"You lost this argument the moment you took him outta that cell with us, Sanji," Franky said. The samurai stuck his tongue at the cook to further infuriate him.

"GAAAAAAH!" Sanji yelled, rolling around the floor in a child-like tantrum. "This is driving me nuts! I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually feel sympathy for his cause for a single second! I don't WANNA help this guy, anymore!"

The samurai gave a somewhat sinister grin.

"Now then," he began, "if you wanted to transport an entirely defenseless head, I would not argue with you. What do you say, pirate?"

XXX

A moment later, Sanji is dragging the beaten-up samurai's head on the floor.

"You are SO in for it when you get your body back!" Sanji hissed.

"Y…you don't really give a severed head much mercy, do you?" the samurai asked. "I suppose I should watch my tongue, then…"

"You BETTER!" Sanji barked.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the laboratory's front entrance, Law and Jupiter are listening to the conversation that Luffy had with the samurai's victim, which G-5 had tapped into using a Black Transponder Snail.

"**ZZSK- llo?! This is Luffy! Future Pirate King!"**

"**STOP YOU MORON! DON'T TELL THEM EVER-KRZZZK!"**

"**ZSHK! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEE! It…it's so cold…! Boss? Is that you?!"**

"**No, this isn't your boss- ZZZZZT! ZRRRSH! KRRZZTT!"**

"**All my men…were cut down, one after the other! We're…being hunted down…by a samurai- KZZZZT! KRRZZT!"**

"**Hey! Who are you?! Where are you- ZZRRT!"**

"**Please…h-help us! We're trapped on…PUNK HAZARD~!"**

"**Punk what?"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"**

Then, the Black Transponder Snail went back to sleep.

"The name of this island, references to the _cold_," Tashigi noted. "It it's pretty clear that the voice on the call was coming from his island, don't you?"

Law didn't answer.

"You know Straw Hat, don't you, Law?" Smoker asked. "Sabaody Archipelago, 2 years ago…during the incident with the World Nobles, the Roswald Family, you were seen fighting on the same side of Straw Hat and Captain Kidd. Also, in the Paramount War, when Straw Hat and White Wolf had Akainu hot on their tail…you and Beastly Bird Jupiter there helped them escape!"

Law still didn't reply, and Jupiter growled, beginning to lose his patience with the Marines.

"Easy, Jupiter," Law said, petting his dog on the head. "What do you Marines want from me? Don't try to tell that falsified S.O.S. messages aren't the oldest trick in the book with you people."

"Sorry, but that recording isn't a trap on our part," Smoker said.

"I'm not convinced," Law said, "and I don't know anything about this. This conversation is over."

"Don't you waste my time with your evasive answers, Law," Smoker snarled. "Now show me inside the lab."

"I told you, it's my vacation home," Law said. "And NO. You people abandoned this place, so why can't a pirate like myself do what I wish with it? I'm the only one here, and if Straw Hat and his crew make their way here, I'll them down for you. Is that all you wanted?"

"_Law, why don't I just 'escort' these guys off the island?"_ Jupiter asked.

"If by escort, you mean 'fly to the sea and drop them in there', then no," Law said. "How many times must I tell you not be so rash?"

Jupiter groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Those frozen ones were so scary!"

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"But look, over there! There's a door! We can get out this way! C'mon, kids!"

"Yay~!"

"What the hell is that?" Law asked, turning around upon hearing those voices.

"_They sound familiar,"_ Jupiter said. _"Their scent smells familiar, too."_

"Hey! Someone is in there, after all!" shouted a G-5 soldier.

Suddenly, **BWAM!** The door was kicked open, and not long after, Chopper appeared!

"HACHAAAA!" Chopper shrieked. "We made it!"

"Oh, finally, we're outs-" Nami began, only to shiver even more-so than before. "WAAAH! It's even colder out here than it was in there!"

Aika shivered as she held onto Nami, trying to keep warm.

Tashigi gasped.

"It's the Straw Hats!" she whispered.

Soon, the rest of the children came outside, too!

"We made it!"

"We made it outta the building! We can go home!"

"Yay! I can see my Mommy and Daddy, again!"

"BRRRR~! It's really cold out here!"

Law and Jupiter stared in slightly shock.

"_Ah, shit,"_ Blizzard cursed.

Not long after, Franky came outside…with tank treads coming out of his legs and the children, as well as Sanji and the samurai head, sitting on him. As they did, Franky began to sing a song.

"**Hey, hey, hey-hey! Franky~!**

_**Hey, hey, hey-hey! Tank~!**_

_**Scooch, scooch, SUPER-scooch!**_

_**Get in my way, and I'll squash you flat!**_

_**But I'll roll all around the pretty flowers (pianissimo)~!**_

_**THE FRANKY TANK AIN'T SUCH A BAD GUY AFTER ALL (fortissimo)~!"**_

Soon, Franky struck his signature pose, followed by Chopper and the boys. Even Sanji and the samurai got into the act!

"SUPER~!" they all cheered.

"He's so cool!"

"What an awesome robot man!"

The G-5 soldiers only stared in shock at what they had just seen.

'_A raccoon-dog, a girl in a bikini, giant kids, a robot, and a severed head?!'_ one thought. _'I gotta be dreamin'!'_

At that moment, the Straw Hats finally noticed Law and Jupiter.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed. "IT'S YOU TWO!"

"You're that guy and that dog from Sabaody!" Nami added.

Law didn't reply, nor did Jupiter. However, they did seem a bit nervous, judging by the way they were glancing at Nami, then at Smoker, who glared at them.

"Are you the one who locked up these innocent children!?" Nami questioned. "Why I ought to let you have it!"

"I wondered what kind of villain we'd run into here," Sanji began, "and it turns out that it's…SMOKER?!"

Smoker sneered at the Straw Hats…and that's when Sanji noticed Tashigi at his side.

"And hit cutie of a companion~!" he swooned.

"Oh, shut it, Sanji!" Nami barked, slapping him in the back of his head.

"Children?" Tashigi questioned, surprised. "Why are they here?!"

"Dammit all," Sanji cursed. "I didn't expect to run into the Marines!"

Just then, Nami felt something shaking against her. She looked at Aika, who is still wrapped up in her arms, shaking like a leaf in the wind and her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Aika?" Nami asked. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you too cold out here?"

Aika didn't answer her. However, Kumi, who is still sitting in Chopper's bag, noticed her expression, and soon, the puppy's expression turned concerned.

'_Uh-oh,'_ she thought. _'I recognize that look.'_

Aika continued to shiver in Nami's arms, staring straight at the G-5 Marines…or rather…the Marine insignia on a soldier's cap. As she continued to stare…a brief of image of herself, standing at the sandy beach of an island appeared before her eyes…as she watched 5 Marine battleships sailing towards the shore.

Aika yelped as she put her hands on her head, chewing her lip and screwing her eyes shut.

"Aika?!" Nami questioned. "What's wrong, sweetie?!"

"…No…no!" Aika whispered. "Not them…!"

Nami gasped silently before she glanced at the G-5 Marines and then back at Aika, who whimpered as she tried to fight back tears. It was then that Nami realized something.

'_Is she afraid of the Marines?'_ the navigator thought. _'But why?'_

"Nami, quick!" Sanji shouted. "Let's go back!"

"R-right!" Nami said before she and others quickly ran back inside with the children following behind them.

"Wait a minute!" asked the giant blonde boy. "Why are we running away?! Aren't the Marines the good guys?!"

"Hey, good idea!" Sanji said. "Why don't you go with them instead!"

"No!" Aika cried. "I don't wanna go with them!"

"Yeah, me neither!" said a boy about her age and her size. "They look scary!"

The G-5 soldiers just stared in absolute shock.

"So much for being alone, eh, Law?!" Smoker questioned.

"Indeed," Law agreed. "I'm actually just as shocked as you are, believe me."

"_Dammit, Law!"_ Jupiter shouted. _"So much for that! Now the Straw Hats are gonna botch up everything! We gotta hurry and catch them before it's too late!"_

"Not so fast, Jupiter," Law said. "We'll deal with them later. First, we have to take care of our Marine friends, here."

XXX

"C'mon, kids, hurry!" Sanji ordered as he pointed in the direction from whence they first came. "Go back the other way! There's probably a back exit, somewhere around here! Move, move, MOVE!"

Nami panted as she still carried Aika in her embrace, even though her arms felt a bit numb from being exposed to the cold. All the while, she still felt Aika trembling.

'_She's still shaking?!'_ Nami asked. _'Poor thing's terrified!'_

She looked back at the front entrance.

'_What happened to her that was so bad?!'_ she thought.

XXX

"Quickly!" Tashigi ordered as she and her men began to give chase. "We must pursue the Straw Hats!"

"Oh, yeah! You're right!" said one of them. "Follow the Captain, you guys!"

"No!" Smoker ordered. "Stop, all of you!"

"Just perfect," Law said before he held out his hand. "This is exactly the kind of complication we didn't need! ROOM!"

Suddenly, a huge, dome-like film appeared…all around the riverbank and the G-5 battleship!

"Now…TACT!" Law shouted before he pointed his index finger upward…causing the battleship to rise into the air, much to the G-5 Marines' shock.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO OUR SHIP?!"

"It's floating in midair! Even the water and the riverbank is floating!"

"What's going on?!" Tashigi questioned.

"Sorry," Law apologized. "No hard feelings, but…I'm afraid Jupiter and I can't let you leave this island now. Forgive me for not saying that nobody was else was here!"

"AAAH!" one of the soldiers screamed. "I knew this guy was trouble!"

"All of your, stay back!" Smoker said…before he brandished his jutte. "Don't try anything with him…or he'll dismantle you all, limb-from-limb!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope to get at least maybe 7 more chapters up...followed by more Wolf Children.

Review, please!


	7. Lakeside Bandits

**Ch. 7- Lakeside Bandits**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Luffy and his group, the five Straw Hats find themselves under attack by the Boss and his army of Centaurs. Luffy and Zoro had managed to deflect the bullets coming from their bazookas so far, but they couldn't really maneuver very well in a small boat.

**BABOOM!** Another gunshot soon went off.

"They're shooting at us, again!" Luffy shouted. "These guys just don't get it! They're trying to sink!"

"_INCOMING!"_ Blizzard shouted before **BLOOOOSH!** A resulting bullet hit the surface of the water, causing the Straw Hats to fall out of the Boaty Banana!

"WHOOOAAAAA!" they all screamed.

"Yes!" a Zebra Centaur exclaimed. "We got 'em!"

"Their little boat is capsized!" said a Lion Centaur.

"WOHOHOHO!" the Boss laughed. "See, you fools? You should've aimed for the water's surface from the start!"

"Yeah," said an actual Horse Centaur, "well, we didn't know that some of them had Devil Fruit powers that would deflect our explosives!"

"WOHOHOHO!" the Boss laughed again. "Devil Fruit users are nothing once you dunk them in water!"

"Teeheehee!" a female Deer Centaur laughed.

The "Boss" is revealed to be none other than…Brownbeard. For some reason, his legs have been replaced with the torso of a crocodile.

Just then, **SPLASH!** The Straw Hats emerged from the water, gasping for breath. Unfortunately for them, they both ended up in the freezing side of the lake. Luffy panted as he clung to Blizzard's neck while Zoro held Robin in his arms. Meanwhile, Usopp was thrashing about, screaming.

"YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "IT'S FREEZING! WE'LL ALL BE BLOCKS OF ICE IN MINUTES AT THIS RATE!"

"I wasn't expecting…to be fired on in the middle of the lake," Zoro said.

"We had time to stwike back, Wuffy!" Usopp said, his lips now frozen by the cold water. "Bud noooo! You wadded to be 'fwends'! Guh…ho cold…can't eben move my wips!"

"Sorry," Luffy said, his voice slurred. "I don't wanna be friends with them, anymore."

"_Luffy, what's wrong with you?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You don't normally act all loopy like this unless…"_ Realization soon hit him. _"…Unless you're in seawater."_

"Take aim, men!" Brownbeard ordered, and his men began to aim their firearms at the Straw Hats.

"Ah, cwap!" Usopp cursed, his lips still frozen.

"Usopp, take Robin for me!" Zoro said as he handed the archaeologist to the sniper. "I'm gonna slice up these bastards!"

"Make it quick, then!" Usopp said, but just when Zoro was about to go in for the attack, he suddenly yelled out in pain!

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. "What's the matter?!"

"Something's bit me!" Zoro answered. "I think it might be a-"

**SPLURSH!** Before Zoro could finish, whatever it was that got him yanked him down underwater!

"Zoro!" Robin cried, despite her weakened state.

Usopp held his breath and dunked his head underwater before he looked up and saw, to his shock, that a swarm of spotted sharks had just pulled Zoro underwater, and one of them had him in his mouth!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed as he surfaced, thawing his lips out as he did so. "THERE ARE SHARKS IN THE LAKE!"

"Sharks?!" Luffy and Robin repeated in shock.

"WOHOHOHO!" Brownbeard chortled. "You fools! That's pure seawater! The lake you sit in was Ground Zero for Akainu and Aokiji's duel, and in the giant cracks left in the island's crust let the seawater flow in! Of _course_ there are sea creatures in there! WOHOHOHOHO!"

"Zoro! ZORO!" Usopp called. "Dammit, he's shark bait! Man, this sucks! I can't stand sharks!"

Blizzard growled as he eyed the sharks' dorsal fins, circling them in the water.

"Aim carefully!" Brownbeard ordered. "They're sitting ducks in that lake!"

"This isn't fair!" Usopp said. "I never imagined my life would end like this!"

"FIRE!" Brownbeard roared, but just when his men pulled the triggers on their guns, **BA-BOOM!** The guns backfired in their faces!

"W-what the?!" Brownbeard questioned. "What just happened?!"

"H…hey! Look up there!" Luffy said, pointing forward. "Is that…?"

Usopp gasped and a joyful smiled played upon lips.

"Brook! It's you!" he shouted.

Indeed it was. Brook stood before Brownbeard and his men, his eye sockets shadowed by his hate as he sheathed _Soul Solid_.

"The winds blowing from the land of the dead freeze colder than any winter storm!" the skeleton exclaimed. "Ah, but I forgot to issue a warning! Now that I've frozen your gun barrels…they will backfire if you attempt to use them!"

"Wh-who the hell are you, Skeleton Mask?!" Brownbeard questioned.

"My name is not important," Brook said. "…It's Brook! I am a skeleton who came back from the land of the dead and pledged his second life to the Straw Hat Captain! They call me…'Soul King'!"

Soon, Brownbeard's men, now brandishing swords.

"When did you pull that little trick off?!" one asked. "You're gonna pay for-"

"Me, pay?" Brook repeated. "Oh, no, my friends. IT IS YOU WHO SHALL PAY!"

**SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!** Brook slashed his sword at the group of Centaurs, causing them to try and block his strikes with their own.

"I've lost enough crewmates for one lifetime!" Brook shouted.

"AAGH!" one of them screamed. "This guy's fast!"

"What is he?!" asked another.

Just then, Brownbeard noticed that the sharks are now floating in the water, all unconscious.

"What the hell?!" he questioned. "The sharks are all knocked out! What happened to those other guys?!"

"G-g-good t-t-t-t-timing, B-B-B-Brook!" a voice shivered.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "I just happened to be in there area! I'm glad to see you all well!"

"Y-y-you've really done it now, you bunch of half-man freaks! W-w-we're not soft enough that mere sharks can rip us to pieces!"

"Huh?!" Brownbeard muttered…when he saw Luffy and the others, standing on the riverbank. However…they were all covered in ice from head-to-toe! The only one who didn't seem bothered at all by it was Blizzard!

"The only problem," Zoro began, "is that being tough like this…d-d-doesn't make it easier to deal with subzero temperatures!"

"I-I-I'b f-f-freezink!" Luffy said, his teeth chattering. "I-I-I'b gonna freeze!"

"_What'd you expect after coming out here with your regular clothes?!"_ Blizzard questioned as he shook the ice out of his fur.

Usopp tried to say something, but he was so cold, his words came out as gibberish.

"But look…over there," Robin said. "We're quite lucky, aren't we? We should be grateful we ran across them."

"Boss! There they are!" shouted a Goat Centaur.

"I see them," Brownbeard said, "but wait…I recognize one of them!"

"…I want the 4th guy from the right," Zoro said.

"Then I call dibs on the one next to him," Luffy said.

"Huh? What are they saying?" asked the Doe Centaur.

"Look at all those nice warm clothes!" Luffy, Zoro, and Robin said…with almost demonic looking grins on their faces.

Usopp shivered and mumbled something again. Translation: "G-g-go get one for me, too, please!"

The Centaurs all gasped at this.

"They're after our coats?!" asked a Jaguar Centaur.

"What are they, bandits?!" asked the Doe Centaur.

"Wait a minute!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "I recognize that face, now! He's a rookie from the 'Worst Generation', 2 years ago! Yes…yes! The late Fire Fist Ace's younger brother…the pirate worth 400 million Berries…STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Brownbeard's men questioned. "F-FOUR HUNDRED MILLION?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the front entrance of the laboratory, Law is still dealing with Smoker and his men, when suddenly, **SLASH!** He cut the battleship into pieces!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" a G-5 soldier screamed. "You see that, Smokey?! This is why we didn't want any part of him!"

Smoker and Tashigi only glared at the Warlord, who glanced back at the way Nami and her team had escaped with the children.

"We can't let them get away, either," Law said. "That samurai was with them. Jupiter! Cut them off!"

"_That, I can do!"_ Jupiter said before his wings emerged from his back, and not long after, he flew after the 4 Straw Hats.

XXX

"C'mon, kids! Hurry!" Nami said. "Let's look for a back exit!"

"Hurry up! This way, kids!" Chopper exclaimed. "WACHOOO!"

"Turn around, I say!" the samurai shouted. "Go back! That was the man who cut me down to this size!"

"Wait, really?!" Franky asked. "If that's the case, he might have the rest of your body!"

"Actually, I don't think he does," the samurai noted.

"Then we'll figure it out, later!" Sanji barked. "We can't go back toward the Marines!"

Nami looked down at Aika, who seemed to have stopped shivering.

"Aika?" Nami asked. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"…I don't see the Marines, anymore," Aika said. "Did we lose them?"

"Y…yeah," Nami assured. "It's okay, honey. We lost them."

Aika then sighed in relief.

"Aika…did the Marines do something to you?" Nami asked. "What happened between you and them that was so bad that it scared you like that?"

The girl gasped as another image appeared in her mind…an image of a woman with waist-length, curly, blackish-blue hair, a dark blue dress, topaz lipstick. The woman was smiling…despite the fact that there was blood trickling down from her left temple and lower lip. What also horrified Aika…was the fact that the woman was crawling on the ground…a bloody trail being left behind by the fleshy stump that was once her right leg.

Upon seeing that image…Aika suddenly let out a sob as she burst into tears.

"Oh, no!" Nami whispered as she tried to comfort her. "Aika, I'm sorry! Forget what I said, okay?!"

"M…Mommy…!" Aika whispered through her tears, causing Nami to gasp.

"Hey! Look out!" Sanji shouted, and not long after, something dropped down in front of them.

"AAAH!" Nami screamed.

"It's Law's dog!" Chopper said.

"_I have a name, you little raccoon-dog,"_ Jupiter said. _"It's Jupiter!"_

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted, angrily.

"_Law! I've got them trapped! Let 'em have it!"_ Jupiter shouted.

"Room!"

Suddenly, a familiar thin film appeared in the air around the Straw Hats. Law thrust his sword 4 times…causing their hearts to comically pop out of their chests.

"And now…SHAMBLES!" Law shouted as he held up four fingers, causing the Straw Hats to gasp. However, after that, they seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Well, that was weird," they all said.

"Anyway, hurry up, you miserable brats!" Nami said…in Sanji's voice. "And what happened to my smoke?! …Wait."

"HWACHA! WACHOO!" Sanji shouted…in Chopper's voice. "Follow me kids-**COFF-COFF!** …Hey, wait a sec!"

"Honestly, Sanji! Will you act your age?!" Franky asked…in Nami's voice.

"OW!" Chopper shouted…in Franky's voice. "I'm feeling SUPER this week! We'll find the exit in no time! …Huh?!"

Even the kids were confused. Why were the pirates who came to save them talking with different voices?

"Uh…Kumi? What's going on?" Aika asked. "Why did they switch voices?!"

"_How should I know?!"_ asked Kumi. _"I'm as confused as you are!"_

XXX

Back outside, Law is now facing down Smoker and his men.

"Let's retreat and regroup, Vice Admiral!" said one of the soldiers. "This guy's powers are way too creepy!"

"Yeah!" said another. "Lifting our ship, cutting it in half, and throwing the pieces around! We can't fight him like this!"

"Plus, look at that!" shouted one more, pointing at the other half of the battleship, which is now stuck to a cliff! "Half of the ship has fused with the island, now! Like it's some kinda weird-ass sculpture!"

"Dammit!" cursed another soldier. "We can't even get back to the base without our ship!"

Smoker remained quiet.

"The Seven Warlords answer to the Government!" shouted another soldier. "You're breaking your contract by attacking us, Trafalgar! We're gonna _snitch_ on you, pal!"

"Yeah! They're gonna strip you of your title and everything!" another one said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Law smirked as he held his sword vertically and then moved it horizontally. "SCAN!"

Just then, something flashed on the G-5 soldiers' bodies, and at first, they panicked, thinking they might've bullets of some sort.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a soldier questioned. "Cut it out!"

Suddenly, with one swift motion of his hand, something appeared and piled up behind Law, and it is revealed to be a bunch of Mini Transponder Snails.

"Hey! Our Transponder Snails!" shouted a G-5 soldier. "He stole them!"

"Nothing you've seen on this island," Law began, "will be reported to Marine HQ OR the Government."

Suddenly, Smoker jettisoned himself toward Law with his Plume-Plume Fruit powers.

"You're a modification man, thanks to the Op-Op Fruit!" Smoker shouted. "Isn't that right…Trafalgar Law?! WHITE BLOW!"

**BOOM!** Smoker shot his fist at Law, who dodged his attack…and went after the rest of G-5.

"Stay out of his blade range!" Smoker shouted, but it was too late. **SLASH!** Law slashed the soldiers, cutting them up into pieces!

"GYAAAAAA! I'VE BEEN CUT IN TWO!"

"Me, too! But I'm still alive!"

"You lot are nothing but dead weight here!" Smoker shouted. "Get out of the circle! Anyone in this dome is a helpless patient on his operating table! In other words, this is his operating room! Inside this space, he reigns supreme and operates at will! That's how he got his alias: the Surgeon of Death!"

Law smirked at this…but then he looked up and saw Tashigi charging at him with her sword, _Autumn Rain_ brandished!

(A/N: I think that's what her sword is called, isn't it?)

"If that's how you want to play, Trafalgar…" Tashigi hissed.

"Tashigi, no!" Smoker shouted. "Your Haki's not strong enough, yet!"

But his warning fell on deaf ears. The moment Tashigi got close…Law quickly sliced her in half, severing her upper body from her waist.

"CAPTAIN~!" the G-5 men screamed in horror.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I gotta say, the body-switching thing was my least favorite part of this arc.

Review, please!


	8. Warlord Law vs Vice Admiral Smoker

**Ch. 8- Warlord Law vs. Vice-Admiral Smoker**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Tashigi gasped as her upper half fell in the snow while her legs remained standing. The G-5 soldiers were also shocked at her sudden defeat. The only one who found it amusing was Law.

"The captain's been cut in two!"

"Captain Tashigi, are you alive?!"

"Say something, sweetheart!"

Tashigi seethed angrily as she stood up on her elbows.

"How humiliating," she hissed. "To be cut in half and still breathing! DO THE JOB RIGHT AND KILL ME, TRAFALGAR LAW!"

"Humph," Law scoffed. "You think spirit alone is what makes a swordsman? You listen here, lady sailor…the weak do not have the right…to choose how they die."

Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger and frustration, trying hard not to let her tears form.

At that moment, Jupiter appeared at Law's side.

"Did it work?" Law asked.

"_Yep,"_ Jupiter answered. _"There's no way they can escape now. Not in their current state."_

"Good," Law said. "Let's go after them, next."

"Hold it!" Tashigi said, crawling towards Law. "You're not going anywhere! NOT UNTIL YOU FINISH YOU STARTED, YOU BASTARD!"

**SLASH!** Tashigi slashed her sword at Law…only to miss, entirely.

"What the…?!" the Marine Captain muttered in shock.

"Your flimsy little blade won't reach me," Law said.

It is revealed that when Law cut Tashigi in half…he also did the same to her sword.

"If you like," Law said, holding his blade, "I can slice you up a little bit more; make it so you can't be put back together and I won't have to your annoying chatter!"

But then, **BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!** The G-5 Marines stared to fire their guns at Law and Jupiter!

"You bastard!"

"How dare you disgrace Cap'n Tashigi?!"

But then, Law simply flicked his fingers upward, and out of nowhere, the G-5 Marines found themselves getting shot at!

"WAAAH!"

"BULLETS?!"

"Why are there bullets flying at us?! What happened to the ones that we shot?!"

"Those ARE you bullets, you dunderheads," Law said. "I simply switched them with the snow around."

"What the hell?!" a soldier questioned. "Is he invincible or something?!"

Law then lifted up his sword, getting ready to swing.

"AAAH! LOOK OUT!" another soldier screamed. "HE'S GONNA SLICE US AGAIN!"

"There's no way we can defend against that attack!" cried another. "Captain Tashigi! Get away from him!"

But Tashigi didn't run. Even now, as she remained cut up, she would stay and fight to the bitter end…despite the fact that her sword has been rendered useless.

"_Law, just get it over with,"_ Jupiter said. _"I'm getting tired of their nonsense."_

But just when Law was about to slice Tashigi up again, **CLAANG!** Smoker suddenly jumped in between them, holding Law's blade back with his jutte.

"YEEEAAAAAH!" the G-5 Marines cheered. "GO, SMOKEY~!"

Then, Smoker disappeared in a puff of smoke, still leaving his arm behind to hold Law back.

"Where'd he go?" Law questioned, looking around.

"_Law! Behind you!"_ Jupiter shouted, but before Law could turn around, a hand grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the ground!

"_Law!"_ Jupiter cried.

Smoker raised his jutte, causing Law to gasped before **CRUNCH!** The Vice-Admiral stabbed his weapon into the ground. The crunching sound he heard…actually came from a piece of 2x4.

"I feel an unpleasant energy from that weapon of yours."

Smoker turned and saw Law standing beside him, preparing to swing his sword, again.

"It must be tipped with sea prism stone," Law said. "Am I right?"

"Damn you!" Smoker cursed as he tried to hit Law with his jutte again, but Law swung his sword once more, blocking Smoker's attack. Not just that, but the resulting slash cut up the cliff and the other half of the G-5 battleship!

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" the G-5 soldiers screamed.

"He cut up the weird sculpture!"

"The ship's gonna fall right on top of us!"

"I think it's time we amscray! Smokey was right! We ARE dead weight here!"

**BWOOF-BWOOF-BWOOF-BWOOF!** Smoker started to fire his fists at Law, who stood back and poised his fingers, preparing to strike. As they continued their battle, Jupiter flew off to a safe distance while the G-5 Marines carried their dismantled comrades, including Tashigi.

"C'mon, Captain! We gotta get outta here!" cried a bald-headed soldier.

"No!" Tashigi shouted. "Leave me here!"

"He's beyond your level, Captain!" shouted another soldier.

"Run, run, RUN!"

"Get outta the circle! Get to a safer place!"

**KRASH!** The ship and the rubble came crashing down around them…still inside Law's circle.

XXX

But meanwhile, not too far away, Luffy and the others are now wearing nice, warm coats…as well as riding on top of Brownbeard's back. The former pirate had a couple of fresh lumps on his head from when Luffy hit him earlier after they had stripped his men of their coats.

"Hey, guys," Luffy said, wearing a red-and-white striped coat and a pair of yellow earmuffs. "I just heard a crashing sound not too far from here. Maybe it was Nami and the others."

"Hey, Crocotaur," Zoro said, wearing a beige coat with dark green fur trimmings.

"Be silent," Brownbeard panted. "I will no speak of anything!"

"Fine, be that way," Luffy said. "Just run!"

"Such humiliation!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "Lousy brats…vicious bandits, every single one of you!"

Blizzard just let out a lazy yawn, wearing nothing but his scarf and his silver necklace, which is now around his paw.

"This man-o-dile sure has an attitude problem," Zoro said.

"Hey, Brook," said Usopp, wearing a dark purple suit. "How can you be cold if you're nothing but bones?"

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled, wearing a yellow-and-green pinstriped coat. "Call it a mental thing, if you will."

"I feel so sorry for the others who were kidnapped," Robin said, wearing a magenta, leopard spotted coat. "After all, they weren't wearing warm clothes. I hope they haven't lost their limbs to frostbite yet."

"CUT THAT OUT, ROBIN!" Usopp shouted. "SERIOUSLY!"

"Hey! Don't you yell at Robin like that!" Zoro barked.

Just then, Blizzard sat up, his nose twitching.

"Huh? What's up, Blizzard?" Luffy asked.

"…_Up ahead,"_ Blizzard replied. _"I smell a familiar scent."_

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Do you smell Nami and the others?"

"…_No,"_ Blizzard answered. _"It's different."_

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the laboratory, the Master is seen having a drink while a guard came to report to him.

"Master!" the guard cried. "What should we do?! Mr. Law and Smoker having quite a duel out there!"

"What in the world is Law thinking?!" the Master questioned. "He was only supposed to drive them away!"

"Meanwhile, those escaped pirates have taken the children and the little puppy from the Biscuits Room…and have run straight into the battle at the front entrance!"

The Master spat out his drink in shock.

"WHAT?!" he questioned. "Are you saying that the Marines SAW THE CHILDREN?!"

"Y-yes, Master!" the guard replied, nervously.

The Master growled in anger as he crushed his glass.

"That's EXACTLY what I was afraid!" he shouted. "Now they'll be monitoring this island! And even if we kill Smoker now, the Marines will suspect something's wrong here!"

"I knew it."

The Master turned and saw…the same harpy from earlier. She was a woman with mint-green hair, golden yellow eyes with slit pupils, a light green tank top that said "HAPPY" in big green letters, huge wings, a pair of knee-length, yellow-and-orange stockings, and two large bird legs.

"It's them, all right," the woman said, chuckling darkly as she held a newspaper in her wings.

"Monet!" the Master shouted. "Do you know something about this?!"

"I think we should've been a little more cautious about those pirates," Monet answered. "Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention…both Vegapunk's pet dragon and Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol have been wiped out."

"WHAT?!" the Master questioned in shock.

"In other words," Monet said, pointing to the guard, "the pirates you abducted, ship and all, had friends who were already on the burning side of the island. They have now crossed the lake and are approaching fast. I wonder why there were so powerful…and now look. This is them, isn't it?"

She put the newspaper…revealing the Straw Hats on the front page. It is revealed that they had finally gotten a picture of Sanji…but, unfortunately for him, they only got the back of his head.

"The Straw Hat Pirates…?!" the Master whispered. "What are those derelicts doing here?!"

XXX

Back at the front entrance, Jupiter sat on a ledge as he watched Law and Smoker continuing to go at it. As they did, the clash completely destroyed the G-5 battleship, like it was nothing. The owl-dog knew very well that by being in Law's circle, he would just as much be a victim as Tashigi and the G-5 Marines, who are also watching the battle as they tried to reassemble their dismantled comrades.

"Look at the ship. It's almost like it's as fragile as a leaf!" said one of the soldiers.

"Hey, Cap'n Tashigi!" another called. "How's your body feel?! Did it reattach okay?!"

Tashigi didn't answer him.

"Hey, buddy!" shouted another soldier. "My left foot's attached to your right arm!"

"HUUUUUUH?!"

"Man, this is getting WAY outta hand!" cried another soldier with a kodachi tied to his back and a right foot attached to his side.

"I thought the Seven Warlords are supposed to be on OUR side!" shouted another soldier. "What's going on?!"

That's when Tashigi remembered a few words that Smoker once told her, two years ago.

"_Tashigi….once a pirate, always a pirate!"_

"…In the end, a pirate is still a pirate," the female swordsman whispered.

Meanwhile, **THOOM!** Smoker tried to hit Law with his jutte again, but the Warlord dodged him, yet again.

"I make it a rule NEVER to trust the Seven Warlords from the beginning, Trafalgar!" Smoker shouted.

"Really, now?" Law quipped as he pointed his index finger up. "Probably the right idea, then."

**BOOM!** A spear of rock jutted out of the ground, impaling Smoker, who turned into smoke at the last minute.

"Do you REALLY need this place?" Smoker questioned. "There's someone else behind it, isn't there?!"

Law's grin soon fell as he heard this.

"Tell the truth!" Smoker shouted as he darted at Law, again. "What are you plotting on this island?!"

"Why don't you answer that one, first?!" Law questioned as he blocked Smoker's jutte with his sword, once again. "What are you PEOPLE plotting?!"

Smoker growled as he and Law continued to block each other's blows, when suddenly, Law lifted his finger up, again, causing more rock to come out of the ground, using it as a shield to stop Smoker's attack. As he did, he dropped his sword and held up his fist.

"If you don't change your vantage point," Law said, "then there are some sights you'll never see…Smoker. Now…MES!"

**JAB!** Law punched his fist in Smoker's chest…and a cube-shaped object flew out of the Vice-Admiral's back. Smoker looked down…and saw a square-shaped hole in his chest, causing him to gasp silently in horror.

'_My…my heart…!'_ he thought. _'That bastard took out my heart!'_

Indeed it was. Law walked up to the cube and picked it up…revealing Smoker's still-beating heart within.

(A/N: Nightmare Fuel for you. Good luck sleeping tonight!)

"Ugh…!" Smoker groaned as he fell to the ground…completely unconscious.

"I don't have to tell you…a single thing," Law said as Jupiter flew down and landed by his side.

"_So…can I eat it?"_ Jupiter asked.

"No, Jupiter!" Law said. "I'm not gonna feed you every heart I cut out of somebody's chest! I'm not some crazed mad scientist!"

Jupiter groaned…but then his nose twitched, and he looked to his left, suddenly alert.

"What is it?" Law asked.

"…_There's a familiar scent coming this way,"_ Jupiter said before he took a few whips. _"Old straw…meat…peanut butter…and the blood of Marines."_

"Who smells like that?" Law asked.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Look! Over there! See?! It IS a battleship!"

"Oh, crap! Does that mean the Marines are here?!"

"What?! But there was nothing here, just a minute ago!"

"Oh, look! I see somebody!"

Law and Jupiter turned around…and saw Luffy and company, being toted by Brownbeard.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he caught sight of Law…before he gasped in delight. "Hey! It's you!"

"_Oh, no,"_ Blizzard said, a look of pure dread on his face. _"It's them."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Ugh...I always HATED it Law took out someone's heart like that!

Anyway, Luffy and Aika should be meeting in about 3 more chapters. Until then, review please!


	9. CC

**Ch. 9- CC**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"Hey, you!" Luffy called, waving to Law. "It's me! Remember?! Thanks for your help that one time!"

Neither Law nor Jupiter said a single word, and Blizzard did not speak, either.

"Isn't that the guy we saw at the Auction House in Sabaody?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Trafalgar Law and his dog, 'Beastly Bird' Jupiter. These days, he's a-"

"Yeah!" Luffy interrupted. "Tra…Traffa…Traffulu-"

"_Trafalgar Law!"_ Blizzard pronounced. _"Luffy, say it with me."_

"Okay," Luffy said.

"_Tra…"_

"Tra…"

"_Fal…"_

"Fal…"

"_Gar…"_

"Gar."

"_Law."_

"Law."

"_Trafalgar Law!"_

"Truffle-gur-awe!"

"_D'OH!"_ Blizzard cried, slapping his muzzle. _"I give up."_

"Can I just call him Traffy instead?" Luffy asked. "His name's hard to say!"

"_Fine! Whatever!"_ Blizzard said.

"Great!" Luffy said. "Anyway, he and his dog helped me and Blizzard escaped during that whole war at Marineford! And he healed us, too!"

"Healed you?" Robin repeated.

"That's right!" Luffy said. "He's just like Jimbei! I owe him, big time!"

Blizzard grumbled under his breath. Apparently, he didn't think so.

"I didn't think I'd see you and Juppy here, Traffy!" Luffy said. "This is so cool! Thanks for all the help you gave me and Blizzard! By the way, where's the talking polar bear?"

Law didn't answer him. Instead, he thought back to two years ago, during and after the Marineford War.

_Flashback; 2 years ago_

Law stood at the shore of Marineford, waiting for Jupiter, who is in his Owl Form, to bring the injured Luffy, Blizzard, and Jimbei to their sub.

"I'll help Straw Hat escape!" he shouted. "Leave him to me! I'm a doctor!"

_Fast forward; 2 weeks later; Amazon Lily_

Law and Jimbei watched as Luffy rampaged through the jungle of Amazon Lily, destroying everything in his path and yelling, "ACE! WHERE ARE YOU~?!"

"What will happen to Luffy if we leave him alone like that?" asked Jimbei.

"Well…odds are he'll probably reopen his wounds and he'll die," Law answered. "Simple as that."

Blizzard, who was wrapped up in bandages just like Luffy was, gasped in horror before he ran off after him.

_Fast forward; about 2 hours later_

After Jimbei and Blizzard left to get Luffy under control, Rayleigh arrived, telling Law to leave the Straw Hat Captain to him.

"Just remember," Law began, "Straw Hat needs 2 weeks of absolute rest. No questions asked."

"I'll see to that," Rayleigh reassured. "Thanks for all your help, Trafalgar."

"Whatever," Law muttered. "Jupiter. Let's go."

Jupiter barked before he followed Law into _The Heartless_.

_Flashback end_

By now, Luffy is now standing face-to-face with Law, just like Blizzard and Jupiter. However, neither of the canines seemed happy to see each other.

"You're a rather strong man to have survived what you went through, Straw Hat," Law said.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"But let me make this clear," Law said. "I only did what I did because I was acting on a sudden whim. You don't need to feel any gratitude for me saving your life."

As they talked, Usopp spotted someone nearby.

"Uh…guys?" he called. "I can see some Marines on the ground, over there! Actually…isn't that…?"

"Psst! Hey, Trafalgar!" Brownbeard whispered. "Help me out, will ya?!"

"You are and I are both pirates," Law said, ignoring Brownbeard. "Remember it, Straw Hat."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, again. "Yeah, I guess! I mean, in our hunt for the One Piece, we're still enemies, but there are still lots and lots of people I owe for their help, two years ago! I'm actually I met both you and Jimbei, too! Thanks a lot, really!"

Law just remained silent, but meanwhile, Blizzard and Jupiter were having a conversation of their own.

"_Jupiter,"_ Blizzard said, not looking him in the eye.

"_White Wolf,"_ Jupiter said, also not giving eye contact.

"_I see you've gotten a little uglier, now,"_ Blizzard said. _"Where'd you get that scar?"_

"_None of your damn business, that's where,"_ Jupiter snarled. _"Now then, why don't you do us a favor and just go on your merry way?"_

"_THAT we can do,"_ Blizzard replied, before his ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. He looked back and saw the G-5 Marines, led by Tashigi, running to the scene.

"_Oh, crap,"_ Blizzard cursed.

Tashigi panted as she ran up the snowy hill, but then she gasped upon seeing Smoker…on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, no!" Tashigi cried. "Smoker!"

"Uh-oh," Luffy said upon seeing them. "The Marines are here! Wait…isn't that…?"

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"C'mon, man! We gotta move!"_

"The Marines are here, Luffy!" Zoro called.

"I know! I'm coming!" Luffy said.

At that moment, Tashigi ran up to Smoker's side, as did the rest of G-5.

"Smoker! Are you all right?!" Tashigi questioned. "Say something!"

"Smokey!" cried one of the soldiers. "Are you okay?!"

"Hey, that is Smokey!" Luffy said. "Hey, Smokey! Long time, no see! I haven't seen you in ages, dude!"

"LUFFY! NO GREETING THE ENEMY!" Usopp shouted. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR US?! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!"

Tashigi gasped upon seeing the square-shaped hole in Smoker's chest…where his heart used to be. That's when she remembered when one of the G-5 soldiers said how Law became a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea: by sending 100 pirate hearts to Marine HQ.

Upon seeing that hole…it drove Tashigi to angry tears.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tashigi roared as she blindly lunged at Law, again.

"Oh, come now," Law said. "Let's not get overly emotional here."

**BWOO~OM!** He released his room around him and Tashigi, and then drew his sword.

"I HATE that," Law said. "SHAMBLES!"

**BA-BUMP!** Tashigi gasped as her heart came throbbing in a cartoon-like manner, as did Smoker's. Not long after…she collapsed on the ground, as well.

"AAAH!" the G-5 soldiers screamed. "CAPTAIN!"

"Dammit, not again!"

"And Smokey's already been knocked out!"

"Damn that Law!"

"What the…?" Zoro questioned. "What the hell did he do?"

"You just don't learn, do you, woman?" Law asked. "Don't get so damn desperate, all the time."

"_Foolish girl,"_ Jupiter added.

"Luffy, hurry up!" Usopp shouted.

"I'm coming, already! Jeez!" Luffy said as he and Blizzard ran back to Brownbeard. "Oh, wait! One more thing! Traffy, can I ask you-"

"Go around the back of the lab," Law said.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Trust me," Law said. "You'll find what you're looking for there."

"Oh! I see!" Luffy said as he ran after Brownbeard, who had already run off with the other Straw Hats. "Thanks, Traffy!"

"…I'm sure we'll meet again," Law muttered as he and Jupiter turned and faced G-5. "After all…you and I both…have something to regain."

"Oh, good," Brownbeard whispered. "He's talking about me! I better get outta here. After all, I am a former pirate!"

The moment Luffy got close, he stretched his arm to grab onto Brownbeard's back, allowing Zoro, Usopp, Blizzard, and Brook to hoist him up.

"C'mon, Luffy!" Usopp said. "We better put some distance between us and the Marines!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "I wonder if Smokey and his guys are okay! It looked to me like they were losing to Traffy!"

"_Who cares?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Better them than us!"_

Back with Law, the G-5 Branch had begun to pull out their firearms, again, and had started to open fire!

"Shoot them!" one of them shouted. "That's Straw Hat Luffy and his crew!"

"No, stop!" shouted another. "We can deal with them later! We gotta help Smokey and the Captain! ALL HANDS, RETREAT!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the laboratory at the cliff-side rear entrance…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH, SWEET MAMA! I'M IN HEAVEN! Deadly, subzero temperatures?! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE STUPID SAMURAI OR THESE DAMN BRATS, ANYMORE!"

"WHAT?!"

Inside the lab…it is revealed that Sanji is now realizing the pleasure of being in Nami's body: finally being to have access to her…"sweater puppies".

"ALL I NEED IS A DAMN CAMERA!" Sanji shouted, tissue stuffed up his bleeding nose, drool dangling out of his mouth, and hearts in his eyes. "I NEED A FREAKING PICTURE BEFORE I TURN BACK!"

"And just WHAT KIND OF PICTURE DO YOU PLAN ON TAKING?!" questioned Nami, who is in Franky's body with Aika and Kumi now clinging to the cyborg's shoulders. "AND STOP DROOLING AND NOSE-BLEEDING ALL OVER M BODY!"

"Hey, Nami!" shouted Franky, in Chopper's Kung-Fu Point body. "Quit buttoning up my shirt!"

"Okay! I still don't know what's going on here!" Aika said. "Did their insides get switched around or something?!"

"_Like I said, I'm just as confused as you!"_ Kumi answered.

"Hey!" called Chopper, who is Sanji's body while carrying the samurai's head. "How are you kids doing? I know it's cold, but you're just gonna have to bear it a little longer! Human bodies sure do get chilly!"

"Stop being so nice, Mr. Curly-Brow Man!" said a little boy. "It's creepy!"

"I'm the raccoon-dog!" Chopper corrected. "I mean, the REINDEER!"

Just then, **FLOP!** Aika fell of Nami's/Franky's shoulders!

"Aika!" Nami cried as she and the others stopped, as well.

"_Aika, are you okay?!"_ Kumi asked.

"I-it's too c-c-c-c-cold," Aika said, hugging herself for warmth. "I-I c-c-c-can't m-m-m-m-move!"

Soon, the other kids started to shiver, too.

"I-I'm cold, t-t-t-too!"

"M-me, too!"

"Oh, no! This is bad!" Chopper exclaimed. "If we don't do something soon, they'll get frostbite!"

"Damn!" Franky cursed. "I guess we shouldn't have taken them outside without a plan, huh? Although, I gotta admit, this fur coat sure is warm and comfy."

It is revealed that the group is now standing outside the facility with no warm clothes.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna find warm coats out here in the freezing snow!" Sanji shouted.

"You think there might be a cottage or a shack somewhere around here?!" Nami asked.

"And maybe a camera or a mirror?" Sanji asked. "Or both?!"

"So help me, Sanji, I'll tie you up and blindfold you if I have to!" Nami shouted.

"If it's come to this," the samurai started, "then I have no choice! Everyone, place a leaf upon your heads!"

"What are you talking about?!" Franky questioned. "The kids are freezing their butts off out here!"

"And there's not a single blade of grass or leaf on this island!" Chopper added.

"Then use a stone or some such object!" the samurai said. "Just do it! Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Sanji said before he and others did as they were told. "All right, so now what do we do?!"

"If this turns out to be some kinda stupid mind-trick to take our minds off the cold, I'll beat the living crap outta ya!" Franky shouted.

"Patience, please!" the samurai ordered. "Now…POOF!"

**PUF~F!** In a puff of smoke, coats, gloves, scarves, and shoes appeared on the Straw Hats and the children, much to their surprise!

"WHAAAAAA~?!" they all questioned.

"No way!" Nami exclaimed. "We all have coats! And gloves and shoes!"

"Yay!" cheered a giant blonde-haired girl. "I'm all warm and toasty, now!"

"Me, too!" said a giant brown-eyed boy.

"_How do you feel, Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"Better now?"_

"Yeah," Aika replied. "Much better."

"_Good,"_ Kumi said, smiling.

"But…how is this possible?" Nami asked.

"As it happens," the samurai said, "I once dined up a most peculiar but foul-tasting fruit. Since then, I've been able to use strange, sorcery-like powers to give myself and others all manner of disguises. Will those do? I am not all that familiar with your foreign clothing. And a warning: since they are magic, they will disappear if you remove them."

"Yay~!" the kids cheered. "Thank you, Mr. Talking-Head!"

"You have Devil Fruit powers?!" Nami questioned.

"The only thing is," Franky began…before he started to pummel the head, "IF YOU COULD DO THIS FROM THE BEGINNING, WHY DIDN'T YOU IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Ugh…!" the samurai croaked, covered in lumps and bruises. "Because…I didn't want to cover…the breast bands…!"

Nami gasped…before she started to pummel him, too!

"YOU HORN-DOG!" she shouted. "IF YOU THINK ME BEATING YOU UP IS BAD, WAIT UNTIL MY BOYFRIEND GETS HERE!"

"You never really complain about the pain or the cold, do you?" Chopper asked in concern.

"I…I am a warrior…!" the samurai replied.

"Hey! There you guys are!"

Everyone looked up to see Luffy and his team approaching, still riding on Brownbeard's back.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "How are you all doing? Well, I hope!"

"Oh! It's Luffy and the others!" Nami said. "Why are they here?"

"I dunno, but here they come," Franky said.

"It's Luffy!" Chopper cheered. "And Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Blizzard, Brook, too! I'm so glad we saw you again, you jerks!"

But then, Nami gasped upon seeing Sanji leering at her breasts, again!

"What's that idiot getting all hyped up about?" Zoro asked. "I guess the cold finally got to his head."

"And who are they with?" Usopp asked. "Are those…giant children?!"

Just then, Luffy saw Nami standing up behind Sanji with a fist dangerously raised. However, from his point-of-view, it looked like Franky was about to attack Nami for no reason, whatsoever!

"_What the hell?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Has Franky lost it?!"_

"AAAAAH!" Luffy screamed. "NAMI! HANG ON! I'LL SAVE YOU~!"

**ZOOM!** With lightning speed, the Straw Hat Captain jumped off Brownbeard and ran to "Nami's" rescue. He soon stood in between Nami and Sanji, pushing the former away.

"Franky!" Luffy shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?! How dare you try to attack Nami! What do you think is?! Water 7?!"

"But Luffy-" Nami began.

"AH! I don't wanna hear it!" Luffy interrupted before he turned to Sanji, who blinked at him in confusion.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Luffy asked. "Franky didn't hurt you, right? Maybe I should give you a kiss, just to make sure."

With that, Luffy began to pucker his lips and make smooching noises…but then, Sanji yelped and pushed the captain away!

"Eww!" Sanji cried. "Luffy, keep your disgusting mouth away from me!"

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned. "Nami…your voice changed!"

"Uh…Nami, are you feeling okay?" Usopp asked.

"Uh…actually," Nami said, waving with Franky's large hands, "I'm right here."

"What?" Luffy asked as realization hit him. "Nami…is that you?!"

"Yeah," Nami answered, blushing with embarrassment.

"But…wait…what happened?!" Luffy asked.

"Well…somehow, we switched bodies," Nami answered. "Right now, I'm in Franky's body…and Franky is in Chopper's body."

"Yo," Franky said.

"And I'm over here, in Sanji's body," Chopper said, holding up his hand.

"So…wait," Luffy said, his eyes starting to widen in horror. "Nami…if you're in Franky's body, and Franky's in Chopper's body, and Chopper's in Sanji's body…then that means that-"

"Yeah, I'm in Nami's body," Sanji said.

A pause, but then…Luffy gagged about 4 times…and then vomited for approximately 25 seconds without rest. Once he was done, he let out a scream.

"OH, MY GOD!" Luffy cried. "I ALMOST KISSED SANJI!"

"Oh, you poor, POOR son of a bitch," Zoro said, pitifully.

"Hey, I'm upset about it, too!" Sanji barked. "I mean, after what I've been through for 2 years, being on an island of cross-dressers, I'm JUST as horrified as you are, Luffy!"

"Wait, you were WHERE?!" Zoro questioned…before he began to laugh. "Oh, MAN, I'm gonna get a LOT of mileage outta this!"

"…Why did I open my big mouth?" Sanji asked. "I need some comfort…and I know just the thing."

With that, the cook started to open his coat again…peering inside to look at Nami's "girls".

"NOT AGAIN!" Nami shouted.

"…Sanji~!" Luffy roared…before he slammed his fist down on the back of Nami's head!

"UGH!" Sanji cried.

"Sorry, Nami, but I just got so pissed!" Luffy said. "I mean-"

"Luffy, it's okay," Nami reassured. "To be honest, I would've done the same thing!"

"Oh, good," Luffy said. "Luckily, I didn't have to use my Haki on him…I mean you! I mean, him! I mean- GAAH! I'm SO confused!"

"So am I, Luffy," Nami said. "So am I."

"Why don't we talk inside where it's safer?" Usopp asked.

"Good idea," Franky answered.

"How about inside those caves?" Robin asked, pointing to the caves on the cliff-side walls.

"Perfect!" Nami said. "Let's go!"

XXX

Soon, everyone made it inside, out of the snow. However, upon entering the cave, they found it was not really a cave at all, but more like an older, broken down building.

"The parts her look similar to the facility we were just in," Nami noted.

"She's right," Robin said, "only…it seems to be falling apart, like there was a huge explosion or something."

"I don't care," Usopp said, "as long as we get to ride out this snowstorm in here!"

"Good point," Sanji said.

"Finally~!" the samurai cheered, now standing atop of "Ashimaro" while Luffy sulked in a comically depressed state. "My legs have RETURNED!"

"_See, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I told you those legs belonged to somebody!"_

"No fair~!" Luffy whined. "My wonderful back legs…! I'm not Luffy-taur anymore!"

"I'm still trying to process the fact that these guys switched bodies," Zoro said.

As Luffy continued sulking, Aika sat in the corner nearby with Kumi, watching the Straw Hat Captain with curious eyes.

It was then the little girl seemed to remember Nami's words.

"_When you meet him…he might come off as a little…loopy, but trust me, he'll help you. I know he will."_

Aika just blinked and hugged her knees to her chest.

"_Aika, what's the matter now?"_ Kumi asked.

"…That's him, isn't it?" Aika asked. "Their captain…the one Nami told me about."

"_Hmm,"_ Kumi hummed as she looked at Luffy. _"Well…she said he might come off as…odd…and that's probably the oddest-looking person I've ever seen…so yeah, I guess that's him."_

"…" Aika was quiet.

"_Aika, you gotta stop hiding in a corner so much,"_ Kumi said. _"Just go up and say something to him, already."_

"But what if he doesn't like me, either?" Aika asked, concerned.

"_You won't know until you see for yourself,"_ Kumi replied. _"Stop making the assumption that everyone you meet won't like you! You need to be more confident!"_

Aika looked away at this.

"_Look, just go up and say hi to him,"_ Kumi said. _"If you want, I can go with you if it makes you feel better…okay?"_

"…Okay."

"_Good. Let's go."_

With that, Aika stood up and slowly walked over to Luffy with Kumi walking beside her. Once she was about a-foot-and-a-half of the raven-haired teen, the 6-year-old gulped…but then she took a deep breath.

"…Uh…excuse me?" Aika asked, causing Luffy to lift up his head and look at her, right in the eye.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

A pause…but then…Aika began to back away.

"Never mind," she said before she went back over to her corner, much to Kumi's exasperation.

"_Oh, Aika,"_ Kumi muttered before she looked at Luffy. _"Sorry about that. She's kinda…shy."_

"_Is she your master?"_ Blizzard asked.

"_I don't really like to call her that,"_ Kumi replied. _"I refer to her as my 'human charge'. I'm more like her best friend/bodyguard. I'm Kumi."_

"_Blizzard,"_ Blizzard greeted. _"Nice to meet you."_

"_You, too!"_ Kumi said.

"Hey, Mr. Robot!" said one of the kids, climbing all over Nami. "Can you turn into a tank again?!"

"Can you shoot lasers?!" asked another.

"QUIET~!" Nami roared, causing the kids to yelp and back off. "Sorry, kids…but I need a minute alone."

A few minutes later, Nami is seen handing Sanji his cigarettes.

"Wait, really?" Sanji asked, a bandage on the lump on his head from when Luffy hit him. "Are you sure?"

"As much as I don't like it, you need them, don't you?" Nami asked. "Let's take a minute to cool our heads and talk this over."

"All right, then," Franky said in Chopper's body. "First off, I'm Franky. Don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

"I'm Chopper!" Chopper said in Sanji's body. "I _will_ help if you get hurt, but I can't cook!"

"I'm Nami," Nami said in Franky's body. "I'd sooner die than shoot a laser beam."

"And these babies," Sanji began, opening his coat and pushing Nami's breasts up, "ARE NAMI~!"

"Thank you very much!" Usopp and Brook exclaimed.

"Luffy!" Nami ordered.

"Way ahead of you, Nami!" Luffy shouted. "STOP LEERING AT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

**BONK!** Luffy bonked Sanji in the back of Nami's head, again. He also hit Usopp and Brook.

"OUCH!" Sanji, Usopp, and Brook cried.

"Seriously, Sanji!?" Nami questioned. "I have SOME dignity, you horn-dog!"

"Yeah!" Luffy

"S-sorry, but I just can't help it!" Sanji cried.

"In that case," Nami began, "I'm fining you 200,000 Berries for every grope of my body and an extra 100,000 for peeping!"

"B-but Nami!" Sanji cried. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! You can't do this to me!"

"Quiet, you!" Luffy shouted.

XXX

Later on, Usopp decided to do a briefing of the current events.

"So, to unravel this from the beginning," Usopp said, using his Pop Greens to hold up a banner of pictures of the samurai, Brownbeard, the dragon they had encountered earlier, and the Centaur Unit, as well as Law and the Marines.

"We have here the Samurai of Wano Country!" Usopp said, pointing at the torso-less samurai. "The distress signal we originally picked up was sent to that 'Boss', Croc-taur, from one of his underlings. In other words, this whole state of affairs was started because our samurai friend here was slicing up all the Centaur people!"

"But I was only cutting down those who stood in my way of my quest to rescue my lost son, Momonosuke!" the samurai rebuked. "Simply observer how many children were locked away in that laboratory! I know my Momonosuke must still be in there, somewhere!"

'…_Momonosuke?'_ Aika thought.

"Mr. Talking Head is right!" said a boy with an egg-shaped head. "We're not all the kids that were here! We don't even know the names of the newer ones!"

"The problem is what happened AFTER the S.O.S.," Zoro said. "Tell us about it…samurai."

"It was _that man!_" the samurai hissed. "The one the others called a Warlord of the Sea or some such nonsense. Trafalgar Law, I believe his name is!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned in surprise. "Traffy is a Warlord now?!"

"That's right, Luffy," Robin said. "He was added within the last two years to replace Jimbei."

"That man quickly cut my body into three separate pieces," the samurai explained, "locking my head inside that facility, leaving my torso to rot, and sending my legs to be fed by wild beasts! My legs ran about in an attempt to sense enemies, but then, my legs got stuck something!"

"It was the back of that dragon's head!" Usopp realized.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Luffy said. "He did say something about a Warlord, didn't he?"

"His legs spoke?" Nami asked. "How did that happen?"

"Good question," Zoro said.

"Oh! That was just my flatulence," the samurai answered, farting. "A neat skill of mine, if I do say so myself-_bu!_"

"You were FARTING?!" Usopp questioned. "That's GROSS!"

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"_It is NOT, Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I man with only a head and legs? Quite a silly sight, I must say! Oh! That reminds me, I did run across a fellow with only a torso, earlier."

"Brook, that might've been this guy's torso," Zoro pointed out.

"Oh! You just might be right!" Brook exclaimed.

"YOU SAW MY TORSO?!" the samurai questioned.

XXX

Meanwhile, the G-5 Marines had also evacuated to another cave and are speaking to Smoker…or rather, Tashigi.

Just like the Straw Hats, Tashigi now found herself in her superior's body.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right without a heart, Cap'n?" asked a soldier.

"Yes, strangely enough," Tashigi answered, placing Smoker's hand over his chest. She had also buttoned up his jacket.

"…It's hard trying to talk to the Captain like this," another soldier whispered.

"There was a CC logo on the ship hidden around the side of the laboratory," said a familiar, gruff voice.

"Huh? There was, Vice-Admiral Smoker?!" asked another soldier.

"Everything from this island _should_ say PH on it," Smoker said, "for Punk Hazard. Assuming there _is_ someone's behind Law's actions here, and that CC is their initials, there's one person that springs to mind."

It is revealed that Smoker is now in Tashigi's body…with her shirt now unbuttoned, revealing her breasts and stomach. Also, he is smoking a cigar.

"And _his_ presence," Smoker began, "would explain a lot of things! That mad bastard, former colleague of Dr. Vegapunk, now wanted by the World Government! The authority on weapons of mass murder…the scientist, Caesar Clown!"

XXX

Inside the laboratory, Law and Jupiter are seen talking with a shadowy figure, who didn't seem at all happy to see him.

"Just what the HELL have you done, Law?!" the figure questioned.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Caesar," Law answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, Luffy and Aika finally meet! Sorry if she was a little shy, but rest assured! They'll have a proper meeting in the next two chapters!

Review, please!


	10. Master Caesar Clown

**Ch. 10- Master Caesar Clown**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

As G-5 hid inside the icy caves to recuperate, Tashigi suddenly remembered something she heard from the records: something about this particular stretch of sea.

"If memory serves me correctly," Tashigi began, "then this stretch of sea…has suffered multiple child abductions in recent years."

"Abductions?!" the G-5 soldiers questioned.

"Cap'n, we can't get used to you looking like that!" one of them complained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it!" Tashigi said. "You'll just have to deal with until I get back in my own body!"

"What the hell is going on, Tashigi?" Smoker asked. "I've never head of any child abductions."

"Smoker, please button up my shirt!" Tashigi cried, embarrassed at Smoker partially revealing her chest.

"While I do like the Cap'n looking more 'open' like this," said one of the G-5 Marines, "her personality's way too scary, now!"

"I agree," said another.

"I've heard of the reports of occasional shipwrecks at sea here," said one more, "but that's it! I guess I have been under the impression that lots of kids die in the area."

"Yeah, me too!" agreed another. "Lots and lots of dead kids!"

"Well, I've been in an out of the communications department," Tashigi said, poking the side of Smoker's face, "and I found out that G-5 receives a large number of child abduction reports…oh, wait, that's right. I'm not wearing glasses. Anyway, by the time that information makes it into news articles, they're always changed to shipwrecks, acts of piracy, disappearances, and so on. Of course, I'm not discounting the possibility that the initial reports were incorrect! But…there's always a chance, however slight…that…well-"

"Quit beating around the bush, Tashigi!" Smoker barked. "Is that your hunch?! If so, spit it out already! You're saying, based on the number of kids we saw, that the initial reports of child abductions were the truth, am I right? And the ones responsible are here on this island. But…if that's true, then it follows that the articles making their out into the world are lies, which means that someone in G-5…is covering the truth about children being taken from their homes!"

This made the G-5 soldiers shout out in anger.

"Y-you think these kidnappers have a mole in G-5?!" questioned one of them.

"You better watch your mouth, Smokey!" shouted another. "You're treading dangerous waters, there! We might be a ragtag band of ruffians, but we G-5 men have at least the _bare minimum_ of pride and honor that we need!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, YOU BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS!" Smoker snapped, causing the G-5 Marines to yelp in fear. "You dumb-asses don't even have half the brains for me to suspect you in the first place!"

"What?!" the G-5 soldiers questioned in surprise.

"On top of that, you guys have got some weird illusions about the Marines!" Smoker added. "As long as man joins together, only to conspire against man…then there is no such thing as a 'perfect, untainted' organization! Assumptions will let the _real_ enemy walk free! Don't be deceived by appearances!"

Hearing this made the G-5 men gasp in shock.

"Y…YES, CAP'N!" they all shouted, saluting.

"…You know what?" Smoker asked, exasperated. "Forget it."

"Umm…I'm the Captain," Tashigi reminded.

"AAAAH!" the soldiers cried. "We were deceived by appearances!"

"But Smoker," Tashigi said, "I'm not totally sure that I have it right!"

"Don't worry about it," said Smoker. "It's worth keeping in mind. Either way…Trafalgar Law has control of both my heart and my body. We can't leave this place for the time being. A third of you men should take a ship and report this."

"But Vice-Admiral!" cried a soldier. "The ship's been sliced-and-diced, remember?! We can't-"

"Didn't I mention that _they_ have ship?!" Smoker asked. "If that's the case, go and steal it then!"

"Oh, yeah!" said another soldier. "I forgot about that! Jeez, dude! You're _evil!_"

"But I'd be careful if I were you," Smoker advised. "I'm gonna take my heart and body back before this whole thing gets blown out of proportion…so I can expose whoever's behind what's happening on this island!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back in what was formerly Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory…

"We finally got through," said Caesar, who put the receiver of a Transponder Snail back on its shell. "We've got permission to kill the Straw Hat Pirates, G-5...and 'Foxfire' Kin'emon. If anyone dies on the island…then Joker will ensure that it gets chalked up to another 'accident' in the area, as so often happens! Shulololololo…! Take anyone alive that you can manage. The more experiment subjects, the better!"

"Yes, Master!" said three guards.

"And if any of them try to resist," Caesar began, "go ahead and poison them. Now then…where are Law and Jupiter?"

"He left the room, already," said Monet, who is scribbling on a notepad while wearing glasses with spiral lenses.

"…Fine then," said Caesar. "Our enemy is worth 400 million. Don't get in over your heads."

"And after him, they range from 120 million down to a mere 50," said Monet. "Every member of the crew has a bounty, and together, they're worth 800,350,050 Berries. However, they've been quiet over the past 2 years with no resulting bounty increases. They could be even tougher than the numbers suggests."

"…Shulolololo," Caesar snickered. "As always, your diligence is appreciated, Monet."

"MASTER!"

Caesar looked up and saw one of Brownbeard's men, a Horse Centaur, staggering in, looking half-frozen!

"Oh, dear!" Caesar cried. "What happened to you?! Were you out in the cold without a coat?!"

"It was stolen by the Straw Hats!" the Horse Centaur cried. "And more importantly, our boss, Brownbeard, got captured! Please, Master, I beg you! You have to save him!"

"Of course, I will, my friend," Caesar said. "Don't you worry your head about Brownbeard. I will see to his rescue, immediately, I assure you! As for you, you must get into the back room, at once!"

"M-Master?" the Horse Centaur asked.

"You're very fortunate, my friend," Caesar said. "I have concocted a brand new medicine for you! It will warm your body and heal your injuries, quick as a flash!"

(A/N: Screw you, Caesar, you lying horse's ass.)

"Really?" the Horse Centaur asked, relieved. "Thank you…please, see to the others as well."

"Of course, of course!" Caesar reassured before he began to lead the Centaur away. "But you, first. Now then…this way, please…"

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats…

"Hey, Usopp! What's the big idea?! This is ruining Nami's good looks!"

"Well, we need SOMETHING to tell you guys apart!"

Usopp had made some masks for the jumbled-up members so now, someone could tell who's who.

"Now this is SUPER!" Franky exclaimed.

"You know what?" Nami asked, dismally. "I don't even care, anymore."

"It's okay, Nami," Luffy reassured. "I don't really care what you look like! You're still Nami on the inside!"

"Yeah, Luffy, but…right now, I don't really feel like myself," Nami said. "Thanks for trying to help, anyway, sweetheart."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he gave Nami a hug. "I'd kiss you, but I'm afraid I might puke again."

"Understandable," Nami said.

"Thanks, Usopp!" Chopper said, sitting beside Blizzard, who is now being petted by the smaller children, not that he minded.

"No problem," Usopp said. "Now…about our little prisoner."

The Straw Hats and the kids turned to Brownbeard, who had been chained up to a steel pillar.

"What did you say your name was again?" Luffy asked.

"It's Brownbeard," Brownbeard replied.

"Brownbeard?" Luffy repeated.

"Yes!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "Surely, you have heard of my legendary exploits under that name!"

"Nope," Luffy answered, straightforwardly.

"WHAT?!" Brownbeard questioned. "How dare you!"

Aika sat in the corner with Kumi, away from the others, watching and listening.

"Earlier, you wouldn't tell us a word about," Zoro said. "What's this sudden change of heart?"

"WOHOHO!" Brownbeard. "You vagabonds will all be dead, soon. Law will surely come to save me! I HATE all those cheeky little pirates from your generation, but Law and his dog are the only good ones."

"What do you mean, 'our generation'?" Luffy asked.

"How can you not know that?!" Brownbeard questioned. "The entire group of at the Sabaody Archipelago, 2 years ago, the Eleven Supernovas, plus that infernal Blackbeard, are now known to the world at large as the 'Worst Generation'! Problem children born in the gap between the gap of one and the beginning of another, fated to bring chaos wherever they go! After the death of Whitebeard, they spilled into the New World, wreaking havoc left and right, at the center of every shocking incident or calamity, you'll find one of this generation's pirates! Blackbeard, Kidd, Law, Drake, Bonney, HAWKINS! It was that damn, detestable Basil Hawkins who split my Brownbeard Pirate Crew up, as well as cost me the use of my legs!"

'_Damn,'_ Blizzard thought. _'Low blow.'_

"My men and I suffered calamitous injury, barely escaping alive," Brownbeard continued, "and it was here, Punk Hazard, that we ended up on! Do you even know what this place IS?!"

"Uh…no," Nami answered.

"It was once a verdant treasure trove of sheer life," Brownbeard answered, "overgrown with lush greenery…"

"This place?!" Luffy questioned in disbelief.

"_With an environment like this, it seems unlikely!"_ Blizzard added.

"You'd never guess from the looks of it," Zoro said.

"This was once a laboratory for the Government scientist, Dr. Vegapunk," Brownbeard revealed. "A place where he developed and tested all manner of weapons and chemicals. A number of prisoners were taken here instead of to that hellhole, Impel Down…to be guinea pigs in his cruel human experiments!"

Everyone gasped silently at this.

"But then, 4 years ago," Brownbeard began, "one of Vegapunk's chemical weapons tests went disastrously wrong…and two of the three labs were destroyed! What we stand in now was one of them!"

"Seriously?!" Nami questioned.

"No wonder it's in pieces like this!" Usopp added.

"The incredible heat and toxicity of the explosion wiped out all life on the island," Brownbeard went on. "The Government workers abandoned the test subject prisoners here, escaping with their own lives and sealing off the island. The surviving prisoners holed up inside the remaining lab in order to protect themselves from the toxic gas that smothered the island. Those who survived lost much of their lower body functions to the effects of the gas, leaving them with little to no hope for the future…but then, one year later…who should appear on this island…but our merciful Master?!"

"Master?" Brook repeated.

"With his special abilities," Brownbeard continued, "he was able to purify the island's gas, and with the power of science, provide the prisoners with new legs and welcome them as his new subordinates!"

"OOOH~! MASTER~!" Franky sobbed.

"MASTER~!" Chopper cried.

'_Are you serious?'_ Blizzard thought. _'Something about this 'Master' guy spells 'shady' to me!'_

"My surviving men and I arrived here the following year, which was two years ago," Brownbeard said. "There were still trace elements of toxin in the air, which made me sick to breathe. I didn't have the strength to survive and was preparing for the bitter end, when who should appear but those who had lost the use of their legs, as I had…and their Master!" As he said this, tears of joy began to form in the former pirate's eyes.

"Like them," he said, his voice breaking, "I was saved by Master's kindness! If Vegapunk was the Devil who stole the use of our legs…the Master is a kind and merciful god of salvation!"

"Yohohoho! Master~!" Brook sobbed, tears pouring out of his eye sockets while Robin chuckled a bit.

"Then, a few months ago," Brownbeard said, "our second savior arrived…in the form of Trafalgar Law, accompanied by his canine partner, Jupiter! Law used his powers to grant us entirely new legs to replace our useless! Legs from living animals! We had though that we would never walk again! Oh, how we cried with joy!"

"Ah, man!" Franky bawled. "What a tearjerker!"

"Master's so awesome!" Chopper sniffled.

"You see?" Luffy asked. "I knew Traffy was a good guy! He did save me, Blizzard, and Jimbei after all!"

"_Well that doesn't make him a good guy in my eyes!"_ Blizzard argued. _"Shady looking son of a bitch."_

"I never knew Vegapunk was such a wicked man," Nami said.

"I guess those sheep-legged guys in the lab were his doing, as well," Sanji noted.

"And the Centaurs, and that Harpy I saw," Usopp added. "It all makes sense…but wait…what about that huge dragon?"

"Ah, so you saw the dragon, did you?" Brownbeard asked. "That is a creation of Vegapunk, an artificial life-form that guards this island. It can adapt to any environment. In fact, the Celestial Dragons like it so much, they even gave it a name…which I had forgotten. At any rate, run away if any of you encounter it, for it is very dangerous!"

"…Should we tell him we ate it?" Zoro asked, softly.

"SHH~!" Usopp shushed.

"So, now do you see who rules this island?" asked Brownbeard. "No one dares to venture close, which means Punk Hazard is the property of our dear Master! WOHOHOHO! Rejoice!"

By this time, Luffy had fallen asleep after listening to Brownbeard regale the Straw Hats of his "Master".

"The Master continues his research to this very day for the betterment of humanity's future!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "And you pirates have the honor of being some of the mere handful of test subjects that he needs for his great work! There is no escape for you! WOHOHOHOHO!"

Aika whimpered as she hid behind a piece of debris while Kumi growled in her throat.

It appeared that these two had different views on this "beloved Master" of Brownbeard's.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the laboratory, someone is heard banging on a steel door while screaming in agony. It is revealed to be the Horse Centaur from before. However…he has been locked inside a room that is filling with some sort of strange gas.

"Master! MASTER!" he screamed. "I-it huuuuurts!" He then began to cough, violently. "W-what kind of medicine is this?! L…let me…out…Master…!"

"**Shulolololo! Just a bit longer!"** Caesar's voice said through an intercom.

XXX

Caesar stood outside the chamber, scribbling on a notepad.

"Now then, how do you feel?" asked Caesar.

"**BLEEEEAAGH! COFF, COFFF!"**

"Ah…nausea…coughing," Caesar noted. "Good! Very good! Are you experiencing any headaches?"

"**Y-yes…! A really bad one! I feel like my head is pounding!"**

"Excellent! And your eyesight? Any hallucinations?"

"**M-Master! Let me out of here! THERE'S…THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE SLITHERING AROUND IN HERE! IT'S GONNA SWALLOW ME ALIVE!"**

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "No there isn't. Rest in peace, now…"

**Click!** He pushed a red button…and then, **BOOM!** A large explosion was heard…followed by an eerie silence.

"Not quite there, yet," Caesar said.

"Another failure, eh, Caesar?" asked Monet.

"Failure?!" Caesar questioned. "You watch your tongue, Monet! My experiments never fail! Not even my great work, four years ago! But even then, those incompetent fools continue to claim the opposite."

Caesar Clown, a former Government scientist with a 300 million Berry bounty on his head, is revealed to be a man wearing a big light blue coat with the word "GAS" written on both sides, and it swirled all around him, like it actually was gas. Under this coat, he wears a orange-and-yellow diagonally striped jumpsuit, which has been cut off below the knees, revealing his hairy legs. He also wears a pair of purple gloves with his initials, "CC" on them in white. However, do to his gaseous form, it looked like he wasn't wearing any shoes. His skin seems to be a pale white, and his hair is long, spiky, and black with two curled horns sticking out of it. He also wears what looks like purple lipstick or makeup of some kind.

"A failure?!" Caesar questioned. "My weapon succeeded in killing an entire island, and you dare to call it a _failure_, World Government?! I'm the deadliest man who ever lived! Shulolololo! And I've continued monitoring the state of my victims tirelessly from that point on! Just you wait…I'll show you who the greatest scientist in the world really is! Shulololololololo!"

XXX

Back with the Marines, Smoker has just revealed some shocking news.

"What?!" asked a soldier. "Are you serious, Smokey?!"

"That's right," said Smoker. "He's the one who caused the entire incident! It was Caesar Clown who built the weapon and set it off. He was the one #2 man in the Science Division, but he was also a cruel one, and he was constantly at odds with Vegapunk. As the Head Scientist, Vegapunk was held responsible for the accident, but that was the extent of it. Developing weapons of mass murder that spray toxic gas is a crime, of course. Caesar was apprehended, but with his powers…he was able to escape from the prison transport ship, and he hasn't been seen since. If Caesar really is continuing his research on this island to this day…then he has to be stopped before he unleashes something even worse!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I HATE Caesar SO much. He is second on my most-hated on my most One Piece characters list.

Review, please!


	11. Candy

**Ch. 11- Candy**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"Whoa! What the hell?! Now I'm all fuzzy!"

"That's Guard Point, Franky. You can switch between six forms using your imagination."

"Talk about an unstable body!"

"Eh. You get used to it."

It is revealed that the children, as well as Luffy, are now playing with Franky, who had unwittingly turned into Chopper's Guard Point, by rolling him around in the snow.

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "What do you mean that samurai went outside?!"

"Exactly that!" Brook answered. "When I mention that I had happened across a torso, earlier, he was quite insistent on asking me its whereabouts, and after that, he raced outside!"

"Dammit to hell!" Sanji cursed. "No wonder it was so quiet in here! Why didn't I listen to my instincts the first time?!"

"Does this inconvenience you, Mister Sanji?" Brook asked.

"I'm the one who went and dragged him around when he was just an immobile head," Sanji answered. "Meddling around in others' affairs demands responsibility. If he dies out there, it'll all be on my head!"

"I see," Brook said, "and without his katana-wielding midsection, our samurai friend can do nothing but flee from enemies. So…I suppose you are going to take responsibility then?"

"Yeah," Sanji replied. "Damn, what a fucking pain-in-the-balls…not that I have them, right now."

He then turned to look at Luffy, who is standing on top of Franky.

"Yo! Luffy!" the cook called. "I gotta go out for a bit. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool!" Luffy answered.

"Then allow me to show you the way!" Brook said. "But first, may I have a peek at those panties?"

"Ooh! Good idea!" Sanji said. "In fact, I was thinking we could find a camera and then I can-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU DAMN HORN-DOGS!" Luffy and Nami roared.

XXX

Later on, Brook and Sanji are seen running outside. However…they are accompanied by one more Straw Hat: one Roronoa Zoro, who looked anything but pleased.

Even now, the swordsman remembered Luffy's and Nami's words from earlier.

"_Go with them, Zoro!"_

"_Yeah! Since Sanji will be too busy fighting with you, he won't look at Nami's boobs so much!"_

"So, now, because you're being such a damn horn-dog," Zoro said, "I'M FORCED TO TAG ALONG AND HELP YOU FIND THAT STUPID FARTING SAMURAI!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I _ASKED_ YOU TO COME ALONG WITH ME, YOU HORSE'S ASS!" Sanji barked. "HOW COME YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T SHARE IN THE JOYS AT HAND?!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A FUCKING PERVERT, LIKE YOU!" Zoro snapped.

Brook groaned, a large lump having formed on his head from Nami hitting him.

"She only hit me," the skeleton said. "Are any of my bones broken? …Nay…the only thing that is broken I my will to see her panties."

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats, Luffy is seen, playing with the kids still. Some of them were even seen, riding on Blizzard's back.

"Faster, doggy!" said a little girl that was at average height. "Faster!"

Blizzard smiled as he kept running around the cave while Chopper was busy examining the children, while Usopp, Nami, Robin, and Franky discussed their next move.

"All right, then," Usopp said. "What should we do for the near future? Any ideas?"

"Well, first of all, I suggest we hurry up and get the four of us back to normal!" Nami exclaimed. "I can't stand beginning inside this weirdo's body any longer!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Franky, who is now in Chopper's Brain Point form and making a big toothy grin. "Take it easy! I can't handle this much praise!"

"…Franky, don't ever make that face on Chopper, ever again," Robin said.

'_I second that,'_ Blizzard thought, disgusted.

"The real problem is the kids," Franky said, making a scowl. "What do we do with them?"

"Franky, I don't want you to speak in that form…EVER," Robin said.

'_Just don't talk as Chopper, period!'_ Blizzard thought. _'You're ruining his adorable looks!'_

As they talked…Aika still sat in the corner, watching the kids play with dismal, lonely eyes.

Kumi sat beside her, whimpering worriedly as she nudged her with her muzzle. Aika looked at the Akita puppy before she smiled and pet her on the head. However…Kumi could tell just by looking at the 6-year-old…that even though she had her canine companion by her side…she still felt as if she was alone.

As Aika sat in the corner, a shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up and see…Luffy, crouching down to her height level with a friendly smile of greeting.

"Hey," Luffy greeted.

"…Hi," Aika greeted back.

"We didn't have a proper hello back there, so I thought I'd introduce myself," Luffy said. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

Aika and Kumi gasped at this.

"_Are you serious, dude?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "And you? What are your names?"

"…I'm Aika," Aika answered. "This is Kumi."

"_Hey,"_ Kumi said, raising her paw in greeting.

"Nice to meet ya!" Luffy said. "So…what are you doing here, sitting by yourself? Don't you wanna go play with all your friends?"

Aika looked at Luffy…but then she looked away from him.

"Aika?" Luffy asked.

"_All these other kids aren't her friends,"_ Kumi said. _"Heck, they don't even like her!"_

"What?!" Luffy questioned, surprised as he glanced back at Aika. "You're kidding me! A cute little girl like you?! What's not to like?!"

"Well…there are a few reasons why," Aika said. "First of all…the think that it's weird that I just sit here in the corner, talking to Kumi…and…another reason is…"

"…Another reason is…?" Luffy asked.

"…Look," Aika said, looking up at Luffy. "I'm gonna show you something, okay? And…well…just promise you won't scream and run away, okay?"

"Uh…okay," Luffy answered.

Aika took in a deep breath…and then…Luffy saw her body beginning to undergo a dramatic change.

First, her fingers began shorten, and while remained, her thumb completely disappeared. Also, what looked like a paw pad formed in the palm of her hands, followed by tan fuzz growing out of her skin, like grass growing in soil. Then, what looked like a tail grew out of her backside, covered in the same fuzz as her newly formed paws. Her hair went from black to blackish-blue, followed by two pricked ears popping out of the top of her head. Then, her nose became gray and shiny, and her face was soon covered in the same fuzz. Finally, when she opened her eyes, they were no longer tawny brown, but now a vibrant golden yellow.

Aika…had transformed into a wolf pup before Luffy's very eyes.

"…You…you can turn into a wolf?!" Luffy asked.

"Please…please don't scream and run away like the kids did, okay?" Aika begged. "I know I look scary, but I-"

"Are you kidding me?" Luffy asked. "I don't think you look scary at all!"

Aika and Kumi gasped at this.

"I…I don't?" Aika asked.

"No way!" Luffy answered with a grin. "If you ask me, you look even cuter now than when you were a human!"

Aika blushed a little at this.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," she said.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"…Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed. "Cool! You laugh just like I do!"

"And you laugh like me!" Aika added.

'_Well…that's pretty odd,'_ Kumi thought. _'Probably a coincidence, though.'_

"Hey, guys! Come look at Aika!" Luffy said.

"We see her, Luffy!" Nami said.

"Aww, she looks cute~!" Usopp cooed.

"She looks like the extinct Honshu Wolf," Robin added.

"So, you probably ate a Devil Fruit, right?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I guess so," Aika said. "Only…this fruit didn't look like a Devil Fruit."

"It didn't look like a Devil Fruit?" Nami asked, inquisitive.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Well…instead of those pretty swirls," Aika began, "it had big, yellow polka dots instead."

"Well, whatever," Luffy said. "Hey! I bet you're pretty fast when you look like that! Wanna play tag?"

Aika gasped silently in surprise before she looked at Kumi, as if asking permission. All the puppy could do was laugh.

"_You don't have to ask my permission, you know!"_ she said. _"If you wanna play with him, go ahead!"_

"…Okay!" Aika said with much enthusiasm.

"Great!" Luffy said before he gently poked his finger in her nose. "You're it! Catch me if you can!"

With that, Luffy ran, but Aika followed in close, playful pursuit, galloping on all fours as she chased Luffy, laughing in delight. Kumi sat by, watching as her best friend played with Luffy with a genuine smile on her face. Blizzard soon sat by the pup's side, smiling as well.

"_I can tell that even though you haven't known Aika for very long,"_ Blizzard begun, _"you two are pretty close, huh?"_

"_I haven't ever seen Aika smile like that before,"_ Kumi replied, watching as Aika playfully jumped and tackled Luffy into the snow and exclaiming "You're it!" before running off with Luffy giving chase. _"When I first met Aika on that big boat with all these little kids…she was so shy and timid, and now, watching her play with this Straw Hat guy…it makes me happy to see her this way."_

"_Well…when Luffy touches your heart, he kinda has a way of changing you,"_ Blizzard said. _"I, myself, is just one of his many examples. I used to be bitter towards everyone I came across…until he came along."_

"_How does he do it?"_ Kumi asked. _"How does he change with such negative dispositions?"_

"_Well…even we, his own crew, haven't really figured that out, yet,"_ Blizzard said. _"We just believe that he was born under some lucky star or something and leave it at that."_

"…_I see,"_ Kumi said…before she smiled at Luffy picking up Aika and holding her up, causing her to laugh, and in turn, he laughed as well.

"I've got it!" Chopper exclaimed, holding up a vial of what looked like purple fluid. "But…this looks like…!"

"What is it?" asked a little girl with her hair in a ponytail. "Are we really sick, Mr. Raccoon?"

"Urrrgh…!"

Everyone looked up to see the giant, blonde-haired boy from earlier dropping to his knees, groaning in discomfort.

"Synd!" the ponytail girl cried. "What's the matter?! Are you still cold?!"

"My…my head!" the boy, known as Synd cried. "It…it hurts!"

"Synd, are you all right?!" asked the giant black-haired girl.

"What the…?!" Nami questioned.

"Chopper! He's in pain!" Luffy shouted. "Hurry and fix him!"

"…What the hell's going on?!" Franky questioned.

Suddenly, the giant black-haired girl, followed by the chestnut-headed boy soon dropped to their knees, groaning in pain, as well!

"Oh, no! Mocha!"

"And Dolan, too!"

"What's the matter, kids?!" Nami asked, concerned.

Aika, whom Luffy had put down moments ago, whimpered and started to back away in fear, her tail between her legs.

"_What in the world is happening to these kids?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"The bigger ones are collapsing, left and right!"_

"I dunno, but I'm getting worried!" Luffy said.

"Chopper, you examined them, didn't you?!" Nami asked. "Are they sick, after all?!"

"…No," Chopper answered as he walked towards Synd. "Hey…do you want something? What do you kids usually do at this time?"

"Huh?" Synd asked. "Uh…well…usually, we get our checkups, right about now…and after that, we get our candy…!"

"Candy?" Chopper repeated. "What candy?"

"It's red and it puffs out purple smoke!" said one of the kids. "It looks cool and it tastes good, too!"

"Yeah…and when we eat the candy," Synd said, drool seeping from his mouth, "ugh…it…always makes me feel happy! Maybe…it might make me feel better!"

Hearing this…made Chopper glare angrily.

"Hey, you!" Chopper shouted at Brownbeard. "Brownbeard, right?! What do you know about this?! These kids aren't sick!"

"What do you mean?" asked Brownbeard. "I'm a mere patrolman. I know nothing of what happens in the lab! All I know is that they're terribly sick! Our merciful Master takes them in from other island and treats them with his medical powers! He is a scientist of love!"

Just then, one of the little girls started burping and vomiting before she started to writhe around in agony, too, just like Synd and Mocha!

"Ally! Are you okay?! Not you, too!"

Aika whimpered as she hid behind some debris with Kumi.

"Don't you see?!" Brownbeard questioned. "All the kids you've removed from the lab are now in agony because you've denied them their daily treatment!"

"NO!" Chopper shouted.

"What's wrong, Chopper?!" Nami asked. "Did you figure it out?!"

"This," Chopper said, holding up the vial, "is NHC10. I found trace amounts of it…in the children's bloodstreams. It's…a stimulant drug!"

Everyone gasped at this.

"Only select doctors in the world are allowed to handle it, by law!" Chopper continued. "Its original purpose is to treat illnesses, yes…but not up to the point that it becomes it addictive! They've been given steady doses it to the point that they're addicted to it! Then, when the withdrawal kicks in, they want the next dose!"

As he said, the children are all writhing about in agony, clutching their heads and stomachs in pain.

"Why…?!" Chopper asked…as a tear formed in his eyes. "Why would he do this?! To innocent children?! WAS IT SO HE COULD KEEP THEM FROM ESCAPING?! WHAT IS YOUR EXALTED 'GOD OF SALVATION' DOING TO THESE POOR, HELPLESS LITTLE CHILDREN?!"

"I will not allow to blaspheme the Master!" shouted Brownbeard.

"Chopper!" Luffy called. "What do we do?! They keep collapsing, one-by-one!" He turned to Synd, whose hands are covering his eyes. "Hey! You said you needed candy, right?! Should I go back to that lab and get some for you, then?!"

"NO, LUFFY!" Chopper shouted.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Don't give them even one bit of that 'candy'! That must be how he's delivered the dose of NHC10 to them without them even realizing it!"

"Mr. Straw Hat," said Synd. "Will you please bring us some candy?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Uh…w-wait! No! I can't! I'm sorry, but Chopper said I can't give you any! He's our Doctor, so we have to trust him!"

"But…why?" Synd asked…before he uncovered his face, revealing a runny nose, a drooling mouth, and bloodshot eyes.

"AAAH!" some of the kids screamed.

"W-what happened to Synd?!"

"He looks really scary!"

"You said…you'd bring me some candy!" Synd yelled, suddenly becoming very angry.

"Uh…Chopper?" Luffy asked. "What do I do?!"

"YOU SAID YOU'D BRING ME SOME!" Synd roared…before he punched Luffy away, sending him crashing into the wall!

"AAAAUUGH!" Luffy cried.

"LUFFY!" Nami and Franky cried.

'_What the hell?!'_ Blizzard thought. _'Now he's gotten so violent!'_

"He's so strong!" Usopp added.

Aika yelped before she and Kumi hid some more, covering their eyes with their paws and whimpering. The smaller children also became rather fearful at their friend's sudden change.

"Stop it, Synd!"

"Yeah! We've never seen you act like this, before!"

"This must be how strong giant children can get!"

"This strong?!" Franky questioned.

"But Synd isn't a Giant!" said a little girl.

"Huh?!" Nami muttered. "What do you mean?!"

"None of us are!" the girl exclaimed. "When we came to this island, we were all normal size!"

"Don't we have some kind of growing disease?!" asked a little boy. "The longer you're here, the bigger you get!"

"No!" Chopper said. "There's no disease that makes normal humans grow to the size of Giants! If you're big, then you're big from birth!"

"Hey! Now the other kids are getting violent!" Franky exclaimed, watching Mocha and Dolan beginning to rampage, too.

"…This can only mean one thing," Chopper whispered in horror. "Their abnormal pituitary gland activity isn't a natural occurrence…and that means…they're being experimented on!"

'_That sick motherfucker…!'_ Blizzard thought. _'Drugging helpless little kids! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS SO-CALLED 'MASTER' WANT?!'_

"Should I knock them all out?!" Luffy asked.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Nami cried.

"All right, that's it!" Robin said as she stood up and walked over to the kids. "I have had ENOUGH of this nonsense!"

"Robin, no!" Usopp cried.

"You'll be pulverized!" Franky shouted.

But Robin wasn't swayed. She just walked towards the kids and then took in a deep breath.

"CHILDREN~!" she called, and to everyone's surprise…she actually got their attention!

"R…Robin…!" Nami whispered.

"Sit down," Robin ordered, and almost immediately, the children stopped their violent behavior and did as they were told. "Now then, is this any way for you to behave? We do not throw temper tantrums and punch people into walls to get what we want! Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the children said.

"Good," Robin said. "Now then…Synd, was it?"

"Yes," Synd said.

"What do you say to Luffy?" Robin asked as Luffy came to her side.

"…I'm sorry," Synd said.

"It's okay," Luffy said, rubbing his head.

"Now then, why don't we all relax, go deeper into the cave, and take a nice long nap, hmm?" Robin inquired, and as she said this, the kids began to yawn.

"I actually am a little tired," Mocha said.

"Me, too," Dolan agreed.

"Me…three," Synd added, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

"Come along," Robin said as she led the kids deeper into the cave. "Time for night-night."

"It's like I always say," Nami said, "thank goodness for Robin. I guess this means the children were abducted after all."

"E…excuse me."

Everyone looked up to see Aika, who is peeking out of her hiding place with Kumi.

"I…is it safe to come out, now?" the wolf-girl asked.

"Yeah, it's safe," Usopp answered. "Robin calmed the kids down."

As Aika and Kumi came out in the open, Luffy seemed to realize something.

"Hey!" he said. "How come Aika didn't go crazy like the big kids did?"

"…Aika?" Chopper asked. "Did you, by any chance, not take any of the candy that this 'Master' gave you?"

"…No," Aika answered. "You see…after I ate that fruit, I can smell things really good, now! And…well…when I smelled that candy, something just didn't smell right, you know…but…that's one more reason why the other kids don't like me."

"Because you wouldn't take the candy?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Aika said. "And I don't go for checkups, either! The other kids think that I'm the only one who's still sick…but I feel just fine! It's this place that's wrong! This 'Master' guy, and the guys in the masks, and the candy…none of it seems right!"

"Aika," Chopper said, "whether you know it or you not, you actually did a very smart thing, listening to your instincts."

"Really?" Aika asked.

"Yep," Chopper smiled.

"…Thanks, Mr. Raccoon Man," Aika said, smiling back.

"It's Chopper," Chopper corrected, "and you're welcome." He then turned and saw Robin returning.

"They're all asleep, now," Robin said.

"Good," Chopper said. "I feel terrible for these poor kids. They just wanted to go home…they just wanted to see their parents. We gotta find some way to help them!"

"In that case," Luffy said, "let's send them all back home!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Franky said. "There's a MOUNTAIN of problems in our way, you know!"

"_Franky's right for once, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"We're only making assumptions right now, but we can't be certain of anything until we know the root of this!"_

"You mean this Master guy?" Luffy asked. "But now, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook went outside to go find that samurai. Oh, well…I guess we'll have to go back to the lab, then!"

"I'll wait here," Chopper said. "I can never forgive this so-called 'Master' for what he's done! I want to go and beat him up, right this second…but I'm worried about the children. I need to stay here and watch them. Even when they wake up, there's no guarantee if they'll get violent from the withdrawal again."

"Good point, Chopper!" Nami said. "In that case, I'll stay, too!"

"No fair, Nami!" Usopp barked. "You're just scared!"

Later on, the Straw Hats had chained up the giant children, who continued sleep peacefully.

"I'm sorry, kids," Nami said.

"_It seems so cruel,"_ Blizzard said, _"but we have no choice. If they start rampaging again, things will go to hell in a hand basket."_

"So, now that that's taken care of," Franky said, "what about the body-switching thing? I'm guessing the four of us need to find that Trafalgar guy together and make him change us back, huh?"

"Agreed!" Luffy said. "I mean, I love Nami and all, but we can't fool around if she's in Franky's body!"

"Luffy! There's a little girl, here!" Nami shouted. "Can't you be more subtle?!"

With that, Luffy decided to take Blizzard, Usopp, Robin, and Franky while Nami and Chopper remained behind with the kids. Luffy was about to kiss Nami, only to promptly vomit upon remembering she was in Franky's body before he left.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the mountain path behind the lab…Zoro, Sanji, and Brook are seen lying in the snow…completely motionless. All around them…there are what look like giant footprints…heading in the same direction where Nami and Chopper are.

XXX

At Caesar's laboratory, Law and Jupiter had returned again…and this time, they brought Caesar a little gift: Smoker's heart.

"Marine Base G-5 Vice-Admiral Smoker's heart, eh?" Caesar asked, holding Smoker's heart in his hand. "A very thoughtful gift, indeed. I've already sent some of my men to hand the Marines! Shulolololo! But this…should seal the deal."

"What about Straw Hat?" Law asked.

"I'm not worried about those brats," Caesar said. "They'll WANT to come back, soon enough…well…except for that little Aika brat. However, Monet has been urging me to be cautious with these pirates. I've sent my dynamic duo after them…though it seems a little overkill to me."

"Who'd you send?" asked Law.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar chortled. "Why…the two Snowy Mountain Assassins…the Yeti Cool Bros."

XXX

Outside the facility where Nami and Chopper are hiding…2 huge, shadowy figures are seen standing outside…armed with rifles.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I thought it'd be better if Robin did the whole "strict mother" thing with the kids.

Review, please!


	12. The Yeti Cool Brothers

**Ch. 12- The Yeti Cool Brothers**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"At the foot of the cliff in Sector F-16…you'll find three bodies in the snow: 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, 'Cat Burglar' Nami, and 'Soul King' Brook. Find and collect them."

"**Y-you killed them!?"**

"If that was a problem, you shouldn't have called us."

"**N-no, no! Master stated 'dead or alive'…carry on then!"**

"Good."

The two shadowy figures are seen walking away from the motionless bodies of Zoro, Sanji (still in Nami's body), and Brook, throwing aside their wanted posters as they did.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Caesar's laboratory…

"So, did you hear that?" asked Caesar, who is sitting beside Law. "Three of them are already dead, Monet! Shulololololo!"

"What a disappointment," Monet chuckled as she sat on the sofa across from Caesar. "They're fellow members of Law's Worst Generation, and the Government is as afraid of them as it is of Blackbeard. With the way the papers claimed they were fully back in action, I figured they'd have a bit more backbone…am I right, Law?"

"…" Law was quiet, as was Jupiter, who is lying on the floor at the Warlord's feet.

"You and Jupiter know 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'White Wolf' Blizzard rather well, don't you?" Monet asked with a sly grin. "You've met him twice- two years ago at Sabaody, then at the Marineford War."

"What?" Caesar questioned while Law hung his head to the point where his eyes are hidden beneath the brim of his hat.

Just then, Caesar held up a pistol…and pointed it at the Warlord. Jupiter's response, naturally, was to stand up and growl at the scientist.

"You didn't _call_ them here…did you, Law?" Caesar asked, angrily.

"I already told you," Law replied, "I didn't even know they were being held up in the lab until I ran into them. If I had known, I would have warned you that locking them up in some prison cell isn't enough. Thanks to your negligence, I was unable to drive the Marines away, and this operation being exposed is a bad thing for _me_, too…remember?"

Caesar stared at Law…as he remembered the day they met.

_Flashback_

Caesar is seen, working in his laboratory, when suddenly, some of his minions, who are using what looked like balloons to float above the floor, approached him.

"Master!" said one of them. "One of the Seven Warlords, Trafalgar Law and his dog, 'Beastly Bird' Jupiter, have landed!"

After giving them permission to come in, Caesar, who is now in his swirling gas form, sat before Law and Jupiter, who only had one request.

"You wish to stay here on Punk Hazard?" asked Caesar.

"It was a pain to reach this place, since it doesn't have its own log," Law said. "It was a secret Government facility, after all. No doubt that this laboratory still holds many traces of the Government research that has continued to this very day. As long as I can move about freely and island, I will be happy, and in return, I will provide you with useful assistance of a kind. We keep it clean and stay out of each other's business…provided that you DON'T tell anyone I'm here…especially Joker."

"So you do know more than you let on," Caesar noted. "Where did you get that kind of information?"

"Would you rather have some ignorant dumb-ass wandering around here?" asked Law.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "Good point. 'Birds of a feather flock together', they say. I don't trust you, lad, but I don't see the harm. What do you think, Monet?"

Law turned to look at Monet, who did not have any wings or bird legs, but regular human limbs.

"Trafalgar Law," Monet said, writing in a book. "A pirate from the North Blue. Alias, 'Surgeon of Death'. User of the Op-Op Devil Fruit. His profession is a doctor. His dog's name is Jupiter. Alias, 'Beastly Bird'. User of the Bird-Bird Fruit; Great Horned Owl model. He is Law's guard dog and often his mode of transportation."

"I see you do your homework," Law said.

"Let me ask you something," said Monet. "There are many former prisoners her on this island who have been crippled by the poison gas…so…can you heal them?"

Law seemed quiet for a moment…but then he sighed.

"Fine…but I'm not doing this to be praised," he said.

_Flashback end_

Caesar smirked as he put his gun away, causing Jupiter to settle down.

"Well, Law," he said, "I suppose if you wanted to bring friends along, you'd have been a bit more clever about it. After sucking up to the Government to get a cushy Warlord job, you wouldn't screw it all up by making a mess of things around here. Forgive me for doubting you."

"Earlier," Law said, "you said those kids would come back on their own."

"Ah, yes," Caesar replied…as he held up what looked like a piece of round, reddish-purple candy…with purple mist hissing from it. "You see…every day, I drug them with this candy. Nice and sweet with a fizzy stimulant gas effect. Shulolololo! And if they try to go back home, they won't be able to get their precious 'candy' anymore!"

"…I don't really like your style," Law said. "You remind me of someone I know. Also…didn't you say there was that one little girl who refused to take this 'candy'? What are you going to do with her? Not that I'm concerned, mind you."

"That's none of your affair, Law," Caesar hissed. "However…let's just say that when I get my hands on her…it won't be pretty."

Law scoffed before he got up and left.

"Jupiter, come," he ordered, and the spotted dog followed him.

"What about the battle?" Monet asked.

"Call me if you need me," Law answered. "I'll bring you any head you want."

"…Shulololo…!" Caesar chuckled. "It's hard to manage the clever ones."

XXX

Meanwhile, at the remains of the first and second lab where Nami and Chopper are hiding with the kids…**BOOM!** A huge explosion went off, followed by a shriek of terror coming from Aika, who ducked down under some debris with Kumi in an attempt to dodge the falling stalactites.

"What is going on?!" Nami questioned. "That's the 4th explosion, so far!"

"It's not an earthquake!" Chopper answered. "There must be enemies outside! The children are in here! What if this place collapses?!"

"I'm scared~!" Aika wailed with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Luffy!? And Franky and Blizzard and Robin and Usopp?!" Nami questioned.

"They already left for the lab, Nami!" Chopper answered as he went outside to look. "It's just the two of us in here!"

"Can you see anyone, Chopper?!" Nami asked. "How many enemies are there and what type are they?!"

"…That's the thing!" Chopper replied. "I can't see anybody!"

"Is there too much snow?!"

"It's not the snow that's the problem! There's…no one out here!"

"What?! But that can't be!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Team Luffy is descending the slope, when suddenly, they all heard the ruckus coming from where they just came.

"_Luffy, you hear that?"_ Blizzard asked with Luffy sitting on his back. _"Sounded like an explosion."_

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "I heard it loud and clear."

"It sounded like it was coming from the direction where we just came from," Robin noted.

"It might have something to do with whoever left these SUPER huge footprints!" Franky added, looking at the giant prints left in the snow.

"_Luffy…you sense it, right?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "There's definitely something out here…like two wild beasts!"

"W-w-what do you mean?!" Usopp asked, nervously.

"We gotta get back up there!" Luffy said. "Nami and Chopper are in trouble! Blizzard, let's ride!"

**ROWF!** Blizzard barked before he took off running with Robin, Usopp, and Franky following behind.

XXX

Back with Nami and Chopper, the explosions still went on in short bursts, and at that moment, Brownbeard woke up from all the commotion.

"Oh! I fell asleep!" the former pirate exclaimed as another explosion was heard. "Hmm? It's a bit noisy out there…could it be that someone has come to rescue me?! Law and Jupiter?! Master?! Or…no…we're in the snowy mountains! It must be them! WOHOHOHO! Happy day!"

"Hey, Brownie!" Nami shouted. "Do you know anything about this?! Who's out there and what are they doing?! You better tell us now, or suffer the consequences! Answer me or you'll pay the price!" She then put Franky's fingers to her mask. "Laser! GO!"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK THE LASER BEAM!" Chopper shouted.

"You won't find them," Brownbeard answered. "They never show themselves…not even WE know their faces!"

"Huh?!" Nami muttered.

"However," Brownbeard continued, "they _always_ carry out a hit upon payment. The only thing we know about them…is that their footprints are large and their voices are deep! The only _other_ thing we know is that they are giant beast-men, covered in fur all over! An assassin duo that prowl the snowy peaks, appearing when a blizzard strikes! We only know their names! They are known as Rock & Scotch…the Yeti Cool Brothers! They hail from a snowy land, both age 25-"

"IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU KNOW PLENTY TO ME!" Nami shouted.

"Even so, nobody knows what they look like! WOHOHOHO!" Brownbeard laughed. "They are huge and mighty, and they've come to save me! You're on their hit list, now-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami shrieked as she looked up at something behind Brownbeard.

"I…IT'S HUGE!" Chopper cried.

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?!"_ Kumi questioned.

"MONSTER!" Aika screamed.

Brownbeard turned and gasped upon seeing…a huge, furry being with a shadowy face. It looked it was wearing glasses or goggles of some kind, as well as what looked like a bowler hat…and it was pointing a giant, cannon-sized gun at him.

"W-w-what in the-?!" Brownbeard stammered.

"You're Brownbeard, right?" asked the figure. "You're on the list, too."

"R…Rock?! Is that you?!" Brownbeard questioned.

"Actually, I'm Scotch."

"But…but that can't be right!" Brownbeard said before he put on a smile. "M-maybe I misheard you! The Master hired you to rescue me, didn't he?! WOHO…ho…?"

"No," Scotch answered. "Master hired us to KILL you, too."

"Huh…?!" Brownbeard muttered, his smile drooping.

"If you don't believe me, then listen," said Scotch before he held out a Transponder Snail, which played Caesar's voice.

"**When you find the Straw Hats, kill them on sight. Oh, and…what was the name of that man? The one they captured…with the stupid braided beard who was famous for being an oaf."**

"M…Master…?" Brownbeard whispered…as tears began to form in his eyes.

"**Ah, yes! That's right! Brownbeard!"**

Nami and Chopper gasped, and even Aika and Kumi gasped, as well.

"**He's useless to me at this point. I don't need that fool anymore…so you can kill him, too."**

Brownbeard whimpered in disbelief as his tears began to fall.

XXX

Blizzard panted as he ran towards the abandoned lab with Luffy mounted on his back, when suddenly, he saw plumes of smoke rising from the lab.

"_Luffy! I see smoke!"_ Blizzard said.

"Me, too!" Luffy answered. "HEY! NAMI! CHOPPER! AIKA! KUMI! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!"

XXX

"That makes you Brownbeard," Scotch said as he pointed his gun at Brownbeard. "Am I right?"

Brownbeard whimpered as he remembered the words Caesar said to him when he first encountered him.

"_Ah, I see…I'm glad you made it here! You're safe now, my friend. You can relax."_

"It…it can't be…!" Brownbeard sobbed.

"_You're a very valuable patrolman, Brownbeard. I'm glad I have someone like you for this job."_

"_WOHOHO! Not at all, Master! It's almost embarrassing, getting this kind of praise!"_

"MASTEEEEEERR~!" Brownbeard wailed before…**KABOOM!** Scotch fired his gun directly at him, much to Nami, Chopper, Aika, and Kumi's shock! And he didn't stop! He continued to shoot him, over and over to the point where he wasn't even conscious anymore, and even then, he still didn't stop!

"Hey, Scotch!" a voice shouted from outside. "Stop shooting so much, in there! You'll cause a cave-in and kill the kids! The Captain's on his way back! We kill him, first!"

"Right, Rock!" Scotch agreed before he headed back outside while Brownbeard collapsed, his body smoldering from the blasts of Scotch's gun.

"BROWNBEARD!" Chopper cried.

"Oh, no!" Nami whispered in horror.

Aika whimpered as she and Kumi continued to hide under the debris.

XXX

"Luffy, look!" Franky shouted as he pointed to another shadowy figure standing on top of the lab. "There's a really big one up there!"

"You better not have touched my friends~!" Luffy roared as he jumped off Blizzard and charged forward.

"_Hold it, Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Don't be reckless!"_

"Ah," said the figure as Scotch appeared beside him. "You're Straw Hat Luffy. Let's go, Scotch."

"Right, Rock," Scotch replied.

**KA-CHAK! KAKABOOM!** They fired their guns at Luffy, who jumped out of the way at the last second, his body steaming and leg outstretched.

"Gum…GUUUUUUM…JET WHIP!" he roared, but then, just as he was about to attack, Rock and Scotch suddenly disappeared, as if into thin air!

"_Huh?!"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Where'd they go?!"_

"They've vanished!" Franky said.

**THUD!** Luffy ended up falling into the snow!

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried as he came outside.

"Chopper!" Luffy said. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Chopper replied. "But those guys took Nami! I'm sorry!"

"They WHAT?!" Luffy questioned in anger.

XXX

The Yeti Cool Brothers are seen, walking away from the lab. However…Scotch is holding something in his hand.

"MRUHEE! MMMHEE!"

(Translation: "LUFFY! HELP ME!")

"This is the only one we have to take alive," said Scotch. "He has Vegapunk's lasers or something like that."

"After that, we kill the rest," Rock said.

"I like it that way," Scotch said.

XXX

At laboratory's rear entrance, Law and Jupiter are seen walking away.

"Huh?" a guard muttered. "Hey, Law! Where are you and Jupiter going? The Marines in this area!"

"…I don't give a shit," Law replied.

"Huh?!" the guard questioned.

Suddenly, a clear dome appeared around him…and with a swing of his sword, Law sliced him into pieces.

"H-HEY!" the guard cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm free to go…wherever I wish," Law said as he climbed on the back of Jupiter, who turned into a giant Great Horned Owl…and flew off in the direction of the first and second laboratories.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	13. Cool Fight

**Ch. 13- Cool Fight**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"What the…?! Brown-Croc?!"

Luffy had just gotten inside the lab and saw Brownbeard's smoldering body. Chopper had just gotten through explaining what had just happened to the others.

"So you mean those two guys we saw outside weren't here to save him, after all?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," Chopper answered. "I think their target was the children, as well as our lives! But first, they attacked Brownbeard on their Master's orders, and he was on their side!"

'_The hell…?'_ Blizzard thought. _'What kind of Master does that?!'_

"Brownbeard practically this Master!" Chopper added.

Luffy stared at Brownbeard in disbelief as he remembered how much he praised Caesar.

"_If Vegapunk was the Devil who stole the use of our legs, the Master is a kind and merciful god of salvation!"_

"…That son of a bitch…!" Luffy hissed.

"This Master has to be one twisted guy!" Chopper exclaimed as he turned to the still-sleeping children. "We can't let that sicko get his hands on the children, again! Plus, I'm worried about Nami-Franky! Who knows what those two guys will do to her?!"

"I'm all over that!" Luffy said before he jumped on Blizzard's back again. "Blizzard! Let's ride!"

"_Right!"_ Blizzard said before he dashed off.

"Usopp! Chopper! Robin! Franky!" Luffy ordered. "You guys stay here with the kids! Blizzard and I will be right back with Nami!"

"Hang on, Luffy!" Franky said. "I'm going with ya! That's MY body you're talking about! Hey, Chopper! I can't fight in this body of yours! Gimme one of those beans! The ones that transform you into a monster!"

"Beans?!" Chopper repeated, holding out a Rumble Ball. "The Rumble Ball isn't a bean, it's a very powerful drug! You can have one, but I don't think you'll be able to control it!"

"Just shut up and give it to me!" Franky said as he snatched the drug out of Chopper/Sanji's hands.

"Listen, Franky," Chopper advised. "You'll only be in Monster Point for at least 3 minutes. After that, you won't be able to walk for a while, so stick to Kung-Fu Point if you can-"

However…**CRUNCH!** Franky bit down on the Rumble Ball…and transformed into Chopper's Monster Point!

"_**ZUUUBERR!"**_ he roared.

"WAIT A SECOND BEFORE YOU TAKE IT!" Chopper shouted in comical anger.

"C'mon, Franky! Follow me!" Luffy called.

**BWOOOH~!** Franky roared…before he slammed Chopper's hand down on Luffy and Blizzard.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ Blizzard cursed as he dodged.

"AAAH!" Luffy screamed. "STOP IT FRANKY! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US, YOU JERK?!"

"I knew it!" Chopper exclaimed. "He's completely out of control!"

Usopp, Robin, and Chopper watched as Franky chased after Luffy and Blizzard.

"So…what was Franky trying to do, again?" Usopp asked, sweat-dropping.

"He won't be able to move after using Monster Point," Chopper replied. "So…yeah, I'm guessing he won't be much help."

"In other words, he's just getting in the way," Robin added.

Suddenly, something dashed passed the three and into the snow. Upon getting a closer look, they saw that it was…Aika, in her Wolf Form!

"Aika?!" Usopp questioned, causing the wolf-girl to stop. "W-where are you going?!"

"I gotta go help them!" Aika said.

"What?!" Chopper questioned.

"That lady said she'd help us," Aika said, "so now I have to help get her back!"

"Aika, wait! Stop!" Robin cried, but Aika had already run off, and not long after, Kumi followed.

"Kumi!" Usopp called. "What are you doing?!"

"Not you, too, Kumi!" Chopper cried.

"_Aika! Stop!"_ the puppy called as she chased after her. _"You can't just run headlong into danger like that! You're outta your mind! AIKA, COME BACK HERE!"_

But Aika didn't stop. She just kept galloping in the direction Luffy, Blizzard, and Franky went off in.

'_I don't believe this!'_ Kumi thought. _'Normally, Aika's afraid of her own shadow, and yet here she is, running through this snowstorm?! What's gotten into her?!'_

She then gasped as she remembered a few words Blizzard had said, before.

"_When Luffy touches your heart…he kinda has a way of changing you."_

'_Could it be…?'_ Kumi thought as she stared at Aika, who had a look of determination in her eyes.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Caesar's laboratory, Caesar is looking at Franky's wanted poster.

"I don't know where or how he got them," Caesar noted, "but this 'Cyborg' Franky has Vegapunk's lasers installed in his body! Once I've cut the laser system out of him, I don't need the rest. Warm up the incinerator!"

"Yes, Master!" the guards nearby exclaimed.

"Also, about the Marines, sir," said another.

"I'm already preparing a plan as we speak," Caesar replied. "Evacuate all the soldiers from the island, now…that is, unless you all w_ant_ to die. Shulolololo…!"

"M-Master?" one of the guards questioned nervously.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the mountains behind the lab…

"Let me go, you creeps!"

Nami is seen, tied up to a steel beam by the Yeti Cool Brothers.

"What do you want from me?!" Nami questioned. "You sleazy perverts! Why in the hell would you kidnap me?! I mean, yeah, I'm cute and I have a hot body, and I can see why anyone would want to have me at their mercy, but-"

"What in the hell is this guy saying?" asked Rock.

"He swings for the other team," said Scotch. "That's cool."

"You two are gonna pay for this!" Nami shouted. "Just you wait! When my Captain comes and rescue me, you are gonna GET IT!"

"Shut your trap," Rock said, holding his gun. "I don't like noisy guys. They're…"

"Not cool," Scotch added.

"But apparently, the weapons attached to your body are…"

"Pretty cool."

"And if we hand you over to our Master, our reward will be…"

"So cool!"

Nami gasped as realization set in.

'_They're not really after me!'_ she thought. _'They're really after Franky!'_

Suddenly, both of them shivered and hugged themselves for warmth.

"Brr~! It's a cold one out, today!" Rock said.

"My body is…so cool!" Scotch added.

"THEN PUT SOME WARM CLOTHES ON, YOU FREAKS!" Nami shouted.

"Our rifles are like cannons to you," said Rock. "We have poison rounds, too. We never show our faces and there's now way for you to defeat us!"

"You say your Captain is coming?" Scotch asked. "Of course he is. We've set it up so he _will_ follow us. People can't help but follow footprints…in the snowy mountains."

XXX

"Hey, Blizzard, look!" Luffy said as he pointed to a trail of prints like the ones he saw before. "Footprints! Good things are here! So big and easy to see!"

"_Yeah,"_ Blizzard said as he followed the footprints. _"TOO easy. I'd be careful, Luffy! This smells like a trap!"_

**KADOOM! BAKOOM! BWOOOOOHH!** Franky roared as he kept slamming Chopper's humongous hands at Luffy and Blizzard.

"Franky, knock it off!" Luffy shouted. "Seriously!"

Blizzard growled in annoyance, but as he looked back ahead, he gasped when he realized he was about to run right off a cliff!

"_WHOA!"_ Blizzard cried.

"BLIZZARD, HIT THE BRAKES!" Luffy cried.

**SKREEEEEE~!** Blizzard braked to a halt just in time.

"_Phew!"_ the wolf-dog sighed.

"Man, that was close!" Luffy laughed, but then…**KATHOOM!** Franky slammed Chopper's hands down on the cliff…causing it to start crumbling.

"…_Luffy…!"_ Blizzard hissed.

"I know what you're gonna say," Luffy said, a look of annoyance. "I hate Franky right now, too."

**KROOSH!** The entire cliff fell apart, causing the three Straw Hats to fall!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luffy screamed.

_**AWWOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled in terror.

**BWOOOOOOOHH!** Franky roared.

"Look Scotch!" Rock said as he and his brother looked up. "Here they come!"

"Got it, Rock!" said Scotch.

"Luffy?!" Nami questioned. "And Blizzard and Chop- I mean, Franky!"

Just then, Luffy noticed Nami and grinned.

"Hey! Nami!" he called as he, Blizzard, and Franky kept falling.

"Guys, look out!" Nami warned. "The enemy is here!"

"_WHOA!"_ Blizzard cried. _"LUFFY, LOOK DOWN!"_

Luffy looked down and spotted huge, icy spikes down below!

"Yikes!" he cried. "What's with all those spikes down there?!"

"That was over quick!" Rock said. "Ice Spikes!"

Luffy smirked as he rolled up his sleeves…revealing his Haki-imbued arms.

"Armaments…HARDENING!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now Gum-GUUUUUUM…GATLING!"

**KRASH!** Using his powerful fists, Luffy shattered the spikes like glass in no time flat!

"Ah, I see," Rock said. "So it won't be that easy after all."

**KA-CHAK! BANG-BANG-BANG!** The yeti started to fire his gun at Luffy as he, Blizzard, and Franky crashed to the ground.

"_Luffy! Look out!"_ Blizzard cried as he stood up.

"I see 'em!" Luffy said. "It's those guys from earlier!"

With that, Luffy inflated his stomach, catching the giant bullets as he did so.

"_What are you doing?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Bounce them off already!"_

"Rayleigh taught me that just bouncing back shots wildly in defense…is a poor way to fight!" Luffy said before he put his fingers together, like he was looking through crosshairs. "Don't waste the bullets…use them against the enemy with twice the force! Gum-GUUUUUUM…FIRE SALUTE!"

**BWOING! KABOOOOOM!** Luffy's belly sent the bullets right back at Rock with twice as much power than his previous Gum-Gum Balloon.

"_Yeah!"_ Blizzard cheered. _"All right, Luffy!"_

"Rock!" Scotch cried. "You little son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for that! Icy mountains like this…ARE FULL OF WEAPONS!"

**KABOOM!** Scotch fired at an icy mountain, causing it to come crashing down on the Straw Hats!

"Look out!" Nami cried. "The icy peak is falling!"

**BWOOOOHH!** Franky roared as he tried to hit Luffy and Blizzard again.

"Seriously, Franky! Knock it off!" Luffy shouted.

"_Why are we having more trouble with this monster than with the other two?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Ugh…!" Rock groaned as he stood up. "Are they…in-fighting?! What a bunch of fools."

"Luffy! Nami!"

Luffy and Nami looked up upon hearing their names and gasped.

"Isn't that…?" Luffy started.

"Aika and Kumi?!" Nami questioned. "Why are they here?!"

Aika and Kumi are seen running towards the battlefield.

"AIKA! KUMI!" Luffy shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO BACK! THIS ISN'T THE BEST PLACE FOR YOU TWO, RIGHT NOW!"

"_That's what I tried to tell Aika!"_ Kumi argued.

**BWOOOOH!** Franky roared…before he tried to attack Aika and Kumi next!

"No! Franky, leave them alone!" Nami shouted.

Aika gasped as she braked to a halt while Kumi growled viciously, but just when Franky was about to hit them, Luffy dived in and grabbed them at the last second!

"Luffy!" Aika cried.

"You guys okay?" Luffy asked.

"_Look out!"_ Kumi shouted, pointing behind Luffy, who looked up and saw Franky about to attack, again.

"Oh, COME ON!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy! Franky! Blizzard! Aika! Kumi!" Nami shouted. "Look out above you! And watch your sides for the enemy!"

Luffy looked up and saw the icy peak beginning to fall on Franky, preparing to impale him while Rock and Scotch prepared to shoot from the sides!

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed.

"I won't let you dodge that mass of ice!" Rock shouted. "All it takes is one shot from this K.Y.P. Gas Round to knock you all into an alcohol-induced stupor, just like we did with those other three!"

**BWOOOH!** Franky roared as he grabbed the ice peak…and slammed it into Rock!

"UGH!" Rock cried before he fell to the ground.

"He actually did something useful?!" Nami questioned in shock.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Way to go, Franky!"

"Uh…Luffy?" Aika asked in a worried tone. "Look."

Luffy looked up and saw that Franky had turned on him, once again!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Luffy questioned as he dodged his attack. "Blizzard, hold these two for me, will ya?!"

"_Uh…"_ Blizzard muttered before Luffy put Aika and Kumi on his back.

"Thanks, buddy!" the Straw Hat Captain said before he turned to Franky, who is charging at him.

"Gear THIRD! Armaments HARDENING!"

**SHING!** His arm turned black and shiny with Haki.

"Gum-Gum…ELEPHANT GUN!"

**WHAM!** Luffy punched Franky in the jaw with a gigantic fist!

"Whoa!" Aika exclaimed. "He's so strong!"

"WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR BIGGEST ATTACK ON HIM?!" Nami and Blizzard questioned in anger.

All of a sudden, Scotch snatched Nami off the steel beam and began to run off with her!

"KYAAAA!" Nami screamed. "LUFFY, HELP!"

"NAMI!" Luffy cried as he hopped on Blizzard's back with Aika and Kumi and rode after them. "I'm sorry, Franky and Chopper! I'll have Chopper look at you later!"

"_Dammit, these mountains are so big!"_ Blizzard said. _"If we let them get away now, we'll never find them!"_

"Fool," Scotch said as he began to climb out of the chasm. "These mountains are our backyard. It's impossible for anyone to catch us here!"

"Whoa! He's climbing!" Luffy said. "He's like a monkey!"

**SKREEEEEEEE~!** A loud squawk was heard in the distance, causing every to look up and see Jupiter in his Owl Form, flying towards Scotch with Law atop his back.

"Hey…isn't that…?!" Nami questioned.

"Law and Jupiter!" Scotch exclaimed. "Great timing! Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard are here!"

Law didn't reply, though. He just held up his hand…causing a thin, dome-like film to appear. Then, the Warlord unsheathed his sword…**SLICE!** He cut Scotch clean in half, severing his torso from his legs!

"What the?!" Scotch questioned before he fell into the snow while Jupiter landed perfectly on the ground. However, they didn't seem to notice that the youngest of the Yeti Cool Brothers about to stab them both with a giant knife!

"Traffy!" Luffy cried as he spotted the enemy. "Behind you, look out!"

But then, Law jumped up and put his hands on Scotch's chest.

"Counter Shock!" Law shouted.

**ZZAAAP!** A powerful electric shock emerged from Law's hands, like they were a defibrillator! The force was so powerful, it sent Scotch back into the snow, again!

"_Hmph…how pathetic,"_ Jupiter said.

At that moment, Nami managed to pull herself out of the snow after Scotch dropped her.

"Nami!" Luffy called as he ran over to her. "You're okay!"

"Luffy! Thank god!" Nami said before Blizzard bit the chains binding her off. As she got up, Aika and Kumi approached her.

"Aika! What are you doing out here?!" Nami asked, sternly.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "You two could've been killed!"

"_You think I wanted to come out here?!"_ Kumi asked. _"Aika ran out first! I was just following her to get her back to the lab!"_

"…I just wanted to help you save Nami," said Aika, her wolf ears drooping. "I'm sorry."

Luffy sighed and put a hand on Aika's head.

"You really had me worried, you know," he said before he grinned. "Try not to do that again, okay?"

Aika smiled and grinned, and at that moment, Law approached them.

"Oh! Hey Traffy!" Luffy said. "Thanks for getting Nami back for me!"

"Yeah, thank…YOU!" Nami barked. "Gimme back my body, you jerk!"

"…I've thought it over," Law said, "and I wanna talk to you, Straw Hat-_ya_."

"Me?" Luffy asked.

"It's no doubt that it was mere coincidence that brought you and your subordinates here," Law said.

"_Subordinates?!"_ Blizzard repeated.

"_Shut up and let Law talk, pup,"_ Jupiter growled.

"As it happens," Law continued, "this island harbors a _crucial key_ powerful enough to throw the New World into disarray."

"What?" Nami asked. "What do you mean?"

"There are two ways to survive in the New World," Law said. "You either affiliate yourself with one of the Four Emperors…or you try to be one." He then turned to face Luffy. "From what I saw back on Sabaody, two years ago, you are not the type to serve others, Straw Hat-_ya_."

"Nope!" Luffy confirmed. "I like to being Captain!"

"Then…form an alliance with us!" Law exclaimed.

"An alliance?" Luffy repeated.

"_With you!?"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Together, you and I just might be able to pull it off," Law smirked. "I have a plan…to take down one of the Four Emperors!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Here it is, folks! The moment you've been waiting for!

Review, please!


	14. Pirate Alliance

**Ch. 14- Pirate Alliance**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Nami and Blizzard stared in shock at what Law had just said while Aika and Kumi just blinked in confusion.

"What's an alliance?" Aika asked.

"_Beats me,"_ Kumi answered.

"An alliance with you?!" Nami questioned. "And you're saying that if we join forces with you, we can beat one of the Four Emperors?!"

"_Man, I thought you were crazy, but now this proves it!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"I don't know what the hell you've been smoking, buddy, but NO WAY are we doing this! Right, Luffy?!"_

No answered.

"_Uh…Luffy?"_

Luffy just stared up at Law, remaining silent, yet focused.

'_Oh, no…!'_ Nami thought with a look of dread. _'I know that look!'_

"_Law didn't say anything about just strolling up to one of the Four Emperors and winning!"_ Jupiter said.

"Thank you, Jupiter," Law said. "I'm saying that if we follow the plan in the right order…we'll have a good chance of pulling it off! So…are you in or out, Straw Hat-_ya_?"

"…When you say 'One of the Four Emperors'," Luffy began, "which one did you mean."

"Luffy, no!" Nami shouted.

"_Stop getting intrigued!"_ Blizzard added. _"You don't really trust this shady guy, do you?!"_

"_Who are you calling shady?!"_ Jupiter questioned.

"Relax, Jupiter," Law said. "I don't blame them for being suspicious. All right, Straw Hat-_ya_…the name of the Emperor we're planning to take down is…"

When Law began to explain who the specific Emperor they were planning to take down was, Nami and Blizzard gasped while Aika and Kumi just blinked, not understanding the situation due to their naiveté. Luffy, on the other hand, just grinned at the Warlord.

"I see," he said. "Count me in!"

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nami and Blizzard questioned.

"…I still don't get it," Aika said.

XXX

Back at the Straw Hats' shelter…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Usopp and Chopper questioned. "WE'RE FORMING AN ALLIANCE WITH THE HEART PIRATES?!"

Robin just remained quiet with her usual calmness while Usopp grabbed Luffy and began to shake him.

"How can you leave to get Nami back and then return with something so OUTLANDISH?!" Usopp questioned.

"But listen, I-" Luffy began.

"THE DAY WE TEAM UP WITH SUCH AN UNPREDICTALY, UNFATHOMABLE GUY LIKE TRAFALGAR LAW IS THE DAY I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT WITHOUT WATCHING MY BACK! DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU JUST PUT US ALL IN MORE DANGER THAN USUAL!"

"You see, Luffy?!" Nami questioned. "Everybody's against!"

"_Yeah! Let's just back out of this while we have the chance!"_ Blizzard agreed. _"Remember, we like to travel at our own pace!"_

"Yeah, Luffy!" Chopper added, holding Franky, who is still unconscious in his body. "Besides, it's way too early to start thinking about the Emperors! We can't handle them!"

'_Plus, we have ONE to worry about enough, already!'_ he thought.

"Z…zuper…!" Franky groaned.

"_Law…with all due respect,"_ Jupiter said, _"I was thinking that maybe you should've chosen someone else to form an alliance with…like Kidd or Hawkins or even Capone! Straw Hat…he just doesn't look like the type to follow a plan."_

"You have nothing to worry about it," Law reassured. "Straw Hat-_ya_ seemed to be the only appropriate choice for the alliance."

"Can someone please tell me what an alliance is?" a now human Aika asked, confused.

"It's a union or connection between parties, Aika dear," Robin explained. "Now then, Luffy, I will follow your decision…but betrayal is often a part of pirate alliances. This might not be a good idea for someone as trusting as you."

"Hey…you're not gonna betray me, are you Traffy?" Luffy asked.

"No, I won't," Law answered.

"Okay!" Luffy grinned.

"OH, COME ON, LUFFY!" Usopp snapped.

"_YEAH! JUST BE A LITTLE BIT SUSPICIOUS!"_ Blizzard added.

"Shishishishi! A pirate alliance sounds like fun to me!" Luffy said. "I think Traffy's a good guy, but even if I'm wrong, there's nothing to worry about! I have you guys and two years of training with me!"

The Straw Hats (except Robin) gasped.

"Luffy…you…!" Nami said…before she blushed. "You adorable sweet talker! No wonder I'm dating you!"

"Ah, c'mon, Luffy! You're making us blush, over here!" Franky added.

"Praising me like that doesn't make me happy, you bastard!" Chopper exclaimed, doing his happy dance (which came out rather odd, due to being in Sanji's body).

"_Ah, jeez, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said, wagging his tail. _"What do you gotta go buttering us up like that for?!"_

"Okay, I admit," Usopp said, "we're good at what we do! Y-you're on, Luffy! And if Zoro or Sanji get cold feet, then I'll be there to convince 'em!"

Law just stared at them, taken aback by their reaction. Even Jupiter was a bit surprised.

"_Um…Law?"_ Jupiter asked. _"Maybe it's time we put them back in their original bodies."_

"Right," Law said before he held up his hand. "SHAMBLES!"

**BA-BUMP!** Nami, Franky, and Chopper's bulged out of their chests in a cartoon-like manner before switching around.

"OW!" Franky exclaimed, now back in his original body as he struck his signature pose. "I'm BACK, baby! My good old ULTIMATE body! I'm the best form of me there is! Mmmm…SUPER~!"

"Good for you, Franky," Robin said. "Just don't even use Chopper's body again…EVER."

'_Amen,'_ Blizzard though as he sat next to Chopper, who had also gone back to his own body. However…he is now covered in bandages.

"I'm back, too," Chopper began…before he got comically angry, "BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY?! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!"

"Sorry," Luffy and Franky said before they pointed at each other. "It's all his fault. HUH?! ME?! YES, YOU! STOP THAT!"

"You were the one who went all berserk on me in Chopper's body, Franky!" Luffy barked. "I had no choice but to stop you!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to use your ultimate attack on me!" Franky shouted.

"_They actually both have excellent points, as surprising as that is,"_ Blizzard said.

"IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULTS!" Chopper shouted.

"Uh…sorry," Luffy and Franky apologized again.

"Well, at least you two got your bodies back," Nami said…now in Sanji's body. "The situation just got worse for me…first Franky, and now Sanji!"

A pause…but then, the Childish Trio burst into laughter!

"I'm sorry, Nami…but…IT'S JUST SO HILARIOUS!" Luffy laughed.

"_Oh, really?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Says the guy who nearly kissed Sanji."_

Luffy gagged…before he vomited again.

"Oh, god, why'd you have to bring THAT up again?!" Luffy questioned.

"Sorry, Nami," Usopp said, "but for right now, there's really no other solution! Remember? Sanji took your body out to find that samurai!"

"You!" Nami barked at Law. "Fix this! NOW!"

"I can't if your body's not here," Law said as he looked at the snoozing children. "So are these the kids you were talking about on the way here?"

"Yep!" Luffy answered. "We wanna save 'em!"

"Just leave them," Law said. "Most of them have been drugged, so I hear."

"I know that!" Chopper rebuked. "I examined them myself, and that's exactly why we wanna send them home…but it takes time to wean them off those drugs…plus, look how big they are!"

"This forced gigantism in humans," Law explained, "is a piece of World Government research that's been in the works for centuries."

"The Government did this?" Robin asked. "But why?"

"Probably for soldiers," Law replied. "When you can manufacture an army of giant warriors, whenever you want, it tends to discourage enemies. Caesar probably thinks that if he can pull this off, he can and in the Government's and Vegapunk's nose…but I doubt it'll work."

He turned to the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Are you sure you really wanna help these brats?" Law asked. "You don't even know them."

"That's true," Nami said…as she remember Mocha crying to her for help. "We don't know them at all…but they were crying to us for help. This 'Master' might've tricked them into coming here…but they've caught on that this place isn't what it seems."

She looked down at Aika, who blinked up at her. The Navigator smiled and gently pet her mop of long, black hair.

"I simply cannot leave this island…until I know these children are safe," Nami said.

"So you're going to stay here, all alone?" Law asked.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," Luffy said. "If Nami and Chopper wanna stay, then I'm staying, too."

Law gasped silently at this.

"Plus, Sanji wants to see that samurai stuck back together," Luffy added. "If you're a part of the alliance, then that means you gotta help us, right?"

Law just stared at Luffy in surprised confusion.

"_You see, Law?"_ Jupiter asked. _"This probably wasn't a good idea from the start. It's like you said, he's not the type to take orders from anybody."_

"Yeah," Usopp said, as if he heard what Jupiter said. "Just so you know, Luffy's idea of an alliance is probably from yours. So if you thought you'd be holding the reins, here, you're wrong."

"It's like we're friends, right?" Luffy asked, picking his nose.

"And once Luffy gets an idea in his," Usopp continued, "good luck trying to change his mind. When it comes to stubborn and willfulness, he's at least Emperor-class already."

"_Yeah, so good luck, pal,"_ Blizzard smirked.

"But…your crew members' demands," Law began, "have nothing to do with our plan! …You know, what? Fine. We don't have a moment to waster! I'll let you guys handle that samurai. I'll go find out more about the drugs the kids have been given. Which one of you is the doctor in this crew? I need you to come with me. We'll need to distract Caesar."

"That's me," Chopper answered.

A few minutes later…Usopp is seen tying Chopper to a mortified Law's hat.

"There you go," Usopp said. "All set."

"Sorry about this," Chopper said. "I can't really walk, right now. Are you ready? Let's get going!"

Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Blizzard just broke into laughter. Even Aika and Kumi had to laugh.

"That's funny!" Luffy exclaimed.

"SUPER cute!" Franky exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Nami said, giggling.

When Law looked over, he saw Jupiter trying to stifle his snickering.

"What are you laughing at?!" Law questioned.

"_N-nothing!"_ Jupiter said.

After that, Law decided to tie Chopper to the hilt of his sword by one of his antlers.

"I feel like a keychain," Chopper said, embarrassed.

"_Hey, c'mon, Chopper,"_ Blizzard said. _"You have no choice! You can't even walk, right now!"_

"Anyway," Law said, "as you can tell from those 2 assassins, Caesar wants to get rid of you and White Chase so he can take the kids back. He'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Caesar is a former Government scientist-turned-criminal. If the truth gets out that someone is living on this off-limits island, then he will lose his perfect hideout. That's why he's so desperate to kill you all. He has a bounty of 300 million on his head. He creates weapons of mass-destruction and is a user of the Gas-Gas Logia Devil Fruit."

"300 million?!" Nami repeated, worriedly. "Just like Luffy, two years ago."

"If you can't use Haki, then stay away," Law said. "He's not your average lab coat scientist, you know."

"Hmm…who can use Haki?" Luffy asked. "Uh…well, there's me…and Blizzard, and Zoro and Sanji…oh! And Nami can use it, too, although hers is not as strong as mine. And then there's you and Juppy, right?"

"That'll be enough," Law said. "I'll head back to the lab, for now. Jupiter, you and White Wolf-_ya_ are going to find an escape route for us if things happen to go south. Understand?"

"_Yes, Law,"_ Jupiter answered.

"_What?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"I'm stuck with Birdbrain?!"_

"So the plan is we're gonna find this Master guy and kidnap him, right?" Luffy asked.

"That's the idea," Law answered.

"Kidnap him?" Nami repeated. "For ransom money?"

"It's not money we want," Law replied. "It's confusion."

"Eh?" Luffy muttered, tilting his head.

"There's no use discussing the rest before we've successfully pulled it off," Law said. "For now, just focus on capturing Caesar, but remember, it won't be a walk in the park. Once we do, I'll take the time to explain phase 2 of the plan. However…when Caesar's been caught, things will start moving _very fast_. Once that happens…there's no turning back."

"_This is your only chance to reconsider, Straw Hat,"_ Jupiter said.

"No need!" Luffy replied. "I'm with you, 100%!"

"In that case, I will accept your wishes," Law said. "Make sure the rest of your crew is on board with the plan."

"All right! I will!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm going, too!" Aika said.

"Oh, no, not you," Luffy said, suddenly very stern. "You're staying here with Kumi, this time."

"_Thank you,"_ Kumi said.

"But…but I wanna go with you, Luffy," Aika said.

"Aika, it's too dangerous," Luffy said. "You almost got killed earlier! You're gonna stay here, where it's safe! Understand?"

"Plus, she'll just get in the way," Law said.

"Law!" Nami exclaimed.

"What?" Law asked. "It's the truth."

"…Luffy?" Aika asked…before she reached into her pocket and held out…a Cherry Blossom. "Take this with you, okay?"

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"It's my Lucky Cherry Blossom," Aika answered. "My Mommy gave it to me. You don't have to believe it it's lucky if you don't want to…but I want you to have it so you can be safe. Just promise you'll bring it back, okay?"

"Sure!" Luffy said. "I promise! Shishishishi!"

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled before she gave Luffy the flower. "Be careful, okay?"

"You got it," Luffy said. "All right, guys! Let's move out!"

"Yeah!" the Straw Hats agreed.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Caesar's laboratory, the G-5 Marines had managed to find a ship to take back to HQ. Unfortunately…they had also been spotted.

"RAAAARGH!" a soldier roared. "You bastards!"

**CLANG!** His blade was stopped by a muscular Centaur with long dreadlocks and tricorne hat. Another soldier was hit by a Satyr with long, spiky black hair in a ponytail and wearing a gourd on his back, and one more was hit by a Centaur wielding an exploding whip!

"Rebar Smoothy…Fen Bock the Gourd…Rope-Master Chappe!" Tashigi said, looking at a list. "I knew it, Smoker! These are all former prisoners!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Smoker questioned, holding a prisoner by the neck. "Why was it reported that there were ZERO prisoners surviving after the accident four years ago?!"

"What's with these guys, Smokey?!" asked one of the G-5 soldiers.

"No idea!" Smoker shouted. "Just keep them occupied on land! We need to get that ship moving to send in our report!"

XXX

Inside the laboratory, Caesar heard the Transponder Snail ringing nearby…but for some reason, he didn't answer it.

"It's the Transponder Snail, Master," Monet said.

"Don't answer it," Caesar said. "It's just a message saying, 'We opened he door', followed by 'Something came out'! Then they're going to say something like, 'We're going down left and right, save us,' and so on. What a wretched pain to listen to. We don't often have so many visitors at once…I'll have to forget about procuring my new test subjects. It's time to introduce them to my little…pet. Shulolololo! No one's getting off this island alive…!"

XXX

On the burning side of Punk Hazard, two voices are heard, screaming like the end of the world was coming.

"Master?! Are you there?! HELLO?!"

"Please pick up, Master!"

It is revealed that there are two Centaurs…running away from something.

"It's not working! Why won't he pick up?!"

"It's coming! What it was behind the door is coming out after us!"

"It got the rest of us! Just run for it!"

Behind them…some kind of magenta-colored ooze is chasing after them…and it was getting closer!

"AAAAH! What is that enormous mountain-like thing?!"

"It's coming this way! Dear god, SOMEBODY SAVE US!"

"MASTER~!"

However, when the ooze got closer…the two started to gag and grab at their throats, gasping for breath…like they were suffocating! Before long, they both fell to the ground…dead.

The ooze is revealed to be a giant, magenta monster, shaped like an axolotl with purple smoke puffing out of its huge mouth and glowing yellow eyes.

It is an inhabitant of Punk Hazard…the Slime.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Tsk, tsk tsk. Poor Law has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

Review, please!


	15. Commence Operation

**Ch. 15- Commence Operation**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

It had been 15 minutes since Luffy and his team had gone off in search of Caesar. Law and Chopper had gone off to the scientist's laboratory while Blizzard and Jupiter went to find an escape route. Nami and Usopp remained behind with the children and are now waiting for the others to return.

"The plan's just started, and I'm already nervous," Usopp said.

"How do you think I feel?" Nami asked, still stuck in Sanji's body with Aika and Kumi sitting in her/his lap.

"…Hey, Nami?" Aika asked.

"Hmm?" Nami hummed.

"Luffy…he's gonna be okay, right?" Aika asked. "He is coming back…isn't he? 'Cause…he promised."

Nami blinked in surprise at Aika's concern…but then she smiled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Luffy," she reassured, petting the wolf-girl on the head. "Trust me."

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed. "If there's one thing we know about Luffy, it's that he's a man who keeps his promises."

"…I see," Aika said, smiling. "I know I just met him…but…I already like him, so much! Does…does that make sense?"

"It does to us," Usopp grinned.

"And something tells me that Luffy's grown fond of you, too," Nami added.

"Shishishishi!" Aika laughed.

XXX

"_I CANNOT believe the bullshit I'm in!"_

Outside the lab, Blizzard and Jupiter are seen walking through the snow, searching the perimeter for an escape route. Along the way, Blizzard continued to rant about Law's plan.

"_Of all the dogs I could've been stuck with, I had to be put with YOU!"_ Blizzard complained.

"_Will you stop your whining?!"_ Jupiter questioned. _"You're not the only one who's annoyed about this! If anything, I dislike this idea just as much as you!"_

Blizzard growled at this.

"_And another thing!"_ he shouted. _"Quit telling me what the fuck to do, old man! You're not my Father!"_

"_Law put me in charge of this part of the plan,"_ Jupiter said. _"You have to do what I say and when I say it, you got me?!"_

"_The last time I checked, I only take orders from Luffy! Not some dog who belongs to a psychopath like Law!"_

Jupiter's left eye went wide…and he growled viciously.

"_Fuck you…I'm gonna kill you for that,"_ he hissed.

"_Bring it, old-timer,"_ Blizzard growled, and with that, the two canines lunged at each other, biting and clawing at each other, viciously.

XXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the mountains…

"Damn…I must've hit my head on a fall or something."

"And me, as well. I appear to have quite the headache."

"Quit your bellyaching! We've wasted enough time as it is! I just hope that samurai hasn't become an ice cube, yet!"

It is revealed that Zoro, Sanji (still in Nami's body), and Brook are running through the snow, the two swordsman having large bumps on their heads.

"That's what you get for taking detours, cook," Zoro said.

"What are you talking about?!" Sanji questioned. "We ALL CHOSE to go that way!"

"And yet, we weren't able to find it," Brook said. "However, I shall never forget that glorious silhouette for as long as I live! Even though I'm already dead! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Gloss over stuff much?" Zoro asked. "I specifically heard you shouting 'enemy attack'."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Brook rebuked.

"Well, I for one am a skeptic!" Zoro said.

"Well, I'm a believer!" Sanji argued.

"And I simply wish to enjoy the endless debate!" Brook added.

"Huh," Sanji muttered. "That's a mature stance, Brook. You act so grown-up."

"Well, yes, of course!" Brook agreed. "After all I am old enough to be dead, you know!"

"Well, I don't believe in indecisiveness," Zoro added.

"Eh?!" Brook questioned in shock.

_Flashback; 1 hour ago_

"Hey, samurai!" Sanji shouted. "Where the hell are you?! Answer me!"

Zoro, Sanji, and Brook had just left the lab, in search of the samurai, when suddenly, the third stopped upon seeing what looked like…giant footprints.

"My word!" he exclaimed. "Look over her, you two! These footprints…could it be that they belong to the legendary abominable snowman?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Zoro and Sanji said in unison before they came and looked, themselves.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Sanji exclaimed. "He's right!"

"They're HUGE!" Zoro added. "Even bigger than a giant's footprint!"

"What a stunning discovery!" Brook declared. "Mark my words, gentlemen! If we follow this trail…we may just find…"

'_One of life's great mysteries!'_ they all thought. However, it appears their images to the alleged abominable snowman were quite. Brook's image was a creature with white, shaggy, an antenna sticking out of its head, and two, earmuff-like protrusions on the sides. Sanji's image…was more like an abominable snow_woman_…which did not really look that abominable. As for Zoro, he was thinking of a white-furred creature with a tear-dropped shaped head and brandishing a sword.

And so, the three trekked on, following the trail of footprints…until…

"What the hell?" Zoro questioned, standing on the edge of a cliff with Brook and Sanji.

"A dead end?" Sanji inquired, but then, Brook let out a terrified scream, alerting the other two and forcing them to turn around. There, they saw two shadowy figures behind a screen of snowy wind.

"Look there!" Brook shouted. "Two giant silhouettes! Wait…could it be? It might the abominable-"

But before could the skeleton could finish, **KA-CHAK! BABOOM!** A huge gunshot went off, releasing a huge cloud of gas!

"Ugh…!" Zoro groaned. "W-what the hell is this?! Some…shum….kinda gash…?"

"Unh…!" Sanji groaned as he wobbled in an almost-drunken state, his words beginning to slur. "I…I feel dwunk…I…I can't shpeak right…and I'm sooooo…sleepy…!"

"Ish…an enemy attack?!" Brook hiccupped, attempting to draw his sword.

It is revealed that the ones who fired the gas was none other than the Yeti Cool Bros, Rock and Scotch.

"Even the hardiest drink will fall into a drunken stupor," Rock explained, "after being hit by one of our K.Y.P Gas Rounds! And the foot of that cliff…is Sector F-16."

"The inescapable Ice Spikes!" said Scotch as he and his brother prepared to shoot.

"We'll start with these three!" added Rock.

**BOOM!** The Yeti Cool Brothers opened fire, sending Zoro, Sanji, and Brook plummeting towards a bed of icy spikes!

"Holy shit!" Zoro cursed. "Hey! You guys!"

When the green-haired swordsman looked, he saw, to his shock, that Sanji and Brook are now asleep with comical snooze bubbles blowing out of their noses.

"Dammit to hell!" Zoro shouted. "Looks like it's up to me…gotta make this quick…losing consciousness…!"

With that, Zoro drew _Wado Ichimonji_…and cut through the Ice Spikes, and just in time, too!

"Phew!" he sighed. "Man…that was…ZZZZZZZZ…!"

**THUD! FWUD! THWUMP!** The three Straw Hats fell into snow…asleep.

XXX

"This is Sector F-16, reporting," said a guard as he and a few of his comrades found the unconscious trio. "We've found the 3 Straw Hat Pirates, as mention. We're collecting the bodies as we speak."

But just when one reached down to pick one of them up…Sanji reached up with Nami's hand and grabbed one by the arm!

"W-what the…!?" the guard questioned in shock.

"And just WHOSE bodies are you collecting?" Sanji asked with a menacing glare.

"S-she's alive!" cried one of the guards.

"What's with her voice?" asked another, confused. "It doesn't sound very feminine."

"Who cares?!" asked one more. "Besides, it's just one woman! What harm could she-"

**BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BAM!** Sanji stood up and kicked the guards away with Haki imbued legs!

"I don't care how many of you weaklings there are!" he shouted. "No way are you laying a hand on this body!"

Soon, the guards all dropped to the ground, unconscious. However, Sanji already looked like he was out of breath.

"I forgot," he said. "Even though she can Armament's Haki, Nami's not quite as strong as I am. I gotta be careful with her body."

Ironically, however, he chose right then and there to put a cigarette in his mouth and light it.

"Forgive me, Nami," he whispered. "I know I shouldn't smoke with your lungs, but I need a way to relax. I won't breathe in too much, though. That I can promise you. Just…use a lot of mouthwash after this. We don't want Luffy to kiss you when you taste like ash."

Then, he walked over to Zoro and Brook, who are still asleep…before he breathed on his fist.

"WAKE UP, YOU DUMB-ASSES!"

**WHACK! GONK!**

"AAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL, NAMI?!"

"I'M SANJI!"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?! YOU BOTH ARE ALWAYS HITTING ME, YOU STUPID COOK!"

_Flashback end_

While Zoro seemed to remain confused as to how he got the bump on his head, Sanji and Brook seemed focused on finding the samurai.

"All right," Sanji said. "No more mysteries, got it?! Now, are you sure this is where you saw the samurai's torso?!"

"Indeed!" Brook replied. "I informed the good man earlier that I ran across his torso just before the lake! If my hunch is correct, he should be around here, trying to locate it!"

"HEY, SAMURAI~!" Sanji called. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! DID THE ENEMY ALREADY CAPTURE YOU?!"

Soon, the three slowed down into a slow walk…unknowingly stepping upon what looked like a frozen body.

"Hey!" Sanji called. "Are you all right?! Come on out, already, samurai!"

"Oh, Mister Samurai~!" Brook called in a singsong tone. "Yoo-hoo~!"

"Maybe he already found his torso and went to look for his kid," Zoro said before he looked down…and gasped in horror. "SWEET ONI GIRI! I THINK I'M STANDING ON HIM!"

Sanji and Brook looked back to see that Zoro was indeed standing right on top of the samurai's frozen body!

"Holy shit!" Sanji cursed. "He's frozen solid!"

With that, he ran over to the samurai and raised his foot.

"1…2…3!" he counted before **CRUNCH!** He stomped on the samurai's head, awakening him!

"GAH!" the samurai cried, coughing and gagging, like he was choking on his breath!

"Hey! You okay?!" Sanji asked. "Did someone do this to you?!"

"Haa…haa…!" the samurai gasped. "For some reason…I could no longer move! I almost died!"

"Uh, yeah!" Sanji barked. "Because you nearly froze to death in a fucking blizzard!"

"No!" the samurai objected. "It…it's not that! I am…n-not cold!"

"Like hell, you're not!" Sanji snapped.

"A…a true warrior does not feel the chill!"

"Jeez, what a pain-in-the-ass," Zoro said.

"Couldn't you make yourself a coat or something with your powers?!" Sanji questioned.

"I tried…but…sadly, I cannot," the samurai replied. "M-my sorcery has cursed me with a terrible weakness…making it rather difficult for me to swim!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sanji said. "That's what a Devil Fruit does!" That's when realization began to sink in. "…Oh, god…don't tell me…!"

"If my theory is correct," the samurai began, "then…my torso might've fallen into water!"

"Water?!" Zoro repeated.

"I can feel…a watery sensation about my chest!" the samurai cried.

"Now I get it," Sanji said. "When your torso fell in water, you suddenly found yourself unable to move and you froze on the spot here, and you can't use your Devil Fruit powers because of the water."

"If that's the case," Zoro said, "then maybe his torso fell into the lake, Brook!"

"Yes, indeed!" Brook agreed. "And it seems the lake is actually seawater!"

"If this half of him is still alive," Zoro theorized, "then that means that the sharks haven't eaten his torso yet. Whatever's in that lake, we should probably fish him out of there, and soon!"

"Yes! Let us make haste!" Brook added.

"If it's in the lake…then you'll have to swim down and search for it!" the samurai cried.

"I already know you can't swim, you worthless bum!" Sanji shouted. "Now pipe down and let me handle this!"

"I…I don't understand," the samurai said. "You…you people are pirates, are you not?! Then why…would you go to such lengths for a total stranger, like myself?!"

Sanji heaved a sigh before he grabbed the samurai by his topknot.

"Because part of me," he began, "has a conscience that wants to see this through to the end…but know this! Once you're put back together, you and I are gonna have us a little duel so I can kick your ass!"

The samurai gasped…but then…he seemed to try and force a smile on his frozen face.

"I…I agree to your duel," he said. "I…am not worthy."

"Well, well," Sanji said as he dragged the samurai along the ground. "Looks like you learned some manners, samurai. Being frozen seems to have its benefits."

Suddenly, the three Straw hats spotted something in the distance, coming straight toward them.

"What the hell's that?" Zoro asked.

"Hmm…oh, dear!" Brook said. "It appears to those Centaurs that follow Brownbeard! The ones we stripped of their coats!"

Truth be told, there was the Centaur Patrol Unit, most of them missing their coats and freezing to death.

"Hang in there!" said a Rhino Centaur. "Just keep running! Stay away from the lake!"

"The monster's on the other side!" cried a Cheetah Centaur. "Report to the Master! Where the hell has that thing been hiding, all this time?!"

"Monsters?" Zoro repeated. "You guys should talk."

"AAAAAAH!" the Centaurs screamed. "It's those pirate bandits, again!"

"And look!" shouted a Tiger Centaur. "That one's still wearing my coat!"

"Forget about it!" shouted a Ram Centaur. "Just get to the lab, and hurry!"

"Those guys are gonna pay for what they did to the Boss!" shouted the Doe Centaur from earlier.

And with that, they all ran off.

"Uh…what's their hurry?" Sanji asked.

"Hmm," Zoro hummed as he looked up. "Hey, Brook…those guys are coming from the lake, right?"

"I believe so," Brook answered. "What an astounding deduction, Mister Zoro! But…what makes you say that?"

"Well," Zoro began, "I…don't remember there being a mountain that way."

The three Straw Hats looked up to see…a giant, shadowy creature with glowing yellow eyes.

XXX

Back in Caesar's lab…

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "The terrible chemical weapon that destroyed Punk Hazard 4 years ago…was the slime itself! Shulolololo! What a bunch of fools they are! They all think that I purified the gas that choked this island?! NEVER!"

"…" Monet just remained quiet, either ignoring him because he was being boastful or she was too focused on her work. It was possibly the former.

"What a waste that would be!" Caesar continued. "No, I didn't purify the gas! I _altered_ into the form of a monster! And THAT is the shape it now takes! It is a manifestation of the world of death that once reigned this island! Man soon forgets the tragedies of his past…but _this one_ hasn't gone away! And I control it in the palm of my hand! SHULOLOLOLOLOLO~!"

XXX

At the front entrance of Caesar's lab, the G-5 Marines had just managed to steal a ship: a Government battleship with Caesar's initials on it.

"All right!" cheered one of the soldiers. "The ship is ours!"

"Get back here with that ship!" shouted one of Caesar's men.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tashigi screamed, uncontrollably using Smoker's powers to fly around. "Smoker! How do I get your legs to turn back to normal?!"

"Just sit and tight and stop screwing things up, Tashigi!" Smoker barked before he turned to his soldiers. "Is the door still closed?! The real enemy's in the lab! Every second we spend out here is wasted time!"

"Sorry, Smokey!" said one of the soldiers "We tried everything, but the door won't budge!"

"Dammit, this is pathetic!" Smoker hissed. "If only I had my own body, then I'd be inside in an instant!"

XXX

At the rear entrance of the lab, Law and Chopper had just arrived their via the former's "Scan" ability.

"Wow! You're pretty neat!" Chopper said, now sitting in a bag that was tied to the hilt of Law's sword. "Did we just warp?!"

"Just shut your mouth and stay in the damn bag," Law said. "We're at the lab's backdoor. Caesar and Monet will be in the main laboratory. I'll find a way to get them outta the room. You study the drug in the meantime."

"But if you're able to walk right up to the Master, then you must be pretty tough!" Chopper said. "Couldn't you just capture him on your own? That way, I'd have more time to study the NHC10!"

"…There's a reason why I can't just do that," Law muttered. "It's why I'm teaming up with you people."

"Huh?"

"Look, I just need you guys to take Caesar out of the picture as quickly as possible. I'll handle the rest. This is why I'm counting on Jupiter and White Wolf-_ya_ to find an escape route."

"AAAAAAH!"

"What the hell was that?" Law questioned.

It is revealed to be Tashigi, still flying around uncontrollably…when she spotted something in the distance…and it was getting bigger.

"Hey…what's that over there?!" she asked. "It looks like some sort of cannonball! No…wait…that's…!"

She was close thought. It was actually none other than…Luffy, in his Gum-Gum Balloon form with Robin and Franky on his back!

**BOOM!** Luffy collided with the ship, completely destroying it, while Robin used her Cien Fleur Wing to keep herself at a safe distance.

"W-what the?!" questioned one of Caesar's men before one of them got punched out by a huge, metal fist.

Soon, the dust cleared, revealing Luffy, Robin, and Franky.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Franky laughed. "That was quite a shortcut!"

"HEY! MASTER~!" Luffy shouted at the top of his voice. "COME ON OUT! WE'VE COME TO KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN CAPTURE YOU!"

"Luffy, that was a secret, remember?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said before he started shouting again. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"What is that dumb-ass doing?!" Law questioned. "No one said he had to fight anybody!"

"Straw Hat?!" Smoker questioned in shock.

"IT'S THE STRAW HAT PIRATES~!" shouted the G-5 soldiers and Caesar's men.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

The plan begins!

Review, please!


	16. Blizzard with a Chance of Slime

**Ch. 16- Blizzard with a Chance of Slime**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Take 'em out!"

Caesar's men roared as they charged at Franky, who grinned as he reeled back a fist.

"Strong…RIGHT!" the Cyborg shouted before he launched his fist and punched them away!

"Well, now we're here!" Luffy said. "So where's the Master guy?"

"He's not going to be waiting outside, Luffy," Robin said as she used her powers to break a few spines. "Let's check inside the laboratory."

"Straw Hat Luffy!"

Luffy turned around and saw Tashigi, still in Smoker's body.

"What are you plotting on this island?!" Tashigi questioned, brandishing her sword.

"Oh! Hey, Smokey!" Luffy said. "You're okay! I was a little worried after I saw you on the ground, earlier!"

"Grr…how dare you mock me!" Tashigi barked before she held her sword and made a strained face.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "What's wrong with you, Smokey? Got a tummy ache? Do you gotta go to the bathroom or something?"

"Ngh…UGH!" Tashigi grunted before she used Smoker's powers to shoot her sword at Luffy. "Oh! I did it!"

But then, Luffy sidestepped out of the way and grabbed Smoker's hand before pulling Tashigi down to the ground and pinning her there.

"AGH!" Tashigi cried. "Dammit!"

"What the hell happened to you, Smoker?!" Luffy questioned. "You weren't THIS weak when I saw you, last time!"

"N-no! Wait!" Tashigi cried. "I-I'm not who-"

"Oh, come on, Tashigi! I don't wanna see myself losing to this trash!"

**WOOSH!** Luffy yelped as he dodged a jab from Smoker's jutte.

"What the hell?!" he questioned. "That weapon…!"

"So, you're back on the scene, eh, Straw Hat?!" Smoker questioned. "Well, I can assure, you won't escape judgment, this time! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"W-w-what the?!" Luffy questioned as he used his Haki imbued fists to block the jabs from Smoker's jutte, but in the end, he got hit in the chest.

"AGH!" Luffy cried as he clutched at the spot where he got. "Dammit…that's sea stone, all right. Since when did you get this strong, Glasses Lady?! Uh…what was your name again?!"

"I'm Smoker, you dumb-ass!" Smoker shouted.

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned in shock as he quickly dodged the weapon again. "But…but…!"

"It must be Law's doing, Luffy!" Robin said as she used her Clutch attack to break another spine!

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned before he realized. "Oh, right! The old switcheroo thing!"

So no wonder that one's so weak!"

Tashigi gasped at this.

"So…that means…" Luffy started…before he burst into laughter while pointing at Smoker. "THAT'S Smokey?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING, YOU LITTLE TURD?!" Smoker questioned as he tried to hit Luffy with the jutte, again, only for him to evade it.

"Gear…SECOND!" Luffy shouted before he disappeared and then reappeared before Smoker, quick as a flash!

"W-what the-?!" Smoker questioned.

"How about this?" Luffy asked. "Next time we see each other, we'll have us a real fight! There's no use in us squaring off when you're not at your best!"

"You little smartass!" Smoker shouted as he tried to kick Luffy, only for to dodge again. Not long after though, a huge explosion went off.

"Huh?" Luffy asked before he turned around. "What happened?"

It is revealed that there is a now a huge hole in the wall.

"That guy just blasted through the wall!" exclaimed one of Caesar's followers. "Who IS he?!"

"And was that…a laser beam?!" questioned another.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Franky laughed. "That's more like it! Luffy! Robin! The door's open! Let's get going!"

"Alright!" Luffy said. "Great work, Franky! Let's go, Robin!"

"Right," Robin agreed before she followed the boys.

"Damn them!" Smoker cursed. "Men! After them! Don't let those pirates get away!"

"Uh…Smokey…we got a bit of a situation here!" said one of the G-5 soldiers. "Something's going on with the ship!"

"What?!" Smoker questioned before he turned around. "What are you dumb-asses talking…about…?!"

On the ship…it is revealed that there is a large, magenta blob of slime, oozing on the sails.

"W…what the hell is that thing?!" Smoker questioned in shock.

"Luffy! Franky! Wait!" Robin called, causing the captain and shipwright to turn around.

"Whoa…what is that stuff?!" Franky questioned.

"Is it poop?" Luffy asked, puzzled.

"This stuff just stared falling outta the sky!" cried one Smoker's men. "What the hell is it, anyway?! It's…it's MOVING!"

He was right. As smaller drops of the blob fell onto the deck of the ship…they seemed to grow eyes and started moving around by themselves.

"Stay away from it!" shouted one of the soldiers. "It's spraying some kind of poison gas! We tried cutting it and shooting it, and the gas started coming out!"

"Masks on! Now!" shouted another.

"What is that slimy stuff?!" Luffy questioned.

"Is it even alive?!" Franky asked.

"I have no idea," Robin answered. "What could it be?"

"Hey, you!" Smoker questioned as he grabbed one of Caesar's men. "What is that thing?!"

"I…I dunno! I've never seen it before!" the satyr admitted.

"So you're saying it fell from the sky?!" asked one of Smoker's men.

"Look at that! It's moving!" shouted another. "Talk about creepy!"

"Is it…a living creature?!" asked one more.

Suddenly, the smaller blobs began to conjoin into a bigger mass, much to the G-5 men's shock.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"It's…combining…and getting bigger!"

Before long, it stood at least 10 feet tall, towering over the soldiers!

"N-no big deal!" said one of the soldiers, wearing a gas mask. "Maybe we can just push it into the river or something!"

As he attempted to do so…the Marine sunk into the gelatinous mass…unleashing more poisonous gas as he did so!

"AAAH!" his comrades screamed as they ran to help. "MORE GAS!"

"Quick! Get him outta there before he suffocates!"

"What were you thinking, man?!"

"Ugh…! It…it burns! It's on my skin! Get it off!"

"Hey! Get a cloth or something and wipe this stuff off!"

"No! Don't touch it! It'll get on you, too!"

As they dragged him away, one G-5 soldier approached…arm with a flamethrower.

"Stand back, boys!" he exclaimed. "It's gotta be weak to fire, so let's immolate the sucker! After all, every living creature's afraid of a good blaze!"

**BWOOMF!** He fired his flamethrower at the blob, setting it ablaze. The fellow Marines cheered at this.

"Yeah! Great idea!"

"Burn that thing to a crisp! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

The blob seemed to move around, as if trying to shake off the flames.

"Look! It's working! It hates it!"

"It's on fire, now! We found its weakness!"

But then…the blob started swelling up…and before long…it combusted into a huge explosion, much to the shock of everyone watching!

"Oh…my…god…!" Tashigi whispered in horror as tears began to form in Smoker's eyes.

"MY MEN~!" Smoker shouted.

XXX

Not too far away, Law and Chopper were watching everything…and needless to say, they were shocked.

(A/N: I know they don't really appear in this part, but I'm just adding it anyway. It's gonna be important later.)

"Holy…!" Chopper whispered in horror. "Those Marines…they…!"

"Dammit to hell," Law cursed. "I must admit…even I'm a bit nervous…but we can't stop now. Still…what the hell is that thing? It's poisonous to the touch and it combusts when it comes into contact with flames? Straw Hat-_ya_ better watch his back."

"Oh, you don't worry about Luffy," Chopper said.

"What?" Law asked. "What do you mean?"

"No matter what kind of poison Luffy comes in contact with, it won't hurt him," Chopper said. "He has antitoxins in his bloodstream that will fight them off."

'_Well…I know what I'm doing when this is all over,'_ Law thought before he and Chopper went inside.

XXX

Back at the front entrance of the lab, Caesar's men were also shocked by what they had just witnessed, but for some reason, they appeared not to be too worried about it.

"What the hell was that thing?!" asked a guard in a hazmat suit. "I've never seen it around here, before!"

"Whatever it was, it's dead, now," said Fen Bock.

"Y-yeah, good timing," agreed Chappe. "And at least it did us the favor of taking out that ship the Marines were trying to escape with!"

"Yeah!" agreed Smoothy. "Hehehehe…"

**SPLOTCH!** Caesar's men turned and saw, to their horror…that another blob had appeared behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed. "IT'S HERE!"

"Hey!" Luffy said. "Something just came falling outta the sky!"

Robin and Franky looked up and saw…more blobs, raining from the sky and plopping down all around them!

"Holy shit!" Franky cursed as he jumped away from one.

"Don't touch it, whatever you do!" Robin shouted.

Soon, the blobs started moving around, attacking anyone in their sights and combining together as they got closer. The G-5 men and some of Caesar's minions began to panic as they tried to escape.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"IT JUST KEEPS COMING DOWN!"

"RUN FOR IT! DON'T TOUCH THAT STUFF!"

"Smoker!" Tashigi cried. "It's way too dangerous out here! We need take shelter under a roof, immediately!"

"You're right," Smoker agreed…but then, he spotted someone in the distance, standing on the remains of the destroyed ship. "Wait…is that…!?"

"Shulololololo! Very good boy…forgive me for locking you for 3 whole years!"

The satyrs in gas masks and suits gasped in surprise.

"M-Master!"

"What are you doing outside?!"

"It's too dangerous out here!"

"I knew it!" Smoker shouted. "You're…Caesar Clown…aren't you?!"

"So it's _you!_" Luffy shouted. "_You're_ the Master!"

"Shulolololololo!" Caesar laughed as he revealed himself. "Indeed, I am! And you are the Straw Hat Crew and the G-5 Marines!"

As he spoke, more blobs began to fall from the sky.

"Just give him a bit more time," said Smoker. "He doesn't like water, you see, so in order to get the lake, he's launching…_pieces_ of himself, one after another!"

"He?" Robin repeated. "He who?"

XXX

"So…" Zoro began, "is thing actually…you know…alive?"

"No idea," Sanji answered. "I've never seen anything like it."

Brook just remained quiet.

What they saw…was an even more massive blob of slime…spitting smaller blobs into the air.

"So, basically," said Zoro, "what we've got here is something creepy and weird here…doing something weird and creepy."

"That seems to be the consensus," Sanji agreed.

XXX

"Shulolololololo!" Caesar laughed. "Once all the pieces of the slime have traveled here from the burning side of the island…you fools will finally know the terror of what transpired here, four years a-"

**WHOOSH! WHAP!** Luffy suddenly appeared in the blink of an eye and grabbed Caesar around his waist!

"Ha!" the Straw Hat Captain shouted. "Now I gotcha!"

"E…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Caesar cried out in shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's a short one, but what can you do?

Review, please!


	17. The Gas Gas Fruit

**Ch. 17- The Gas-Gas Fruit**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lake in the middle of Punk Hazard with Team Zoro, the slime creature is still spitting parts of itself to the other side.

"Wait a minute!" Brook exclaimed. "I believe this monster is called…a Slime! I've read about it in a book, once! They say the Slime…is a most _scandalous_ creature that attacks women and dissolves only their clothes away!"

Not long after he said this, he, Sanji, and the samurai imagined Nami…her body completely bare after the Slime melted her clothes away.

"Whoa! You serious?!" Sanji asked, blushing. "Talk about a convenient monster to have! Hey, Brook! Why don't you let me borrow that book, sometime?!"

"Me next!" the samurai added.

"Look closer, you horn-dogs," Zoro said.

"Huh?" the 3 perverts muttered.

"Forget about melting clothes away," Zoro began, "touching _this_ Slime probably means instant death!"

They looked and saw that Zoro appeared to be right. In the lake, many dead fish and even sharks appear on the water's surface.

"The bits of that slime that have fallen into the lake are killing all the fish," Zoro said. "I'm pretty sure this thing is a solid mass of poison!"

"P-poison?!" Sanji repeated in shock. "Oh, shit! It's gonna turn this lake into a lake of toxic death!"

"Wait! What are you planning, Mister Sanji?!" Brook questioned.

"I'm taking the plunge!" Sanji said…before he pulled off Nami's coat. "This is _my_ problem! And like am I gonna ignore it! It's time for Sanji to step up and be a man! Sorry in advance, Nami!"

With that, Sanji leapt into the water.

"I'm a better swimmer than anyone here!" he exclaimed. "I'll be back before anything happens to Nami's beautiful body! Just keep that slime away from us!"

**SPLASH!** Sanji dived into the water, leaving Zoro, Brook, and the samurai on the shore of the lake.

"Do take care!" Brook called as the piece of slime started to surround them.

"…This is bad," Zoro said.

The samurai watched nervously as he waited for Sanji to surface with his torso hopefully intact.

In the water, Sanji was swimming as fast as Nami's legs could kick…but it didn't seem to be enough.

'_Holy shit!'_ he thought. _'Cold doesn't even BEGIN to describe this water! Now, where's that torso?!'_

XXX

On the icy side of the island, Blizzard had just been thrown against the ground by Jupiter, who is now in his hybrid form, flapping his wings to keep himself hovering above Blizzard.

"_You gonna apologize for what you said, Igloo?!"_ Jupiter questioned.

"_Not a chance, Blot!"_ Blizzard barked.

"_Fine…IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!"_ Jupiter roared before he swooped down and down on Blizzard's right shoulder, causing him to yowl in pain.

"_SON OF A BITCH~!"_ he cried.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Caesar's lab, Law had just entered and found Monet, working, but Caesar is nowhere in sight.

'_It's just Monet,'_ Law thought. _'Now's our chance.'_

"You won't find Master in here," Monet said, acknowledging Law's presence without looking at him.

"Where is he, then?" Law asked as he put down the bag in which Chopper is hiding.

"Knowing his sick hobbies," Monet began, "I'd guess he's gone outside to observe the battle."

"I've been around the island and seen everything I want to see," Law said. "I'm planning on taking Jupiter and leaving, soon."

"Aww, that's too bad," Monet pouted. "It'll be lonely without you."

"But before I go," Law began, "I wanna make use of your _powers_. Do you mind coming with me?"

"Ooh!" Monet chirped, lifting her glasses. "Are we going on a date? How lovely."

Law just sneered and turned to leave, causing Monet to chuckle.

"You're so cold," she said. "What is it?"

"You'll find out," Law said. "Just come with me."

"All right," Monet said as she followed him. "I was getting bored, anyway."

At that moment, Chopper peeked outside the bag as they began to leave.

'_Is that the bird-woman that Usopp mentioned?'_ he thought. _'Well, it doesn't matter, now. Now's my chance to find out more about that drug!'_

With that, the reindeer pulled himself out of the bag, finally able to walk again, and ran off.

XXX

Back with Luffy, the Straw Hat Captain had just gotten a hold of Caesar, who is struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Why you…!" Caesar hissed. "Let go of me, you insipid little ape!"

"Straw Hat!" shouted one of Caesar's men.

"Get away from the Master!" shouted one of Brownbeard's Centaurs as they all aimed their firearms at Luffy.

"Is that Haki?!" asked Franky. "That's gonna work, isn't it?! Way to go, Luffy! He just grabbed himself a handful of Logia user!"

"But Armaments Haki only gives you the ability to interact with the 'body' of the Logia user," Robin said. "Unlike the sea or the energy that emanates from sea stone…it doesn't actually sap the opponent's ability to use his powers! We still don't know what the Gas-Gas Fruit can really do!"

As she said this, Caesar began to transform into a cloud of gas, pulling himself out of Luffy's grasp as the rubber-man stretched his neck back and imbued his forehead with Haki.

"Gum-Gum…BELL~!"

**SWOOSH! BWOOF!** Luffy threw his head forehead, attempting to strike Caesar's skull with his own, but Caesar transformed into gas at the last second before he turned and faced Luffy.

"Gas ROBE!" the scientist shouted before he shot some gas from his robe at Luffy's head.

"Ugh!" Luffy grunted in surprise.

"Shulolololololo!" Caesar cackled. "That's right! Suck it in! Tests have shown that my gas powers are more fatal than the leading…huh?"

**SNURRRRRF!** Luffy started to suck up the gas through his nose!

"W-what the?!" Caesar questioned in shock.

"Is he mad?!" asked one of the satyrs. "He just sucked up all the Master's poisonous gas! That's instant death!"

"Urrgh…!" Luffy grunted…before all the gas came bursting out of his ears!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Caesar's men questioned in shock.

"I…impossible…!" Caesar whispered in shock.

Luffy let out a small burp before saying, "Poison doesn't seem to bother me much, anymore! I guess it's thanks to Magellan!"

"Magellan?!" Caesar questioned, tensing up in anger. "The poison warden from Impel Down?! How dare you compare me to a mere Paramecia, you-"

"Jet MACE!"

**KA-THWACK!** Luffy stretched his leg in Gear Second mode and kicked Caesar in the jaw, sending him crashing into the ground!

"MASTER!" Caesar's minions cried.

"That little brat!"

"How dare he hurt our beloved Master!"

"Let's get him!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU BUNCH OF LOWLY MAGGOTS!" Caesar barked, taking his men by surprise.

"W-what did he say? 'Maggots'?!"

"Nah…he couldn't have said that! Right?"

(A/N: Are you people deaf or just plain stupid?)

"Now, Gum-GUUUUUM…!" Luffy started as he prepared a Gum-Gum Gatling attack.

"Not so fast!" Caesar said as he held up a pair of what looked red-and-blue castanets. "GASTANETS!"

**Clack! KABOOM!** Once Caesar clicked the castanets, a huge explosion went off in midair and hit Luffy!

"LUFFY!" Robin and Franky cried in shock as their stunned captain began to fall to the ground, smoke billowing from his mouth.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "Smilies! Get Straw Hat! Smother him!"

Upon hearing that command, the blobs of slime turned and slithered towards Luffy!

"W-what the?!" said one of Caesar's minions. "They only obey the Master?!"

Just then, the slimes leapt up and glued themselves on Luffy!

"GAH!" he cried. "Ah, gross! Get 'em off me!"

"Luffy, watch out!" Franky shouted. "They'll explode!"

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "Eradicate him! GASTANETS!"

**Clack! KABOOM!** The slime on Luffy exploded, this time with more massive force than the previous one, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

"LUFFY~!" Robin shouted.

"It doesn't matter if you're made of rubber!" Franky said. "NO ONE can survive an explosion, that big!"

Soon, the dust cleared…and Luffy was nowhere in sight.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "I win-"

"Phew! Man, that was close!"

"EH?!" Caesar turned to see that Luffy is now standing right behind him! "But…b-but…BUT HOW?!"

"Jet STAMP!" Luffy shouted before he sent a lightning-fast kick into Caesar's gut!

"SHUHOOOO!" he gagged before he was sent crashing into a wall, much to the shock of his men.

"Master, no!"

"It can't be!"

"SUPER!" Franky cheered. "He made it outta there, just in time, and with lightning speed, too!"

Robin heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars," she said. "I'd hate to tell Nami her boyfriend died from a massive explosion."

"Hey! Robin! Franky!" Luffy called. "Isn't there anything we can put this guy in?! We can't just tie up a Logia-type!"

"Hmm…let's see," Franky muttered. "Aren't there any barrels or something around here?"

"Just a minute there, Straw Hat!" shouted a G-5 soldier. "You're not going anywhere! Us G-5 guys are gonna arrest you and that Caesar guy!"

"Smoker!" Tashigi said. "The Straw Hats have Caesar!"

"It looks that way," Smoker said…but then he heard the sound of Luffy screaming, as if in agony.

"Luffy?!" Robin questioned. "What's wrong?!"

"I…I…" Luffy gagged, grabbing at his throat and gasping for breath. "I can't…breathe…!"

"Can't breathe?!" Robin asked.

"What do you mean, you can't breathe?!" Franky questioned. "Hey! Answer us!"

"Shulolololo…!" Caesar snickered as he held out his hand and making a squeezing motion, as if he is the one that is choking Luffy. Before long…the Straw Hat Captain fell to the ground…completely out cold.

"Oh, my, my, my," Caesar said, mockingly. "What dreadful disrespect. It looks like someone will have to teach you a lesson in manners…boy."

"Luffy! Luffy, what's wrong?!" Robin questioned.

"What the hell happened?!" Franky asked. "Hey! Luffy!"

"Straw Hat!" Smoker and Tashigi cried.

"Shulolololo…!" Caesar laughed at Luffy's motionless form.

"LUFFY~!" Robin and Franky cried.

XXX

Back inside the lab, Law and Monet are seen walking down a corridor. However, as they kept going…the former seemed to be struggling, for some reason.

"Hmm?" Monet hummed. "Law? Is something the matter?"

"Haa…haa…!" Law panted, clutching at his chest. "Who…who is it?"

"What's wrong?" Monet asked, looking concerned, and yet there seemed to be a hint of mockery in her voice. "You don't look well."

Law gasped as he fell to his knees…and coughing up blood.

"Dammit…!" he cursed. "Who is it?! WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?!"

Soon…a shadowy figure approached him, causing him to gasp in shock.

"W-what the…?!" Law questioned. "What are you…doing here?!"

Monet chuckled at Law's pain and the mysterious figure's arrival.

"My, my," said the figure. "You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you. How many years has it been…Trafalgar Law?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Another short one.

Review, please!


	18. My Name is Kin'emon!

**Ch. 18- My Name is Kin'emon!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Law panted heavily as he lied on the cold, steel floor, looking up at a tall, fair-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short, black hair, a beard, sideburns, and a pair of sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grew, horizontally on his cheek until it grew downwards with a pointed end. He wears a white knee-length coat that has a quilted design on which stops just below the waist, where it becomes plain, along with two black pockets that are situated just above the chest on both sides. For some reason, there seems to be a half-eaten hamburger patty on his left cheek.

His name is Vergo.

"Did you really think _he_ didn't know what was going on?" Vergo asked. "We don't trust Caesar either. Why do you think we went through the trouble of planting Monet here."

Monet chuckled at this.

"So, I hear you're one of the Seven Warlords, these days," Vergo said, mockingly. "Quite a promotion."

"Vergo!" Law barked. "When the fuck did you get here?!"

"Since just now," Vergo answered. "I was spending a little time in Dressrosa and I heard an S.A.D tanker was leaving port, so I hitched a ride here, and it turned out to be the right move."

"How…in the hell…was it…the right move?!" Law asked between pants. "What kinda harm did I do to you to deserve this?! Did you go after Jupiter, too?!"

"Like I said, I just got here," Vergo said. "I haven't seen your little puppy yet. Also, if you _had_ done any, you wouldn't even be breathing right now. You can't hide things from us grownups, Law."

Monet chuckled in agreement.

"In that case," Law said, grabbing his sword, "I'll just have to make you disappear!"

But before he could stand up…Law found himself screaming in pain, causing himself to drop his sword.

"Oh…and one more thing," Vergo said, holding a stalk of bamboo. "Learn your place."

Suddenly, as Vergo clutched the stalk…it turned a shiny black.

**THWAK!** He struck Law in the back of his head with it, causing a stream of blood to come dripping out of his skull…before he dropped to the floor, again.

"It's _Mr_. Vergo to you, brat," Vergo hissed.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the lab's front entrance, the blobs of slime are still falling all around the entrance and conjoining into one mass. However, the G-5 Marines didn't appear all that concerned about them…mostly because they too shocked at the sight that lay before them.

"W-what's happening?!"

"I…I dunno!"

"Well, what do we do?!"

"V…VICE-ADMIRAL SMOKER! CAP'N TASHIGI!"

It is revealed that now, Robin, Franky, Tashigi, and Smoker have fallen victim to Caesar's powers, just like Luffy.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar cackled.

"I don't get it! What happened?!" questioned a soldier.

"I dunno!" answered his comrade. "I never thought I'd see Vice-Admiral Smoker knocked out TWICE in one day! What the hell happened to him?!"

"And it's not just him and Tashigi," said another. "Those three Straw Hats went down, too! What did he do?! Use Conqueror's Haki on them?!"

"No way!" shouted one more. "Caesar may have 300 million Berries on his head, but he ain't THAT tough!"

"Well then what was it?!" asked another panicking soldier. "How did he beat them all without even so much as touching them?!"

"Shulololo…!" Caesar snickered while his men began to cheer and applaud him.

"HAHAHAA! In your face, Marines!" shouted a Thoroughbred Centaur.

"Yeah! Witness the power of our almighty god of salvation, Master!" shouted a Pig Centaur.

"And now, my valued and mighty friends," Caesar said, "I want you to tie up these 5! Use sea stone chains on the ones with Devil Fruits! Leave the G-5 soldiers behind and get in the lab, at once! It's much too dangerous for you all out here! You've noticed the strange substance falling from the sky, yes? Have no fear. I will ensure your safety! That is my number one concern!"

"Yes, Master!" Caesar's men shouted in admiration. As they began to tie up Luffy and the others, Caesar watched with a smirk on his face.

"So, it seems the Yeti Cool Brothers failed at their task," he said. "Shulololo…well, it can't be helped. The combination of both Straw Hat and Law was just too much for them, I'm afraid. Shulololololo!"

XXX

Concurrently, at the lake in the middle of Punk Hazard, the large mass of slime is still spitting parts of itself to the other side. Brook is heard coughing for a bit before pulling himself together as smaller blobs surrounded him, Zoro, and the samurai.

"I-it's poison gas!" Brook cried. "If you cut it, it spits out poison gas! YAAAAAH! MY EYES! MY EYES~! Oh, wait…I don't have any. What shall we do, Mister Zoro?!"

"Didn't you _just_ see me try that myself?!" Zoro asked. "Take a hint, you stupid skeleton!"

"I thought, perhaps, you were just unlucky," Brook stated. "Yohoho!'

"Look, they're made of jelly, right?" Zoro asked. "Why don't you try eating one see if you can't digest it."

"ARE YOU DAFT?!" Brook questioned. "How dare you try to bully me into these things, you heathen! I'll have you know I'm at least 70 years older than you!"

"GWAAAAAAAH!" the samurai suddenly screamed out, writhing in agony!

"What the…?!" Zoro questioned in surprised.

"Oh, dear!" Brook cried. "Are you all right?! What seems to be the trouble, Mister Samurai?!"

"My…my torso…!" the samurai answered. "It feels as if it is being pierced by many sharp teeth!"

"What?!" Zoro and Brook questioned.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the lake, Sanji is still swimming in the now poison-infested water. Several fish went belly-up as he continued to swim downward.

'_Dammit, it's so cold in here!'_ he thought. _'I'm really sorry to do this to your body, Nami!'_

Just then, he spotted a huge, purple cloud forming within the lake.

'_Oh, shit!'_ he mentally cursed. _'Is that the slime's toxin?! I sure hope that the guy's torso's not in there!'_

Sanji grunted as he kept kicking Nami's legs downward…but if he had stopped to look up, he would've seen a shark…swimming with what looked like a torso in between its powerful jaws.

'_I've been using my Observation Haki,'_ Sanji thought, _'but his life signals are probably so faint, I can't tell him apart from the fish!'_

But at that moment, he suddenly looked up and spotted the torso inside the shark's mouth!

'_Are you FUCKING kidding me?!'_ he thought before he swam after the shark. _'Oh, no, you don't! Get that outta your mouth, you godforsaken fish!'_

XXX

Back on the surface, the samurai had just coughed up blood.

"Oh, no!" Brook cried. "He's spitting up blood! That's not good!"

"Dammit, what the hell is the cook doing?!" Zoro questioned.

But then, as quickly as the samurai had started screaming…he stopped…and he started to breathe easier.

"It…it doesn't hurt anymore…!" he whispered.

"What doesn't?!" Zoro questioned.

XXX

Back in the lake…

'_Joue…SHOT!'_

**KAPOWW!** Sanji kicked the shark in the jaw, forcing it to let go of the torso!

'_Yes! Got it!'_ he thought as he grabbed the torso. _'The final piece! The samurai puzzle is complete at last!'_

Then, he felt himself starting to tense.

'_Dammit…!'_ he thought. _'Nami's lungs can't handle this! I gotta go up for air, and fast!'_

With that, Sanji proceeded to try and swim back up to the surface. The shark attempted to attack him, when suddenly, it found itself covered by the cloud of toxin. Soon, it started going belly-up, too. That's when Sanji saw, to his shock, that the cloud had gotten bigger.

'_CRAP!'_ Sanji thought. _'I've wasted so much time, I got surrounded by the poison! I don't think Nami's body is strong enough to get me outta this! I don't wanna put her under anymore stress, or she and Luffy would freak!'_

XXX

"Oh, my!" Brook said, worriedly as the water began to turn a reddish-purple. "Almost the entire surface has been tainted with poison, now! Please do hurry, Mister Sanji!"

XXX

'_Blue…WALK!'_

With lightning speed, faster than a Fishman, Sanji "kicked" the water, carrying the samurai's torso with him as he tried to get through the cloud of poison with only one opening…and it was closing fast.

'_Don't close, don't close, don't close, DO NOT CLOSE!'_ he thought.

Just when it seemed like he wasn't going to make it…**ZABOOSH!** He burst through the water, gasping for air!

"OH, DEAR GOD, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"MISTER SANJI~!" Brook cheered.

"Well, I'll be damned," Zoro muttered, surprised. "Son of a bitch actually got him."

"Oh…!" the samurai whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes. "It's true…!"

After Sanji had managed to catch his breath, he, Zoro, and Brook finally put the samurai's torso together with his head and legs, thus finally making him whole again!

"PRAISE THE HEAVENS ABOVE!" the samurai shouted as tears of joy streaked down his cheeks. "At last…the body that I was born with is back as it should be!"

Upon closer inspection, Brook that the samurai is just about his height.

"My word!" the skeleton said. "You're just about as tall as I am, Sir Samurai!"

"I see," the samurai said. "Forgive my late introduction! My name is Kin'emon! I hail from Kuri, of the Country of Wano!"

He then turned to Sanji, who is shivering violently despite wearing a new coat that Kin'emon had made.

"Eyebrow gentleman," he said. "I wish to know thou name."

"It's…S-S-S-Sanji…!" Sanji said, his teeth chattering. "And who are you calling 'g-g-g-g-gentleman'?! So you get your body back, and all of a s-s-s-s-sudden, you're M-M-M-M-Mister M-M-Manners?!"

Then he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the samurai.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the countless insults you threw at me when you were a totally helpless severed head!" Sanji shouted.

"I would never!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "I simply CANNOT forget!" He then dropped down on his hands and knees and bowed his head. "I owe you my life! And I will never forget it for as long as I live! I beg your forgiveness for doubting your word up the very instant my torso was returned to me!"

"NOW QUIT THAT BULLSHIT!" Sanji shouted as he forced the samurai to stand. "PULL YOUR HEAD UP, YOU BASTARD! A MAN SHOULDN'T GET ON HIS KNEES AND BEG, DAMMIT!"

"But…if you had not come along, I would have been-" Kin'emon began, but he was soon cut off by Brook.

"Pardon my interruption, Sanji," Brook said, "but I do believe we are in mortal danger, here!"

"What do you mean?!" Sanji asked.

"Well, to put it simply…I do believe we're trapped," Brook replied.

Sanji looked around…and saw HUGE blobs of slime, slithering closer towards them!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sanji questioned. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU DUMB-ASSES TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

"We tried and it didn't work," Zoro said, picking his nose. "So here we are."

"Precisely," Brook added, also picking his nose.

"YOU COUPLE OF USELESS TURDS!" Sanji shouted. "DON'T BE LIKE LUFFY AND START NONCHALANTLY PICKING YOUR NOSES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"What if we tried burning it?" Kin'emon asked.

"What?" Sanji asked. "Burning it?"

"Where I hail from," Kin'emon began, "I am known by the moniker of 'Foxfire' Kin'emon! My blades burn those they cut! Let us blaze a path and make our escape!"

"Oh! What a brilliant idea!" Brook exclaimed. "Please, do lead the way, samurai chap!"

"…" Zoro just remained quiet, yet intrigued, while Sanji just looked just plain worried.

"H-hold up a minute!" the cook said. "You really think that's such a good idea?!"

"SEYA~!" Kin'emon roared as he used one of his swords to slice one of the blobs. As he did, his blade seemed to ignite into flames on its own. However, in doing so…he cause the slime to combust into a huge explosion!

A pause…but as the dust clear, it is revealed that 4 men had somehow survived the explosion. Also…the blobs are nowhere in sight.

"…Whoa…!" Zoro whispered in surprise.

"The path is open," Kin'emon said. "Wait for me, Momonosuke!"

"Good heavens!" Brook exclaimed. "We're alive, but how?! I could've sworn we were enveloped in that blast!"

"Okay…what the hell happened?!" Sanji asked.

"Yes, it caught me by surprise, as well," Kin'emon said. "I was not really expecting an explosion, but then, I simply cut through the blast, as well!"

"You cut the-?!" Brook started.

"My Foxfire Style slices with flame," Kin'emon said. "However…one of its secret arts is the ability cut through flame, as well! There is no fire that I cannot cut!"

Zoro gasped silently at this. A samurai who can cut through fire? It was unheard of!

"Now then, if you will excuse me," Kin'emon said as he turned to leave, "I must return to the lab and rescue my son!"

"Hold it!" Zoro called, causing the samurai to turn and look at him inquisitively.

"Can I help you?" Kin'emon asked.

A grin played on Zoro's lips as he placed a hand on his swords and said, "I'm curious as to how a samurai fights. So count me in on your little rescue mission."

"EEEEEEEH?!" Brook and Sanji questioned in shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	19. Vergo and Joker

**Ch. 19- Vergo and Joker**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

On an island in the New World, the citizens are in full-scale panic. Why? Because their children are still missing to this very day. Every time I asked what happened, they were simply told that their children died at sea…but they still refuse to believe that.

"Please! You have to look for our children!"

"Just one more time! That's all we ask! Please!"

"I told you, it's pointless! Too pointless!"

The crowd of villagers of the missing children, which turned out to be pictures of a smaller looking Mocha, getting ready for school, Synd petting his pet dog, and Dolan, playing with a soccer ball.

"Please!" cried Synd's father. "We're begging you to use the Marines' power to find them! Can't you at least bring this up with Captain Tashigi or something?!"

"We've heard she's quite receptive to requests like ours!" added Mocha's mother.

"What?!" a voice questioned. "Enough of this tomfoolery! I will not hear such contempt from the likes of you!"

**THWAK!** Synd's father was suddenly kicked to the ground, and some dogs wearing Marine collars and dog tags barked at him.

"We are fellow sailors from Base G-5!" said his assailant. "And now, you doubt official Marine reports and accuse of incompetence?! How dare you! You dare, too much!"

"GYAHAHAHA!" laughed a G-5 soldier. "You're going too far again, Commodore!"

It is revealed that the citizens are speaking to Marine Commodore Yarisugi of G-5, an average-sized, muscular man who wears a cap with a short, dark brim and the number 5 on the front. He also has light colored hair sticking out on the sides of his head to form an odd circle shape with a darker mustache and beard. He also has a scar on his left cheek. Under a light fur-lined coat, he wears a bowtie and a white leotard with black polka dots with the Marine insignia and "G-5" on the front which goes from the middle of his chest to the middle of his thighs. He has 3 white badges with dark blue stars on them, two on right of his coat and one on the left. He also wears a belt that is strapped on diagonally across his chest which he uses to carry his sword on his back, and finally, he wears a pair of golden greaves on his legs.

"Now shut your mouths and listen to your betters!" Yarisugi shouted. "Listen too well! Your children have all suffered accidental deaths! We've gone over this too many times with G-5's top commander, Vice-Admiral Vergo! We conducted 10,000 searches!"

'_He's exaggerating!'_ thought one of the civilians.

"If you lot keep complaining about this," Yarisugi began, "then I'll have no choice but to have you all executed and set your town ablaze for continuous obstruction of Government work!"

"GYAHAHAHA!" laughed one of his men. "You're going too far again, Commodore!"

While some of the civilians gritted their teeth in anger, some of the mothers were left in tears at the thought of never seeing their beloved sons and daughters again. They could only watch as the commodore left with his soldiers following behind.

"Humph!" Yarisugi scoffed. "You want Tashigi, eh?! Far too presumptuous! Yes, I admit, I wish she was under my command! Wish too much! She's the right hand of that Vice-Admiral Smoker in Unit 01! Too right-handed! And I've got far too little time to deal with a bunch of people who can't get over a damn accident that happened 3 years ago! GET OVER YOURSELVES! TOO OVER YOURSELVES!"

"GYAHAHA!" laughed one of his men. "Too far, man!"

"Ugh…!" groaned Synd's father. "I wonder…if Vice-Admiral Vergo really _has_ heard about this…? After all, he once protected this island from pirates! He was a proper gentleman, not like the rest of G-5. Would he claim that was an 'accident'?!" He clutched his head in anger and despair.

"Neighborhood kids are playing in the street," he continued, "and the next thing we know, they're saying they died in an accident at sea?! How are we supposed to believe such a tale?!"

A crying mother looked at a picture of her missing daughter.

"…They're alive," she whispered. "I know they're alive out there, somewhere! I know it!"

XXX

Back on the icy side of Punk Hazard, in the ruins of Labs #1 and #2, Nami (still in Sanji's body) and Usopp have run into a problem.

The children have all woken…and worse, the withdrawal symptoms are still in effect!

"Ugh!" Synd cried. "Take off these stupid chains! Please!"

"AAAAAH! My head hurts!" cried Dolan.

"Make it stop!" Mocha shouted. "I want my candy!"

"Oh, jeez! Not now!" Usopp cried.

"I really wish Robin had stayed here with us!" Nami cried. "Usopp, do something! Can't you put them back to sleep or anything?!"

"Well, I could try a Sleep Star!" Usopp said. "But it only works so well! Besides, I think the tranquilizer's not strong enough!"

"Then what can we do?!" Nami asked.

"We just need to keep them under control somehow!" Usopp said. "Help me out here, Sanji!"

"I'M NAMI, YOU DUMB-ASS!" Nami shouted.

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said. "You only _looked_ like you'd be useful."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE MEAN?!" Nami questioned in anger.

Aika, who had become frightened of the other children's behavior (as well as Nami's temper), quickly ran and hid behind some debris with Kumi.

Soon, some of the children broke free of their bonds and began stomping towards Nami and Usopp!

"AAAAH! I-its hurts!"

"Candy…we need the candy…!"

"My head is POUNDING!"

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna throw up!"

"It hurts! But the candy…will make it all better!"

"GIVE US THE CANDY!" the children shouted before they grabbed a large metal pipe started to charge!

"YAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed. "THEY'RE COMING! WHAT DO WE DO?! C-can't we just fight them?! They look like zombies!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN!" Nami barked.

Suddenly, the children stopped before gasping in delight, while Aika and Kumi gasped in horror.

"Huh?" Nami muttered.

"W-what?" Usopp asked. "What's going on?!"

"G…guys…look behind you!" Aika stammered, shrinking back in fear while the children started cheering.

"Look! It's the Master!"

"Master's come to give us the candy!"

Nami and Usopp gasped…before they turned and saw…Caesar, holding a piece of "candy" in his hand.

"Shulolololololo!" Caesar laughed. "Are you all right, children? Let us all go back to the lab. It's too dangerous for you all here. I know what you all want…your favorite candies, don't you?"

"Master!" the children cheered.

"M…MASTER?!" Usopp and Nami repeated in shock.

Aika whimpered while Kumi stood in front of her, baring her fangs and growling viciously. Both of them could tell that Caesar's intentions were not really to save the children…but to take them for his wicked experiments. Unfortunately…she, Kumi, Nami, and Usopp are the only ones who could see the truth. The other children, overwhelmed by their pain from withdrawal, were blinded by their hunger for their "candy", and thus…they could not see the darkness that dwells within this man.

To them…Caesar was the hero.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the center lake of Punk Hazard, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and the fully formed Kin'emon are seen running away from the slime, which seemed to be roaring in anger.

"It's…angry?!" Brook questioned in disbelief.

"What's gotten into it all of a sudden?!" Sanji asked.

"Was it because all those baby slimes got blown up?!" Zoro asked.

"Is it like parent and child?!" Kin'emon questioned. "Alas, I had no choice."

Suddenly, the monster began to change shape, turning into a what looked like a giant axolotl.

"It's…shape-shifting?!" Brook asked.

"What is it, now?!" Kin'emon asked.

The slime creature is actually called Smiley, Caesar's pet. It is a gel-form poisonous gas that ate the Sala-Sala Fruit; Axolotl Model.

"Is that…a frog?!" Sanji asked.

"Or maybe a giant lizard?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly, Smiley's cheeks puffed up before he spat out an even bigger piece of himself, and then another, and then another, and then another!

"Oh, shit!" Sanji cursed. "If it starts raising hell over here, then we're all in big trouble!"

"Quite so!" Brook agreed. "Cutting it makes it spit gas, and burning it causes an explosion of massive proportions!"

"And if the whole thing blows, then the lab's gonna blow with it!" Zoro added.

"What?!" Kin'emon questioned. "Then time is of the essence! HOLD TIGHT, MOMONOSUKE, MY SON! YOUR FATHER IS ON HIS WAY!"

With that, they began to run!

"So what's your plan?!" Zoro asked. "I'm going to the lab!"

"If that's the case, we gotta go with you, dumb-ass Moss-head!" Sanji barked. "Where the hell do you think you'll wind up if you get separated from Kin'emon?! We'd have to search the WHOLE FREAKING ISLAND FOR YOU!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I'd actually like to see more of his swordplay!"

"All right! It's decided!" Sanji said. "TO THE LAB, EVERYONE!"

XXX

In the front entrance of Caesar's lab, G-5 is currently trying to force their way in to get Smoker and Tashigi back, as well as trying to fight off the pieces of Smiley that are trying to get to them, not to mention the fact that they were joining together and growing bigger.

"Open this damn door, Caesar, you coward!" shouted a soldier as he tried to shoot the door with a bazooka. "Give back Smokey! And Tashigi, too!"

**KABOOM!** He tried to shoot again, but the door just wouldn't budge!

"Dammit!" cursed another soldier. "What the hell is with these massive shutters?! They won't budge!"

"Even our bazookas aren't working against this thing!" added another.

"Hey! What about the back entrance?!" asked a soldier smoking a cigarette.

"No good!" said his rifle-brandishing comrade. "The whole place is on lockdown!"

"Damn that gas-bag!" shouted a soldier with a starry cape. "Well, at least that creepy slime stuff stopped falling outta the sky and such!"

"Yeah!" said one with a polka-dot shirt. "But now it's condensing into an even bigger bob! What the hell are we supposed to do about this stuff?! We can't even steal the ship!"

"Yeah, our escape route is block!" shouted a soldier with a long, braided beard. "And we can't call for help, either! That damned Law stole our Transponder Snails! We're trapped in this frozen tundra!"

XXX

Inside the lab, Vergo is seen, talking to Monet.

"What kind of bullshit is Caesar starting here?!" asked Vergo.

"Who knows?" Monet replied. "The fact that he's woken up Smiley, his pet slime monster, would suggest he's about to launch a big experiment, no?"

Vergo scoffed and sat down on the couch.

"By the way, Vergo," Monet said, "did you happen to have a hamburger for breakfast today?"

"Yes, as a matter of face," Vergo said. "It's my favorite. How did you know?"

"Oh…the fact that you've got a little leftover patty stuck on your face," Monet answered.

Yes, the Vergo that attacked Law is actually Vice-Admiral Vergo, the Commander of G-5 Base.

"I'd actually love to observe this little experiment," Vergo said. "Will everyone outside die?"

"Probably," Monet answered, nonchalantly, "but you'll be safe as long as you stay in the lab."

"Hey, Vergo!"

Vergo turned to see Smoker, still in Tashigi's body, bound in chains and trapped in a cage.

"Those are G-5 men out there, you know!" Smoker barked.

"Hmm…good point," Vergo said before he ate the leftover hamburger on his cheek and walked over to the cage, where it is revealed that along with Smoker, Tashigi, Luffy, Law, Robin, and Franky are also trapped.

"Anyway," the Vice-Admiral said, "this is a quite a lineup of faces to see all in one prison cell. Quite a nice view, I must say."

"Humph," Law scoffed.

"Makes you think of the old days, eh, Luffy?" Robin asked with Franky asleep beside her. "To be stuck in the same cage!"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "That was back you were in Baroque Works, and you had me, Nami, Usopp, and Smokey in a cage in Alabasta! Good times!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Smoker shouted.

"…Party pooper," Luffy pouted.

"Smoker!" Tashigi cried, struggling. "How am I supposed to process this awful emotion?!"

"Looks like your worst fears have been confirmed, Tashigi," Smoker said. "Caesar's abduction of those children was covered up and labeled a 'sailing accident', and the mastermind behind it was the very head of our base? True, it seems fitting for G-5...but it makes of a mockery of our military honor!"

"I don't blame you for not noticing," Law said. "Vergo hasn't suddenly gone turncoat on the Marines."

"What?!" Smoker and Tashigi questioned in surprise.

"That's right," Law said. "He's a pirate, through and through. He enlisted into the Marines on Joker's orders before he made a name for himself. 15 years of service have carried him through the ranks. There isn't a more useful and trustworthy sailor in Joker's employ. He's been Joker's lapdog from the very start!"

"Lapdog?" Vergo repeated. "Now Law…you know better than to use hurtful words."

"Joker," Smoker repeated. "The name of an underground broker in the black market. I'm disgusted with myself. How could I fail to pick up the stench of a damned sewer rat right under my very nose?!"

"Come to think of it," Tashigi said, "I've noticed some of the Marine K9s start barking at Vergo whenever they see him…like they were trying to attack him. I think they were trying to alert us to what kind of man he really was, all along, but we shook it off as nothing."

"Why don't you stow the disappointment," Vergo began, "and instead find admiration for the clever 'rat' who avoided the hunter's sharp gaze, Smoker? From the day you were transferred to G-5 from headquarters, I've been on maximum alert. You have no idea how happy I am knowing that I'm finally free from that crushing stress. And you know what it means that my secret identity has been revealed to you…don't you?"

Smoker and Tashigi sneered at this.

"I will ensure your silence by seeing to it that you both die here, Vice-Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi. Your men outside will be given to Caesar for his experiments…but don't you worry. It'll go into the books as an accident, just like always."

Smoker gasped and growled angrily at this.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted. "When I get outta this cage, I'll rip your intestines out and wring your neck with them!"

"Temper, temper," Vergo said, mockingly.

"Hey, Traffy," Luffy said. "I've got a question. Who's this 'Joker' guy you keep talking about? You mean Joker from Batman? I love Batman!"

"No, you dumb-ass!" Law barked…before he sighed. "There was a time…when Jupiter and I use to work under him. That's how we met Vergo."

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"But 'Joker' is only his underground alias," Law explained. "In reality, he's a pirate known throughout the whole world…one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Joker's real name…is Donquixote Doflamingo!"

Everyone gasped in shock at this, except Franky, who is still asleep.

"…Wait, who's that again?" Luffy asked, stupidly, causing Law, Smoker, and Tashigi to groan.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Vergo is one stone cold bastard.

Review please!


	20. The Observers

**Ch. 20- The Observers**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Back in the lab ruins, Nami and Usopp found themselves face-to-face with Caesar while the children cheered happily at his appearance.

"Master!" cheered a little boy.

"Master!" cheered Ally.

"Master?" Nami repeated before she gasped in realization. "So it's you! You're the one who kidnapped these poor children!"

"What's he doing here?!" Usopp questioned. "Did Luffy and his group miss him coming the other way or something?!"

"…Luffy…!" Aika whispered, worriedly.

"Shulolololo…" Caesar laughed. "My, my…what a cruel thing to do. Why did you take the children outside?! Can't you see their suffering?!"

"What did you say, you rat-faced-" Nami shouted, but Usopp held her back.

"No, Nami!" Usopp shouted. "Don't you see?! That's just what he wants! Law told us he's a Logia user, worth 300 million, remember?!"

But Nami didn't listen. She pushed Usopp away and stepped toward Caesar.

"You sick son of a bitch," she cursed. "You dare accuse US of causing these poor kids to suffer?! What the hell did you do to them, you monster?! They all just wanna go home! Their parents must be worried sick, looking for them, and no matter what you say, we're going to get them off this godforsaken hellhole!"

"Master!" the kids shouted. "Master, we want our candy! The usual kind!"

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "Fools…do they SOUND like they want to go home to you?!"

Usopp then ran in front of the kids, blocking their path.

"Hold it!" he shouted. "Don't go! You don't really wanna go back to the lab, do you?!"

One of the little boys, who is about Usopp's height, growled viciously.

"Get outta my way!" he shouted. "I SAID MOVE!"

**WHAM!** He slugged Usopp right across the jaw, sending him to the ground in seconds! Once he was down, the children began to run passed him!

"Oh, no!" Nami cried as she ran to the sniper's aid. "Usopp!"

Aika whimpered as she and Kumi continued to hide. She wanted to help, but she was too afraid of Caesar to come out.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar cackled. "That's right, kiddies…come back to your Master."

"No! Stop!" Nami cried as she stopped one of them. "Please, you can't go with him! Don't you kids wanna go home and see your families?!"

"AAAAH! SCARY!" the little boy Nami was trying to hold back screamed. "GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID COCKROACH!"

**BAP!** He punched Nami across the face, forcing her to let go!

"That's it!" Usopp shouted. "I've had enough of your acting out, you bunch of little brats!"

"NO!" Nami shouted as she grabbed Usopp. "Usopp, stop it! Leave them alone!"

"Let go of me, Nami!" Usopp shouted. "I know they're kids, but we have no choice but to stop them by force! They're hallucinating! That one called you a cockroach!"

"It's not their fault, Usopp!" Nami shouted. "These children…they're victims in all this! They've done NOTHING to deserve this!"

"AAAAAGH!" Synd screamed. "MY HEAD~!"

"GET THESE STUPID CHAINS OFF~!" shouted Dolan.

"B-but Nami!" Usopp cried. "If we don't do anything, they'll clobber us!"

"Then focus that rage…on him," Nami said, pointing at the laughing Caesar.

"Urrgh…!" Mocha cried. "Get these chains off me!"

"Get 'em off!" Synd shouted. "RIGHT NOW!"

**SNAP!** The chains came undone, freeing the giant children!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" they all roared.

"DAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed. "Oh, that's just GREAT! They broke the chains! Are you kidding me?!"

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "What incredible strength they've developed!"

Aika whimpered and covered her eyes.

"_Aika! We can't just hide here!"_ Kumi said. _"We gotta do something!"_

"Like what?!" Aika questioned. "We're just a little girl and a puppy! What can we do?!"

"_I-I dunno! But we can't just sit here!"_ Kumi answered. _"They need help!"_

"Hang on, you gas-bag!" Usopp shouted. "I've got just the thing for you! Special Attack! FIREBIRD STAR!"

**BWOOM!** Usopp shot a huge firebird from his Black Kabuto!

"Stay back, kids!" Nami shouted. "This isn't gonna be pretty!"

But then, Caesar just let the attack pass through him…causing the firebird to be reduced to a tiny bird-shaped clump of ash.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Usopp questioned in shock.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "Foolish long-nosed boy…did you think you would ignite an explosion? You know my Devil Fruit powers are gas-based? Unfortunately for you, I extinguished the fire before it could touch me! Poison gas is not the only 'gas' there is! All about the air about us is a gas! And I can control all of the air within a certain diameter around me! Fire cannot burn without oxygen to feed on! And you cannot survive without oxygen to breathe!"

As he said this…Usopp began to gag and grab at his throat.

"Just like this…!" Caesar smirked…as he made a squeezing motion with his hand, causing Usopp to choke!

"Huh?!" Nami muttered. "Since when did he get right in front of him?! USOPP~!"

"I…I can't…!" Usopp choked as he began to fall to the ground.

"That's it!" Nami shouted as she held her Sorcery Clima-Tact, which started to make a chain of Weather Balls with storm clouds inside. "Black Ball…RAI- ugh…!"

Caesar reached his hand over to Nami, who gagged and fell to the ground as well as he started to take away the oxygen she breathed.

"Nami! Usopp!" Aika cried.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar cackled as the children surrounded him.

"Master! I want my candy!"

"Me, too, Master!"

"They candy makes me feel happy!"

"Hurry and give it to me!"

"No, me first!"

"Did I hear you say," Caesar began, "that Straw Hat missed me going the other way? But I did meet him, as well as your other two crewmates! Straw Hat and the others…I suffocated them, just like I did to you!"

Then, he turned to look at the children.

"Listen up now, children!" he ordered. "I will only give candy to the good children who come back to the lab with me. You'll just have to wait until then."

The children nodded their heads at this.

"But before that," Caesar began as he pointed to the choking Nami and Usopp, "defeat the wicked demons who lured you out…and tried to make your pain even worse! Pummel them with that giant pipe you see there!"

"YEAH!" Synd and another giant boy roared as they grabbed a giant pipe nearby.

'_My head…so woozy…!'_ Usopp thought as he began to black out.

'_Don't…go…kids…!'_ Nami thought.

At that moment, Aika suddenly found her feet. She stood up and jumped out of her hiding place before she shouted at the top of her voice, "LEAVE THEM ALONE~!"

The kids and Caesar looked up at Aika…and a wicked grin appeared on the latter's face.

"Ah…there you are, Aika," Caesar said as he began to float towards the little girl. "I've been looking _especially hard_ for you…you little pest."

Aika gulped and began to back away from Caesar. At that moment, Nami and Usopp began to regain their senses and gasped.

"Aika!" Usopp cried.

"Leave her alone!" Nami shouted.

But just when Caesar reached a hang to grab Aika…

"CAESAAAAAAARR!"

Caesar turned to see…the now fully conscious Brownbeard, holding a large metal pipe, himself as he pushed passed the children and knocked them down!

"RAAAAAAAARRGH!" Brownbeard roared as he swung his pipe at Caesar, only for the pipe to go right through!

"Brownie?!" Nami questioned.

"Brownbeard!" Usopp shouted. "We're saved!"

Brownbeard growled as he tried to keep hitting Caesar with his makeshift weapon, but no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't land a hit!

"You…YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD!" Brownbeard shouted at Caesar.

"Who are you again?" Caesar asked mockingly as he began to transform into a gas cloud. "Hmm…oh, that's right! My most _talented_ henchman, Brownbeard! But what happened to you?! I can barely stand the sight of you!"

"That was YOUR doing!" Brownbeard shouted as he swung his pipe down on Caesar's head, only for it go right through. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "The Yeti Cool Brothers gave you a licking, but you kept on ticking, eh?!" Then, he put on a worried expression as he faced the children.

"Children! Quickly!" he shouted. "We're all in danger! Hop onto my flying gas balloon outside! Let's go!"

On that order, the children quickly ran outside.

"AAAAAAH! There's a giant snake on me!"

"There are zombies all around us!"

"Wait! Children!" Nami shouted. "YOU CAN'T GO WITH THAT MAN! HE'S THE REAL REASON YOU'RE LIKE THIS!"

Brownbeard panted and said, "I don't care…that I was deceived! My pride…will survive! But…I WANT MY MEN BACK, CAESAR! I WON'T LET THEM SUFFER THE SAME FATE THAT I DID!"

"…Ehhhhh?!" Caesar muttered. "What are you talking about, you clod?! You don't _have_ any men anymore!"

"What was that?!" Brownbeard questioned.

"All of your forces, including yourself," Caesar explained, "became _my_ servants! Don't tell me you still think of yourself as their Captain! You're just another pathetic world failure!"

Brownbeard gasped at this while Nami, Usopp, Aika, and Kumi ran off after the escaping children.

"Now's our chance!" Usopp whispered. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Nami agreed. "Aika! Kumi! Stay close!"

"Right!" Aika whispered.

"Those fools still revere me as a merciful savior!" Caesar continued. "They're so dense, they don't even realize that they're only being kept alive to serve as my guinea pigs! SHULOLOLOLOLO! SHUULOLOLOLOLO!"

"You…YOU DAMNED SWINE!" Brownbeard roared as he tried to hit Caesar…who held up one of his Gastanets.

"GASTANET!" Caesar shouted before he clicked…creating a huge explosion!

"Oh, no! Not again!" Nami cried.

"Mr. Brownbeard!" Aika shouted.

"There's no time to go back for him!" Usopp shouted. "We gotta go!"

But then, Caesar appeared before Usopp and Nami…and touched their shoulders, much to their shock and horror.

"Boo…!" the scientist whispered…before he trapped them in an explosion, too!

XXX

Later, Caesar is flying away from lab ruins in his balloon with all the kids.

"Candy!" a little boy shouted.

"We want our candy!" shouted another.

"Patience, children!" Caesar reassured. "You'll get it!"

However, the children didn't notice…that he had an unconscious Aika, who is in her wolf form, dangling by the scruff of her neck in his hand.

Then, Caesar held up a Transponder Snail and began to speak.

"Caesar speaking," he said. "I have safely retrieved the children! Monet! Is Smiley's meal ready?"

"**Monet speaking. All of your requested preparations are complete, Master."**

"Excellent! Then all that's left to do…is wait for Smiley to arrive. Patch me in to all transmitters."

"**Yes, Master."**

XXX

At the remains of Labs 1 and 2...Nami, Usopp, and Kumi are seen…lying unconscious, bloody, and beaten in the snow.

XXX

Back with Caesar…

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat as he spoke into the Transponder Snail. "To all you illicit brokers around the world. Forgive me for starting such an impromptu experiment, but consider yourselves fortunate to be the ones to bear witness to it!"

XXX

Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon are still running away from Smiley.

"**The poison gas weapon that you are about to see…"**

XXX

Blizzard and Jupiter are still fighting in the snow. However, both of them looked a little worn out, now.

"…**has additional effects…"**

XXX

Vergo and Monet are in the lab, the former drinking a cup of coffee (and a spoon stuck to his cheek) while Luffy, Robin, Franky (who had finally woken up), Smoker, and Tashigi still remained in the cage.

"…**beyond what was employed 4 years ago that make it far more effective than anything those Government dunderheads can create!"**

Nearby, Chopper, who had regained his ability to walk again, is now hiding behind a wall, holding a bag and a book in his hooves.

"**As it so happens, we've had a series of uninvited visitors today, which means…I've decided to run a live test."**

XXX

The G-5 Marines are still trying to get inside, but the door still wouldn't budge, and all the while…they are being watching by Video Transponder Snails, safely hidden in bubbles with masks around their mouths.

"**Nation hijacking…world domination…"**

XXX

Around the New World, underworld brokers are watching on monitors, some of them unfamiliar faces while others are actually once we have seen over the course of the story…such as Baron Tamago and Pekoms of the Big Mom Pirates…and two other pirates from a "certain generation".

"**My weapon has many potential uses, and if you find it to your liking…then let's make a deal, shall we?! Shulolololo!"**

"…Hey…Captain," said a voice, talking to a familiar, spiky-haired redhead. "I didn't know you were into weapons of mass destruction, now."

"…I'm not," the man answered…before a grin played on his lips. "But there's no harm in knowing, is there?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	21. I Call It Shinokuni

**Ch. 21- I Call it Shinokuni**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

At the front entrance of Caesar's lab, Caesar and the children had just arrived there on his balloon, much to G-5's surprise.

"Hey! What the hell's up with that balloon?!"

"Hey, Caesar! Open up these damn shutters, you coward!"

"Give us back Smokey and Tashigi!"

Soon, Caesar had docked the balloon on a bridge, allowing him and the children to enter the lab safely.

"Off the balloon, now, children!" Caesar said. "This is your home now, remember? Don't you ever run away again!"

"M…Master," Synd murmured. "Hurry…and give us the candy!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dolan. "My head hurts! I need my candy, Master!"

"Of course, children!" Caesar said. "You'll have your precious candy right away! But first, you need to return to the Biscuits Room. You'll find all the candy you need in there. I must first return to the lab control room. You all go back to your room and savor the taste of your yummy candy!"

"YAY!" the children cheered…except for Mocha.

"Umm…M-Master?" she asked.

"Yes, Mocha?" Caesar asked.

"W…what are you going to do…with her?"

Caesar followed Mocha's gaze…to the still unconscious Aika in his hand.

"Oh, this little one?" Caesar asked, holding Aika up by the scruff of her neck. "This one was being a bad little girl, always not doing what she was told. I'm simply going to punish her, is all."

"Punish her?" Mocha asked.

"You seem concerned," said Caesar. "Didn't you tell me you don't like this one? Why should you care what happens to her?"

"W…well…I…umm…" Mocha murmured.

"Well? Have you nothing to say, young lady?" Caesar asked…with an almost wicked grin on his face, which startled Mocha a little.

"N…no," Mocha replied, nervously.

"Good," Caesar said before he began to leave. "Now run along. Go get your candy."

"Y-yes, Master," Mocha said before she began to follow the other children to the Biscuits Room.

"Listen closely," Caesar said to a guard as he held up Aika. "I'm taking this one to a…timeout chamber. Once the other children are all in the Biscuits Room, lock the door tight and don't let them out again!"

"Yes, Master!" the guard saluted as Caesar took Aika away.

Mocha watched as the other children headed to the Biscuits Room, looking unsure and a bit nervous.

"Uh…this place looks scary…!" she whispered.

"What's wrong, little brat- err, I mean, Little Miss?" asked one of the guards. "Go on! Go with the other kids to your room, now…"

As he talked…Mocha saw him beginning transform into a giant snake.

"…and eat your tassssty candy~!" he hissed.

"EEEEK!" Mocha screamed.

"What's wrong with you, bra- I mean, Little Miss?!" asked the guard.

Mocha panted as voices began to speak in her head.

"_I…I don't wanna eat that candy!"_ Aika's voice said. _"It smells weird!"_

"_Hold it!"_ Usopp's voice shouted. _"Don't go! You don't really wanna go back to the lab, do you?!"_

"_No! Stop!"_ Nami's voice cried. _"Please, you can't go with him! Don't you kids wanna go home and see your families?!"_

At that moment, Mocha seemed to finally regain her senses before she looked back at the door…only to see the guards closing it!

"No!" Mocha cried. "I…I'M LEAVING THIS PLACE!"

"What are you, nuts?!" asked one of the guards. "It's freezing out there! And this isn't the ground floor! Now go on to your room and-"

"NO!" Mocha shouted before she began to pound on the door. "LET ME OUT! HELP ME, ORANGE LADY AND LONG NOSED-MAN!"

"Mocha?!" asked Dolan.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for?!" asked Synd. "Let's go and get our candy!"

"Aika…Nose Man…Orange Lady…!" Mocha whimpered. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you before! Something is wrong with this place! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!** She started pounding on the door again.

"HELP ME~!" she screamed. "HELP ME, LADY~!"

XXX

Back at the remains of Labs 1 and 2...Nami gasped as she finally came to.

"Oh, my god…!" she whispered. "I thought I saw Bellemere, sitting in a field of flowers on the other side!"

She then looked at Sanji's hand.

"Poor Sanji's body…it's all bloody and battered," she said, "and yet…it's so tough and resilient! It's because of his body I'm still alive, right now!"

Then, she heard Usopp gasping for breath and ran to his side.

"Usopp!" she cried. "Are you all right?! Hang in there!"

"Ugh…" Usopp groaned. "S…Sanji? You saved my life…!"

"I'm NAMI, you moron!" Nami shouted.

"Oh," Usopp muttered.

"WHY DO YOU SOUND DISAPPOINTED?!"

Suddenly, the two of them heard a soft, pained whimper coming from under the snow.

"Kumi!" Nami gasped before she ran to her side. A river of blood dripped from the poor Akita puppy's forehead, but when Kumi raised her head and licked Sanji's face, Nami know that she was going to be all right.

"Oh, thank heavens," Nami said, relieved.

"Hey, Nami," Usopp said. "If Kumi's here…then where's Aika?"

"Oh, no…Caesar must've taken her, along with the other children, back to the lab!" Nami said. "We gotta save them! If they get their candy, they'll never wanna leave this place!"

"Yeah…and something tells me that whatever he's got planned for Aika, it's not gonna be good!" Usopp said.

'_You don't realize how right you are,'_ Kumi thought. _'If you ask me…the other kids are lucky. It's Aika who's really in danger, now!'_

_Flashback_

After he knocked out Nami, Usopp, and Brownbeard with the explosion, Caesar turned to face Aika and Kumi, the latter growling viciously in an attempt to defend her master.

"You think you scare me, you little mongrel?" asked Caesar. "Shulolololo!"

Then, he proceed to suffocate Kumi the same way he suffocated his other victims.

"No! Kumi!" Aika cried.

"_Aika…run away…while you can!"_ Kumi choked out.

Then, Caesar grabbed Kumi and threw her into a piece of metal pipe, headfirst. After that, she began to fade into unconsciousness.

"Kumi!" Aika cried before she looked at Caesar, who stood towering over her with the same malicious grin. The girl gasped before she transformed into her wolf form and attempted to make a run for it, but Caesar roughly grabbed her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, holding her up so that he could see his face.

"You've been quite a naughty girl, Aika," Caesar hissed, causing Aika to wince at the smell of his breath. "You and that puppy of yours have been thorns in my side ever since you got here!"

"You don't scare me!" Aika shouted before she bit Caesar's nose.

"YOWCH!" Caesar cried. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! Ever since you showed up, all you've done is made a mess of things! First, you steal one of my Artificial Devil Fruits and you eat it, thus giving you the form you have now! Second, you refuse to cooperate, and you even made some of the children suspicious! Finally, whenever I try to take you away to use you for my SAD research, you and that mutt of yours keep BITING AND SCRATCHING ME! Do you know how many stitches it took to close the bite wound you left on my right palm?! YOU'RE JUST TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Aika just blew a raspberry at him.

"I don't know where you got this boldness of yours from," Caesar began…as a wicked smirk appeared on his face, "but it ends today."

"W…what are you gonna do with me?" Aika asked.

"Oh…just put you to sleep in a little gas chamber," Caesar said before he gasped in mocking shock. "Oh! But wait! When you fall asleep…you won't wake up…EVER. Shulolololololo!"

Aika gasped at this, but then, Caesar held out his hand…and began to take the oxygen away from her!

"For now…take a little nap," he said.

Aika gagged and gasped for air as she looked over at Kumi, who is watching with horrified eyes as she struggled to get them.

"_A…Aika…!"_ Kumi whispered before she flopped down in the snow.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed as he headed to the balloon with Aika in his grasp. "You can call help as much as you want…but no one will save you."

Kumi reached her paw out to stop him…but soon, she blacked out.

_Flashback end_

'_I can't let that guy kill Aika!'_ Kumi thought. _'I swore I'd protect her, no matter what!'_

"Nami! Maybe Brownbeard's still alive!" Usopp said. "Wake him up so we can get to the lab, and fast!"

"Right!" Nami said before she went to go find Brownbeard.

XXX

Inside the lab, Caesar had just come in to see Vergo and Monet…as well as his prisoners.

"Ah, Vergo," Caesar said. "What a surprise! Sorry to keep you waiting. Shulolololo!"

"No problem," Vergo reassured. "I've just been sitting here, enjoying coffee and cookies."

"I didn't give you any cookies," Monet pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Vergo realized. "I didn't snack on cookies. So where did you go, Caesar?"

"Oh, I just had to take care of a little…pest problem," Caesar replied.

XXX

In a chamber located somewhere in the lab, someone is heard screaming and pounding at the locked door.

Inside…it is revealed to be Aika, now in her human form, trying to open the door. As she screamed, a strange hissing noise is heard coming out of the pipes, and Aika started to gag and cough.

Caesar is slowly suffocating the poor child with the same gas he used on one of Brownbeard's men.

"HELP ME~!" Aika screamed as she kept trying to pound on the door, hoping someone would hear her. "NAMI! USOPP! KU-**GACK-KOFF-KOFF!**"

She gasped for air and covered her mouth, trying so hard not to breathe in the gas.

"H…help me…!" she cried. "…Luffy…! Help…me…!"

XXX

Luffy suddenly gasped in surprise before he started to look around.

"…Aika?" he whispered.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Robin asked.

"I…I heard Aika's voice, just now!" Luffy replied. "She sounds like she's in trouble!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble," Franky said, "but we can't really help her out until we get _ourselves_ outta this mess!"

"So, Caesar," Vergo said, "when does this little experiment of yours begin."

"Very soon, Vergo," Caesar replied. "Monet! Get the video feed started!"

"Yes, Master," Monet answered as she approached a nearby screen.

"And you, Vergo," Caesar said, "can't you keep a short leash on your own men?! I swear, I had chills when I saw Smoker was here!"

"Sorry," Vergo said. "He's a wild dog, Caesar. I can't control this one…but that all ends, today."

Smoker glared at Vergo as he said this.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed as he looked at Law. "This look suits you, Law. You could hardly lay a finger on Vergo, eh?!"

Law just sneered at the scientist.

"Looks like our little deal paid off handsomely for me," Caesar said.

_Flashback_

Caesar had agreed to let Law and Jupiter stay on the island under the condition that Law gave Caesar's minions some new legs.

"This is a very good deal," Caesar said, "but there's one problem. You're more powerful than I am, and I'm the one in control of this island, here! If you want to stay, you must weaken your position!"

"Jupiter and I mean you no harm," Law said. "What do I need to do?"

"How about this, Trafalgar Law?" Caesar inquired. "I will allow you to keep the heart of Monet, my invaluable secretary. Is that fine with you, Monet?"

"…It's all right with me," said Monet, who had human limbs.

"And in return," Caesar began, "I will have YOUR heart, Law! So? Do we have a deal?! That way, we will have our hands at each other's throats! It ensures that you WON'T try and funny business and I can do my work in peace! Shulolololo!"

"_Law…maybe you shouldn't-"_ Jupiter began.

"No, Jupiter," Law said before he heaved a sigh. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Caesar exclaimed. "Shulolololololo!"

_Flashback end_

"It never pays to trust others," Caesar said. "You reap what you sow! A bitter lesson you've learned by now, I'm sure."

Vergo then approached the cage…with a beating heart trapped in a cube in his hand.

"Vergo has your heart," Caesar said, and Vergo then started to squeeze the organ, causing Law to scream in pain.

"Traffy?!" Luffy questioned in concern.

"I'm sure even you failed to notice," Caesar began, "that Monet cleverly changed her shape to follow you, and I overheard your entire plan!"

Law growled at this once Vergo stopped squeezing his heart.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Law," Caesar said, "and here I was, thinking I had finally made a friend!"

"So, your brilliant secretary saved your ass," Law said. "I should've been more careful with her. I figured with a master as stupid as you, she wasn't worth paying attention to."

"URK!" Caesar grunted angrily before he punched Law's heart, causing him to scream, again. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

"Ugh…!" Law groaned and coughed up blood.

"Whoa! You really are strong, Traffy!" Luffy said. "They've got your heart and you're _still alive?!_"

"Undone by your own powers?" Smoker asked. "Humph…what a disgrace. Where's my heart, then?"

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed…before he held it up. "I've got it, right heeeere…Smooooo…"

"Ahem!" Monet cleared her throat. "Master, the Video Feed is ready."

"Ah, good," Caesar said. "Display!"

With that, Monet switched on the Video Transponder Snail, and an image appeared on a screen, revealing a video of what looked like a giant piece of candy.

"The image you see before you," Caesar began, "is from the center of the icy side of the island!"

XXX

Outside, G-5 is watching the video feed on the wall of the lab and started clamoring in surprise.

"Whoa! There's an image on the wall!"

"When did this Video Transponder Snail get here?!"

"Where's that image coming from?!"

"That candy is huge!"

XXX

Right now, around the New World, criminal brokers observe the events.

"**And all about the icy side,"** Caesar said as the video showed pieces of Smiley conjoining into a bigger mass, **"making their way from the burning side of the island are the Smilies, fragmented pieces of Smiley launching themselves forward and coalescing toward the center of the island."**

XXX

"In time," Caesar said as he spoke into the receiver of a regular Transponder Snail, "they will reunite here on the icy side, and when Smiley is whole, the experiment will begin. I used Smiley to kill this island once, 4 years ago. He is incarnation of the H2S Gas! The biggest problem with my last test was that those who were poisoned could still evacuate to safety in their weakened state! Therefore, I found that by giving Smiley, my weapon of 4 years ago an enormous meal of special _food_, his toxic gas carries an added effect that transforms him into the perfect killing machine! And today, you will all bear witness to the birth of a brand new weapon. I call it…Shinokuni: the Land of the Dead. Shulolololo!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the center of the island's icy side, Team Zoro is still running away from Smiley!

"Here it comes!" Brook cried.

"Can we really outrun that thing?!" Zoro asked.

Behind them, Smiley had regained most of his pieces and roared.

"It's finally whole again!" Brook shouted.

"No! It's still getting larger!" Sanji cried.

"What in the world is that creature, anyway?!" Kin'emon asked.

"Don't bother thinking about it!" Zoro shouted. "Just run!"

"Wait! Everyone!" Brook cried. "What is that?!"

Up ahead, they saw the huge piece of candy.

"There appears to be an enormous…ball up ahead!" Brook said.

"Of candy?!" Sanji questioned.

"I see someone standing behind it!" Zoro said.

It is revealed to be a bunch of guards, sitting in a sleigh, which is harnessed to a small dragon scales and black spots, eating a piece of meat.

"We have a visual on a large, gelatinous creature, Master!" said one of the guards. "I think it's Smiley!"

"We're screening the video of you on the mist now, Master," said another.

XXX

"Good," Caesar said. "Once that's done, you'll need to clear the are. It's dangerous. Ride on the dragon sled and-"

"**OH, NO!"**

"What's wrong?" Caesar asked, although he had a grin on his face that said that he knew what happened.

"**Master! We've got a big problem! The dragon sled…it melted! It's totally useless now! It looks like there's some sort of chemical on it!"**

"**AGH! The dragon escaped!"**

"What, what, WHAAAAT?!" Caesar questioned, putting on a fake shocked expression.

"…He is such a terrible actor," Law whispered.

"I actually agree with you," Monet added.

"Uh…hey, is there popcorn to go with this movie?" Luffy asked, causing everyone to glare at him. "What?! I'm hungry!"

"Listen to me! Just run for it!" Caesar shouted. "Your suits won't protect you against Smiley! Take them off and make a beeline straight for the lab!"

"**What?! Are you sure?!"**

"Trust me! It's for your own good!"

"**A-alright, Master!"**

XXX

Back outside, the satyrs took off their suits and ran for the lab, and at that moment, Zoro's team had spotted Caesar's face displayed on the mist in the air.

"What's this?" asked Brook. "There's a huge face in the air!"

"Just ignore and keep running!" Sanji said.

Just then, Smiley seemed to spot something, while Caesar laughed happily upon seeing his "pet".

"**Oh, my dearest Smiley!"** he cried. **"How I've missed you! It's been three whole years!"**

**BRRAAAAOO!** Smiley roared.

"**It's so good to see you again,"** Caesar said. **"I've got your favorite snack ready!"**

Smiley approached the candy, anxiously.

"**No, no, no, Smiley! Wait!"** Caesar said. **"Don't eat it, yet! Shulololololo! We so much catching up to do, Smiley. Do you remember that one time, 4 years ago, when-"**

**CHOMP!** To Caesar's shock…Smiley ignored him and ate the candy!

XXX

"…Uh…g-good boy, Smiley!" Caesar praised, stammering. "Yes! Eat the yummy candy!"

"He's not listening to you," Monet said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

2 chapters in one day?! DAMN!

Review, please!


	22. The Perfect Mass Murder Weapon

**Ch. 22- The Perfect Mass Murder Weapon**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Caesar watched in shock as Smiley swallowed the giant piece of candy that was set out for him, but that shocked frown soon turned into a malevolent grin.

"He…HE ATE IT!" Caesar shouted. "Smiley ate the bait! SHULOLOLOLOLOLO! And now, he will be reborn! Show them all, Smiley! SHUUULOLOLOLOOOO~!"

Everyone watched as Smiley's body started fizzing, bubbling, and smoking. Then, he started to roar in pain.

"Man, that is one huge frog!" Luffy said.

"Actually, Luffy, I think that's an axolotl," Robin said.

"An axel-who-till?" Luffy asked.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Caesar shouted.

XXX

Outside, everyone is running away from Smiley as fast as they can, including Zoro and his group.

"It's coming!" cried one of Caesar's satyrs. "Something's coming this way!"

"Just run for it, man!" shouted another. "Why'd that damned sled have to break, and now of all times?!"

"MASTEEEEEER!" screamed a Centaur. "HELP~!"

"Something changed after it ate that candy!" Sanji said.

"I supposed it must've been quite delicious!" Brook added.

"Just run!" Kin'emon shouted. "See how swiftly the warriors of this island are fleeing?! Nothing good can come of this!"

"I'm with you on this one," Zoro agreed.

**BRRAAAAAAAAOOO~!** Smiley roared as his body started to melt and turn purple. Nearby…something odd was happening in the now useless dragon sled. Inside, there is a sack of apples…and one of them seemed to be moving on its own. Then…some strange patterns began to appear on it, and it changed from its usual red…to blue.

The apple…had turned into a Devil Fruit!

XXX

"…Good boy, Smiley," Caesar smiled. "May we meet again! And now…be reborn…as the perfect mass murder weapon: Shinokuni! TRANSFORM THIS ISLAND, ENTIRELY!"

XXX

Smiley continued to roar in pain…before he finally stopped…and then…**BWOOF!** His body exploded into a giant cloud of purple smoke!

"What happened?!" Brook questioned.

"Did Smiley…turn into smoke?!" asked one of Caesar's followers.

"…No…!" whispered another. "It's…IT'S GAS!"

As they ran, one of the satyrs found himself lagging behind.

"Hey!" he cried. "Hang on! Wait for me!"

"Hurry, dude!" shouted another. "Before the gas-"

But before he could finish that sentence…the gas caught up to his friend, who reached out his hand, screaming for help. A pause came…and when the gas cleared…it left behind the satyr…his body completely frozen in ash!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGHHH!" Caesar's men screamed in horror at what just happened to their companion.

"RUN FASTER!"

"HURRY! DON'T LET THAT GAS TOUCH YOU!"

Nearby, Caesar's Video Transponder Snails are still transmitting everything to the lab.

XXX

Caesar watched as his men still ran for their lives, and he didn't appear to be have even an ounce of sympathy for them. He just stood there…laughing at their futile attempts to run.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"**HELP! HEEEEEEELP!"**

"**MASTER! SAVE US! PLEASE~!"**

"Shulololololo! SHULOLOLOLOLOLO~!" Caesar cackled. "Excellent! It's a brilliant success! Not a single one of them is going to escape from here, alive! Shulololololo! It's perfect! The poison worked, but it left them mobile enough to find safety! I should have just immobilized them like this from the start! This new gas covers the body like ash, seeping into the skin and instantly paralyzing its victims! Shulolololo! Show me MORE! I want to see Hell on Earth! SHULOLOLOLOLO!"

"What…the hell…is that?!" Smoker questioned in shock.

"…All those people…freezing solid," Luffy whispered as watched more of Caesar's men get caught by the gas before he glared at the laughing Caesar, "and he's just laughing!"

XXX

All around the world, underworld brokers watch as Caesar's men were left to their fate: being frozen by the poisonous mass murder weapon, Shinokuni. Some looked on in intrigue, others in disgust, while others seemed to watch indifferently.

XXX

Outside Caesar's lab, G-5 is also watching the event go on, and needless to say, they were horrified.

"Dude! What is up with that horror movie?!" asked one of them. "Those guys that just died looked like Caesar's circus freaks!"

"What's with that big cloud of purple smoke?!" asked another soldier. "What island was that being filmed on?!"

"Uh…hey, guys," said one more, nervously. "Y-you might wanna turn around!"

"Huh? Why?!" asked a G-5 rifleman before he looked back and gasped in horror.

Shinokuni…was right there behind them!

"You mean it's happening here?!" asked one of the soldiers.

"No way! We gotta get the hell outta dodge before we get petrified and killed, too!" shouted another.

"There's no way out!" cried one more. "That gas must be shrouding the entire island! The only safe place is the lab! That's why Caesar must've shut us out!"

"DAMN YOU, CAESAR!" shouted another soldier. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Not too far away, Zoro and his group are running from Shinokuni, as well!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Zoro shouted.

"YOHOHOOOO!" Brook screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT AGAIN, ANYWAY~!"

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN~!" Sanji cursed, over and over.

"IT'S STILL COMING AFTER US!" Kin'emon cried. "EVEN IF WE RUN LIKE THE WIND, WE STILL CAN'T OUTRUN!"

"Then…RUN FASTER THAN THE WIND!" Zoro ordered.

Soon, they all began to run in a comedic fashion!

"IF YOU GET CAUGHT, WE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Sanji shouted. "SORRY!"

"Wait!" Brook exclaimed. "I see signs of life up ahead!"

"What is that?!" Sanji asked. "A…a lizard?!"

"No…it's a dragon!" Zoro said, and he was indeed correct. Running ahead is the small dragon from earlier.

"A dragon?!" Sanji repeated. "Don't be stupid! I mean, aside from those Millennial Dragons we saw, those don't exist!"

"But there ARE dragons on this island!" Zoro rebuked. "It's just a lot smaller than the one Luffy and I fought earlier!"

"A dragon…!" Kin'emon whispered in surprise.

"You think we can use that thing…to hitch a ride and fly away?!" Zoro asked.

"A most brilliant plan, Mister Zoro!" Brook praised.

XXX

"AAAAH!" Luffy cried. "Look! It's Zoro and the others! They're being chased by that gas!"

"Zoro!" Robin cried out in concern.

"What are they doing out there?!" Franky asked. "And why are they running like that?"

"Oh, look!" Robin said. "The samurai is whole again!"

"Hey, you're right!" Luffy said. "I guess this means he won't let me borrow his legs again- WAIT A MINUTE! Robin, that's not important, right now!"

Law looked at the screen…and he saw Jupiter and Blizzard, still fighting in the snow.

"Jupiter!" Law cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Blizzard!" Luffy shouted. "Now's not the time to fight!"

XXX

**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWRR!** Jupiter growled as he threw Blizzard into a boulder, causing him to fall to the snow. However, the younger wolf-dog grunted before he stood back up, refusing to back down.

"_Had enough, yet?!"_ Jupiter asked.

"_You kidding?"_ Blizzard smirked. _"I've been through worse!"_

Jupiter growled at this, and Blizzard growled back, but just when the two were go at it, one more time, the latter spotted something in the distance.

"_What's that?"_ Blizzard asked.

"_Oh, no, you don't,"_ Jupiter said. _"I'm not falling for the whole 'look behind you' thing! I sell the tricks! I don't buy 'em!"_

"_No, I'm serious!"_ Blizzard argued. _"Behind you! What is that?!"_

Jupiter sneered at Blizzard…before reluctantly looking over his shoulder, only to see Shinokuni, billowing over the icy mountains.

"_What the hell…?!"_ Jupiter questioned as he and Blizzard watched with curiosity and caution. _"Is that smoke or something?!"_

Blizzard sniffed the air…before he began to take a tentative step back.

"_Something's wrong,"_ he said.

**KAW! KAW!** The two canines looked up to see a bird, trying to fly away from the cloud…only to be caught in it. Not long after…it was left behind as a petrified effigy, covered in ash…dead.

"_HOLY CRAP!"_ both dogs cursed before they both made a run for the lab, knowing it was the only safe place for them, right now.

XXX

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he watched his crew members running away. "RUN FOR IT, YOU GUYS! THAT SMOKE IS DANGEROUS! YOU GOTTA…ugh…can't…yell…stupid sea stone…chains…! Unh…!"

"Friends of yours, Straw Hat Luffy?" Caesar asked. "Shulololololo! No wonder they're so tough to kill! But eventually, their lungs will give out, and the gas will get them!"

Luffy panted as he struggled against his bonds…but then he cried out upon hearing a ringing sound in his head.

"Luffy?!" Robin questioned.

"…_Luffy…where are you…?! Please…help…me…!"_

"…Hey," Luffy panted. "Aika…w-where is she?!"

"Who?" Caesar questioned.

"Don't you lie to me!" Luffy shouted. "I know you know where she is! I heard her voice, just now! I know it's fading…but I can still hear it! Where is she?!"

"What's the point in telling you?" Caesar asked. "Even if you somehow managed to get out of this cell, there's no point in rescuing that little pest. She'll be long dead by the time you reach her, anyway. Besides, I'm doing the world a favor, getting rid of that brat. Shulololololo!"

Luffy growled at this while Robin seemed curious.

'_Doing the world a favor?'_ she thought. _'What does he mean?'_

"Shulololololo!" Caesar cackled. "In mere minutes, this island will be a true Land of the Dead in which nothing can survive! Not a single soul outside this laboratory will be left alive, and that includes you!"

**KA-THUD!** The cell began to tilt backwards, much to the occupants' surprise.

"You will now prove to the world," Caesar began, "that a pirate worth 400 million Berries, a Marine Vice-Admiral, and even a Warlord of the Sea are helpless before the fatal power of my Shinokuni! SHULOLOLOLOLOLO!"

"You ass!" Luffy shouted. "You turd! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Nearby, hiding behind a component is Chopper, looking on in his signature reverse peek in horror.

"Oh, no…!" he whispered. "This is bad! Luffy and the others are in trouble! But…what can I do?!"

**ZWIP! BOP!** A crumpled up piece of paper was sent flying at the little reindeer's head before it dropped to the floor.

Chopper picked it up and opened it to reveal that it was a note that said, "Don't do anything".

"Huh?" Chopper whispered. "Who threw this note?"

XXX

Outside, the cell that Luffy and company is being hung by a crane, and the G-5 Marines had just spotted them.

"AH! Look! It's Smokey!"

"And Tashigi, too! But they're locked up!"

"Dammit! We're all gonna die out here!"

"Look, Smoker!" Tashigi called. "It's our men!"

"Captain!" called a soldier. "Vice-Admiral! What's gonna happen to us?!"

"We don't wanna die out here!" cried another soldier.

Tashigi gasped and looked away.

"What's wrong, Tashigi?" Smoker asked, laughing halfheartedly. "You might as well tell them about Base Commander Vergo."

Franky looked and saw Shinokuni beginning to close in.

"This place is built as solid as a fortress," Franky said.

"And well designed for large equipment," Robin added.

"Now isn't the time for that subject!" Tashigi cried.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he stood up and started bashing himself against cross-wiring of the cage. "Lemme outta here!"

"Luffy, stop!" Robin cried. "Remember, you're in sea stone chains! Until you get them off, your body isn't made of rubber right now!"

"I don't CARE~!" Luffy roared as he banged his head against the front side of the cage, cutting his forehead in doing so.

"Dude! Settle down!" Franky shouted.

"I gotta get outta here!" Luffy cried, ignoring Franky as he continued bashing his body against the walls of the cell, but the sea stone began to sap his energy with every move he made. "Gotta…get out! Gotta…save…Aika!"

"Luffy, we understand you're worried," Robin said, "but we can't help her right now! We're trapped ourselves!"

"Well, what do you think we should do?!" Luffy questioned. "I can hear her voice fading away! If we don't find her soon, SHE'LL DIE!"

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Law shouted, gaining the Straw Hat Captain's attention. "Look…I wasn't accounting for Vergo's appearance, but…we're not getting held at THIS STAGE, Straw Hat-_ya!_ Stick to the plan, and don't screw it up this time! If we play our cards right, we might be able to get ourselves outta this mess and save that girl."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What do you mean, Traffy?!"

"What I mean is," Law began, "it's time for the _counterattack_."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I think I'm starting to get over this cold I've had, this week.

Review, please!


	23. Counter Hazard!

**Ch. 23- Counter Hazard!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

Romeo © Gakuto1991

* * *

Around the New World, the brokers are watching in disbelief at the events going on around Punk Hazard. Shinokuni was killing any person in its path, and Caesar had set Law, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi out to be the gas's next victim. The fact they had been captured made it all the more shocking.

Somewhere in the New World, two pirates are watching the scene, as well.

"Key, Kidd…look at this."

"So, it's true…Straw Hat really is on the move again! And after two years, I thought he was dead!"

It is revealed to be Eustass "Captain" Kidd and his First Mate, Killer.

Kidd had now grown slightly longer hair that appeared to be slicked back. His attire hadn't changed much except for two dark belts he was wearing, not to mention the fact that his left arm is now completely mechanical, implying he might've lost it during the two years. His body is also covered in various scars: one going over his left eye, another going down the left side of his face to his neck, one his left pectoral, another on his abdominals, and two on his right arm.

Killer didn't seem to change much, either. It looked like his hair had gotten a little longer and he now had a beard. He is still wearing his signature mask and had his signature metal cuffs which he used to handle his weapon. He also had a shirt that had a Jolly Roger of his mask and two blades.

Lying on the floor is a white wolf-looking dog with a tuft of red fur sticking out of his head, a pair of goggles like Kidd's, a spiky iron collar around his neck, and two scars over his left eye, just like Kidd.

He is Romeo, a new recruit to the Kidd Pirates.

(A/N: This is Gakuto1991's OC.)

"Damn that Trafalgar Law," Kidd said. "At first, I thought he was crazy, stooping to the level of a World Government lapdog, but sure enough, he's got some scheme up his sleeve."

Killer and Romeo remained silent.

"It's a waste of time watching," Kidd said. "I know you're not the type to deal on the black market, Killer. Anyway, it's time for us to get ready. Are they here, yet?"

"Yeah, I already sent them inside," Killer replied as he and Romeo followed Kid down a hallway. "Gotta say, I'm surprised they came."

Romeo just let out a bored yawn.

"Remember, Kid, keep it cool," Killer advised.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Kidd said. "Now shut up!"

As Kidd, Killer, and Romeo entered the room…they found two pirates from their generation: "Scratchmen" Apoo and Basil "Magician" Hawkins, sitting at a table…with bloody and battered bodies all around them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Kidd questioned, angrily.

"Sorry, Captain!" cried one of Kidd's men. "We couldn't stop them!"

It looked Apoo hadn't changed much. The only difference is that now, he seemed to be wearing a pilot's helmet on his head.

"Apapapapapa!" Apoo laughed. "Yo! If it isn't Captain Kidd! Here's a familiar face! You're even more ugly than I remember you!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SCRATCHMEN!" shouted Kidd, and Romeo barked furiously. "IS THIS HOW YOU ACT IN ANOTHER MAN'S HIDEOUT, YOU JACKASS?!"

"Hey, I'm just making sure you don't have any snipers in here!" Apoo said. "Better safe than sorry! Apapapa! When your enemy invites you into his home, you better be ready for an ambush!"

All the while, Hawkins, who is now wearing a black formal suit with a puffy white collar, is looking at his tarot cards.

"You see that, Killer?!" Kidd questioned. "This is EXACTLY why I said NOT TO INVITE THE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Kidd, settle down!" Killer said. "He's a powerful ally! He can-"

"FUCK THAT!" Kidd shouted. "I'M GONNA TEAR HIS SORRY CARCASS APART, RIGHT NOW!"

Romeo barked viciously in agreement.

"Aha! I knew it!" Apoo exclaimed. "Bring it on, homeboy!"

"Well," Hawkins said, "I can see now that is a complete waste of my time. I will be going, now."

"Wait! Hawkins!" Killer called as Hawkins started to leave. "Don't be so hasty!" He then looked over at Apoo and Kidd, who are getting ready to fight. "Knock it off you two! Seriously! Our 3 crews are together…to discuss an alliance! So can't we all just sit and talk like civilized men?!"

Upon hearing this, all 3 Supernovas stood in their places before glancing at one another in surprise.

XXX

Meanwhile, back on Punk Hazard…

"A counterattack?!" Luffy repeated.

"Yeah," Law answered. "It's time for us to clean up this mess!"

Down below, the G-5 Marines are starting to panic as Shinokuni drew closer and closer.

"Aww, crap! The gas is covering the entire island!"

"We're all gonna die out here!"

"I didn't even get to tell that lady at that bar I met one day how I feel about her!"

"Hey," Law said. "Is there anyone in here who can burn things? If not, no big deal."

"If you want fire, Franky's your go-to guy!" Luffy said. "He can shoot lasers, too! Hey! That gives me an idea! Franky, shoot a laser and blasts these chains off!"

"I can't do my Radical Beam if my arms are bound like this!" Franky said. "The only thing I can really do is shoot a Coup de Boo outta my ass!"

(A/N: Gross.)

"Can you burn that battleship, down and to the right?" Law asked.

"Easy peasy!" Franky answered before he took in a deep breath. "Franky…FIREBALL!"

**FWOOSH! BOOM!** Franky shot a huge fireball out of his mouth, which hit the battleship down below and caused G-5 to scatter!

"AAAAAAAH! RUN!"

"THE SHIP'S ON FIRE!"

"YEAH! AND SO'S MY ASS! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!"

XXX

Back in the lab, Caesar and Monet are watching everything.

"Hmm?" Caesar hummed, inquisitively. "What utter nonsense is this?! Is that Pacifista freak getting desperate or something?! Shulolololo! Once the experiment is over, I'll find a good use for your body!"

XXX

Back outside, the smoke from the burning battleship began to rise up to the cage, causing everyone to cough.

"Oh, great!" Franky said. "Thanks a lot, Trafalgar! Now the smoke's coming up here!"

"You're the one who burned it," Law said.

"Yeah! Because you said so!" Franky shouted.

Luffy was just laughing and coughing at the same time.

"You guys are weird!" he said before he gasped. "Wait! I just remembered! What about Aika?!"

"Be patient!" Law said…before he sat off, causing his bonds to fall off. "There we are."

"What in the world?" Robin questioned.

"Now Caesar can't see us," Law said, taking off the chains.

"What?!" Tashigi questiong.

"We've got a little bit of time before they realize what's going," Law said.

"What the…?!" Luffy muttered. "But…but how?! How did you get those sea stone shackles off of you?!"

"Because they weren't sea stone," Law replied as his sword appeared out of thin air. "They were just plain old shackles from the start. Those are easy to remove with my Devil Fruit powers. Do you many months I've been here?"

**SLA-SLA-SLASH!** He cut off Robin's, Franky's, and Luffy's shackles next.

"I made sure to place normal chains all around the lab so I could switch them at anytime, just in case something like this happened," Law explained. "That way, if I was taken prisoner for some reason, I'd be able to avoid the sea stone."

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered. "FREE AT LAST~!"

Law quickly covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Don't shout so loud, idiot!" he whispered.

"Sorry," Luffy said, his voice muffled by Law's hand.

"Now then," Law said as he looked at Smoker and Tashigi and made a twisting motion with his hand, "what should we do with you two?"

Smoker and Tashigi both gasped at this.

"You know too much as it is," Law said. "Your fate rests entirely on my whim."

"You already know damn well what you're going to do, so quit wasting our-"

The Vice-Admiral and the Captain gasped as they realized…they were back in their own bodies…and as they realized it, Tashigi gasped upon noticing that her shirt is completely unbuttoned…revealing her bosom for everyone to see.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tashigi screamed while Law looked away and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Traffy?" Luffy asked. "Why's your face red?"

"Sh-shut up!" Law shouted.

"Listen to you, Tashigi," Smoker said. "Shrieking like a woman-"

"J-just undo the chains!" Tashigi begged. "I'll do anything you say! Please!"

"Shut your mouth, Tashigi!" Smoker ordered. "Are you going to beg for your life to a dirty pirate scumbag?!"

"We SHOULD BE begging for our lives, if that's what it takes!" Tashigi argued. "If we die here, then every single one of our men will die! And Vice Ad…I mean, Vergo will cover it all up! Even the children…"

Luffy gasped upon hearing the word "children".

"That's right!" he said. "Traffy! How are we gonna get outta here and rescue Aika?! If we don't find her soon, she'll-"

"Get a grip on yourself!" Law barked. "For the last time, I said I got this!"

Down below, the G-5 men are clamoring.

"I can't see the cage through all this smoke!"

"Is Tashigi okay up there?!"

"Too smoky for ya, Smokey?!"

"But he is Smokey!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyway," Law began, "it seems the woman has more sense than you, White Chase. Listen…I'm not obligated to help you, but if you get out alive and ruin Vergo's reputation, then that suits my ends. Just forget everything you heard about me and Joker, got it? And it's not a request. It's a _demand!_ You give me that, and I give you your lives? What do you say?"

Smoker sneered at Law while Tashigi just stared in concern as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Hey, Traffy!"

Law looked back and saw that Luffy and Robin had already made it outside the cage!

"How do we get in the lab?!" Luffy asked. "I gotta hurry and find Aika!"

"HEY!" Law shouted. "How did he get out of the cage?!"

"He busted through the chain links," said Franky. "Now that he's not stuck in those sea stone shackles, he ripped right through it like paper."

"Dammit, not this bullshit, again!" Law cursed.

"Hey, buddy," Franky said. "If you're not too busy being pissed, I'd like to get back to the _Sunny_, if you please."

Smoker looked back and saw Tashigi giving him a glare and a pouted look.

"What's that face for, Tashigi?" Smoker asked.

"Humph!" Tashigi scoffed as she looked away.

"You know, I'm not one to talk," Law said, "but I think you need to learn to respect women a little bit more."

"What are you talking about?" Smoker asked.

XXX

Not too far away, Blizzard and Jupiter are still running away from Shinokuni.

"_Run faster!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We're almost there!"_

"_That's easy for you to say!"_ Jupiter shouted. _"You're not as old as I am!"_

Soon, the two canines managed to make it inside the facility. However, Shinokuni was not too far behind.

"_Hurry and close the door!"_ Jupiter shouted. _"CLOSE IT!"_

"_I'm trying, dammit!"_ Blizzard argued as he tried to slide the door shut. _"The door's frozen on the slider!"_

"_Oh, for crap's sake!"_ Jupiter cried before both he and Blizzard pulled on the door, and miraculously, they managed to pull it from the ice and slide it shut, and just in time!

"_Oh, dear god, that was close…!"_ Blizzard said as he and Jupiter tried to catch their breath. As they did, the latter looked up and saw that he and Blizzard had ended up in a tunnel of some sort.

"_Hey now,"_ Jupiter whispered as he took a look around. _"Law and I did a thorough search of this place, but we never found this tunnel."_

"_Where's it go?"_ Blizzard asked.

"_Only way to find out,"_ Jupiter replied before he began to walk through the tunnel with the younger dog following him.

XXX

Back outside, Zoro and his group are still running away from Shinokuni themselves, but it looked like they weren't going to last much longer!

"Even with this odd manner of running, the smoke is still catching up to us!" Kin'emon shouted.

"We gotta hurry…and catch that dragon…and fly away!" Zoro panted.

"Ugh…unh…!" Sanji wheezed. "I…I can't…keep up…not gonna…make it!"

"No! Hang in there, Mister Sanji!" Brook cried.

"Can't…do it…!" Sanji panted as he placed a hand on Nami's chest. "Nami's…lungs…can't take any more…! My…my chest is…"

Unwittingly…Sanji had groped Nami's left breast, and in doing so, he suddenly rush of adrenaline!

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" he roared before he dashed ahead of the 3 swordsman and grabbed the dragon, quick as a flash! "I GOT IT~!"

**GRRAAAWWRR!** The little dragon growled in surprise and anger.

"WHAT KIND OF RIDICULOUS SOURCE OF POWER IS THAT?!" Zoro questioned in comical anger.

XXX

Not too far away, it is revealed that Nami, Usopp, and Kumi are now riding on the back of Brownbeard to escape Shinokuni as well.

"Jeez! I don't like the look of that color!" Usopp said. "It must be incredibly toxic, huh, Nami?! Nami?"

Usopp looked and saw Nami, who seemed to be growling with the utmost fury.

"Uhh…Nami?" Usopp asked, nervously. "You okay?"

"Somewhere…somewhere out there," Nami hissed, "I know…that Sanji is groping my chest!"

Usopp and Kumi gulped nervously at this and wisely decided to leave the navigator alone.

"Sorry for making you carry us while you're in bad shape, Brownbeard!" Usopp said.

**YIP! YAP!** Kumi barked in agreement.

"It's…no problem!" Brownbeard said between breaths. "You people are like dwarves to me! At any rate…I must rescue my men!"

At that moment, Nami realized the real matter at hand and snapped out of her anger.

"Not to mention the kids!" she added. "I hope they haven't taken that candy, yet!"

'_And let's not forget Aika!'_ Kumi thought. _'Good lord, I can only pray that we'll get to her in time!'_

Just then, the Akita pup looked down and saw some familiar figures running away from the gas. She barked, gaining Nami and Usopp's attention.

"What is it, Kumi?" Nami asked before she looked down and gasped. "Look! Someone else is being chased by the gas, too!"

"Is that…a dragon?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the lab's front entrance, a large, clear dome had appeared on one of the tower, and several mysterious figures seemed to vanish into thin air within it. Not long after, the door to the lab began to open, much to G-5's surprise.

"Hey! The door is opening!"

"I dunno why, but I won't ask! I'm just glad it is!"

"Thank the stars! Now we can get it inside and the gas won't kill us all!"

"Quickly, everyone! Get inside!"

With that, G-5 began to charge into the lab, much to the shock of Caesar's minions!

"We've got an emergency!" cried one of the satyrs. "The shutters are rolling up and G-5…is rolling in!"

"What?!" questioned another satyr. "Who flipped the switch?!"

"Intruders! Up there!" shouted a black-haired satyr.

It is revealed to be…Luffy, Law, Robin, Smoker, and Tashigi, who are sitting atop a pile of defeated guards.

"WHAT THE?!" the half-man creatures questioned in shock.

"L-LAW?! STRAW HAT! SMOKER!"

"But I thought that the Master locked them up!"

In Luffy's arms, it is revealed that Aika is alive and well, having been rescued from the gas chamber by Luffy at the last second.

"Hmm-hmm," Robin chuckled to herself.

"At least now, our men can get inside," Tashigi said.

"Now, what to do about my heart," Law muttered.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "This is getting exciting!"

"To think I've stooped to working with you, of all people," Smoker growled.

Aika just blinked innocently as she sat in Luffy's lap.

"_Luffy!"_

"_Hey, Law!"_

The two Supernovas looked down to see Blizzard and Jupiter appearing from a hallway.

"_See?"_ Jupiter asked. _"I told you that tunnel led somewhere, Igloo!"_

"_Oh, put a sock in it, Blot!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're here!"

"About time, Jupiter!" Law shouted. "Did you find an escape route?!"

"_Sure did,"_ Jupiter answered. _"Just let me know when we should use it!"_

XXX

Back outside, Brownbeard had just arrived there with Nami and Usopp. Not just that, but the little dragon that is carrying Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon is following after him, when suddenly, **CHOMP!** The beast bit Brownbeard's crocodile tail!

"YOWCH!" Brownbeard yelped. "That dragon just bit me!"

"Oh, no!" Nami cried. "The shutter is closing!"

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Not now!" Usopp cursed. "We're not gonna make it! The gas is gonna kill us before we get inside!"

"Open the door!" Nami shouted. "Let us in!"

'_AIKA~!'_ Kumi yelled in thought before she let out a desperate howl.

"Hey, Kin'emon!" Zoro called. "Can you cut through steel?!"

"That should prove to be no challenge at all!" Kin'emon answered.

"Perfect!" Zoro said. "Keep running, Brown-Croc! We're going in!"

**KA-CHINK!** Zoro then brandished _Shuusui_ while Kin'emon drew his swords, as well, and together, they cut through the door with an almighty _**SLICE!**_

"YES! WE'RE IN!" Usopp cheered.

"WHOO-HOO!" Nami yelled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" G-5 screamed. "THEY SLICED THE DOOR DOWN! NOW THE GAS IS GONNA GET INSIDE!"

"AAAAH!" Nami screamed.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Usopp shouted.

"Hey! Don't blame us!" Zoro spat. "How did you expect for us to get inside?!"

Aika looked down and gasped in joy upon seeing Kumi.

"Kumi!" she called. "Kumi, I'm up here!"

"_Aika! You're okay!"_ Kumi called with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah! Luffy saved me!" Aika answered. "Shishishishi!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he looked down. "Hey! Sounds like a party, down there! We all together?!"

"Yep!" the Straw Hats answered.

"Great!" Luffy said as he punched a fist into his palm and cracked his knuckles. "Then it's time to raise some hell!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hope you liked your little surprise, Gakuto, if you're reading this! You're the best, pal!

Review, please!


	24. Lobby of Laboratory Building A

**Ch. 24- Lobby of Laboratory Building A**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Everyone watched as Brownbeard rushed inside with Zoro, Kin'emon, and the others. However, they weren't the ones they were worrying about right now. Right now, they are focused on the big hole they made it in the shudders!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" G-5 questioned in shock.

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp cursed. "WE GOT INSIDE, BUT NOW THAT GAS IS GONNA COME IN AFTER US!"

"Thanks a lot, you dumb-asses!" shouted a G-5 gunman. "You're gonna kill us all along with you!"

"Hmm?" Kin'emon hummed, inquisitively.

"Seal that breach, men!" shouted a swordsman. "Or else or we're all doomed!"

Soon, they grabbed the broken piece of the door that Zoro and Kin'emon cut down, then pushed up into the hole and barricaded it with steel and boards.

"What's with them?" Aika asked.

"I dunno," Luffy replied.

XXX

Back outside, Shinokuni had shrouded the entire icy side. As far as the eye could see, the purple gas covered the entire horizon, and even beyond that.

A Video Transponder Snail, which had been saved by the gas due to the protective bubble surrounding it, transmitted everything the lab.

Brook's soul suddenly appeared through the wall and took a good look around.

"It's still rather thick and heavy," Brook said. "One step outside means instant death, I'd say."

Soon, the soul made its way back inside.

"How's it looking, Brook?!" Usopp asked.

"Like a real Land of the Dead," Brook answered. "The thought of what would have happened if we didn't get that hole sealed…gives me the creeps!"

"YOU GIVE _US_ THE CREEPS!" shouted G-5.

"Hmm…good," Zoro said, giving a nod.

"IT'S NOT GOOD!" shouted a G-5 soldier.

"And _we're_ the ones who sealed the door!" shouted a soldier wielding a broadsword.

"This crew's even crazier than I thought they were!" shouted another wearing a top hat and had a scar on his forehead.

Suddenly, the men raised their guns at the pirates, much to their surprise.

"Straw Hat Pirates! Brownbeard! Give yourselves up! You're under arrest!" shouted one of them.

"What the hell?!" Nami questioned. "Why are our backs against the wall all of a sudden?!"

"Oh, just great!" Usopp complained. "And there's no way out, either!"

"There's no need," Zoro smirked while Kin'emon just glared.

**KRROOROO!** The dragon growled as he sat on the steel floor.

"Heh!" Sanji scoffed. "You guy's should've stopped while you had the chance!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled as he drew _Soul Solid_.

'_They…they know my name!'_ Brownbeard thought with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Everyone ready?!" Luffy asked. "Let's get this party started!"

"Listen up, you two!" Law ordered. "I don't want your men interfering with me or his crew."

"Understood," Smoker said before he turned to his men. "HEY! HOLD IT, YOU BUNCH OF DUMB-ASSES!"

G-5 looked up to see Smoker and Tashigi.

"Oh!" said a soldier. "It's Smokey and Tashigi!"

"But wait…who's who?" asked another.

"I'm Smoker, you bunch of no-necked turds!" Smoker shouted, pointing at himself.

"And I'm Tashigi!" Tashigi added.

"Oh!" G-5 said in realization.

"Now listen up!" Smoker barked. "Temporary ceasefire! Forget about those pirates, for now!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the soldiers questioned in shock.

"SHADDUP!" Smoker ordered. "I'm in charge and I give the commands, and I say 'temporary ceasefire'! YOU GOT ME?!"

"Yes, sir!" the G-5 men shouted, saluting Smoker.

"Hey! Traffy!"

Law looked down and saw Nami, pointing between her and Sanji (who is making an X formation with his arms).

"…Traffy, can you just turn them back already?" Luffy asked. "I want my girlfriend back!"

Law sighed before he made a twisting motion with his fingers, and at long last, Nami and Sanji were finally back in their own bodies.

"NOOOOO!" Sanji screamed. "THE DREAM IS OVER!"

"Finally!" Nami exclaimed. "I'm back in my wonderful again!"

Luffy ran over and hugged his beloved fiancé.

"Finally!" he said…but then, she and Luffy noticed that Nami was wearing a different coat…and almost instantly, Sanji was met with a murderous glare from their eyes.

"Sanji…why is Nami wearing a different coat?!" Luffy asked.

"You took mine off, didn't you?!" Nami questioned.

"Uhh…yeah, about that," Sanji said, nervously. "You see, there's a very good reason for-"

**KAPOW!** Luffy and Nami punched Sanji in the jaw!

"YOU PERV!" they shouted, angrily.

"GBLARGABLAGH!" Sanji cried with blood dripping from his mouth before he fell to the ground.

"Thank god I have Luffy for a boyfriend," Nami said, "at least he's not a total horn-dog."

"Amen," Luffy agreed before he kissed Nami on the lips.

"Don't tell me…I taste like ash, huh?" Nami asked.

"Yes," Luffy answered before he threw up again.

Meanwhile, Sanji is on the floor, reeling in pain.

"I don't get it," he said. "My body's all bruised and bloody…but there's no way Nami and Luffy could've done that!"

"Oh, yeah! About that!" Usopp said. "Nami got beaten up pretty bad while she was in your body."

Sanji gasped…before he burst into tears.

"Oh, thank god!" he cried. "I'm so glad that it was just my body that got hurt and not her!"

"WAAAAAAH!" Usopp sobbed. "HOW NOBLE OF YOU! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, SANJI!"

"…Really?" Zoro asked in disbelief while Blizzard groaned.

"Everyone here, listen to me!" Law shouted as Jupiter stood by his side.

"Trafalgar Law!" shouted a G-5 soldier.

"This lab is entirely surrounded by poison gas!" Law said. "But there's _one way_ to get straight to the sea without coming into contact with the outside air! There's a giant marked 'Structure R-66'! We only have 2 hours at best! I have no taste for mass murder weapons, but if we're not out before then…I cannot guarantee your survival!"

Everyone gasped in shock at this.

"Luffy, what's he talking about?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Is something gonna happen to the lab, Traffy?" Luffy asked.

"We're gonna try something with unpredictable results," Law replied.

"Ah! I get ya!" Luffy said. "In that case…Aika! You better go find a place for the time being! Things are gonna get crazy from here on out!"

"Oh, okay!" Aika said before she morphed into her wolf form and ran off with Kumi.

"_How are you feeling, Aika?"_ Kumi asked.

"I do feel a bit woozy," Aika admitted, "but I think I'll be okay!"

"In the meantime," Luffy said before he took off like a bullet, "I'm coming for you, Caesar! And this time, I'm not gonna lost consciousness! I'll kick your ass and then kidnap you! Come on, Blizzard!"

"_Hang on! I'm coming!"_ Blizzard shouted as he followed Luffy.

"All right, G-5!" Smoker ordered. "You find all those abducted runts and heads for R-66! We're gonna steal the tanker in port and blow this joint!"

"YES, SIR~!" G-5 roared.

"Hang on, Momonosuke!" Kin'emon declared. "Your father is on the way to save you!"

"Okay!" Nami said. "Let's split up, find the kids, and guide them to the escape route! Zoro, you'll need an escort!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Zoro questioned, angrily.

"Jupiter, let's go," Law said.

"_Right,"_ Jupiter said before Law mounted on his back. The owl-dog sprouted his wings and flew off to who-knows-where.

"Tashigi," Smoker said. "Take the men and go on ahead!"

"What?" Tashigi questioned. "But where are you going, Smoker?" She then gasped as realization hit her.

"…It's Vergo, isn't it?" she asked, softly.

"The law states that a man can't take matters into his own hands, Tashigi," Smoker said, "but still…I won't stand by and let that bastard make a mockery of the Marines! That man is a stain on our honor!"

"Then let me go with you!" Tashigi said. "His power is the real deal! If something happens to you-"

"Then who will protect my men?" Smoker asked, causing his right-hand to gasp. "See those fools to safety…along with those kids. I'm counting on you, Tashigi."

"…Smoker…!" Tashigi whispered in surprise.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Usopp are seen, fighting off some of Caesar's guards, and all the while, Usopp gave Zoro a briefing of what had transpired while he was gone.

"Are you serious?!" Zoro questioned. "You're telling me Luffy already lost ONCE?!"

"Well, yeah!" Usopp replied. "That Caesar guy was bragging about how he suffocated him! He is made of gas, remember?! He can suck all the oxygen from the air!"

"And we got put to sleep by those damn yetis!" Zoro cursed. "That's not gonna fly, here! Out here, if you get careless, then that's it! Game over!"

"Hey, calm down," Usopp said. "We're all okay now, right? Hehehehe!"

"Quit laughing! It's not funny!" Zoro shouted before he looked up at Luffy, who is running along a railway. "HEY, LUFFY!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered before he stopped and looked down at Zoro. "What is it?!"

"GET A FREAKING GRIP AND GET SERIOUS, YOU MORON!" Zoro shouted. "REMEMBER, WE'RE IN THE NEW WORLD, NOW!"

Luffy gasped at this while Sanji just smirked.

"He's so damn tough on himself," the cook quipped.

"Right!" Luffy grinned. "Sorry! I won't get careless like that, again!"

"_Luffy! Heads up!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Bogies at 12 o'clock!"_

Luffy looked ahead and saw some guards standing on the railway with him.

"It's Straw Hat and White Wolf!" shouted one. "Quick! Shoot 'em! Who knows what they'll do?!"

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** They fired their rifles at the pair, but it was useless. The Straw Hat Captain and his canine had leapt out of the way.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAWWRR!** Blizzard roared as he grabbed one of the guards with his fangs and threw him off the railway while Luffy stretched his legs and then jumped around to the other side.

"Gum…GUUUUUUUM…" he shouted before he began to twist his legs around, and before long, he started to hover in the air like a helicopter. "…UFO!"

**KA-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** Luffy's continuously spinning legs began to kick the guards out of his way before he flew off, laughing.

"Onward!" he shouted. "WHOO-HOO!"

"_Hang on!"_ Blizzard said as he ran after him. _"Wait up! Dammit Luffy, slow down!"_

Zoro groaned while Usopp laughed, out of both humor and slight triumph.

"Didn't I tell him to take this seriously?" Zoro asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	25. The G5 Spirit

**Ch. 25- The G-5 Spirit**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Inside the lab, Caesar is watching as Shinokuni shrouded the whole island and laughing triumphantly at his "success".

"It's all over! SHULOLOLOLO!" he laughed. "There is no possible place on Punk Hazard left to exist! I've created a true Land of the Dead! …But wait…for some reason, G-5 is not at the front entrance! Why isn't there footage of them poisoned stiff?! This is supposed to be my big public demonstration of my Shinokuni! Not to mention we don't have a good view of the inside of the cage! What about Straw Hat?! Law?! Smoker?! Are they good and dead, yet?!"

Monet and Vergo were silent, but then they spoke.

"What do you think, Vergo?" Monet asked.

"The fact that we can't see G-5," Vergo began, "is proof enough that they escaped from the cage! My soldiers are mindless ruffians. There's no way they could've escaped on their own. At any rate, we can't have Law and his mutt on the loose. Depending on his plans, I may have to eliminate the both of them, immediately."

"WHAT?!" Caesar questioned. "You think they ESCAPED Vergo?!"

Just then, a guard came rushing in.

"MASTER!" he cried. "The pirate, Straw Hat Luffy…has led all of our foes into the lobby of Building A! They're moving further into the lab!"

"What, what, WHAAAAAAAT?!" Caesar questioned in shock. "INSIDE?! HOW DID THEY EVEN OPEN THOSE MASSIVE HEAVY SHUTTERS?! HOW THE HELL DID THEY EVEN GET OUT OF THAT CAGE?!"

"I'm not sure, Master," the guard answered, "but for now, they seem to be attempting to escape through an interior gate that Law's dog had found!"

At that moment, a shadowy figure dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway. It is revealed to be Chopper, who is carrying the note that someone threw at him.

'_Well, at least everyone's all right!'_ he thought. _'I don't know who tossed this note at me, but I'm guessing they meant I'd be able to escape on my own! I think I've figured how that drug works, though, and I've got a sedative I can use, too!'_

However…Chopper didn't realize that he is being watched…by Monet.

'_But…which way do I go now?!'_ Chopper thought as he ran around and around, directionless. Just then, **THOMP!** He bumped into someone, causing him to fall back.

"OOF!" Chopper cried before he tried to stand back up, but the backpack he was carrying was so heavy, he couldn't stand. "Ah! Dammit! Someone, help me!"

"_Oh! Sorry, Chopper!"_

Just then, a paw reached out and pulled Chopper to his feet, and it is revealed to be Kumi.

"Kumi?" Chopper asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"_Trying to find some place to hide!"_ Kumi said. _"Things are getting really crazy back there!"_

"You don't say," Chopper said. "Wait a minute…if you're here, then where's Aika?"

"_That's what I'm wondering!"_ Kumi answered. _"I mean, she was right behind me a few minutes ago, but then I turn around, and she's disappeared!"_

"Oh, no!" Chopper exclaimed. "She knows how dangerous this place is! Where did she run off to?!"

XXX

In a kitchen, Aika is sitting a table, eating from a plate of cookies.

"Mmm~!" she hummed pleasantly as she ate a cookie with grape jelly in the middle. "This place may look scary, but they sure do make good cookies!"

Just then, Aika gasped upon hearing the door beginning to open.

"Oh, no…I better hide!" she whispered before she jumped into a nearby trashcan. She grunted a bit when she realized she was sitting in rusty metal parts and old food, but she quickly grew silent when she heard someone whistling a little tune and footsteps approaching the trashcan.

'_It must be janitor man,'_ Aika thought.

Sure enough, there was an elderly-looking satyr wearing a green suit, an orange scarf, and red cap on his head. He had a long, shaggy mustache and beard and bushy eyebrows, too.

Without realizing it, he grabbed the trashcan and began to carry it towards a garbage chute.

"Uh…excuse me, Mr. Janitor!" Aika said. "I think you should know that I'm in here! Hello!"

"Huh?" the janitor muttered. "Yes, I've been to Fishman Island! Wonderful place, it is!"

Aika gasped upon remembering something important.

'_That's right!'_ she thought. _'He's practically deaf!'_

Then…the janitor dumped the trashcan's contents into the chute…Aika included!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Aika screamed as she slid down the chute with the garbage.

XXX

"What are all my men doing?!" Caesar questioned the guard.

"There are only a few security guards in Building A, Master!" said the guard. "The main forces are preparing for battle at the outpost in Building B!"

"…Ah…I see," Caesar smirked. "They're looking to escape, correct? Then they're probably making a beeline for the R-66 Gate! But…they won't get there. Shut the hallway between structures A and B!"

"W-what?!" the guard asked.

"You heard me!" Caesar said as he brought out a map of the complex and drew a line between Building A and B with his finger. "Close this gate and isolate the structure! Then, destroy the walls of Building A and let Shinokuni flow inside!"

"But Master!" the guard said. "We still have some men inside that building, and-"

"Just do it!" Caesar barked. "And don't forget to set up Video Transponder Snails, you clod!"

"M…Master?" the guard muttered, confused.

"We need to regroup and give our brokers a proper showing!" Caesar shouted. "If we stop now, they won't fully appreciate the heights of my scientific greatness! NOW DO IT!"

"Y…yes, Master," the guard said. "Right away."

Just then, Caesar noticed Vergo beginning to leave.

"Hmm?" the scientist hummed, inquisitively. "Where are you going, Vergo?!"

"You'll only catch the small-fries with that trap," Vergo answered. "You're not the only one with something to lose if Law and Smoker end up getting away, Caesar. I can't leave this entirely in your hands! I'll cut everything to pieces!" He then walked over to a nearby counter with beakers and jars.

"Hmm? Where's my sword?" he asked.

"You don't have one," Monet answered. "You're not a swordsman."

"Oh, that's right," Vergo said. "I'm _not_ a swordsman. Either way, It's time for me to go out and crack a few skulls!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in Building A, Luffy and Blizzard are making their way to Building B. However, they soon found themselves confronted by a large Spider Centaur with four arms, each of them holding four sabers.

"What the…?!" Luffy questioned.

"You shall not pass, Straw Hat!" the Spider Centaur laughed. "GWAHOHAHOHA! I am the one-and-only former pirate and guard of Building B, Lun the Machete! In the name of the Great Scientist of Love, Master Caesar, I-"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Those aren't animal legs! I'm not buying it! What kind of centaur are you supposed to be, anyway?!"

"I'm a Spi- DRGH!" Lun began before Luffy kicked him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor in seconds

"Outta my way, punks!" Luffy shouted as he Blizzard knocked a few guards out of their path. At that moment, they saw a huge gate and a hallway on the other side.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "That's a huge corridor!"

"_It must lead to Building B!"_ Blizzard said. _"Let's move!"_

However, as they kept running, a loud beeping sound began to go off…and the "CLOSE" sign on the top of the gate began to flash red.

At that moment, Law and Jupiter flew down, the latter needing a short rest after flying for so long, and Smoker appeared not long after, using his Plume-Plume powers to fly.

"What does that alarm mean, Law?!" asked Smoker.

"…It's a warning that the gate is going to shut," Law answered. "There's only one hallway to Building B up ahead."

"What…?!" Smoker muttered.

"_Law…it looks like Caesar's trying to trap us inside,"_ Jupiter said.

"Indeed," Law said, petting Jupiter on the head. "Smoker…you're gonna wanna get your men through here as quick as possible!"

XXX

Near the entrance of Building A, the Straw Hats, Brownbeard, and G-5 are seen running to the gate. However, some of the G-5 soldiers seemed reluctant to let the pirates go.

"I don't know what this 'time limit' Trafalgar's talking about is," said one of them, "but there's no way we're letting you waltz away under our noses, Straw Hats! We're not letting you get away!"

"Oh, shut up!" Zoro shouted. "Didn't your superior say 'temporary ceasefire'?! NOW GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

**SLASH! SLISH! SLICE!** Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon cut down the soldiers in their path!

"GAAH! IT BURNS!"

"GAAAH! IT HURTS!"

"GAAAAAH! IT FREEZES!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Usopp cheered as he sat on Brownbeard's back with Sanji and Nami. "Check out the 3 Musketeers over there!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled.

"Hey, Brownbeard," Sanji said. "You don't mind giving us a ride part of the way there, do you?"

"Not a bit," Brownbeard answered, panting. "However…did you have to bring that dragon in here with you?!"

Sanji looked back and saw the dragon from earlier, looking docile and almost sleepy.

"That thing?" Sanji asked. "We grabbed onto it, hoping it would fly us away from the gas."

"It can't fly right now because it's been given a sedative," said Brownbeard. "If you ask me, bringing that beast inside the lab might have been a mistake!"

"You mean it's dangerous?" Nami asked. "It almost looks cute to me!"

At that moment, more soldiers tried to attack the Straw Hats.

"We'll never get a chance like this! Take 'em both down!" shouted one.

"I'm gonna be famous!" shouted another.

"Dammit, what did I just say?!" Zoro questioned as he prepared to attack again, but then…

"ENOUGH!"

G-5 looked up at Tashigi, who glared at them.

"C-Captain?" asked one.

"Oh, so it's _you_," said Zoro, smirking with confidence. "_Captain_ Copycat, now?"

Tashigi glared hatefully at Zoro before she looked away.

"You don't seem all that interested in fighting, though," Zoro notied.

"You are correct," Tashigi said. "Now get going!"

With that, the pirates continued to run.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" asked a G-5 gunman. "You're letting them get away!"

"Didn't Smoker say 'temporary ceasefire'?!" Tashigi questioned. "Right now, the pirates are not our enemy! Now keep moving down the hallway!"

"Huh?!" the soldiers muttered.

"Caesar's going to trap us all in here if we don't through that hallway!" Tashigi said. "If we don't get passed that gate before it closes, there will be no escape off of Punk Hazard! NOW MOVE!"

At that moment, realization finally hit them!

"Oh, hell! Move it, boys!"

"Captain's orders! We gotta get our asses in gear!"

"Grab the injured and go!"

"Head straight for the gate!"

Up ahead, the Straw Hats are still running for their lives, and someone else had joined them.

"My, what a terrible thing to do," Robin noted.

"Robin?!" Usopp questioned.

"Robin!" Zoro exclaimed upon seeing his girlfriend. "There you are! You had me worried! Since when did you get there?!"

Robin chuckled and said, "Luffy asked me to take care of something for him."

"Well?!" Nami asked. "Did you hear all of that?! Hurry it up, Brownie! Get the lead out!"

"This is the fastest…I can go!" Brownbeard wheezed.

"All we…ever do…is run!" Kin'emon shouted, panting.

"Don't tell me…you're getting tired…already, Kin'emon!" Zoro panted.

"Not at all!" Kin'emon objected. "A samurai never gets tired!"

"I'm not a samurai," Brook said, "so I feel justified in saying…I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS~!"

Up ahead, some of the guards are seen near the gate.

"Hey!" said one of them. "Why's Brownbeard with the Straw Hats?!"

"Don't tell me he turned traitor on the Master!" shouted another.

"Our savior?!" questioned one more. "How dare he!"

"It doesn't matter!" said another. "We gotta hurry!"

"C'mon, G-5!" Tashigi ordered. "The gate is almost shut! Move, move, move!"

XXX

Outside the lab…a cannon is being pointed at Building A.

"**Test cannon on standby! Calibrating! Target: outer wall of Laboratory Building A! FIRE!"**

XXX

**KABOOOM!** A huge blast was heard, and everyone looked back to see that a giant hole had made in the wall!

"W…what the…?!" Tashigi questioned in shock.

"The wall just got blasted in!" cried a soldier. "But…that means that…!"

Not long after…Shinokuni began to seep through the hole and make it way towards everyone!

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp screamed.

"EVERYBODY, RUN!" Tashigi cried.

And that's just what they did!

"FASTER!" Zoro shouted. "IF THAT GAS TOUCHES YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"YOHOHOOOO!" Brook screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!"

"O-oh, no!" cried a G-5 swordsman as the gas caught up. "Guys! HELP ME~!"

But it was too late. The gas caught him…and left him behind, frozen in ash!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the soldiers screamed in horror and despair at the supposed death of their comrade. However, they knew it was too late save him, now. The gate was about to shut, and if they didn't get through now, they'd all be dead.

Soon, anyone who had not been hit by the gas managed to make it through the small crack in the gate as it was closing, among them being the Straw Hats, Brownbeard, Kin'emon, and Tashigi, the last of whom seemed to be flying.

"WE MADE IT!" the pirates cried.

"AAAAAH!" Tashigi screamed as she fell on top of one of her men.

"Cap'n?!" questioned a G-5 soldier. "H-how'd you get through?!"

"Are you okay?!" asked another soldier.

Tashigi gasped before she scrambled to her feet.

"Move!" she shouted. "There are still soldiers back there!"

"How did you get sent flying over here?!" asked a soldier with a flame tattoo on his head. "Did somebody throw you?! Talk about dangerous!"

"Besides, you can't go back, Tashigi! The gate's almost…!" said another G-5 gunman as he looked through the closing gate…only to gasp in horror.

"Let me go!" Tashigi cried as some of her men held her back.

"No, Cap'n! It's too late!"

"Don't be stupid! Some of your comrades are trapped back there!" Tashigi shouted. "Now move it!"

"You can't do anything for them, Tashigi!" said the gunman. "Not now, anyway!" He then looked back inside…with tears falling form his eyes. "You…you did good, boys! Because of your brave sacrifice…the Cap'n is safe and sound! You guys are the spirit of G-5!"

Tashigi looked through the gate, too…only to scream in horror.

The soldiers that saved her life…are now frozen solid, and yet, despite this…they seem to have proud smiles on their faces. In their final moments, they even flashed a thumbs-up and victory signs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tashigi screamed…before they gate finally shut and she broke down in tears.

"Those…those guys…!" Usopp whispered.

Zoro and Sanji looked away, and the remaining G-5 men that managed to get passed the gate hung their heads, giving a moment of silence for their fallen comrades.

XXX

Inside his room, Caesar laughed at the death of the G-5 men in Building A.

"Shulolololololo!" he cackled. "You wretched vermin! You can scurry and scamper like mice all you wish, but every last one of you will be dead when this is over! SHUUULOLOLOLOLOLO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	26. G5 Commander Bamboo Demon Vergo

**Ch. 26- G-5 Commander 'Bamboo Demon' Vergo**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

In the connecting hallway between Buildings A and B, Brownbeard is running through the corridor while the Straw Hats and Kin'emon on his back.

"I can't believe he sacrificed his own lab, just to get that inside!" Brownbeard said.

"We can't just assume we're safe just because we made it this time," Zoro advised. "Hurry it up, Brownbeard!"

"Wait a minute!" Brownbeard shouted. "Since when you did you ALL get on my back?! No wonder it's starting to get heavy!"

"Forgive us," Zoro said. "You'll have to bear our weight for now. There's just no other option!"

"…We're all sick and tired of running," the Straw Hats said.

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE REASON!" shouted Brownbeard. "GET OFF ME!"

"You said your name was Brownbeard, correct?" Kin'emon asked. "It pains me to ask this of you, but I wish to save my son, Momonosuke, and we haven't a moment to waste! And after all that running, I'm too tired to do it myself!"

"I SAID GET OFF ME, YOU INGRATES!" Brownbeard wheezed as he kept running.

Soon, everyone started to take off their coats.

"Now that we're inside, there's pretty much no need for these coats," Zoro said as he took his off. "It's almost too hot for them."

"You never know if it might get cold again, though," Robin said.

"Let's just hang them up here, for now," Usopp said as he took off his coat and hung it on Brownbeard's back.

"MY BACK IS NOT A LOUNGE!" Brownbeard shouted. "IF YOU'RE NOT INJURED, GET OFF AND START RUNNING!"

"I do say, I'm rather peckish," Brook said, swinging his legs back and forth.

"A samurai never gets hungry!" Kin'emon declared.

"Either way," Brownbeard said, "we're after different things! Once I reach the post where my men are stationed, then I'm kicking you all off and going on my way!"

"Do you have any food back here, Mr. Brownbeard?" Brook asked.

"SHUT UP!" Brownbeard shouted.

XXX

Back at the gate that had closed off Building A, Tashigi is still mourning the loss of the fallen G-5 soldiers who sacrificed themselves for her sake.

"Cap'n!" said one of the soldiers. "I know you're upset, but we can't stop to mourn their deaths, now! Now that we know they were developing this terrible mass murder weapon on Punk Hazard, we have to get the word out, or the entire world will suffer!"

Tashigi and wiped her eyes.

"We gotta get off this island and report this to HQ, and fast!" said another soldier. "If we don't get back with this information soon, then all those sacrifices will have been in vain!"

"…You're right," Tashigi said before she stand up and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry…I have to remember I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I will grieve for those fallen men when this is over. Let's get going!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers shouted.

"Wait a minute!" cried a G-5 soldier with a Mohawk. "What's that, up there?!"

Everyone looked up and saw a flash of flight, but not long after, a huge jet of fire burst forth, nearly burning them all alive!

"YAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed before they looked up and saw the little dragon from earlier, only now, he is flying in the air and had a vicious look in his eyes.

"What is that thing?!" asked one of the G-5 soldiers. "Didn't it get inside by tagging along with the Straw Hat crew?!"

"Since when did it get over here?!" asked another that had been singed by the dragon's flames. "I thought it was just an overgrown lizard with wings!"

"I've heard there are dragons on Punk Hazard," Tashigi said, "but I never thought I'd actually see one!"

"DRAGONS?!" the G-5 men questioned in shock.

"That's right," Tashigi said. "Legendary beasts engineered by Dr. Vegapunk…to protect the island!"

"But it didn't look so scary just a few minutes ago!" cried a soldier with a Fu Man Chu mustache.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted another soldier. "IT'S COMING THIS WAY!"

Soon, the dragon swooped down on them!

"Shoot it!" shouted a G-5 rifleman before he and the others started shooting at the beast. However, the dragon deftly dodged the bullets with ease!

"It…it dodged?!" a soldier, but the dragon lunged at him with jaws wide open!

"GET DOWN!" Tashigi cried before she pushed him to the floor, causing the dragon to bite the wall behind instead!

"No way!" shouted a soldier. "That wall is made of solid steel! Imagine what would happen if that were US!"

"RUN!" Tashigi ordered. "KEEP MOVING TO BUILDING B!"

And that's just what they did, but the dragon gave chase after them!

"It's fast, it flies, it breathes fire, and it bites through steel!" cried a soldier. "What's up with that thing?!"

All of a sudden, the dragon seemed to gasp in fright before he quickly flew up and out of sight, much to G-5's confusion.

"It…it flew away?"

"It acted like it saw a ghost or something!"

"Hey! There's something going on at the hallway exit up ahead!"

Tashigi looked up and saw some of the soldiers cheering about something.

"Cap'n Tashigi! We're saved!"

"Wow! Are you serious?!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Oh…?" Tashigi muttered before she got a good look…and gasped in horror. There, standing amidst the cheering soldiers…is Vergo.

"Look, Cap'n!" said one of the soldiers. "It's Vice-Admiral Vergo, come to the rescue!"

"He must've picked up one of our signals before they took our Transponder Snails away!" shouted another.

"So did the message get back to HQ, Vice Admiral?!" asked one more. "How many ships are they sending?!"

'_V…Vergo…!'_ Tashigi thought as Vergo stood there, expressionless while the soldiers kept cheering or him.

"Vice-Admiral Smokey and Vergo! The Deadly Duo of G-5 is on the scene!"

"Yeah! Nothing can stop us, now!"

"No…!" Tashigi whispered. "G…get away from him! EVERYONE, RUN!"

"Huh?" a soldier muttered. "What are you talking about, Cap-"

**JAB!** Vergo suddenly stabbed the soldier…with his Shigan.

"Ugh…!" the soldier grunted before he dropped to the floor, much to his comrades' surprise and shock. Before they knew what happened, they suddenly found themselves getting stabbed as well. They fell to the floor, crying out in pain and confusion.

"Uh…Vice-Admiral?" asked a nervous soldier. "Did…did they do something wrong?! Don't get me wrong! I'm all for punishment…but don't you think you're going a little too far? Using your Shigan…could be fatal…!"

Tashigi chewed her lip as she watched Vergo continue to attack his own men. She wanted to stop him, but…she found herself frozen with anger and fear.

When Tashigi and Smoker first arrived at G-5's base, Vergo greeted and welcomed them with courtesy, and he even said that even though the soldiers were "crude and simple", they weren't as bad as everyone made them out to be. He even said they'd grow to like them.

The soldiers respected Vergo and didn't mind that he left from time-to-time. They told Tashigi he had a sick little sister to take care of.

There were times when the soldiers acted out of hand and even destroyed a house once, but Vergo took full responsibility for their actions and punished them.

But then, Tashigi remembered how the Vice Admiral about the child abduction reports that have been going around in G-5's base, but Vergo continued to dismiss them as "accidents". He said that calling it an "abduction" gave the desperate parents hope. He even told her that she might understand if she ever became a mother.

Realizing that they had all been deceived…Tashigi finally found her courage and took action!

"MEN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted as she drew _Shigure_. "HE'S NOT THE MAN YOU THINK HE IS!"

**CLANG!** Tashigi's blade was blocked by Vergo's Haki-imbued arm.

"All this time…he's been working against for- AGH!" Tashigi cried as Vergo grabbed her head…and then slammed the back of his hand into her jaw, sending her to the ground!

"CAP'N TASHIGI!" the soldiers cried in horror before they all glared at Vergo.

"That's not Vice-Admiral Vergo! He must be an impostor!"

"Yeah! The real Vice-Admiral Vergo wouldn't dare harm a lady! Especially Cap'n Tashigi!"

"Could it be a disguise?! Devil Fruit powers?!"

"Don't you dare copy our commander, you bastard!"

"Yeah! The real Vice-Admiral is a man of honor who stands up for hid band of outcast soldiers!"

"How dare you make a mockery of his image, you swine!"

As they prepared to attack, however…the soldiers were blinded by forming tears. They had come to love and respect their Base Commander…and to see him hurting his own men…it broke their hearts to think all this time, he was a traitor. That was why they called him an impostor…because they refused to believe that the man attacking them was their Base Commander.

Unfortunately, that respect and love they had…may just cost them there very lives. In a moment of hesitation, the soldiers were soon taken down, one-by-one, by the lightning-quick Vergo.

Tashigi could only lie down on the floor, watch in horror as Vergo continued to attack them.

'_I can't even speak…!'_ she thought. _'Stop…stop it! Stop killing them! Smoker…someone…help me!'_

Just then, Vergo stopped attacking the soldiers and turned around.

"Who's there?!" he questioned. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, he spotted someone…diving toward him from above!

"I heard a lady…CALLING FOR HELP!"

**KRAKOOM!** Out of nowhere, Sanji kicked Vergo in the jaw with a flaming leg and sent him crashing to the floor!

"W-what the?!" one of the G-5 soldiers questioned in surprise.

"It's 'Black Leg' Sanji!" said another. "What's he doing here?!"

"…I heard the sound…of a lady's teardrops falling," Sanji said, causing Tashigi to gasp in surprise.

"Unh…!" Vergo groaned as he stood up, holding his bleeding cranium.

XXX

Meanwhile, back on the "Brownbeard Bus"…

"Uh…hey," Usopp said. "Why'd Sanji just run off like that?"

"I felt an unfamiliar presence coming up behind us," Zoro said. "Just let him do his thing."

Just then, Kin'emon and Brook looked up to see the dragon from earlier.

"Hmm?" Kin'emon hummed inquisitively.

"Oh! It's the dragon, again!" Brook said.

"No…wait," Nami said. "It looks different! Look at its eyes! They look so vicious!"

"That means the sedative's worn off!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "The smaller ones are the later, improved models! They're quicker and hardier! Look out! HERE IT COMES!"

Usopp, Nami, and Brook screamed at the beast dived towards them!

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy, Blizzard, and Smoker, having raced ahead, sped through Building B on the shortest route to Caesar's control room. While Smoker just flew through the air, Luffy had to run so fast, the friction from his feet left a trail of fire behind him!

"Hot-hot-hot-hot-HOT~!" Luffy cried. "Blizzard, can't I ride you for a little while?! My feet hurt!"

"_Luffy, I'm sorry!"_ Blizzard said. _"You'll have to grit your teeth and bear it for now!"_

XXX

In Caesar's lab, the scientist is watching Vergo attack G-5, and needless to say, he was infuriated.

"What the HELL is Vergo doing?!" Caesar questioned. "Those G-5 halfwits are MY test subjects! What's the point of this public demonstration if it's not Shinokuni that kills them?! Money! Seal the closer end of the hallway and re-open the far gate to let the gas in!"

"With Vergo inside?" Monet asked.

"It's his fault for going down there in the first place!" Caesar snapped. "NOW SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

XXX

Outside, Luffy, Blizzard, and Smoker had arrived in front of the door, the first panting heavily as he sat on Blizzard's back.

"…You ready or not?" Smoker asked.

"NO!" Luffy barked as he . "Dammit…you could wait a little bit, you know! I…I had to run so fast…my feet scorched the floor! "It…it's not fair! You…get to…just float right through the air, and I have to run!"

"You ready, now?" Smoker asked.

"I SAID NOT YET!" Luffy shouted. "Dammit…I'll…I'll tell you when, okay?! Phew!"

He then took in a few deep breaths.

"Ahh…there we go," he said.

**CLICK!** Smoker pressed the button, causing the door to Caesar's lab to open.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy shouted. "I didn't say 'when' yet!"

"Listen closely," said Smoker. "Vergo's mine! You got it?!"

"Yeah, I know!" Luffy said. "And Blizzard and I have dibs on Caesar, so don't you touch him!"

Just then, the door opened, revealing Caesar and Monet.

"Aha!" Luffy exclaimed. "This one's ours!"

"_Perfect,"_ Blizzard said.

"Huh?" Caesar muttered, confused, but then…

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared before he and Blizzard punched Caesar in the gut with a Haki-imbued fist and paw! "CAESAR~!"

"SHUHOOOOOOO!" Caesar gagged, coughing up blood.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	27. Luffy and Blizzard vs Master

**Ch. 27- Luffy and Blizzard vs. Master**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Luffy and Blizzard growled as their combined punches pushed Caesar back several feet while Smoker stood by from behind. The Vice-Admiral seethed silently in frustration upon realizing that Vergo was nowhere to be seen. At that moment, he remembered something Law said at the time they were escaping from the cage, earlier.

"_Listen closely, White Chase. I want you to stay away from Caesar! If we start crushing each other's hearts, it does me more harm than good. Don't pull stunts until I've taken my heart back from Vergo. You're following my orders as we're on this island, you got me?"_

Smoker growled at the memory. He couldn't believe that he was taking orders from a pirate. He never thought he would stoop so low…but then again, Law did have a point. Smoker couldn't leave the island as long as Caesar had his heart, and if he wanted it back, he had no choice but to listen to what Law said.

So, if he couldn't touch Caesar…then he decided to go after somebody else.

Smoker then spotted his sea stone jutte leaning against the wall before he picked it up.

'_I took the shortest route here…and at top speed,'_ Smoker thought before he ran back out to the corridor. _'So where the hell are you, Vergo?!'_

Caesar seethed in pain as blood dripped from his lips before he stood upright…only to see Luffy jumping to grab him, again!

"Now I gotcha!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" Caesar cried before he turned into gas and flew up at the last second. Then, he lit up two matches, one in each hand.

"Combustible…IMMOLATION GAS!"

**FWOOF! BWOOM!** Using his Gas-Gas Fruit powers, Caesar made the flames on the matches larger before he threw down a huge wall of fire at Luffy and Blizzard, who jumped away just in time!

"_Dammit!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"This guy's already trying to give us a hard time!"_

"Hold still and let us catch you, already!" Luffy barked.

"What reason do you have for coming after me, Straw Hat?!" Caesar questioned.

"I…I dunno…yet!" Luffy said. "All I know is that Traffy told me that something cool's supposed to happen when I catch you!"

"_THAT'S YOUR REASON FOR JOINING IN AN ALLIANCE WITH HIM?!"_ Blizzard questioned, comically.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "I see now. It looks like you've formed an alliance with Law, did you?! You're a fool to trust him! He'll turn on you, too, just like he did me!"

"_Luffy, as much as I don't like this guy,"_ Blizzard began, _"he does hold a pretty good point! Being in alliance with Law is bound to get us into more trouble than we bargained for!"_

"I'll be the one to decide that!" Luffy shouted.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "So, I suppose you haven't had enough punishment yet, rubber boy?! Then take this! Land of Nothing!"

Caesar clenched both fists, extinguishing the fire around Luffy and Blizzard, who suddenly dropped to their knees and started grabbing their throats.

"_L…Luffy…!"_ Blizzard gasped. _"W-what's going on?! I can't breathe!"_

"Oh, yeah…I forgot to tell you!" Luffy answered, trying to catch his breath. "He can take the air away from you and keep you from breathing!"

"_Well, do something about it before we pass out!"_ Blizzard cried.

Luffy nodded before he and Blizzard held whatever they breath they had. Then, the former stretched his fist out, forcing Caesar back before they both leapt away and gasped for air!

"_Ugh…man! That was close!"_ Blizzard said.

"This looks like a good distance," Luffy added.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "That's right! There's a set radius, and within it, you and that mutt of yours cannot breathe!"

"_Luffy…let me try something,"_ Blizzard said.

"Sure," Luffy said.

"Shulolololololo!" Caesar continued to laugh. "The question is can you maintain that distance-"

"_X-FANG!"_

**SLICE!** An X-shaped, air compressed slash flew at Caesar, and while it did not cut him, it did manage to hit him in the face! However, the gas-man simply turned into a gas cloud and floated toward the two Straw Hats!

"AAGH! THAT HURT, YOU DAMNED DOG!" Caesar shouted.

"Ugh!" Luffy gasped and clutched at his throat. "Dammit…not again!"

Blizzard gagged and coughed as he tried to breathe, too.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar cackled. "You see?! Once I get close, you only suffocate, again! Hurts, doesn't it?!"

He then held up a sword hilt, and a blue aura appeared from it.

"Here's your precious oxygen!" Caesar said. "Blue Sword! My poison gas might not work on you, Straw Hat, but I have plenty of other attacks at my disposal! Now take this! BURNING SLASH!"

**SLICE!** Caesar attempted to cut Luffy and Blizzard with his oxygen sword, and the resulting cut ended up burning half the room!

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "There…that should take care of-"

"Armaments Hardening!"

Caesar gasped before he turned and saw Luffy, sitting on Blizzard's back with Haki-imbued fists.

"Gum…GUUUUUUUM…"

"AAAAAAAH!" Caesar screamed.

"Igloo!"

"JET GATLING~!"

**WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!** Luffy began to make a barrage of rapid-fire punches, but all he ended up hitting was a large wall of snow that protected Caesar!

"_What the hell!?"_ Blizzard questioned. _"What is that?!"_

"A wall?!" Luffy questioned.

"Impressive," said Monet, who had been standing nearby, watching from the sidelines. "Not just _any_ pirate can put even a crack in this wall."

**CRINKCH!** The snowy wall crumbled, revealing Caesar unharmed.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned. "You've got Devil Fruit powers, too?!"

Monet chuckled as she stood in front of Caesar, defensively.

"Now's your chance to make a run for it, Master!" Monet said. "This is pointless!"

"Bah!" Caesar scoffed. "Tell me about it. Fare thee well, Straw Hat and White Wolf! Do your worst! I already have an experiment in mind for your little crew! Shulololololo! Enjoy your fate!"

With that, the mad scientist flew off.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "You bastard! Get back here! C'mon, Blizzard! After him!"

"_Right!"_ Blizzard said, but before they could pursue, Monet stopped them by holding them back with her talons!

"Ah-ah-ah~!" Monet sang. "Not so fast, boys. You're not going anyway. If anything happens to the Master…then Joker will get rid of me."

"That flamingo guy I saw during the war?!" Luffy questioned. "What's up with him, anyway?!"

Blizzard just growled viciously.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the connecting hallway of Buildings A and B, Sanji is facing off against Vergo…while the alarm began to blare around them. That only meant one thing.

"Oh, no!" cried a G-5 soldier. "It's that alarm, again! That gate ahead is about to close!"

"Quick!" shouted another soldier, carrying one of his injured comrades. "Let's get going before it's too late!"

"Wait! Who's that guy fighting that Fake Vergo?!" asked another.

"It's 'Black Leg' Sanji from the Straw Hats!" shouted one more.

"Why's he helping us?!" asked his friend. "Do you think maybe we should help out?!"

"Don't! It looks like he's got this!" answered one more.

"Flanchet STRIKE!"

**THWAM!** Sanji sent a blazing kick to Vergo's stomach, sending him crashing through the wall. The force was so powerful, it actually made a Vergo-shaped hole!

"Whoa!" said a G-5 rifleman. "He's crazy tough!"

"What are you dumb-asses doing, gawking at me?!" Sanji questioned. "Get the hell outta here already! Don't you see they're trying to trap us in here with that gas, again?!"

Everyone gasped before they looked up and saw the gate leading to Building A beginning to open up, again, allowing Shinokuni to seep through!

"See?! Here it comes, now!" Sanji shouted.

Soon, the G-5 men panicked before they turned tail and ran!

"HOLY CRAP!"

"The other gate's opening again!"

"Everybody run! The gas is coming for us, again!"

However, some of them stopped and turned to Vergo, as if concerned.

"V-Vice Admiral Vergo…"

"Forget about him! The real Vergo wouldn't try and kill us!"

Before long, they all left, just as Vergo pulled himself out of the hole in the wall. Aside from a bleeding nose and mouth, he looked virtually unharmed.

"…I see now," Sanji said as Vergo dusted himself off. "You're probably made of steel or something, huh?"

"…Don't interfere," Vergo hissed as he winded up a kick. "This is an internal matter!"

"Tsk…!" Sanji scoffed. "You're the kind of son of a bitch that my captain hates the most!"

**TWHAM!** The cook raised his leg, blocking Vergo's kick! However…a sickening crunching sound was heard as Sanji gritted his teeth in pain.

The force of Vergo's kick was so strong…it actually made a hairline fracture to Sanji's tibia!

"Urgh…!" Sanji grunted before he pushed Vergo's leg away! However, he barely managed to duck down to dodged another one of the Vice-Admiral-gone-pirate's kick! The two soon began to exchange and block blows, so much so, they didn't notice that Shinokuni was approaching them fast!

"Hey! Black Leg!" shouted one of the G-5 soldiers. "Hurry! That poison gas is almost upon ya! The gate's closing! You better get outta there!"

Just then, a voice on the P.A was heard.

"**Attention! Attention! This is Building D, reporting in! Emergency alert to all Third Lab structures! Be advised that Trafalgar Law and Jupiter have infiltrated the S.A.D. manufacturing room!"**

XXX

Caesar had just heard the announcement, and needless to say, he was shocked at this news…and perhaps a little horrified, too.

"What in the hell?!" Caesar questioned. "Has Law gone mad?! If that brat and his mutt poke his nose in _there_…they'll be biting off more than they can chew!"

XXX

Luffy, Blizzard, and Monet had just heard the announcement as well.

"_S.A.D.?"_ Blizzard repeated.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Kidnap the Master…then S.A.D.?!" Monet questioned. "So…that's what you're really after!"

XXX

Smoker is seen flying down a corridor as he heard the announcement. However, he was focused on looking at a piece of paper in his hands at the moment.

XXX

"Dammit," Vergo cursed. "I should've known!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sanji questioned.

"Law must've joined forces with your captain in order to keep us busy!" Vergo said. "It's likely he became one of the Seven Warlords…just to get into _that_ room! He's got one nightmarish scenario planned out in his head! If I let him continue like this, that boy is going to unleash Hell on all the New World!"

XXX

In Building D…Law and Jupiter are seen walking into a room with confident smirks on their faces as they left the guards cut and defeated.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review please!


	28. Puppet Master

**Ch. 28- Puppet Master**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, Jupiter, and Rita © Me

* * *

Law and Jupiter entered a room…and found a large tank that said "S.A.D." on the front. Many pipes were connected to it, and a strange fluid is seen being pumped into it.

"_So…this is what we've been looking for, huh?"_ Jupiter asked.

"That's right," Law answered.

"_Law…I'm sure you know what you're doing,"_ Jupiter said, _"but I just wanna be sure on something. You do realize that once we destroy this…we'll be opening a can of worms that shouldn't be unleashed."_

"Oh, believe me, Jupiter," Law reassured with a confident grin. "I'm well aware of this."

Jupiter seemed to smirk at those words.

"_Very well, then,"_ he said. _"Let's do this."_

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the connecting hallway between Buildings A and B, G-5 began to panic as the gate behind them began to shut.

"No! Stop! Don't close that door!"

"Black Leg and that Fake-Vergo are till in there!"

But it was too late. The gate had completely shut, seemingly leaving Sanji and Vergo trapped on the other side with Shinokuni.

"NOOOOOO!"

"It's closed! Now Black Leg and that Fake-Vergo guy are dead!"

"**Alert to all sections!"** shouted a voice on the intercom. **"I repeat! The traitors, Trafalgar Law and Jupiter have breached the S.A.D. room!"**

But the G-5 soldiers were too busy mourning the supposed death of Sanji and "Fake-Vergo" to listen.

"Black Leg~!"

"That brave man! Going out to protect us all!"

Even Tashigi seemed to feel a bit of remorse for Sanji…but then, she felt an odd presence coming from somewhere and looked up to see a mysterious figure, coming from the ceiling!

"What's that?!" asked a soldier. "Another dragon?!"

"Wait!" said another wearing a polka-dotted beanie. "I think that's…"

"Are you okay…little Marine sweetheart~?!" a voice swooned, causing the G05 soldiers to gasp in joy…for it is revealed to be none other than Sanji, who landed right before Tashigi with a sweet smile while holding an injured soldier.

"B-Black Leg!" Tashigi yelped.

"All right!" a soldier cheered.

"Black Leg! You're alive!" another cried.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAPS!" Sanji barked. "THE ONLY CHEERS I WANNA HEAR ARE FROM THE _LADIES_, NOT YOU FILTHY DOGS!"

However, as Sanji took a step forward, he winced in pain when he tried to put weight on his right leg.

"Ah, damn…!" he cursed under his breath.

"Hey, Black Leg!" a soldier said. "You sure you didn't get hurt during that little fight of yours?"

"I thought I told you to shut your mouths!" Sanji said. "I only take concern from the ladies, not you jackasses!"

'_That was too close,'_ the cook thought. _'If I kept fighting with that guy, I'm pretty sure my shinbone would've shattered to pieces.'_

"That guy was your commander, right?" Sanji asked. "For some reason, he got all pale and then he just disappeared!"

"N-no way!" a G-5 rifleman answered. "That guy's not the real Vergo! He must've been a fake! Yeah, that's it! A fake! Heh…right, Cap'n?"

"…Y…yes!" Tashigi answered. "Of course! It was just an impostor this whole time! The real Vergo was like a father to you all! He would never harm any of you! Now then…let's hurry and save those children!"

"Y-yes, Cap'n!" the soldiers saluted.

The truth was, Tashigi knew very well that that was the real Vergo…but she didn't have the heart to tell her men the truth, for she knew how much they respected Vergo. If they knew the horrible truth, it would break their hearts.

Unfortunately for Tashigi, there was a good chance Smoker might disagree with her reason.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Building B, Vergo is seen practically running through the air using his Geppou ability. In his hand, there is a Mini Transponder Snail, and he appeared to be having a conversation with someone.

"**What?! Law and Jupiter are after the S.A.D.?!"**

"Yes," Vergo replied. "They've definitely betrayed us!"

"**I see. Heheheheheh!"**

XXX

On an island in the New World known as Dressrosa, people are seen swimming around in a pool and relaxing. It is revealed that the person Vergo is speaking with is none other than one of the Seven Warlords: Donquixote Doflamingo, sitting on a lounge with his harem of women and being served fine wine. Beside Doflamingo, putting grapes on her fingertips is a girl with mint-green hair, a lavender dress with purple polka dots, and an odd patch over her left eye.

Her name is Sugar, a member of the Donquixote Family.

"That's what I thought!" Doflamingo laughed.

At his feet, there is a saber-tooth tiger with bronze-yellow fur and brown striped, and a scar on her left shoulder.

Her name is Rita, Doflamingo's pet saber-tooth tiger.

"What a shame," Doflamingo said as he pet the large, prehistoric feline on her head, causing her to purr. "Why, I practically raised Law and his little mutt!"

"**I know what you mean,"** Vergo said on the other side.

"The S.A.D. manufacturing room, eh?" Doflamingo asked as a door suddenly exploded, and not long after, a woman with long, black hair, dressed in a maid's outfit appeared, armed a machine, a saber, and a rifle…which was actually her left arm. For some reason, she seemed to be crying.

"Well," Doflamingo said, ignoring the woman aiming her rifle-arm at him, "if I were Law, here's what I'd do. First, I'd destroy that room."

**KABOOOOOOM!** The woman opened fire on Doflamingo creating a huge explosion that sent several of Doflamingo's guests flying! As the dust cleared, it is revealed that Doflamingo was left virtually unscathed by the blast!

"I'd also kidnap Caesar," said Doflamingo as he sat up. "Nah…scratch that. I'd actually kill the bastard! Heheheheh! After all, Caesar's the only man in the whole world who knows to manufacture S.A.D."

As he said this, he dodged another strike from the teary-eyed woman, who turned into her arm into a scythe-blade.

"But if that happened," Doflamingo began, "then I'd be the one with problems on my hands, Vergo!"

**BANG!** A man wearing some sort of steampunk suit shot the woman. She didn't look injured, though. All the bullet did was graze her.

He is Gladius, another member of the Donquixote Family.

"And if I had a problem," said Doflamingo, "then what happens next?!"

Just then, a large, obese man wearing a red shirt with white swirls on it, a hairy chest, arms (with the Doflamingo insignia on his biceps), and legs, blonde hair, mustache, and beard, a red cabby hat approached the woman.

His name is Machvise, another member of the Donquixote family.

"Hey-n!" the man said. "Cool your jets-n, Baby-5! What've you got-n against the Young Master?"

"I can't forgive him!" the woman, known as Baby-5, shouted. "Not this time! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

"So what comes next?" asked the man in the steampunk suit.

"What next?!" Doflamingo asked. "Then misfortune spreads, of course!"

Sugar began to suck the grapes off her fingers as he said this.

"And what is your plan, Young Master?" asked Jora, a round woman with blonde hair on one side and orange hair and the other, wearing a purple dress with golden yellow flowers, a pearl necklace, and a pair of glasses playing cards with an old, short man wearing some sort of leotard. "What will you do with sweet little Law and his doggie?"

"It is clear!" said the old man, whose name is Lao G. "The boy is leading a rebellion against us! Is it not so?!"

"…I know it'll pain you to have to do this, Vergo," said Doflamingo, "but I need you to get rid of Law and that dog of his. Kill them so atrociously, so wretchedly, that they regret the day they were born!"

**SLASH!** Baby-5 swung her hand, which had turned into an axe, at Doflamingo, who dodged it deftly.

"**I hear you, loud and clear,"** Vergo said. **"I can take a picture of their corpses to show you, Doffy. I can use that new camera I bought in Dressrosa."**

"I bet you didn't buy any cameras."

"**Oh, yeah…I didn't buy any cameras. Oh, well…how about I bring you back both their left ears, instead?"**

"That'll work!" Doflamingo answered as he made a finger gesture at Baby-5, causing her to stop. "I look forward to seeing my little gifts. In the meantime, I'm going to make a quick call. Let me know when you've killed those two, yet."

"**Got it,"** Vergo answered.

Not long after, Doflamingo dialed a different number, and soon, someone picked up.

"Monet? Caesar?" he asked. "It's Joker. Do you read me?"

"**Yes, Joker,"** Monet's voice replied.

"**Ah, Joker!"** Caesar exclaimed. **"Good to hear from you, Young Master!"**

"Watch out for Law," Doflamingo said, "but also, keep your eye on Straw Hat Luffy, while you're at it! That boy's awakened the Conqueror's Haki within him! His potential power could be even greater than Law's! I've got a woman over here who's a little too excitable for her own good."

As he said this, Baby-5 turned her left index finger into a pistol and aimed for her head, planning to shoot herself.

"I'm sending Baby-5 and Buffalo over to you," Doflamingo said, "and when this is over, I want _all of you_ back here on Dressrosa, on the double!"

XXX

Concurrently, on the Brownbeard Bus, the Straw Hats, plus Brownbeard have found themselves in a bit of a fix. However, Zoro was the only who didn't seem worried.

"This dragon's even tougher than the big one," Zoro said. "He's a slippery little lizard, isn't he?!"

"Stop lounging around on my back and DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE DRAGON, ALREADY!" shouted Brownbeard.

It is revealed that the dragon is laying waste to most of Building B, spewing flames all around!

"The whole place is on fire, already!" cried Brownbeard. "If he manages to light up one of the tanks in here, it'll blow the wall down and send that killer gas inside! And then, we'll all be dead!"

"But wait, my friends!" exclaimed Kin'emon! I have a score to settle with the whole of dragon-kind! If he must be dealt with, let it be by my hand!"

"Not so fast, sir!" Brook shouted, brandishing _Soul Solid_. "That dragon has done me wrong as well! Did you not witness his twisted nature, earlier?! He swooped in, as though to swallow me whole…AND THEN HE HAD THE GALL TO LOOK DISAPPOINTED WHEN GOT A GOOD LOOK AT ME BEFORE HE FLEW AWAY!"

"Well, you don't have any meat on you," Usopp said. "What's the point?"

"BONES ARE JUST NUTRITIOUS AS MEAT, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Brook retorted.

"Okay, okay!" Usopp cried. "I'll keep that in mind! Just calm down!"

"Kin'emon, sir!" Brook said. "I insist that you let me handle this!"

"My apologies, but I cannot!" Kin'emon said. "You ought to yield and allow me to handle this!"

"No! It's mine!" Brook argued.

"No! It's mine!" Kin'emon shouted.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"**MINE!**" they both shouted.

As they were arguing, Nami is seen, holding her hands in an odd gesture.

"Come on, strike!" she whispered. "Nin-nin-nin…! C'mon! Work, already!"

"What are you doing?" Brownbeard asked.

"I'm trying to be a samurai," Nami said.

"That's more like a ninja, don't you think?" Usopp asked.

"Shh! Look!" Nami said. "Here it comes!"

It is revealed that the dragon is flying around 3 dark clouds.

"Thunder…TRAP!" Nami shouted.

**BZZZZZAAAAAAAP!** The thunderclouds ended up electrocuting the dragon!

"Hey!" Brook shouted. "That was our target!"

"My word!" Kin'emon exclaimed in surprise. "You can use ninjutsu, breast-band girl?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU PERV!" Nami shouted.

"Get a whiff of the world's smelliest flower!" Usopp shouted as he aimed Black Kabuto at the beast. "Special Attack: Green Star…RAFFLESIA!"

**TWANG! BOMP!** Usopp shot a Pop Green at the flying reptile, which sprouted into a Rafflesia plant and released a foul-smelling odor, which paralyzed the dragon!

"Oh! The long-nosed goblin can use sorcery as well!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a goblin?!" Usopp questioned.

"Quarenta Fleur…Quatro Mano!" Robin exclaimed as four large arms appeared and grabbed the dragon. "HOLD!"

**CRUNCH!** Using her Devil Fruit powers, Robin snapped the dragon's wings, rendering them useless!

"Even the courtesan knows ninjutsu!?" Kin'emon questioned in shock, causing Robin to sweat-drop.

"Should I tell him?" Zoro asked.

"Let's just leave it be, for now," Robin answered.

Soon, the dragon began to fall to the floor!

"It's falling!" Brook said. "I shall finish it off!"

"Nay!" Kin'emon objected. "The beast is mine!"

The dragon noticed the two swordsman about to attack, so in a last-ditch effort to defend himself, he opened his mouth, preparing to let out a blast of fire! **FWOOM!** A jet of flames was released from the beast's jaws!

"Follow my lead, my corpse friend!" Kin'emon shouted as he charged forward with Brook following behind. "Foxfire Style…BLAZE SLICE!"

**SLASH!** Kin'emon brandished his sword and cut through the dragon's flames!

"…He cut through the fire, again," Zoro said. However, he didn't sound as impressed as he did before.

"Most brilliant!" Brook exclaimed.

"Humph!" Kin'emon scoffed. "A humble skill."

Before the dragon could attempt another attack…Brook and Kin'emon finally struck!

"GAVOTTE BOND EN AVANT!"

"FIRE WILLOW SLASH!"

**SLASH!** The dragon was soon cut down by their blades!

**GRYAAAAAA!** The lizard roared before he fell to the floor, defeated!

"…Wait a second," Brook said. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A CORPSE?! …Oh, wait…that's me."

"Way to go, guys!" Usopp cheered. "We beat him!"

"Go on!" Brook shouted as he and Kin'emon stomped on the now unconscious dragon. "Say that bones are delicious!"

"You wretched beastly dragon!" Kin'emon shouted.

"Leave the dragon alone and get on, already!" Nami called.

"Hmm?" Brook hummed, inquisitively. "Just a moment. I have a perfectly good reason to attack this dragon, but what is yours, Kin'emon? You speak of dragons as if you feel the need to avenge your family against them or something!"

Kin'emon seethed angrily before saying, "As a matter of fact…you're practically correct!"

"Eh?" Brook muttered, a bit confused, but then he realized that the others were about to leave without him and Kin'emon. "Oh! I say! Wait for us!"

"Hold on!" Kin'emon shouted.

Just then, Nami yelped as something fell on her face. She let out a muffled scream for a moment before pulling whatever it was off, and it is soon revealed to be Kumi!

"Kumi?!" Nami questioned. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Hey! Look up there!" Usopp shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw…Chopper, in his Monster Point form, trying to fight the rampaging children on a catwalk!

"**BWOOOOOOH~!"** Chopper roared furiously as he tried to keep the children back.

"Isn't that Chopper?!" Nami asked.

"What's he doing in his Monster Point form?!" Zoro questioned.

XXX

In Building B's 2nd floor examination room, a little girl is seen finishing up her "checkup".

"That's it for today's examination, little girl," said a guard. "Now, go on back to the Biscuits Room and go get your candy!"

"Uh…before I go," the little girl said, "what happened to that boy?"

"Huh?" the other guard muttered. "What boy?"

"The one who went into the Secret Room and turned into a little dragon," the girl answered. "You know, Momonosuke?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	29. One Icy Woman

**Ch. 29- One Icy Woman**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"A brat- I mean, a child who was transformed into a dragon?!" the guard asked.

"Yeah, like that girl who turned into a wolf," the little girl asked.

"And just where did you hear something like that, little miss?" the other guard asked her.

"I saw it happen," the girl answered. "I just didn't tell anyone, since it was the Secret Room, but…I got worried for him, since we came on the same boat."

"Ah, I see," said the guard. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about him! He's just fine!"

"He's right!" his comrade answered. "This is a big laboratory, you know! He have many medical rooms! He's just being kept in a different room, that's all!"

"Is he eating, now?" asked the girl. "Earlier, he wouldn't eat anything."

"Of course he's eating well!" the guard answered. "I'm sure he's fine! Just remember, you need to keep news about the Secret Room hush-hush from the other children. All right?"

"All right," the girl answered.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Caesar's lab, which is in Building C on the 4th floor, Luffy and Blizzard are facing off against Monet, and it looked like she was giving them a rather hard time, too.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "What's the big idea, Bird-lady?!"

Monet chuckled as she trapped Luffy and Blizzard inside a large dome of snow.

"This is my Ten-Layer Igloo," Monet said as she appeared on the walls. "It's my same Igloo defense, only ten times as thick. What do you think? Do you like it?"

"No, I don't!" Luffy shouted. "Are you just trying to buy time?! Blizzard and I will just smash this thing to pieces in seconds! This is all pointless! We can't imagine losing to the likes of you!"

"I suppose not," Monet said. "I can't imagine _beating_ you, boy…but battle prowees and winning and losing are different things, aren't they?"

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWR!** Blizzard roared as he lunged at Monet, but then, she disappeared and he ended up landing in the snow beside Luffy!

"_Where'd she go?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"I dunno, but she's somewhere!" Luffy replied. "Stay sharp, Blizzard!"

The two Straw Hats looked around, trying to locate Monet…when all of a sudden, they froze upon sensing a familiar presence.

"Boo…!" Monet whispered in their ears, but before they could turn around and attempt to attack, they found themselves suddenly caught in the bird-woman's embrace!

"H-huh?!" Luffy muttered.

"_W-w-what the hell?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"She's freezing! Even with all this fur on me, she's really cold!"_

"Yeah! It's like she's m-m-made of ice!" Luffy shivered. "L…let go of us…you…bitch…!"

"Oh, I'm not letting go for anything," Monet whispered in a soothing voice. "And before long, you two won't even the strength to move."

Blizzard groaned as he and Luffy suddenly started feeling very sluggish. Their eyelids grew heavy and their bodies started to feel numb.

"This freezing body of mine will sap all your stamina, little-by-little," Monet said, "and then…even your hearts will freeze."

Not long after, snow began to fall all around them and began to cover Luffy and Blizzard.

"See?" Monet asked. "Look at all the pretty snow all around us…you two must be getting sleepy."

"…Yes," Luffy whispered.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Monet asked. "You just wanna close your eyes…and be at peace."

Before long…Luffy and Blizzard are lying down, face-first in the snow while Monet watched.

"Goodnight," Monet whispered with a sweet, yet cruel smile.

However…just when Luffy was about to drift off in deadly slumber…he suddenly something very important.

"_GET A FREAKING GRIP AND GET SERIOUS, YOU MORON! REMEMBER, WE'RE IN THE NEW WORLD, NOW!"_

Luffy and Blizzard gasped before they woke back up, the former unleashing a burst of Conqueror's Haki as he pushed Monet back!

"W-what in the world?!" Monet questioned.

"Gum-Gum…JET SPEAR!" Luffy shouted before he stomped a huge hole in the floor!

"The…the floor?!" Monet asked in shock.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed…before he ended up falling through the hole he made! "WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"_YOU DUMB-ASS! OF COURSE THAT WOULD HAPPEN!"_ Blizzard shouted…but then, a huge crack split from the hole, right in between Blizzard's legs, causing him to fall, too!

"_OH, SHIIIIIIIIZZ!"_ the wolf-dog howled as he fell down along with Luffy.

Monet only watched as the two Straw Hats fell right through the floor.

"Such power," Monet said. "However…doing that will send them falling through the air ducts and all the way down to the trash dump, deep underground." She then turned to leave. "Those two won't be coming back up, unless they can fly. They just dug their own graves, so to speak…farewell."

And with that, Monet flew off to who-knows-where.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere deep underneath the entire laboratory…

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**THOOM!** Luffy and Blizzard ended up in a gigantic pile of scrap metal and old food scraps.

"Unh…!" Luffy groaned as he got up and shoved a metal pipe off himself.

"_You idiot!"_ Blizzard said. _"What the hell were you thinking, man?! Blowing a hole in the floor?!"_

"Hey! I didn't see you coming up with any ideas!" Luffy argued.

"_Oh, whatever,"_ Blizzard grumbled before he looked around. _"Now where the hell did we end up?"_

Luffy looked around as well before he found what looked like a remote control of some sort. He picked it up and flipped the switch several times, but nothing happened.

"It's not working," Luffy said before threw the device away. "So is this a garbage dump or something?"

"_I guess we ended up falling all the way down here, huh?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Well, what do we now?"_

Luffy hummed as he crossed his arms, as if deep in thought…but not long after, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his rumbling stomach.

"Ugh~!" Luffy groaned as he fell to his knees. "I'm so hungry~!"

"_Seriously?"_ Blizzard asked.

"I can't help it!" Luffy answered. "I've been running around for so long! Not to mention I puked a lot at the thought of…well…that certain thing that happened that I don't like to talk about!"

Then he started digging around the garbage.

"Isn't there anything for me to eat around here?!" Luffy asked. "Dammit! Nothing here but trash!"

"_Uh, hello! It's a garbage dump!"_ Blizzard said. _"Of course there's not gonna anything to eat around here!"_

Luffy grunted as he picked up a large piece of scrap metal and tossed it aimlessly, nearly hitting Blizzard as he did!

"_H-HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THINGS AROUND HERE!"_ Blizzard cried as he dodged. Not long after, another yelp was heard as a shadowy figure also dodged the piece of trash Luffy threw.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Hey, Blizzard! You hear that?"

"_Yeah, I did,"_ Blizzard said.

"Hey! Is someone else here?!" Luffy called.

A pause…but then, someone came out from behind a metal pipe. It is revealed to be none other than Aika, in her human form…completely nude.

"Aika!" Luffy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"_And why are you in your birthday suit?!"_ Blizzard asked, averting his eyes to give Aika a bit of dignity.

"…I fell down here," Aika answered. "I was only trying to hide, like you told me to, Luffy…but then, I kind of found these cookies in the kitchen."

"Cookies?!" Luffy repeated. "Do you have any?!"

"No," Aika answered.

"Ah, fudge," Luffy grumbled.

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard scolded. _"Sorry, Aika. Continue."_

"I wandered around for a little bit," Aika went on, "but my clothes kept getting caught on all the scrap metal, and they tore off. Now…I've got nothing to wear."

A pause…but then, Luffy gasped.

"Aika! You're naked!" he cried.

"_REALLY?!"_ Blizzard questioned in comical anger.

Aika blushed and looked away, embarrassed at her nudity.

"_Luffy, what do we do?"_ Blizzard asked. _"We can't leave Aika like this!"_

"Uhh…" Luffy muttered, but then he grinned and snapped his fingers. "Ding!"

Then, the Straw Hat Captain stripped himself of his cardigan and threw it on Aika.

"Here!" he said. "You can cover up with that until we get you some new clothes to wear!"

"Thanks, Luffy," Aika said as she put the cardigan around herself, tying the sleeves behind her back so that it would stay.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, but then a small sneeze was heard.

"_Gesundheit,"_ Blizzard said.

"I didn't sneeze," Aika answered.

"If you didn't sneeze, then who did?" Luffy asked.

The three looked up to see…a shadowy figure, sitting on a piece of garbage nearby, shivering.

"Uh…what's that?" Luffy asked.

XXX

Concurrently, near the Biscuits Room, Chopper is still trying to hold back the rampaging children!

"Kids, please!" the monstrous reindeer begged. "You've got to listen! I know it's hard, but you have to be strong! Don't ever eat that candy, ever again! Don't you wanna go home?!"

"RAAAAAAAARRGH!" a little boy cried as he tried to hit Chopper with a lead pipe, only to miss.

"I'm not letting any of you get passed me!" Chopper shouted. "You can't go to the Biscuits Room!"

"Ow!" cried a little girl in Chopper's hands. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Chopper apologized. "I wasn't trying to-"

**KRANK!** One of the kids hit Chopper in the shin with a pipe!

"UGH!" Chopper cried.

"Get outta my way, you monster!" shouted another little boy as he kneed Chopper in the gut, causing him to fall down.

"Move it!" shouted another little girl.

Soon, the children started to pummel Chopper in an attempt to get passed him.

"It's not your problem!"

"Give us the candy!"

"It belongs to us!"

Chopper groaned as he tried to stand, but he refused to fight back. He knew that if he tried to attack, he'd only hurt the kids, and he didn't want to. As Chopper tried to stand, some of the children got passed him!

"Now's our chance!" shouted a little boy. "Get to the Biscuits Room!"

"No! Stop!" Chopper cried. "You can't go in there!"

Suddenly, Chopper winced and his body to shudder. He looked at his hands…and saw that they were beginning to shrink!

"Oh, no!" Chopper said as his voice began to return to normal. "The Rumble Ball's…wearing…off!"

**POP!** Chopper ended up shrinking back into his Brain Point form, and now, he would not be able to walk for a few hours. What's worse: he couldn't stop the children, who all cheered at the thought of their getting their precious "candy".

"All right! We're almost there!"

"Finally, we can get our candy!"

"Yay! Candy!"

"No…wait!" Chopper cried. "You can- OOF!"

One of the children stomped on him in her rush to get to the room.

"No…no!" Chopper cried. "You can't! Kids, please don't go!"

Suddenly, the little reindeer gasped upon feeling a familiar pair of hands grabbing him and picking him up. It is revealed to be Nami and the others.

"Nami! Guys!" Chopper cried.

"Chopper, are you okay?!" Nami asked with Kumi riding on her shoulders. "What's going on here?!"

"MOMONOSUKE~!" Kin'emon called out. "ANSWER ME! IT'S ME, YOUR FATHER!"

"Explain the situation to us, Chopper!" Usopp said.

"Oh! Right!" Chopper said with tears of joy in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here! I couldn't stop them! Caesar's trying to turn them into huge, violent soldiers! You need to stop the kids, right now! The Biscuits Room is down the hall to the left! That's where their candy is!"

"I'll stop them, Chopper!" Robin said. "Mille Fleur! Gigantesco Mano!"

Before long, the children entered the Biscuits Room, cheering happily.

"Finally! We made it!"

"Now we can get our candy!"

But then, two humongous hands appeared, stopping them in their tracks!

"What the?!"

"Where'd these hands come from?!"

"Good work, Robin!" Nami praised.

"Nami!" Chopper said. "There's a girl named Mocha who's managed to regain her senses and helped me out. We were working together to stop the other children, but now, she's in danger! She's guarding the candy in the Biscuits Room!"

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "That can't be good! They're crazy for that stuff!"

The kids roared as they began to hit and bite Robin's Gigantesco Mano, causing her to flinch in pain.

"Get these stupid hands outta the way!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"Agh!" Robin cried. "They're getting so violent, now! I don't think they'll be easily subdued! Even if I scolded them, it won't help!"

Before she knew it, the children got passed the Gigantesco Mano and into the room. There, they found Mocha, holding a large ball of candy.

"Hey! Mocha!" Synd shouted.

"Isn't that our candy?!" Dolan questioned.

"Give it here!" shouted Ally. "Gimme that candy!"

"No! You can't have it!" Mocha shouted. "Get a grip, everyone! Remember how we asked Chopper and his friends for help?! We can't go home if we don't listen to them!"

"It's no good, Mocha!" Chopper shouted. "They won't listen to reason! RUN FOR IT!"

Mocha gasped before she turned and ran, taking the "candy" with her. However, this only succeeded in angering the children even more!

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"No fair, Mocha! You can't take it all for yourself!"

"Get back here!"

Mocha looked ahead and gasped upon seeing a wall of snow, blocking the exit…and Monet standing there.

"Oh! Miss Monet!" Mocha cried. "Please, help me!"

"No, Mocha!" Chopper shouted. "You can't trust her, either!"

Monet smirked as she looked at Mocha with a mocking motherly expression.

"Now, now, Mocha," she said. "You shouldn't hog all the candy for yourself, you know. Now play nice and share with your friends."

Mocha gasped in horror at this.

"Who the hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"DAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed. "IT'S HER! REMEMBER?! IT'S THAT BIRD-WOMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT!"

XXX

In the S.A.D. manufacturing room, it looked like Law and Jupiter are having a bit of trouble themselves…because Vergo had finally caught up to them.

"Room!" Law shouted as he created a large dome around him, Jupiter, and Vergo. "Shambles! Come back to me, my heart!"

However, just when the vital organ had returned to Law's hand, Vergo appeared and kicked Law in the face, sending flying into a railing!

"Ugh…!" Law groaned as Vergo caught his heart in his hand…and squeezed it, causing him to scream in agony.

"_BASTARD~!"_ Jupiter roared as he lunged at Vergo…only for the ex-Vice-Admiral to punch him in the jaw! He didn't have to use his Armaments Haki to do so!

"Bad dog," Vergo said. "Now just sit there while I kill your idiot of a master. When I'm done with him, you're next."

Then, he went over to Law…and smacked him in the jaw with a Haki-imbued elbow. It was so hard, he caused Law's hat to fall off his head. Vergo wasn't done there. He started to punch Law, over and over!

"Ugh…!" Law groaned as he held up both fists. "COUNTER SHOCK!"

**BZZAAAAAAP!** Vergo was hit by a powerful electric shock from Law's hands. However, when the smoke cleared, it is revealed that Vergo is still standing. However, he did have a bit of a bloody nose and mouth.

"I have a message from Joker," Vergo said. "He says…'What a shame'."

'_So it didn't work, huh?'_ Law thought before he gave a cocky grin.

"I knew exactly how to get my heart back from Caesar," said the Surgeon of Death. "My only failure…was not predicting _your_ arrival…Vergo."

Vergo gritted his teeth in anger at this.

"That's _Mr. Vergo_ to you!" he shouted before he began to squeeze Law's heart, very hard, sending him to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Law cried, even coughing up blood as Vergo continued to squeeze.

"_Law…no!"_ Jupiter said as he tried to stand up.

But then, as quickly Vergo started…he stopped, causing Law to pant heavily before passing out.

"…I'm a bit indisposed at the moment," said Vergo. "Can't it wait…Vice-Admiral Smoker?"

Jupiter looked over and saw Smoker approaching Vergo, armed with his sea stone jutte.

"…Either way, I will be silencing you and that bitch of yours," Vergo hissed.

"Tsk," Smoker scoffed. "The sooner, the better. I can only stand to look at trash for so long before I have to take it out…Vergo the Pirate!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Ugh...here comes Momo the little turd.

Review, please!


	30. Don't Do It, Vegapunk!

**Ch. 30- Don't Do It, Vegapunk!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"So, Vergo," Smoker said as he and the manipulative Vergo stood face-to-face. "What is this room? Looks mighty ominous."

"It's none of your concern," Vergo answered.

At that moment, Law awoke upon feeling Jupiter nudging him and saw the cigar-chomping Vice-Admiral.

"…White Chase…?" he whispered.

"Listen, Vergo," Smoker said. "I don't want the rank-and-file to know the truth about you. They look up to you like you're their father. If they ever found that you were a traitor-"

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that," Vergo said. "I already met up with them on the way here."

Hearing this, Smoker tensed before he lunged at the treacherous man, armed with his jutte.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM, YOU BASTARD?!" Smoker questioned.

"You'll see," Vergo said as he spun his bamboo stalk in his hands. He imbued it with Haki before blocking Smoker's weapon with it.

"You seem awfully worked up about this, Smoker," Vergo noted. "Don't tell me you've actually grown to like those damned outcasts. Who cares about those lowlife rats? I'm the base's commanding officer, so I can do whatever I want to them."

Smoker seethed angrily at the proclamation.

"Either way," Vergo said, "now that you know my secret, you'll all be silenced."

**POOF! BOOMP!** The traitorous Marine blew into his bamboo stalk, causing it to inflate before he fired a Haki-imbued bamboo shoot from it, which nearly hit Smoker if he hadn't turned into smoke in time. Before long, the Vice-Admiral appeared behind Vergo, attempting to strike him once again with his weapon, but Vergo simply bended backwards, evading the attack before he attempted to kick Smoker, only for the Vice-Admiral to block it with his own leg. Vergo then swung his bamboo stalk at Smoker, but the latter dodged before punching him in the jaw with a Haki-imbued fist and sending him back into the railing behind him!

"I don't give a damn about how long you've known them," Smoker hissed. "I don't give a damn if you are the Base Commander! Away from the base, the Captain is responsible for their lives! AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON MY MEN, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Vergo stood up, holding a hand to his bleeding temple. Even though you could not see passed his sunglasses…one could tell he was shooting a death glare at Smoker.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Sanji and G-5 in Building B…

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sanji questioned.

It is revealed that they are now running through the corridor where Nami and the others were attacked by the dragon…and the place was still in flames!

"YEOWCH!" cried one of the G-5 men. "IT'S SO HOT IN HERE!"

"There's nowhere to stand!" cried another, holding one of his injured comrades. "What the hell happened in here?!"

"Hurry up!" Tashigi shouted. "Bring the injured forward!"

"And more importantly," Sanji began, "keep Tashigi safe!"

"YEAH!" the G-5 Marines cheered.

"NOW CUT THAT IT OUT!" Tashigi shouted. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION! I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!"

"Oh, come on!" Sanji said. "Don't be like that!"

"Don't try and play nice!" Tashigi barked. "We're enemies, remember?!"

"That's just what society tells us," Sanji rebuked, "but us pirates are free to do whatever they want!"

"I'll say this much, buddy!" said a G-5 swordsman. "When you blasted that Fake-Vergo, my heart almost stopped!"

"Yeah, man!" agreed a G-5 rifleman. "That sure was awesome, what you did!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Sanji barked. "I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT SUPPORT FROM YOU DIP-SHITS! I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE LADIES!"

"AND HE'S NOT YOUR BUDDY!" Tashigi shouted. "HE'S A PIRATE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

All of a sudden, **KABOOM!** A huge explosion went off, catching Sanji and company off guard. Everyone looked up to see that one of the gas tanks had exploded and blown a huge hole in the wall!

"Oh, fuck," Sanji cursed. "This isn't good! Now that gas is gonna get in!"

Sure enough, Shinokuni came seeping in through the hole in the wall! Not long after, another explosion went off, indicating that the other tank had exploded and had done the same to the other wall.

"RUN, DAMMIT ALL!" Sanji shouted. "UNLESS YOU GUYS WANNA BE STATUES, I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND KEEP MOVING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" some of the soldiers screamed…before they were caught by the gas and soon met the same fate as the ones that sacrificed themselves to save Tashigi, earlier.

"Oh, no!" Tashigi cried. "It's filling the spacious Building B, too!"

"Tashigi, don't stop running!" shouted Sanji. "If you stop to think, you'll end up just like your men! Just keep going, and whatever you do, don't take a wrong turn!"

Then, Sanji ran off behind the others.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Tashigi questioned.

"I gotta help those guys!" Sanji said. "I know they're important to you, even though they're idiots! Just hurry and get them to safety! Even a mere second could be the difference between life and death!"

XXX

Concurrently, in the Secret Room on the 2nd floor of Building R, Caesar is watching everything on a monitor.

"Shulolololo!" he laughed. "Thanks to that dragon, the fools have to deal with Shinokuni, and I didn't even have to lift a finger! However…my experiment performance isn't complete if they all die this early!" He then turned to a guard while tilting his head in awkward manner.

"You there!" the scientist ordered. "Shut the gates to Buildings C and D!"

"Yes, Master!" said the guard. "But…what about Building R?"

"Leave just that one open," said Caesar. "We need to lure them into the first floor! They're looking for Gate R-66, and we don't want them to end up going the wrong way! So, let's funnel them all into the proper location! Shulolololololo!"

He then sighed as he sat back in a chair, surrounded by boxes full of schematics, blueprints, research books, journals, and other things.

"Ugh…how I hate this stupid room," Caesar muttered. "Building R, Second Floor…the 'Secret Room'…big deal! It wasn't my intention to come in here…but that detestable Straw Hat and his little friends have overstayed their welcome. It's time to see them properly punished. After all, I have Joker on my side! And now, I have the opportunity to kill each and every one of them in the ideal manner!"

"Master!"

Caesar turned…and saw at least over 70 guards, all crowded up in the same room as him.

"We're all ready for combat, Master!" said one of them.

"Yeah, but why are we in Vegapunk's room?" asked another. "I thought you hated that bastard!"

"Yeah!" agreed one more. "Vegapunk's the guy who caused the accident, 4 years ago! We've got a score to settle with him, too, you know!"

"Are we really supposed to be just standing around?!" asked another guard. "Why aren't we fighting them?!"

"Settle down, men!" Caesar said. "I understand your feelings, but please, hear me out. You people are my backup plan, you see! I can't have any unnecessary bloodshed! I would make me look bad!"

Hearing this made the guards stare at Caesar in awe.

"Master…you…!" one whispered with tears of admiration.

"Here's the plan!" Caesar said. "As I said, when we close the gates to Buildings C and D, the only open route through the lab is beneath us: the 1st floor of Building R! The Straw Hats, the children, friend and foe alike, _all survivors_ will be forced into the room beneath us! And there are external vents in that room that can bring in outside air…meaning we can fill it Shinokuni! There will be absolutely no escape! SHULOLOLOLO! And who will survive that, I ask you?! It's a giant gas chamber with all the doors locked! My shadow brokers around the New World will get a live broadcast of the massacre that takes place! They will ALL know of my greatness! SHU~LOLOLOLOLO!"

As Caesar continued to laugh at his plan, the guards seemed a bit uneasy about it.

"Um…Master?" asked one. "I don't mean to question your wisdom, but…are you saying that _you're_ the one who made that gas?! It seems an awful lot like Vegapunk's gas from 4 years ago…it kinda gives us the creeps!"

Just then, Caesar's laughter…was replaced by choked-up sobs.

"Oh, my friends…!" he whispered as he looked at them…with tears spilling from his eyes. "You…you just don't understand, do you?! This is a scientific battle of vengeance…my beloved men!"

"Huh?!" the guards muttered in surprise.

"Oh…how I tried to stop that madman, Vegapunk, on that fateful day!" Caesar preached. "I cried out, 'If this weapon explodes, what will happen to all the innocent lives on this island?! Don't do it, Vegapunk!' I begged…but my pleas fell on deaf ears! And even now…that menace still sits atop the Marine Science Division! Those blind fools still call him the Greatest Scientist in the World…and that is something I CANNOT forgive! How can the heartless man who tortured you and destroyed this island and left you all for dead…BE PRAISED AS THE GREATEST SCIENTIST OF ALL TIME?!"

(A/N: Like I said, before…shut up, Caesar, you lying piece of horseshit.)

"M…Master…!" Caesar's men sobbed.

"So we must prove to him!" Caesar exclaimed. "We must reluctantly create a weapon of mass murder…and show him that there is a mind greater than his! That I am, in fact, the most brilliant scientist alive: CAESAR CLOWN!"

He then sniffled and wiped away his crocodile tears.

"And then…when the Marines finally realize their mistake," he continued, "and give me the honor I so richly deserve…then…and only then…can my dream of world peace to fruition! That is all I desire, my comrades!"

Hearing this made Caesar's men burst into awed cheers and applause.

"OOOOOOOHH! MASTER!"

"Forgive us for doubting you, Master! Forgive your lowly, unfaithful servants!"

"You truly are our God of Salvation!"

(A/N: What a bunch of blind dumb-asses. I pity them, but at the same time, I can't help but be a bit annoyed at them.)

However, while the guards cheered, they didn't notice a wicked smirk appearing on Caesar's face as his mind went back to an event that happened 4 years ago.

_Flashback; 4 years ago_

"Don't do it, Caesar! Shut down the experiment!"

A younger looking Caesar looked back and saw several men surrounding him as he was about to put his hands in glass tube with gloves.

"What will happen to all the innocent lives on the island if that weapon explodes?!" asked one of his fellow scientists.

"Shut up, you incompetent shits!" Caesar shouted. "This is a military testing facility! We're all here because the Marines want a weapon that can kill as many pirates as possible!"

"No!" shouted another scientist. "They don't need an evil weapon that will also kill _innocent civilians_!"

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "That's called 'collateral damage', idiots! If they're stupid enough to be there, then they deserve what's coming to them! Wipe 'em all out, I say! That's what I call 'World Peace'! 'Evil'?! What's the difference between that and the experimentation you're doing on the _human scum_ prisoners on this island?! Fleet Admiral Sengoku's ideas are soft…but I'm sure Admiral Akainu would _love_ some of my weapons!"

He then went back to the experiment, mixing chemicals together.

"Vegapunk's just jealous of my brilliance!" he shouted. "Shulololololo! I hear his human enlargement experiment failed again! You can't just grow bodies like magic, idiot! You know what I said to him?! 'You need to kidnap growing children and pump 'em full of special drugs'! SHULOLOLOLOLO!"

Caesar's colleagues glanced at each other, feeling very uneasy. The scientist may've talked about World Peace, but he obviously had no regard whatsoever. All Caesar cared about was being known as the World's Greatest Scientist, and he didn't care how he got it.

XXX

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, VEGAPUNK?!"

Several days later, Caesar had just received some news he didn't want to hear from Vegapunk.

"You heard exactly what I said, Caesar," Vegapunk said. "You're exiled from the Science Division! Your shenanigans have gone far enough, and I can't keep covering for you, anymore!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Caesar shouted before he wrenched his arms out of his fellow scientists' arms and turned a pressed a large red button!

"NO, CAESAR!" they all cried.

Just then…**KABOOOOOOOOM!** A huge mushroom-cloud explosion occurred, destroying the whole entire island!

_Flashback end_

Soon, the gate to Hallway C-B had just closed!

"**Master! The C-B Hallway is sealed! Building C is now shut off from Building B!"**

Not long after, the gate to Hallway D-B had been sealed, as well.

Soon, everyone had become trapped. Team Sanji and G-5 are running from Shinokuni in the center of Building B. Team Zoro and Nami are stuck in the Biscuits Room, facing off against Monet. Team Smoker, Law, and Jupiter are facing off against Vergo in the S.A.D. Manufacturing Room in Building D…

And where was Luffy?

Stuck in the garbage with Blizzard and Aika…as well as another individual.

It is revealed that this mysterious stranger that they are now in the garbage dump with…is a little pink dragon with yellow horns that looked like it could be taller than Luffy if it stood up on twos.

"A dragon?" Aika asked.

"Did….did you…speak?!" Luffy asked.

"_What's up with this thing?"_ Blizzard questioned.

"W…who are you?!" the dragon asked, nervously.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Smoker...you're all right. Momonosuke, Caesar, and Vergo? Not so much.

Review, please!


	31. My Name is Momonosuke

**Ch. 31- My Name Is Momonosuke**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

After finding the little dragon, Luffy asked the creature what his name was.

"Momonosuke?" Luffy asked.

"Indeed!" the dragon, known as Momonosuke said, panting heavily. "The name is mine!"

"Didn't we hear that name before?" Aika asked.

"I think so," Luffy said. "But where?"

"_Huh…you know, for once, I think I'm stumped,"_ Blizzard said.

"It must've been some sort of mistake," Momonosuke said, "but…more importantly…"

**GLUUUUUURRRGLE~!** Luffy's stomach began to growl, and he drooled at Momonosuke.

"CEASE YOUR DROOLING AT ONCE!" the little dragon snapped. "I am not your morsel of food, you clod! I would devour you whole before you even took so much as a nibble off me! SO STAY BACK!"

His threat didn't seem all that serious. First off, his teeth didn't look all that sharp. Plus, he was only as tall as Luffy if he stood up straight, not to mention the fact that he looked like he was out of breath.

"…Wait! I think I get it!" Luffy said as he grabbed Momonosuke by his horns. "Maybe Momonosuke is a guy who talks with farts and he's stuck on the dragon, somewhere!"

"Eww," Aika muttered.

"What nonsense are you speaking?!" Momonosuke questioned. "Release me!"

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "The eel's talking to me!"

**GUUUURG…!** His stomach rumbled and he began to drool again.

"_We already know that he talks Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Stop drooling at me!" Momonosuke shouted. "I'm not an eel-"

**GLUUUUURRRRRRGLE~!** A loud gurgling noise emanated from the dragon's stomach, and he immediately collapsed.

"Ah!" Aika gasped. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"Whoa, that was a loud tummy growl," Luffy said. "You must be really hungry, huh?"

"Nonsense," Momonosuke panted, his stomach rumbling once again. "A warrior…does not feel hunger after just…ten days of fasting."

"Ten days?!" Luffy questioned. "Jeez, even I can't last that long without eating!"

"_I believe it,"_ Blizzard said, annoyed.

"Who…are you?" Momonosuke asked. "What brings you here?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! And this is my dog, Blizzard!"

Momonosuke gasped at this.

"P…pi…pi…PIRATES?!" he repeated…before he slumped against a piece of trash, again. "Don't be ridiculous…a pirate is an enormous man, wide of girth…more…ferocious and menacing…with large, pointy teeth!"

"Whatever," Luffy muttered as he looked up. "So, how are we supposed to get outta here, Eely?"

"My name is Momonosuke!" Momonosuke barked before he slumped down again. "…So…I take it that you are not from here, either."

"Nope," Luffy answered.

"All I know," Momonosuke began, "is that is a facility for ailing waifs and tots…but I know not what kind of it is or what has become of me. It all began when I was discovered…as a stowaway on a ship. Despite attempting to keep my distance, the other youngsters were kind to me…and yet…"

_Flashback_

A couple of kids approached a boy sitting in a corner. His stomach was growling audibly, and yet he acted like he could not hear it.

"Hey," said a little girl. "They'll give you food you know. Aren't you hungry?"

"I am a samurai!" the boy shouted. "I do not accept the pity of others!"

_Flashback end_

"I was too stubborn and standoffish," Momonosuke muttered.

_Flashback_

"Hey!" said a boy wearing glasses and a baseball shirt and holding a platter of food. "I got your portions for you! You should eat, you know! We're all separated from our Moms and Dads."

Momonosuke's stomach growled, but he still refused to acknowledge his hunger.

"I told you, I do not want any!" he shouted. "None of you have any idea of my inner turmoil!"

After a few days of sailing on the mysterious boat, Momonosuke and the other children arrived at Punk Hazard, where they met Caesar and his underlings. However, the scientist greeted them all with a kind (fake) smile.

"Ah, welcome children!" Caesar said. "I am Master Caesar! Make yourselves comfortable! This is where you'll be living until your illnesses are cured!"

Nearby, a reclusive Aika is sitting in the corner with Kumi, both watching Momonosuke curiously.

A giant boy approached Momonosuke.

"Hi, there!" he said. "What's your name?"

"I have no name!" Momonosuke barked, his stomach still roaring.

"Here," said Mocha, holding up some chocolate sticks. "Have some snacks."

"I will not!" Momonosuke barked.

"How about some candy?" asked Synd, holding a piece of "candy" that he had received after taking his examination.

"I WILL NOT!" Momonosuke barked.

Aika watched as the boy continued to push the kids away, ignoring his hunger and refusing any offerings of food or friendship.

"_He kinda reminds me of you, Aika,"_ Kumi said. _"Only, the kids are trying make friends with him, but he's the one who's refusing any attempts at friendship."_

"…" Aika remained quiet.

One night, while the children slept in the Biscuits Room, Momonosuke escaped, which somehow alerted the guards. However, it appeared that they still had the full number, according to the ship register.

As the guards searched, Momonosuke wandered around the lab, starving and weak. Eventually…he stumbled into the Secret Room, only it looked more dilapidated than it is presently.

When Momonosuke walked inside…he found a peculiar looking fruit, sitting in a glass tube. It looked like an apple, only it was a darker red and it was covered in yellow polka dots.

Unable to resist his hunger much longer, Momonosuke grabbed a piece of pipe and smashed the case open before he grabbed the fruit and began to devour it. However, once he bit into it, he was met with a foul taste in his mouth…and yet, he was so hungry, he did not care.

Just then, someone else entered the room.

"H…hey! You!"

Momonosuke gasped before he turned around…and saw the little girl he met on the boat. At first, the boy thought that the girl would tell on him, but instead, she simply sat next to him with a friendly smile. Eventually, Momonosuke decided that he felt comfortable enough to tell her his name.

"Momonosuke, huh?" the girl asked. "Don't you know that this is the forbidden Secret Room?"

"D…do not speak to me anymore!" Momonosuke said. "Stay out of my affairs! I am only trying to locate the exit! I must leave this place…for I have business to attend to."

"It's hard, isn't it?" the girl asked. "But we're all in the same boat, here. We all just want to go home and see our parents, again."

Momonosuke gasped silently at this.

"We came here from all over to get treatment," the girl said, "but we all feel the same way. There's lots of stuff I wanna do when I get back home, too! But we're all good friends in the Biscuits Room. We cheer each other up to help forget the bad stuff, and you need to eat to keep yourself from starving."

"But…I-" Momonosuke began.

"Hey! The door to the Secret Room is open!"

The girl and Momonosuke gasped at this.

"Quick!" the girl cried as she got up and ran. "Let's get out of here before they see us!"

Momonosuke was about to follow, but then he suddenly felt a great pain coming from his gut, causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

At that moment, the guards appeared.

"Is someone in here?!" one of them asked.

"Unh…UURRRGH!" Momonosuke cried.

"Huh?" the other guard muttered. "What's he doing?"

Suddenly, Momonosuke's body began to undergo a dramatic transformation. His skin turned into pink, shiny scales, one of his fingers disappeared on each hand, leaving only 4 with clawed fingertips. His face grew long and fangs appeared in his mouth. He also grew long whiskers on each side of his face and two yellow horns.

Momonosuke…had transformed into a dragon.

"A…a dragon?!" the guards questioned in shock.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Momonosuke screamed before he scuttled out of the room in a panic.

The little girl tried to call out to him, but she was in so much shock, she couldn't even so much as breathe!

"Hey," said one of the guards. "Look at this glass case. Isn't this where they kept Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah…but I thought it was a failure," said the other.

By now, Momonosuke had made it outside the hallway and took a moment to catch his breath. Then, he looked to a wall with a reflective surface. At first, he just thought that a dragon was looking back at him and began to make funny faces at it…but then he realized, to his horror, that _he_ was that dragon, and upon learning that fact, he let out a terrified scream.

_Flashback end_

"And thus you see…I am human," Momonosuke said, panting as he lied on the piece of rubble.

"Ohh, so it's a Devil Fruit thing!" Luffy said. "So I guess that makes you…an eel-boy?"

"_Luffy, we've been through this!"_ Blizzard said. _"He's a dragon! DRAGON!"_

"So, why don't you just turn back into a human, Momo?" Luffy asked.

"I…I can turn back?!" Momonosuke asked. "But…how?"

"Uh…I dunno," Luffy said. "I'm not really a Zoan Type…oh! But Aika is! Maybe she can show you!"

"I would…but I don't really feel comfortable here, right now," Aika said.

"Oh," Luffy said.

"_We can get back on that subject later,"_ Blizzard said. _"Right now, we've got bigger problems. How are we supposed to get outta here?"_

"Oh, yeah, you're right, bud," Luffy said as he looked up. "How high is the ceiling down here? I can't even see the hole that we fell through!"

"I wanna get outta here, too," Aika said. "It's scary and it's stinky!"

"I wish to leave this place as well!" Momonosuke exclaimed. "I have matters of great importance that I must attend to…but first, I must warn the other children! I have overheard dreadful portents from the one they call 'Master Caesar'!"

"Like what?" Luffy asked.

"The children were fooled into thinking he was a life-giving doctor," Momonosuke said, "but in fact, he is a wicked man who intends to make the children die!"

"What?!" Luffy, Aika, and Blizzard questioned in shock.

_Flashback_

Momonosuke was sneaking around the hallways of the facility, trying to find a way without attracting attention from the guards, when all of a sudden, he heard the familiar laughter of Caesar coming from a room. He took a peek inside and found him, speaking with Monet.

"More nice, obedient little children," Caesar said. "The others are enlarging quite nicely! But of course, the point of this experiment is to find the limits of my drugs. They can't last forever."

A wicked grin then appeared on Caesar's face.

"In another 5 years, this batch of subjects will all be dead if the experiments continue! Shulolololololo! I'll need a fresh refill!"

Momonosuke silently gasped in horror upon hearing this.

"Failure is a part of experimentation," Caesar continued. "A necessary sacrifice for my success!"

_Flashback end_

"I meant to hide in the trash bin on the way to tell the others," Momonosuke said, "but…then I plummeted down here, and I have yet to find a way out! I have been trapped in this place for ten days now!"

Luffy stood in silence…and he had a sneer on his face. He didn't even seem to noticed that Aika was tugging on his pant-leg.

"Luffy," Aika whimpered with fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes. "W-what do we do? I…I know those other kids don't like me…but still…I-I don't want them to die~!"

Soon, the 6-year-old began to break down, crying.

"_Luffy…?"_ Blizzard muttered, but it looked like he already knew what Luffy was thinking when he saw the captain looking up to the ceiling with the same angry sneer.

"Caesar…!" he seethed. "All right, then! Blizzard! Aika! Momo! We're climbing outta this hole!"

"C-climb out?!" Momonosuke questioned.

"But how?!" Aika asked.

"We'll jump on Blizzard's back and he'll use his claws to climb up the walls!" Luffy said.

"_Right! Let's do this, then!"_ Blizzard said as he walked towards a wall.

"W…wha…?" Momonosuke whispered.

"Don't you worry about the other kids," Luffy said. "My crew's saving them as we speak!"

Momonosuke and Aika both gasped at this.

"And believe me when I say that when they say they'll do something, they do it! So don't worry about it, okay?!"

"Is that…the truth?" Momonosuke asked, wobbling.

"If Luffy says so, then I believe him!" Aika said.

"Ha…ha-ha…" Momonosuke chuckled. "Then…I guess…he is not really a pirate…after…all…"

**FWUMP!** The dragon-boy suddenly collapsed, again!

"Oh, no! Momonosuke!" Aika cried. "Get up!"

"Hey! You okay?!" Luffy asked. "Dammit, you idiot! You went way too long without food! C'mon! Get a grip!"

Momonosuke groaned as he heard the words "Get a grip" repeating in his mind. However, the voice who was speaking it got deeper and deeper until he opened his eyes…and he could've sworn that he saw the almost demonic-looking face of Doflamingo, himself!"

"_**GET A GRIP~! HAHAHAHAHAA~!"**_

"Ah…AAHH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Momonosuke screamed in horror. As he did, small orange clouds appeared around him, much to Luffy, Aika, and Blizzard's shock.

"_Uh, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"What's going on here?!"_

"I dunno!" Luffy answered. "Your guess is as good as mine!"

Without warning, Momonosuke jumped up…and grabbed onto the clouds, as if he were climbing them!

"Hey! Wait up!" Luffy cried as he grabbed Aika, then onto Momonosuke's back.

"_H-hold it!"_ Blizzard shouted as he grabbed the dragon-boy's tail.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked down and saw the garbage dump getting smaller and smaller as Momonosuke continued to "climb" the clouds. "We're flying!"

Aika looked down as well and started to laugh.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed.

"_I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE~!"_ Blizzard cried.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the examination room hallway on the 2nd floor of Building B, Usopp, Kin'emon, and Brook are seen running through the corridor, in search of some sea stone shackles, as well as Momonosuke.

"You think that Nami and her group will be okay without me to back 'em up?!" Usopp asked. "Then again, Zoro's with them, so I guess it'll be all right! And Brook, let me know if you see any sea stone shackles, okay!? Robin asked me to find some for her!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, his soul floating through the walls. "Let us take a look through this wall!"

"I appreciate the efforts of your sorcery, corpse-friend!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

XXX

In the S.A.D. Manufacturing Room in Building D, Law and Jupiter watched as Smoker and Vergo continued to duke it out. The sounds of punches landing and bones cracking filled the air as they continued to go blow-for-blow. By the looks of things, it looked like Smoker was getting the upper hand, seeing as how he managed to elbow Vergo in the jaw. He even imbued his elbow with Haki for good measure!

XXX

Concurrently, near the Biscuits Room, Sanji, Tashigi, and G-5 are still running away from Shinokuni. In fact, Sanji was actually kicking the soldiers to get them to move faster!

"This way, men!" Tashigi ordered. "Hurry to the Biscuits Room!"

"GET GOING, YOU IDIOTS!" Sanji shouted as he kept kicking soldiers left and right. "YOU WANNA DIE OR WHAT?!"

"Oh, c'mon, man! Take it easy on us!"

"Yeah, we're running! See?!"

"THEN MOVE FASTER!" Sanji barked. "QUIT WASTING TIME AND GET TO THE BISCUITS ROOM, ALREADY!"

XXX

In the Biscuits Room…a blizzard has suddenly appeared.

"It's so cold in here!" Nami cried. "Why is that snow-bitch using her Snow-Snow Fruit powers AFTER I took off my coat?!"

"STOP, KIDS!" Chopper cried. "YOU CAN'T EAT THAT CANDY! RUN FOR IT, MOCHA!"

Mocha panted as she kept running away from her rampaging friends.

"Come back, Mocha!" Synd shouted. "Give us that candy!"

"You can't hog it all for yourself!" shouted Dolan.

"Please, everyone!" Mocha cried. "You have to snap out of it!"

"Hang on, Mocha!" Robin said. "I'll buy you some time!"

But just when she was about to do so…Monet suddenly appeared behind Robin and stabbed her through the shoulder with one of her shanks!

"AAAAAAGH!" Robin screamed.

"ROBIN!" Nami and Chopper while Zoro's good eye went wide in both horror…and fury.

"No interfering, now," Monet said.

"You BITCH!"

Monet gasped before she turned around and blocked Zoro's swords with her shanks!

"Nami! Chopper!" Zoro shouted. "She's a Logia Type! I'll take care of here! You guys help Robin and get those kids under control!"

"Right!" Nami said as she ran to Robin's aid.

Time is of the essence, now. There are only 20 minutes left…until Shinokuni filled Building B!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	32. The Snow Woman in the Biscuits Room

**Ch. 32- The Snow-Woman in the Biscuits Room**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Zoro and Monet continued to try and strike each other, only to block each other's blows. As they continued to duel, Nami helped Robin to her feet.

"Are all right, Robin?!" Nami asked.

"Robin!" Chopper cried.

Kumi whimpered worriedly.

"I'm all right," Robin said with a reassuring smile as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. "It's just a scratch! Now let's hurry and stop the children before it's too late!"

"Right!" Chopper said. "Let's hurry, Nami! The kids are leaving the room!"

Nami gasped and saw the children, still chasing after Mocha!

"I promised Mocha I would stop them…but I failed!" Chopper said. "Now she's in terrible danger!"

"_You're darn right!"_ Kumi said. _"Those kids will stop at nothing to get that candy!"_

Outside, Mocha is running for her life, carrying the candy with her while the kids kept chasing after her!

"Stop running away, Mocha!"

"Wait!"

"Give us that candy, Mocha!"

"You can't have it!" Mocha cried. "Chopper…Chopper told me just what kind of candy this REALLY is! No one should eat this candy! Please, everyone…YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

As Mocha kept running, she began to remember how she and Synd, who were normal-sized children back then, were on the boat they were placed on and taken from their homes. At first, she was sad and scared because she didn't want to leave her mother and father, but Synd reassured her that in a year, this "sickness" would be cured and that they would be able to return home.

She also remembered when Caesar welcomed them, and how he wanted to "help" them because he claimed he had a son with the same "illness", and how he had fooled them with his crocodile tears. Not long after, she met several new friends, Dolan, Uzu, and Kombu, as well as the many other children.

She also remembered when Monet used to be so kind to her and the other children, but she realized now that everything she thought she knew about this place being a facility for sick children…was all nothing more than a trap.

"Even Miss Monet was lying to us!" Mocha whispered. "It was all lies! Aika…we were wrong not to believe her! She didn't eat the candy because it would be bad for us, but we just ignored her! Please, everyone! You have to turn back to normal!"

XXX

Back in the Biscuits Room, Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Kumi are about to go after the children.

"Hurry! We can't lose them!" Nami cried. "Who knows what they'll do to Mocha?!"

At that moment, Zoro turned to face them…and then he started running towards them with his swords brandished!

"W-what the?!" Nami questioned. "Zoro, what are you doing?! Why are coming after us?!"

"Ah!" Chopper cried. "Nami, why are you using me as a shield?!"

'_W-what's he doing?!'_ Kumi thought.

"Nami! Robin! Chopper! Pup!" Zoro shouted. "Get down! NOW!"

At first, Nami and Chopper seemed confused…but then, Robin let out a gasp and pushed them to the ground, and just in time…for Zoro had just blocked Monet's shanks!

"W…what the?!" Nami questioned. "How'd she get over here, so fast?!"

"Too bad," Monet said, licking her lips in a sick manner.

"Who the hell do you think you are, going after my woman twice, and then trying to attack my captain's girl, too?!" Zoro questioned.

Nami stood back up…with a blackened fist.

"Zoro! Get down!" she shouted.

The swordsman ducked, and Nami threw her Haki-coated fist into Monet's gut, sending her back about 3 feet and causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

"Ugh..!" Monet gagged before she glared at Nami, who had a confident smirk on her face.

"I knew Haki would work," Nami said. "And for good measure…HEAT EGG!"

Nami pointed her Heat Pole at Monet, and a large red bubble appeared at the tip. The moment Monet tried to get close, she felt her body starting to melt!

"Oh, no!" Monet cried. "I'm melting!"

"Yes!" Nami said as she began to run. "I knew heat would work!"

"Good thinking, Nami!" Chopper said. "Now let's get going!"

**Yip-yap!** Kumi barked in agreement.

However, it looked like Monet wasn't finished with them, yet.

"'Cat Burglar' Nami," she whispered. "16,000,000 Berries."

**SHLOOSH!** Monet turned her entire body into snow and disappeared!

"Dammit, not again!" Zoro said. "Are you gonna fight me or not, you snow-bitch?!"

Just when it looked Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Kumi were about to make it out, a large wall of snow suddenly appeared!

"Oh, no!" Nami cried. "The exit!"

"Permafrost…"

Just then, the snow began to coil around Nami, trapping her and Chopper!

"Nami!" Robin cried.

"_Chopper!"_ Kumi shouted.

"Help!" Nami cried. "The snow's got me! I-it's so cold…I-I can't move!"

All of a sudden, Chopper looked up and screamed like mad…for behind Nami was Monet…only know, she looked like a beastly woman, complete with sharp fangs!

"OH, MY GOD!" Nami screamed.

"Dammit, she's going after Nami and Robin, again!" Zoro cursed.

"I won't let you go after those children!" Monet shouted as she opened her mouth wide, preparing to bite down on poor Chopper! Luckily, though, Nami managed to get him out of the way, just in time, but now, the snow-harpy prepared to bite Nami next!

"Cien Fleur…Quatro Mano…SPANK!"

**CRUNCH!** Using her Flower-Flower Fruit powers, Robin created four large hands and crushed Monet and the snow that she used to trap Nami and Chopper!

"Ah!" Nami yelped as she fell. "Whew…thanks, Robin!"

"That…was so scary, I thought I was gonna pee in my pants!" Chopper said.

"Don't rest yet," Robin said. "Look there!"

Nami looked up to see Monet begin to reform again!

"We can't have this," Monet said. "Those children are Master's precious test subjects…and it's my job to protect both Caesar and the experiment…so tell me, who put this rebellious steak into sweet little Mocha?"

"What do you mean, 'rebellious streak', you bitch?!" Chopper questioned. "They ASKED for our help of their own free will!"

"Guys! Get out of the way!" Zoro shouted as he charged at them, again.

"Thanks for the warning!" Nami cried as she grabbed Chopper and ran out of the way.

**SLASH! CRAAASH!** Zoro cut down the snow wall, allowing Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Kumi to go after the kids!

"Hurry up and go after the brats!" Zoro ordered. "Don't worry about me! I'll take care of the snow-harpy!"

"Right! Thanks, Zoro!" Nami said.

"Wait!" Robin said…before she kissed Zoro on the lips for a good 3 seconds, and the pulled away. "For good luck."

"Thanks, Robin," Zoro smirked. "Now get moving!"

Robin nodded before she ran out with Nami, Chopper, and Kumi.

"We need to hurry!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Nami said. "Hurry up, Kumi!"

**Ruff-ruff!** Kumi barked as she followed them.

"Just hang on a little longer!" Chopper cried. "We're coming, Mocha!"

XXX

Back in the Biscuits Room, Zoro and Monet stood before each other, the latter making a smug grin.

"How rude," said Monet. "We provide them with comfort, security, and entertainment each and every day. You people are just like pirates, robbing caring parents of their little treasures!"

(A/N: Lying bitch.)

"We _are_ pirates, you dumb bimbo," Zoro smirked. "What's it to you?"

"I'm saying that makes you rude!" Monet said as she held up her wings, which gave a suspicious glint. "Now do me a favor and stop interfering with my job! Snow Sheet…SKIN BLADE!"

**CLANG!** Monet's wing clashed with _Shuusui_ and _Wado Ichimonji_, like it was actually a blade itself!

"…I can't help but notice," Monet began, "that you all do is defend, never attack. Why is that, I wonder."

Zoro glared hatefully at the snow-harpy.

"I was so certain I couldn't beat you," Monet whispered, licking her lips, "but now…I'm not so sure, anymore."

Suddenly, Zoro heard familiar voices coming from behind him.

"There's no one in here!"

"There's another room in the back!"

"Find the kids and escort them out of the lab!"

"Man, it's FREEZING in here!"

"Head through that doorway in the back!"

"Dammit, the Marines of all people…!" Zoro hissed.

"Everyone's trying to kidnap the children," Monet said, "but even so, I won't let them!"

Soon enough, Sanji came charging in with the G-5 soldiers following after him!

"CHARGE~!" he roared.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LEADING THEM, YOU DIP-SHIT?!" Zoro questioned.

"Hey, buddy!" said a G-5 swordsman. "The kids aren't in here! Just Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"Oh, him!" Sanji said. "Just follow my lead, men! Pull out your lower lip and taunt him!"

Soon, that's exactly what they did.

"I really hope you dumb-fucks slip on the snow, hit your heads, and die," Zoro growled under his breath. "Hey, cook! The girls went on ahead, now get outta my sight!"

"Hey! I didn't think you were smart enough to have the information I needed!" Sanji said. "Thanks, Moss-head! Okay, men! Onward!"

But then, Sanji finally noticed Monet.

"SWEET MAMA, WHO'S THAT HOT CHICK IN THE BACK?!" Sanji asked before he slipped and hit his head in the snow! Not long after, the rest of G-5 stopped and ogled Monet, too.

"Whoa! She's a cutie!"

"Hey, baby! Nice hair!"

"WOULD YOU HORN-DOGS JUST SHUT AND GET YOUR ASSES MOVING?!" Zoro barked while Monet stood there.

"Wait a minute!" said a G-5 gunman. "She's not even human! She's got wings and bird legs!"

"Then that makes her…a harpy?!" questioned his comrade.

Even so…the men still broke into cheers and kept making catcalls at her.

"Even if she's not human, she's still a hottie!"

"If you ask me, it makes her even more beautiful!"

"WHOO-HOO! What a sexy chick!"

"Hey, babe! Can I get your number?!"

Monet turned away, blushing and giggling like a little school girl.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO WEAK TO COMPLIMENTS, YOU DUMB BITCH?!" Zoro questioned.

"Anyway," said a G-5 soldier, "why is it snowing in here?!"

"W-who is that?!" Monet questioned as she began to trap the G-5 men in snow. "I will not allow anyone…to take the children away!"

Then, Monet began to return to her more monstrous form and bit one of the soldiers in his shoulder! In fact…it turned into snow and then fell off!

"AAH!" the soldier screamed. "M-my shoulder! It's gone! What happened to it?!"

"Shoot her!" shouted a G-5 rifleman as he and several others started shooting at Monet. However, their bullets proved to be useless, for they just passed right through her snowy body!

"Fools," Monet hissed before she went after them and started to bite their limbs off!

"AAAAAAAH!"

"DAMMIT, SHE'S GOT LOGIA POWERS!"

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed as he prepared to attack, again, but then, out of nowhere, **SLICE!** Tashigi appeared….and cut Monet's arm with _Shigure_!

"AAAUGH!" Monet cried before she jumped away from Tashigi. "A swordswoman with Haki?! Unreal!"

Soon, the G-5 soldiers burst into cheers.

"Yeah! All right, Cap'n Tashigi!"

"You go, girl!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Tashigi shouted. "This is no time for cheering!"

Behind Tashigi, it is revealed the door had been blocked with the same shoddy patchwork that was used to seal the hole in the door in Building A.

"We may've stopped the gas at the door, for now," Tashigi said, "but it could still leak from anywhere! We don't have much! Hurry and go after the children, everyone!"

"But what about you, Cap'n?!" asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm staying here to fight!" Tashigi said.

"Huh?" Zoro muttered. "What do you mean, 'you're staying'?"

"I just have a feeling…that I'm needed here!" Tashigi said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Honestly, I think Oda puts Tashigi down way too much. I think she really does have potential to be a badass.

Anyway, review, please!


	33. Wild Beast

**Ch. 33- Wild Beast**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

While Tashigi was busy, G-5 made their way out of the Biscuits Room with Sanji in the lead.

"C'mon, you bunch of lollygaggers!" Sanji shouted. "Let's see some hustle! Follow Tashigi's orders and rescue those little brats!"

"Right, Bro Black Leg!" the G-5 soldiers shouted.

"I can't believe there was another Logia user besides Caesar!" said one of them. "This is WAY over our heads!"

"Hey, Bro Black Leg!" said a G-5 swordsman.

"What is it now?!" Sanji questioned.

"How come you didn't save us when we were getting attacking, back there?!"

"Quit your bitching! I just don't kick women, no matter if the enemy or not, okay?!"

"But what if it were a matter of life and death?!"

"…Then I choose death!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Well, if that's the case, what about Pirate Hunter back there?"

"Yeah! With that look in his eyes, he looked like he would cut down anybody!"

"Actually," Sanji said, "he's a lot softer than you'd think, but the guy will get it done when it counts. Let him deal with this. And you don't need to worry about Tashigi. Right now, our job is to save those little tykes…and then, Nami, Robin, and Tashigi will praise us!"

"YEAH!" the G-5 men cheered.

XXX

Concurrently, in the Biscuits Room, Zoro and Tashigi now stood before Monet.

"Why didn't you go with your men?!" Zoro questioned.

"I'm free to do as I please," Tashigi said.

"Not if it means you're gonna interfere with my fight!" Zoro barked.

"And you're free to think as you please," Tashigi said.

"WHAT?!" Zoro questioned. "Well…if that's the case, then does that mean I'm also free to take you down…Captain Copycat?!"

"…You can't," Tashigi whispered.

"What was that?!"

"You won't cut me down, Roronoa…and you won't cut HER down, either!"

"WHO THE FUCK SAYS I WON'T?! SHE STABBED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Monet chuckled as she hovered in front of Zoro and Tashigi.

"I thought that was the case," Monet said, "and it appears I was right."

Tashigi glared at the harpy…as she remembered a moment between her and Zoro two years ago…when they first met.

_Flashback; 2 years ago; Logue Town_

Zoro is seen walking away from Tashigi to catch up with Luffy and the others and get out of the storm. However, it looked like the latter wasn't done with him.

"Why don't you finish me?!" a frustrated Tashigi questioned. "Is it because I'm woman?!"

Zoro stopped…and then he turned and glared hatefully at the swordswoman.

"I can't stand the fact that you exist!" he shouted.

"W-what?!" Tashigi questioned.

"That face of yours! You look exactly like this friend of mine who died, years ago! YOU EVEN SAY THE SAME FUCKING THINGS! STOP BEING A DAMN COPYCAT!"

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Tashigi questioned. "STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A BRAT, JUST BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND!"

_Flashback end_

Tashigi turned and glared at Zoro with a pout on her face.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Zoro asked.

"You assume that women are weaker," Tashigi began, "and then you refuse to fight your hardest! By not striking the finished blow, you might not lose, but you will never win, either! That's why I stay behind! If you let this Logia woman survive to continue the chase, then it's my men who will who suffer!"

"What the hell do you think I am, some kinda sick joke?!" Zoro questioned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Tashigi answered.

Zoro seethed upon hearing this…but then, he just sighed and sat down.

"You know what?" he asked. "Fine. Have it your way."

"What?!" Tashigi questioned.

"My job is to keep her from going after my crewmates," Zoro said. "As long as the hallway's protected, then I'm fine with that."

"How can you be so…?!" Tashigi questioned. "We don't have all day, you know! You need to escape, as well!"

"Hey, pay attention, will ya?" Zoro asked. "She's trying to kill you, too, remember."

As he said this, Monet disappeared, and then reappeared behind Tashigi in her beast form!

"That's right!" she roared. "And thank you so much for telling me his weakness. You might be able to use Haki…but it will be child's play to rip you to shreds!"

**KLANG!** Monet attempted to bite Tashigi, but the swordswoman managed to block her sword, and then swung, but Monet turned into snow and dodged.

"Haki may be useful in forcing Logia and Paramecia users back into their original shape," Monet mocked, "but if you can't at least match my speed, then you'll never catch me in the first place! Am I wrong?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, YOU ARE!" Tashigi shouted before she swung her sword…and cut Monet in her right calf!

"AGH!" Monet cried in pain before she looked down…and saw blood trickling from an open gash in her lucky. Then she looked at Tashigi, who gave a serious glare as she poised her sword to attack, once more.

(A/N: I'm tired of Tashigi always being seen as weak, so I've decided to give her more of a fighting chance.)

"…Not bad," Zoro said, raising his eyebrows in intrigue.

"Hmph! Just a lucky hit," Monet said before she flew up into the air. "Let's see how you like snowball fights, little girl! SNOW RABBITS!"

Then, Monet started throwing snowballs in the shape of rabbits at Tashigi. However, the Marine Captain remained unafraid. She stood her ground and sliced through them!

"SORU!" Tashigi shouted as she disappeared.

"I see," Monet said. "Perhaps I've underestimated Smoker's right-hand. Snowstorm!"

**FWOOOOO~!** Monet blew a large gust of wind, creating a huge snowstorm!

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed. "What now?!"

Tashigi grunted as she tried to shield herself from the snow. However…she didn't seem to notice a shadowy figure appearing behind her.

"Don't worry about your men…because I'll make sure to tell them what happened to you before I mutilate them."

Tashigi gasped and turned around, only to see Monet back in her beast form. Before Tashigi could strike, the harpy trapped her with her Permafrost attack again and bit her shoulder!

"AAAAAGH!" Tashigi screamed. However, despite her pain, she tried to push Monet back with her free hand.

"What do you think you're doing, you little whore?!" Monet asked. "Let go of me!"

"No…I won't!" Tashigi hissed.

'_If I let go,'_ she thought, _'she'll rip off my shoulder, just like how she did with one of the soldiers!'_

"I could keep chewing right through you, if you prefer," Monet said as she tried to gnaw right through Tashigi's shoulder, making her scream even more…but then, Tashigi raised her sword with whatever strength she had…and stabbed Monet in her right eye!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Monet screamed in agony as she held her face and pulled away from the Marine Captain, thankfully not ripping off her shoulder in the process. Zoro stood up, surprised at Tashigi's quick thinking.

Monet groaned before she pulled her wing away from right eye…revealing a river of blood dripping from the socket!

"You…YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Monet roared. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!"

Tashigi scoffed as she stood up, preparing to attack once more, but then…**SLASH!** Monet cried out in pain when a small cut suddenly appeared on her left cheek!

"W-what the…?!" she questioned as she looked over and saw Zoro.

"I think I've sat around, long enough," the swordsman said. "I need to keep moving onward."

"R…Roronoa…?" Tashigi muttered.

'_But…how?!'_ Monet thought as she felt the cut on her cheek. _'I thought he wasn't going to attack a woman! But…that slash was fully meant to maim me!'_

"I think you've underestimated me…snow-woman," Zoro said with an almost wicked grin. "The instant you realized you couldn't match up to me, you should've just ran for your pathetic little life. I'll admit, there are times when I don't wanna use my swords…but…let me ask you this: have you ever met a wild best…that you could _guarantee_ would never bite a human?! Because I sure haven't."

Monet gasped at this, and before long, Zoro dashed towards her. The snow-harpy tried to fly away, and yet…she found herself frozen!

'_W…what's going on?!'_ she thought. _'Why can't I move?!'_

"One-Sword Style…" Zoro said as he held up _Shuusui_.

Monet gasped in horror as she tried to back away.

'_He's…he's going to kill me!'_ she thought. _'HE'S REALLY GOING TO KILL ME!'_

"Dragon…QUAKE!"

**SLASH!** Zoro cut Monet…vertically in half.

"W…what the…?!" Tashigi gasped in shock. "He…he actually cut her down?!"

"That's for stabbing Robin, you snow-skank," Zoro hissed.

**THUD!** Monet's two halves fell to the ground while Zoro sheathed his swords.

"Well?" Zoro asked. "I hope you're both satisfied."

"He…he actually cut her in two…!" Tashigi whispered, still shocked by what Zoro had done.

However…Monet's body suddenly twitched, and her two halves started to get up, albeit rather shakily, though.

"You…you bastard!" Monet cursed. "How…how dare you insult me…so…!"

"Sh-she's still alive?!" Tashigi questioned. "I thought you used Haki on her!"

Monet tried to put her two halves back together, but one half melted into snow and crumbled to the floor.

"Huh?!" Tashigi muttered, but as he continued to watch Monet, she realized she was shaking very much and she kept falling down. That was the moment she understood.

Monet could not control her own body…because she was paralyzed with fear. She knew very well that if Zoro had used Haki on her, she would be dead. Not to mention the fear of his overwhelming power. In all her days as a Marine, Tashigi had never seen anyone win a fight like that, before.

As she watched Zoro walk away, she wondered where he and the other Straw Hats had been during the last two years and what they had been doing during that time.

Just how powerful could they possibly be?

Suddenly…Monet appeared behind Zoro, holding up one of her shanks, despite her constantly crumbling body.

"I won't…let you escape, Pirate Hunter!" Monet shouted.

Tashigi gasped before she grabbed her sword…and stabbed Monet in the chest from behind and made a slice through her shoulder!

"AGH!" Monet cried.

"Cutting Mist!" Tashigi shouted as Monet coughed up blood. "And now…you've lost!"

**FWUMP!** The snow-harpy collapsed to the floor…finally defeated.

A pause…but then Zoro turned and continued to walk away, but then, Tashigi stopped him.

"Hold it!" she shouted. "Do you mind what the hell that was?! Why didn't you finish her off?! I knew you weren't taking this seriously-"

"Says the one who stuck her nose into this fight," Zoro interrupted. "If you hadn't cut her just then, then I would have."

Tashigi seethed at this.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted. "That's not fair! You can't say something like that after I've done the job!"

"Then you shouldn't have bothered," Zoro said.

"You…you…!" Tashigi growled…until Zoro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll admit, though," he began, "you were actually pretty impressive, Captain Four-Eyes. Not only did you actually manage to hold your own for a while, but you also kept her from chasing anyone. I'll let you take credit, for once."

"Wha…?!" Tashigi muttered…but then she growled. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN PATRONIZING?!"

"Because you're so inferior to me," Zoro answered.

Tashigi seethed at this.

"YOU SELF-CENTERED, SEXIST SON OF A BITCH!" she roared. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE SITUATION WE'RE IN, I'D HAUL AWAY TO IMPEL DOWN MYSELF!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

People have been saying that Zoro might have gotten a wee bit too arrogant after the timeskip. Who knows?

Review, please!


	34. Mocha

**Ch. 34- Mocha**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

The battle in the Biscuits Room has been won by Zoro and Tashigi. Now, there are only ten minutes left until Shinokuni fills Building B. Knowing that, the two swordsmen hurry to catch up with their respective comrades.

"Wait! You're going the wrong way, Roronoa! The exit's the other way!"

"GAH!"

Right now, Zoro and Tashigi are running through a hallway to escape from the killer gas.

"I'm surprising you're still even standing after what you've been through!" Zoro said.

"I'm not the weak girl that I was, two years ago!" Tashigi said. "At any rate, we have to catch up to my men!"

"Right!" Zoro said. "I'm worried about Robin!"

Just then, Tashigi spotted _Shuusui_ in Zoro's sash and gasped.

"Oh, my god!" she whispered. "Is that the legendary sword, _Shuusui?!_"

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF IT, YOU SWORD NERD!" Zoro shouted.

XXX

Meanwhile, Mocha is still running away from the other kids. However, this time, she had a few friends to back her up.

"Milky Ball!" Nami shouted as she shot some clouds out at the kids, blocking their path. "Hurry, Mocha! Keep running!"

"I will!" Mocha cried.

"RAAAARRGH!" one of the kids roared as he destroyed the clouds. "Get outta our way and give us that candy!"

"Dammit, this won't last forever!" Nami said. "How far does Mocha have to go before she's safe?!"

"Cien Fleur! Dos Manos!" Robin cried as she crossed her arms, causing two giant arms to appear and grab one of the larger children: a little boy with almost buzz-cut hair. The moment he was pinned down, Chopper and Kumi- the latter holding his medical bag- climbed onto his neck.

"Hold still!" Chopper as he reached into his bag and pulled out a syringe. "This is a sedative! It'll make you feel better!"

"Let me go, you stupid raccoon!" the boy shouted. "Let…let me…"

Once Chopper injected the sedative, the boy became lethargic before he sat up and shook his head.

"Ugh…w-what happened?" he asked. "How'd I get here?"

"You're okay," Chopper said. "You only had a bad dream, that's all. It's over, now!"

"_Chopper, we only injected 3 kids with the sedative you made, so far!"_ Kumi said. _"There are still too many of them!"_

"You're right, Kumi," Chopper said. "This is taking too long!"

Mocha panted as she ran down a flight of stairs.

"Oh…now where am I?" she asked. "I don't know which way to go, anymore!"

Just then, she let out a shriek of terror, causing Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Kumi to look down and gasp.

Mocha…is surrounded by some of the children, and now they are trying to fight her to get the "candy" in her arms!

"Oh, no! Mocha!" Nami cried. "They must've circled around ahead of us!"

"If they get that candy away from her," Chopper began, "then we're back to square one!"

Mocha cried out in panic as she tried to pull the candy away from her violent friends.

"Kombu! Beeyo! Please, stop!" she cried. "This candy is bad for you! If you eat, we'll never go home!"

"Stop being stingy!" Beeyo shouted.

"Hand it over!" Kombu yelled.

But then, Mocha managed to jerk the candy away from her friends. However, she felt cornered, knowing that they would stop at nothing to get it.

She was left with only one option…one that may very well cost Mocha her young life.

Soon, Mocha unwrapped the candy, revealing the smaller ones inside…and to Chopper's shock…she stuffed them in her mouth!

This, of course, caused the kids to complain…but if they had known why, they would've urged her to spit it out.

"Hey! No fair, Mocha! You ate all our candy!"

"That's not air, you hog! How can you be so selfish?!"

"Mocha!" Nami cried.

"How could she do that?!" Robin questioned in shock.

'_Is she outta her mind?!'_ Kumi thought. _'That stuff's gonna kill her!'_

Chopper stared in absolute horror…before he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "MOCHA~!"

Mocha looked back upon hearing Chopper calling her name.

'_Chopper…I'm sorry!'_ she thought. _'They're all my friends!'_

"MOCHA, DON'T SWALLOW THEM!" Chopper shouted. "SPIT OUT THAT CANDY, RIGHT NOW! I TOLD YOU WHAT THEY'LL DO TO YOU!"

"Give us back our candy, Mocha!" Synd shouted. "GIVE IT BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

Mocha looked at her rampaging friends…with tears falling from her eyes. Then…she swallowed the candy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chopper screamed.

_Flashback; about 40 minutes ago_

Earlier, Chopper and Kumi were helping Mocha escape from the children and get to the Biscuits Room before the other kids did. Along the way, he had told Mocha of Caesar's true intentions.

"You mean the Master is a bad man?!" Mocha asked.

"Yes, he is," Chopper answered, trying to keep the door closed while in his Heavy Point form. "A very bad man."

"But, he's always so nice to us!" Mocha said. "And the candy he gives us every day is so yummy!"

"But it's all a trap!" Chopper said.

"Open this door, Mocha!" Synd shouted from the other side of the door. "We need to get to the Biscuits Room, right now! WE WANT OUR CANDY!"

"Mocha, listen to me," Chopper advised. "You're not Caesar's patients…you're his guinea pigs! His test subjects! You're not sick…you never have been!"

"Really?!" Mocha asked.

"Your enlarged bodies are proof of that," Chopper said. "Enlargement of the human body has been researched for centuries, just for the purpose of creating giant soldiers to fight in wars! It's an experiment that's been tested for hundreds of years…but it's never been implemented successfully…and Mocha, forgive me if I sound cruel, but these tests that Caesar has been doing on you and your friends is no different. It'll fail, just like all the others, and Caesar knows it! All he wants is more date for his next experiment!"

Mocha gasped as she remembered how Caesar said they'd all be "cured" within a year.

"So…what will happen to us?" Mocha asked.

"…You'll die," Chopper said, grimly. "None of you will be able to go home."

Mocha gasped in horror at this.

"You know why Aika didn't take that candy?" Chopper asked. "She knew it was bad for you guys."

"…But instead of listening to her…we ignored her, instead…!" Mocha whispered.

'_Not just that, but you caused her to think she'll never have friends,'_ Kumi thought.

"What you think is 'candy' is actually a terrible poison!" Chopper said. "Before you know it, it'll eat away at your insides…and all it takes is one bite for you to want the next one! The more you eat, the harder it becomes for you to run away from Caesar! I mean…look at your friends! You can tell just how dangerous the stuff is by looking at them, can't you?! I've given a stabilizing shot…but if you continue to stay here…then the candy's side effects will kill every last one of you before you're even grownups!"

Mocha gasped in horror at this as she remember a day in the past when Synd used to talk about how they would all go out to sea when they grew up. He believed that once they were "cured" of their "illness", then they would just be sent home and then they would never see each other again. Synd thought that if they go out to sea as adults, they would be able to reunite and still be the best of friends. They all agreed that they would all go out to sea when they were all 20 years old.

Hearing that they will all die at their age…it broke Mocha's heart.

"We…we won't be grownups?" Mocha asked. "You mean…I'll never see my Mommy and Daddy again?!"

"That's right, Mocha," Chopper answered. "We have to get outta here!"

"But…but we never thought about that!" Mocha cried. "The reason we asked you to save us was because we just wanted to go home…because we didn't know what our disease was, and we were afraid we wouldn't be cured in a year…but…"

Tears began to spill from Mocha's eyes.

"…I never thought that we'd die! I still thought we would be grownups! That isn't what the Master promised!"

"Mocha, calm down!" Chopper said, trying to comfort her.

"We only ate the candy because he gave it to us!" Mocha cried. "We didn't think anyone would die!"

"I know, I know!" Chopper said. "It's okay! It's not your fault! This is why we can't forgive someone like Caesar for what he's done! We can't let him get away with this!"

Then, the human-reindeer dropped to his hands and knees and bowed in front of Mocha…who, for a moment, heard what sounded like Chopper trying to choke back sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mocha!" he apologized. "I'm so sorry…we couldn't find you, sooner!"

Mocha sniffled at this before she began to sob at full force.

"Chopper…we don't wanna die…!" she whimpered.

"And you won't," Chopper said, putting a hand on her hand in a reassuring manner, "because I won't let you! I promise, I'll find a way to save you! Caesar's an evil man…powerful and frightening…but…our captain, Luffy, is even stronger than he is! He's the man who will be the King of the Pirates, one day! Luffy will find a way to beat Caesar! I bet my life on it!"

Mocha sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Now…listen, Mocha," Chopper said. "We need to keep that candy away from your friends."

"O…okay!" Mocha said, putting on a determined face.

"Kumi and I will find a way to inject them with sedatives!" Chopper said. "Will you the candy in the Biscuits Room for me, Mocha?!"

"I…I will!" Mocha said. "I won't let anyone have that candy! I swear…we're all gonna go home…and when I see her again, I'm gonna apologize to Aika for not believing her!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" Chopper grinned, and Kumi smiled as well.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing the other kids about to come through!

"Ah! They're here!" Mocha cried.

"Run for it!" Chopper shouted. "I'll try and hold them off as best as I can!"

"R-right!" Mocha said before she turned and fled.

_Flashback end_

Chopper stared down at Mocha with tears of anger and sadness in his eyes. Not long after she swallowed the "candy"…Mocha started to violently cough up blood, and soon after, her body was quivering in agony, and for a moment, the other children seemed to drop their violent demeanor…and seemed to grow concerned for her!

"M…Mocha?" Dolan asked. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you shaking like that?!"

"And why are you coughing up blood?!" Synd questioned.

"She's hurt…but why?" asked Kombu. "All she did was eat the candy!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The kids turned and saw Chopper, Robin, Nami, and Kumi rushing down the stairs to Mocha's aid.

"Mocha! MOCHA!" Chopper cried. "Speak to me, Mocha! Please!"

"Chop…per…I…" Mocha stammered before she coughed up more blood.

"W…what's wrong with her?" Synd asked, worriedly. "Why's she acting like that?"

"…It was the candy," Chopper hissed. "DO YOU SEE NOW?! THIS THAT 'CANDY' REALLY DOES TO YOU! AND NOW…SHE'S GONNA PROBABLY GONNA DIE SAVING YOU ALL!"

The children gasped in horror at this.

"But…but that can't be…!" Synd whispered. "That…that just can't be!"

'_So now you kids finally know the truth,'_ Kumi thought. _'I just wish you had to find out, some other way.'_

"Chopper!" Nami said. "The children are stunned! If we're gonna give them sedative, now's our chance!"

"But we have to help Mocha first!" Chopper cried.

"There's no time, Chopper!" Robin said.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard yelling out orders, followed by the sound of many footsteps stomping on the floor.

"There they are, men! Grab 'em, and quick! And remember, no violence! They're only kids!"

"Right!"

Suddenly, Sanji and the rest of G-5 appeared, tackling the stunned children!

"The Marines?!" Robin questioned.

"Sanji!" Nami exclaimed.

"Hey, Bro Sanji!" said a G-5 gunman. "Does socking them in their crown jewels count as violence?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes it does!" Sanji said. "Even though they don't have jewels, yet! Now, medical team! Up front!"

"Yes, sir!" the G-5 medical team exclaimed as they came up, holding their hands.

"Chopper, use those guys!" Sanji said. "They can help with the sedatives!"

"Oh! Okay!" Chopper said. "Thanks, Sanji!"

"All right, kiddies!" said one of the doctors in a sinister manner. "Time for you guys to take a little snooze!"

"There should be an examination room, somewhere around here!" Chopper cried. "Pick Mocha up and take her there!"

"Right!" the rest of the G-5 medical team said as they picked Mocha and began to carry her.

"Jeez! She weighs a ton!"

"Quit complaining! Let's go!"

"Hey, raccoon-dog! You do realize there's not much time left, right?!"

"I'm well aware of that!" Chopper shouted. "But I have to help Mocha, first!"

The little reindeer sniffled as he sat on Mocha's stomach, trying hard to fight back tears, when suddenly…

"Chopper…?"

Chopper gasped and looked to see Mocha…who looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Did I…do okay?" Mocha asked. "I…I didn't give them the candy…so…did I do okay?"

"…Yes, Mocha," Chopper said, holding Mocha's finger. "You did great! You saved your friends…and now…you'll all get to go home! We'll al be saved…even you! You…you'll grownup to be a great young lady, one day! I know you will!"

Hearing this made Mocha smile.

However, while everyone was getting the kids evacuated, Kumi still couldn't help but think about one thing.

'_We still haven't found Aika yet,'_ Kumi thought. _'I wonder…where could she be?!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, on Building C's 1st floor, a huge explosion suddenly went off, creating a huge commotion.

"What was that?!"

"The dumpster! It suddenly blew up!"

The guards gathered around the dumpster, but they couldn't see anything through the dust…but then, they spotted a silhouette behind the cloud.

"W-what's that?" asked one of the guards…but then, a white blur suddenly leaped out…and bit him on the neck!

It is revealed to be none other…than Blizzard, who glared at the guards with the utmost viciousness.

The guards gasped in horror as Blizzard let go of their friend. The wolf-dog growled and snarled as blood dripped from his fangs. Just when he was about to attack the others…

"Stay!"

Blizzard froze on that order, but he still growled angrily…as Luffy appeared from behind the cloud of dust, carrying a nervous Aika in his right arm while an unconscious Momonosuke was draped around his shoulders.

"S-Straw Hat Luffy?!" one of the guards. "Quick, men! Shoot him!"

But just when they were about to do so, Luffy opened his eyes wide and expanded his pupils, unleashing a burst of Conqueror's Haki, knocking out most of the guards except one, whom he approached with his eyes hooded beneath the rim of his hat.

"…Where's Caesar?" Luffy asked.

"H-huh?!" the guard asked, still shocked at Luffy knocking out his companions with just one look. "I-I'm not t-telling you any- WAH!"

Luffy grabbed the satyr with his free hand…and sent an angry glare at him.

"Where's Caesar?!" he questioned, raising his voice.

"Okay, okay!" the guard cried. "J-just go down this hallway and you'll get Building R! You'll find him there!"

"I see," Luffy said as he dropped the guard and walked onward with Blizzard following behind. "Gotcha."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

We're nearing the final battle, folks! So look alive!

Review please!


	35. The Island That's There, Yet Isn't

**Ch. 35- The Island That's There, Yet Isn't**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Secret Room…

"**Soldiers of Punk Hazard! You have all been deceived!"**

Caesar growled with surprised annoyance upon seeing Brownbeard yelling to one of the monitors while the rest of his followers stood behind him (Caesar) in confusion.

"Brownbeard! What's he doing?!"

"Did he go nuts after the Straw Hats got him?"

"**Everything that Caesar had said is nothing more than a lie!"** Brownbeard shouted.** "Everyone here is going to die! You can see me on a monitor, somewhere right?! I'm going to show you all what Caesar's really like!"**

"Brownbeard's right below us," said one of the guards, "on the 1st floor of Building R!"

"And according to Master's plan, the Straw Hats and the Marines should all wind up in that room," said another. "Should we bring Brownbeard up here with us?"

"…No," Caesar said. "There's…no need. I'll go down to him, myself."

'_That oaf will ruin everything!'_ he thought.

"Then we'll go with you!" the guards shouted.

XXX

Soon, in front of Gate R-66 which is located on the 1st floor of Building R, Caesar floated down to Brownbeard while his followers used an elevator.

"Caesar!" Brownbeard barked.

"What do you think you're doing, you stu…pendously talented follower of mine?!" Caesar asked, trying to act surprised. "Knock it off!"

"Give me back my men, Caesar!" Brownbeard shouted. "They had their coats stolen from them, but I know they didn't die! They must've found a way into the lab by now!"

Caesar just stared at Brownbeard before he thought back to when Shinokuni was unleashed.

_Flashback_

"Hmm?" Caesar hummed as he picked up the Transponder Snail. "Brownbeard's men? What do you want?"

"**Master! There are Marines around the front entrance and the doors are closed! We can't get inside! Tell us where to go, please!"**

"Oh, dear!" Caesar cried. "What a calamity! Wait there! I'll send a rescue party, immediately!"

"**Yes, please do!"**

Caesar smirked as he hung up the Transponder Snail and sat down on the sofa, picking his nose.

"Master, how do you plan to get them inside?" Monet asked.

"I'm not," Caesar answered. "Shinokuni will get them soon, so why bother?"

_Flashback end_

"Hmm," Caesar hummed. "You're right…what could've happened to them, I wonder. I haven't heard a word from them. I can't deny their plight has been weighing on my mind."

Brownbeard seethed. He knew that Caesar was lying about the fate of his men.

'_If they're not back by now, then they must be outside,'_ Brownbeard thought. _'It's too late!'_

"I no longer trust your words, you lying bastard!" Brownbeard shouted.

"Hey, what's the matter with you, Brownbeard?!" asked one of the soldiers. "What have you got against the Master, all of a sudden?!"

"Men! Listen to me!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "We've all spend the last 2 years together! We must escape this island, at once! Do you all want to know what Caesar really thinks of you?! In his eyes…you're all nothing more than GUINEA PEAS!"

He gasped when he realized that come out wrong.

"No! Wait!" Brownbeard said. "I meant to say…GUINEA BAGS! …Huh?! G…gingy…pink…!"

Everyone stared at the stammering Brownbeard…before they all burst into laughter.

"DAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Come on! Don't leave us in the dark! Just say what you're trying to say!"

"What is this, some kinda spell?!"

"GYAHAHAHA! You're hilarious, you know that?!"

Brownbeard kept trying to say the words "guinea pig", but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pronounce them correctly…and soon, he saw why. He looked back and saw Caesar…holding a syringe in his hand before he collapsed.

"Hey! What happened to him, now?!" asked one of the guards.

"Oh, nothing," Caesar said. "Just a little sedative, is all. I'm sure his mouth and body could use a rest, no? Shulolololo!" Then, he went over to Brownbeard and whispered something in his ear.

"That's right…now I remember, Brownbeard. I did happen to talk to your men, earlier…and I left them all to die."

"Rrgh…unh…!" Brownbeard groaned as tears fell from his eyes.

'_You son of a bitch!'_ he thought. _'How dare you abandon…my faithful men!'_

"Oh, and while we're at it, one more thing," Caesar whispered. "Do you remember how all these guards here were nearly killed y that awful weapons explosion, 4 years ago? Well…that was me, too!"

Brownbeard gasped at this.

'_So…it wasn't Vegapunk?!'_ he thought. _'Then…he did this to them…and pretended to be a hero, all along?!'_

Hearing this, Brownbeard gained a sudden adrenaline rush. He grabbed his sword and swung it at Caesar, who simply turned into gas and let it go through him without getting cut.

"S-stop!" Caesar cried, acting panicked by Brownbeard's "treachery". "What are you doing, Brownbeard! Men! Help me! Help your beloved Master!"

"Right, Master!" the guards shouted.

"Hold it right there, Brownbeard!"

"How dare you try and attack our Master, you fool! Did you forget, he saved you?!"

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Brownbeard roared as he swung his sword, wildly at Caesar, who just kept dodging.

'_This island is a living hell, all orchestrated by Caesar!'_ he thought. _'He's a devil in the skin of a man!'_

"O-oh, no!" Caesar cried. "Brownbeard…he's gone mad! The Straw Hats must've bewitched him, somehow! It's too late to save him!"

"We have no choice," said one of the guards. "Sorry about this, Brownbeard…FIRE!"

**BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!** The guards fired their rifles at the defenseless Brownbeard, who fell to the floor with tears in his eyes, once more. He tried his hardest to reveal Caesar's true colors to his comrades…but he failed.

"And now, for the final blow!" Caesar said. "GASTA-"

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, someone appeared between Brownbeard and Caesar…and it is revealed to be Aika, still wearing Luffy's cardigan while standing before Brownbeard with her arms outstretched in a protective manner.

"Huh?" the guards muttered in confusion.

"Hey! It's that wolf-brat!"

"What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be in the Biscuits Room?!"

"You…you little pest!" Caesar hissed. "What are you doing here?! I thought I killed you!"

"EEEEH!?" the guards muttered.

"Uh…did I say 'kill'?" Caesar repeated. "No, no! I meant 'punished' her! You see…she's been a very naughty child for not obeying me, is all!"

"Oh! I see!" said one of Caesar's followers.

"You big fat liar!" Aika shouted. "You threw me in a gas tank and tried to suffocate me!"

"Now, Aika, why don't you be quiet before you say something you'll regret?" Caesar asked. "Or do you want to end up like that oaf behind you?"

"Go ahead and do your worst!" Aika shouted. "I'm not let you gonna hurt anyone, anymore!"

"Have it your way!" Caesar shouted, but before he could make due on his threat…a large, white blur appeared and tackled Caesar, leaving a cut on his right cheek!

"GAH!" Caesar yelled.

"MASTER!" they guards cried in shock.

However, on closer inspection, it looked like Caesar just barely managed to dodge the attack!

"Dammit!" Caesar cursed. "Who the hell did that?!"

The scientist then heard a deep growl behind him. He looked back and he saw Blizzard, licking some blood off his lips before he continued to growl at him.

"White Wolf?!" Caesar questioned. "But if you're here, than that means-"

"ELEPHANT GUN~!"

Caesar turned and yelped upon seeing a huge, black fist coming hurtling towards him before it punched him into a wall! Soon after, the fist shrank and returned to its normal…before snapping back to Luffy, who silently walked over to Brownbeard and gave him a gentle pet on the head.

"Luffy!" Aika exclaimed, happily.

"Straw Hat…!" Brownbeard muttered.

"Straw Hat Luffy?!" the guards questioned.

"B…back to 2nd floor, men!" Caesar cried. "Straw Hat's crew and the Marines will be pouring in, soon! We must prepare the experiment, and make sure that video feed is up!"

"Yes, Master!" Caesar's men cried as they ran back to the elevator.

At that moment, Momonosuke, who is now conscious again, scurried to Aika's side…and gasped upon seeing Caesar.

"Luffy!" he cried. "He is the one…who lied to all the innocent children!"

"…I know," Luffy answered. "Aika, you stand back, okay?"

"O-okay," Aika said.

"…You," Luffy hissed at Caesar. "Everyone is on this island because you tricked them. What the hell kind of messed up place is this?!"

Caesar angrily at Luffy…but then, his sneer is replaced by a smug grin.

"Shulolololo!" he laughed. "Well, you and your cohorts are about to die here…so I might as well tell you. If I had to describe this place…it's almost like a gas of sorts. An island that's there, yet isn't. That's how we can be so close to the criminal underworld! This is the very stronghold of black science! The ideal location for all the forbidden experiments and test subjects that I could ever want!"

Aika whimpered in fear while Blizzard growled viciously.

'_Son of a bitch,'_ he thought.

"And thanks to my powerful brokers," Caesar continued, "the very existence of everything here is kept under wraps! It's as thought nothing ever happened! People can cry and scream and kick all they want, but no one will be coming to rescue them!"

XXX

In the hallway near the Biscuits Room, Nami, Robin, and Sanji are getting their kids, who had finally snapped out of their withdrawal symptoms, to their feet. Sanji also scolded the G-5 Marines for attempting to use violence on the children when they really did nothing wrong.

Meanwhile, Chopper had found an examination room to treat Mocha, who is currently vomiting blood in a bucket that Kumi had gotten for her.

XXX

"Shulololololo!" Caesar cackled. "You know nothing of this island, Straw Hat! You'll never survive if you go around, sticking your nose into other people's business, and the same goes for your little alliance! Law and his mutt are after S.A.D.! They know I'm the only one who can make it! That's why he's trying to capture me! My S.A.D. gets shipped off to the most dangerous of the Seven Warlords, and then, at Donquixote Doflamingo's factory, it is turned into a fruit known as SMILE! What is SMILE, you ask? Why…it's a man-made Devil Fruit of the Zoan Type! In fact, little Aika there had eaten one of them, giving her the abilities she has now!"

Aika whimpered in fear at this as she hid behind Luffy, who continued to sneer at the egotistic Caesar.

"SMILE is a fruit desired by all who seek power!" Caesar exclaimed. "Doflamingo then cuts deals with the truly BIG PLAYERS in the New World! From what I hear, his top customer is one of the Four Emperors! He's already putting together a huge army of hundreds of Zoan Types, thanks to the SMILE fruit! Makes you want to soil yourself just thinking about it, doesn't it?!"

Luffy just remained silent, but Caesar just kept talking.

"So now do you see the scale of what's happening here?!" Caesar questioned. "If you were to interfere with Doflamingo's business, it will bring upon the wrath of some of the most power people in the world on your head! And it they spring into action the whole world will quake and roil in terror! That's what Law seeks to bring about! You idiots! This is far beyond anything you can ever handle! SHULOLOLOLOLO! So go ahead and catch me if you dare, but I'm untouchable by Doflamingo and an Emperor! Do you really think you have the guts to pick a fight the likes of them and win?! SHULOLOLOLOLOLO!"

"…A fight?" Luffy asked…before he slugged Caesar across the jaw with a Haki-imbued fist, leaving a huge fist-shaped bruise!

Momonosuke and Aika gasped in shock while Blizzard kept looking on at Caesar in anger. The reason: he was just tired of hearing Caesar talk big.

"…A…amazing…!" Momonosuke whispered.

"Luffy's so strong…!" Aika said in awe.

Brownbeard just groaned as his tears spilled from his eyes, unable to move.

'_Thank you…Straw Hat,'_ he thought.

"Picking fights, huh?!" Luffy asked. "THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING ALL ALONG!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

It's time to rip Caesar a new one.

Review, please!


	36. SAD

**Ch. 36- S.A.D.**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Caesar's minions stared in shock at Caesar getting punched by Luffy, again! Caesar, shocked and in pain, staggered up to his feet and glared at Luffy.

"You brat!" he shouted, although his word rather strange due to his broken nose and missing teeth. "Were you even listening to me?! I have the support of the twisted pirate Doflamingo! He is the man who controls the darkness of the New World! Guns, weapons, drugs; if it's dangerous, then he has a hand in it, you idiot!"

Luffy and Blizzard just calmly, yet angrily approached Caesar, not caring for his threats.

"He's the root- no, the very SPARK of evil!" Caesar shouted. "He has connections to every criminal mastermind there is! I'll offer you mercy as long as you get down on your knees and beg for your life! You need to consider how enraged those powerful monsters will be when they learn that you attacked me! GOT THAT?!"

When Luffy and Blizzard didn't answer him, Caesar growled and opened his mouth.

"GASTILLE!" he shouted before **BOOM!** He let out a huge burst of flames from his mouth, which burned half the room!

"SHULOLOLOLOLO!" Caesar cackled. "SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"There it is!" said one of Caesar's followers. "Master's steel-melting gas burner!"

"Ha…haa..!" Caesar panted. "I blew him right to…"

**WOOF!** Blizzard, with Luffy sitting on his back, barked, causing to shriek in surprise, but then he turned to face them, attempting to sway them once more.

"Figures!" Caesar said. "I should've known the scale of my point was way over your head, but there's already a monster here in the lab…Vergo! Shulolololo! His Armaments Haki is unstoppable! Smoker, Law, and Jupiter will soon perish, and once they're dead, you and your friends will be-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ALREADY!" Luffy roared before he and Blizzard landed a dual-Haki punch to his face!

"SHUGOOOOGH!" Caesar coughed.

"Yeah!" Aika shouted. "Go, Luffy! Go, Blizzard! You can do it!"

XXX

Concurrently, the fatal petrifying gas, Shinokuni, continues to flow into Building B, bearing down on the Straw Hats, the Marines, and the children…and there are only five minutes left until the gas filled the whole room!

Right now, Zoro and Tashigi are still running for their lives!

"I don't understand!" Tashigi cried. "We should've caught up to them by just going straight, and yet we're lost?!"

"Will you shut up?!" Zoro questioned. "You're giving me a headache, and it's hard enough to think with that gas chasing us!"

The survivors are heading for the island's only escape route through the 1st floor of Building R, where Luffy, Blizzard, and Caesar are fighting.

XXX

"C'mon, kids!" Nami called as she, Robin, Sanji, and the rest of G-5 led the kids to safety. "Hurry! We have to keep running!"

"My head's so foggy," Synd said. "It's like I just woke up from a bad dream!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Kin'emon in still searching for his lost son, Momonosuke. For some reason, though, he is in tears…and running back in the direction of Shinokuni!

"What a terrible mistake I have made!" he cried. "Momonosuke had transformed into a little dragon and I cut him down with my own blade?! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE I DONE?! MOMONOSUKE, MY SON~!"

"No! Stop, Mister Kin'emon!" Brook cried as he tried to hold the samurai back. "YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT BACK TOWARD THE GAS! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

XXX

On the 2nd floor of Building R…Usopp had somehow had ended up there with all the guards!

"W-what the hell is this place?!" the sniper questioned. "I was only looking for sea stone shackles, but instead, I end up in here?!"

"Enemy attack!" cried one of the guards.

"It's one of the Straw Hats!" exclaimed another. "What's he doing here?! Master said that the Straw Hats would be gathering in the 1st floor!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the S.A.D. Manufacturing Room, Smoker and Vergo are still battling. However, it still looked like they are in a bitter stalemate.

"Tell me, Smoker," Vergo said. "Why do you insist on utilizing your powers? It's so unlike you to fight like this."

Smoker didn't answer him. Instead, he responded by turning into smoke and flying towards Vergo again.

"This is just what I mean," Vergo said. "Against an opponent with _superior Haki_, into smoke and expanding your volume only makes for a bigger target! With my Armaments Haki, even a simple bamboo staff is a formidable weapon, as you've surely known. DEMON BAMBOO!"

**CRUNCH!** Vergo slammed his bamboo staff in Smoker's gut…and even snapped his sea stone jutte, which had been imbued with Haki, as well, in half! And even then, the force of Vergo's attack actually bent the rails to the right of him with a great pressure!

Smoker coughed up blood before he fell to the floor…defeated.

"If you really wanted to get rid of a man who makes a mockery of the Marines," Vergo began, "you need a bit more talent than that, Smoker. Your men can only have so much respect for bravery without strength behind it."

Smoker panted as he just lied on the floor, but then…

"The deal is done."

Vergo turned and saw Law and Jupiter, up on their feet…and the former holding his heart in his hand.

"Thanks for getting my heart back…Smoker," Law said.

Vergo gasped out of shock and anger, but before he could stop him…Law inserted his heart back into the square-shaped hole in his chest. Then, he sighed in relief.

"_So? How do you feel, Law?"_ Jupiter asked.

"…Better," Law smirked.

"So that's what this is about?!" Vergo questioned. "Since when did you…?!"

"Now…we're even," Smoker panted, "so finish this, Trafalgar!"

Law chuckled as he held out his hand, and out of nowhere, his hat appeared in it.

"Are you really that unhappy about owing a pirate a favor?" Law asked.

"It's a stain on my honor as a Marine," Smoker answered. "I'm not worthy…to face my own men."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm still alive," Law said as he put his hat back on. "And now…it's over…_Mr._ Vergo."

"Well," Vergo began, "at least you've finally remembered where you stand in all of this…you miserable runt."

"Go on thinking that," Law said, "and see where it gets you. Don't assume that you people will be seated on the throne forever! I know you can hear me…Joker!"

A pause…but then, a familiar laughter came…from inside Vergo's pocket. The bamboo-wielding man reached into it…and held up a Mini Transponder Snail that looked like Doflamingo. Even the sunglasses were right.

"**Very good, Law,"** Doflamingo said. **"Sometimes, I forget just how clever you are."**

"Shut your fucking mouth," Law said. "Vergo's done for, you know. You're losing your most vital pawn. Straw Hat-_ya_ will take care of Caesar. In other words, you've lost all your S.A.D.! And you've failed to foresee this nightmare of a scenario due to your own over confidence! Think about your next move while you laugh away, like you always do! But the longer your smile continues…the less likely we'll act according to plan."

A pause…but then, Doflamingo was heard bursting into laughter, again. By now…the Mini Transponder Snail is sitting on top of Vergo's discarded coat.

"**Well, well!"** he exclaimed. **"Sounds like our kid's got himself a bit of an attitude! Are you really sure about that, Law?! If I had to guess, I'd say you and Jupiter have got one mad Vergo on your hands!"**

It is revealed that Vergo is standing before Law…his entire body black with Haki!

"**Have you forgotten what happened, many years ago, when you crossed the line with Vergo?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You were traumatized, weren't you?! You have a deep-seated fear of Vergo that will never disappear!"**

Law remained quiet as he began to draw his sword.

"**Neither your severing powers, nor Jupiter's bite can do nothing to the strength of his Haki! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR VERGO BY ANY YARDSTICK!"**

With that, Vergo lunged at Law and Jupiter, preparing to beat them both to a bloody pulp.

"Jupiter! GO!" Law ordered.

"_Right!"_ Jupiter said before his wings sprouted of his back and he began to charge at Vergo, using his wings for extra speed.

'_Law and I…we trust each other,'_ he thought. _'He has told me all his hopes and dreams…his pain and trauma! I don't care how old Law is or how long I've known him…no matter what, anyone who dares to hurt him…will never escape punishment! THESE FANGS OF MINE SWEAR BY IT!'_

**CHOMP!** To Vergo's shock…Jupiter bit down on his right arm…and ripped it, right out of its socket!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Vergo screamed as blood gushed from his shoulder. "YOU DAMN MUTT!"

Jupiter smirked as he held Vergo's useless right arm in his mouth.

"_He's all yours now, Law!"_ Jupiter said. _"FINISH HIM OFF!"_

"Gladly," Law said. "I've been waiting a long time for this! ROOM!"

A dome made of thin film appeared from his hand.

"Didn't you hear what Doffy said?!" Vergo asked. "You're no match for my Haki! So what if your dog tore off my arm?! I can still pummel you to death, dammit!"

"I don't think so," Law said as he charged at Vergo, who prepared to punch him in the jaw with his only arm…but then, Law ducked under the fist…and sliced Vergo completely in half! Not only that…but he cut the whole S.A.D. room…and even the WHOLE ENTIRE MOUNTAIN!

"It's been 2 years since the Paramount War," Law said, "and who exactly has been moving events? You've done nothing more than maintain peace and tranquility…Joker."

The Mini Transponder Snail frowned at this.

"Whitebeard only left his mark on our times," Law continued. "Marine HQ has bolstered itself with new strength! None of the other big players have acted…as though they've been preparing! That war…it was nothing more than prologue of what's to come. Like you've always said, Joker, a new age is coming with unmatched power…an age of the daring and might! Well, now I've destroyed the gears…AND NO ONE CAN TURN BACK!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yes, it's short...BUT IT'S STILL EPIC, BABY!

Review, please!


	37. King of the Land of the Dead

**Ch. 37- King of the Land of the Dead**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

The mountaintop landed back in its original position, but then it slid sideways, just a little bit, making the ceiling look slanted. Inside, Nami and her group noticed this, and the children started to panic.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"What's happening?!

"I could've sworn the ceiling just floated a little bit, just now!" Sanji said.

"Oh, no!" cried one of the G-5 soldiers. "Look! The gas is seeping in through the new crack!"

Everyone looked to see that he was right: Shinokuni is now making its way inside the lab through the crack in the walls!

"Oh, no!" Nami cried.

"I'm scared, Lady!" Kombu cried. "What do we do?!"

"Hey, hey! Don't panic!" Sanji shouted. "If we stop now, the gas will get us! Keep running!"

"O-okay, Mr. Curly Brow Man!" said Synd.

Just then, G-5 looked up and saw Zoro and Tashigi, coming their way!

"Cap'n Tashigi! There you are!"

"You're all right! So you beat that bird-woman!?"

"But why are you coming from up ahead?! I thought you were backing us up from the rear!"

"What the-?!" Tashigi questioned. "Is that G-5 going the other way?! I knew it! We were taking the wrong path, after all!"

"Are you saying I got us lost?!" Zoro questioned.

"Zoro!"

Zoro looked up and saw Robin running to him before embracing him.

"Oh, thank the stars you're all right!" Robin said.

"I should say the same about you," Zoro said. "Don't worry about the snow-bitch. I took care of her. But why are you guys going the wrong way?!"

"You're the one who's going the wrong way!" Nami and Sanji shouted, comically.

XXX

In the examination room on the second floor of Building B, the ceiling began to collapse.

"Hey, Chopper!" cried one of the G-5 doctors. "This place isn't gonna hold up much longer!"

"I know!" Chopper answered. "I've done everything I can for Mocha, now! Now let's hurry and get her to Building R!"

"Right, boss!" the G-5 medical team shouted before they began to carry Mocha, whose condition had been stabilized thanks to Chopper.

"Hang in there, Mocha!" Chopper said. "We're getting you outta here!"

Mocha just replied with labored breathing.

"_Chopper, what about Aika?!"_ Kumi questioned. _"We haven't found her yet!"_

"I know that, Kumi!" Chopper said. "Calm down! If we haven't found her around here, then she might be with Luffy!"

"_Well…if she's with him, then I guess this means she's safe!"_ Kumi said.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the destroyed S.A.D. room…Jupiter is seen gnawing Vergo's dismembered arm like it was a chew toy. The rest of Vergo…had been sliced and diced and hung up on the railing by Law like trophies.

"Oh, damn," Vergo's severed head cursed. "How am I supposed to eat breakfast, tomorrow? You picked a rather vicious way to have your revenge, Law. This is going a bit too far. You've pulled off quite the upset…but you and your dog will regret this. Mark my words."

"…Jupiter. Come," Law commanded, and Jupiter soon walked alongside him while Smoker staggered to his feet.

"Are you listening to me, Law?!" Vergo questioned. "You know absolutely nothing of Joker's past…and that will be your downfall! The world is not such a shallow place that a fresh face like yours with a bit of hype behind him can seize the reins. Tell him, Smoker."

Smoker just scoffed as he lit up his cigars.

"Well?" Vergo asked. "Tell him! Tell him the world is too big for a kid who talks big to-"

"Shut up, Vergo."

**SLICE!** Law sliced Vergo's face vertically down the middle.

"I don't think you should be worried about me," Law said. "You should be more worried about yourself. This room is going to blow sky-high, soon…and it's time we took our leave."

"Goodbye…Vergo the Pirate," Smoker added as he, Law, and Jupiter walked out, leaving Vergo to his fate.

XXX

On the 1st floor of Building R, Caesar has also noticed what has happened.

"There's only one person who could've done this," Caesar hissed. "What the hell is Vergo doing?!"

"Master! What's going?!" asked one of the guards. "Some of our guys are trapped under the rubble!"

"Master! Help me, please!" cried one of them, trapped underneath a piece of rubble.

"Look at what you've done!" Caesar shouted at Luffy and Blizzard, who stood by Brownbeard's side. "You've ruined my beautiful paradise!"

"_Did you see that, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked, ignoring Caesar. _"The ceiling, it floated a little bit!"_

"Yeah, I saw that," Luffy said. "What happened? I hope everybody's okay."

"Luffy…I-I'm scared…!" Aika whimpered. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"It'll be okay, Aika," Luffy reassured, petting Aika on the head. "I promise."

Just then, Caesar pulled out a Mini Transponder Snail and shouted, "Can you hear me, 2nd floor?! Secret Room, come in!"

"**Y-yes, Master! What just happened?!"**

"Open the air vents, at once!" Caesar shouted. "I want you to flood this room with Shinokuni! It won't kill me! I'm already made of gas!"

"**Understood! We'll give you some time to evacuate the other guards before-"**

"RIGHT NOW, YOU CLOD!"

"**M…Master?"**

"I _ordered_ you to do it, right now! Don't waste my time! Shinokuni represents my true power!"

"**B-but Master, there are still at least 100 men down with you and-"**

"AS IF I CARE! YOU PEOPLE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN GUINEA PIGS TO ME! SOCIETY WON'T SHED A TEAR FOR THE DEATHS OF A FEW HUNDRED LOWLIFES, LIKE YOU!"

Everyone gasped upon hearing this.

'…_So, the cat's finally out of the bag,'_ Blizzard thought before he sighed. _'The poor damn fools.'_

XXX

In the 2nd floor, the guards stationed there had also heard Caesar's proclamation. In fact, they are watching right now on the monitors.

"**WELL?!"** Caesar questioned. **"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID DO IT! I CAN ALWAYS FIND REPLACEMENTS FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!"**

The guards just stood, tearful and stunned. They couldn't believe what their beloved "Master" had said. All this time, he never cared for any of them. He just thought of them as his test subjects and nothing more.

Behind them, hiding behind a piece of rubble, Usopp had just watched what was happening as well, and needless to say, he was surprised.

"Yow…!" Usopp whispered. "Man, the tension in here is so thick, you could cut it with a knife! Maybe they've finally picked up on Caesar's true colors, like Brownbeard, and thanks to that, they've forgotten about me for the moment…and I can see Zoro, Nami, and the others on the monitors! Looks like they're being chased by the gas, too. Dammit. I wonder if the doors can be controlled from this room."

XXX

Back on the 1st floor, Caesar noticed the stunned, teary-eyed faces of the guards around him.

"What's your problem?" Caesar asked. "What are you fools crying for?!"

"Huh…?" one of the guards murmured. "I…err…what?"

"See? I knew it!" Aika shouted. "He's a really terrible man!"

XXX

Back up on the 2nd floor…one of the guards suddenly started to laugh, although halfheartedly.

"I get it, now!" he said. "It's all an act! Master's just trying to deceive the enemy, that's all!"

Soon, the other guards started agreeing with him.

"Huh? O-oh! Yeah! Of course!"

"It's the same with the gas! It's all just a plan!"

"He wouldn't really kill his own men, right?!"

"How could we doubt the Master?! We'd be hurting his feelings!"

(A/N: Like Blizzard said…you poor damn fools.)

Soon, one of them pressed a button, and the air vents on the 1st floor opened…allowing Shinokuni to flow inside!

XXX

"**There you are, Master! The vents are open!"**

"Shulolololo…" Caesar chortled…and then he began to cackle, madly. "SHULOLOLOLOLOLO!"

"AAAH!" one of the guards with him screamed. "They're letting the gas inside!"

"That's right, you scum!" Caesar said. "Your job is to follow my orders, not use your heads! Now come and be my strength…SHINOKUNI~! SHULOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"

Soon…Caesar began to absorb the gas…and then, he grew at least over 20 feet tall, his body entirely made of the killer gas. A large, purple crown appeared on his head, and the kanji for "Land of the Dead" appeared on his chest.

"_What the…?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

Momonosuke stammered in absolute terror while a terrified Aika clutched at Luffy's pant-leg with tears of fright flowing down her cheeks.

"SHULOLOLOLOLOLO!" Caesar cackled before he let out a small burp. "Whew…that's the stuff. Anyway, Straw Hat, this is my true power…THE POWER OF SCIENCE! Thanks to the public demonstration, 2 countries- peaceful ones, mind you- have already leapt at the chance to use my Shinokuni! When mankind truly seeks to defend itself, it desires the means to kill its enemies! In the end, THEY ALL NEED ME! I will fill the world with weapons and begin my reign as King of the Land of the Dead! SHULOLOLOLOLO! BEHOLD!"

Without warning, Caesar reached down his humongous hands at some guards, who gasped and tried to run for their lives…but in the end, it was hopeless.

"MASTER, NO!" one of them cried. "PLEASE, STO-"

Before he could finish…he, as well as the rest of his comrades…were frozen in ash by Caesar's powers.

"SHULOLOLOLOLOLO!" Caesar laughed. "SHU-SHULOLOLOLOLOLO~!"

Then, he turned to Luffy and company with an almost insane smile.

"You're next, Straw Hat," he hissed, "and your little dog, too! And that especially goes for you, Aika!"

Aika whimpered in horror before she let out a frightened sob…but then, she felt a gentle hand stroking her jet black hair, causing her to look up at Luffy, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"L…Luffy?" Aika asked.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Aika seemed confused at first…but then she smiled back at him.

"Shishishi!" she giggled, and Blizzard smiled at the two while Momonosuke just blinked.

"W…what is so humorous?" the little dragon asked.

Then, Luffy glared at Caesar…before he turned and ran back in the direction he came from!

"Huh?" Aika asked. "Wait! Luffy, where are you going?!"

"Stay there!" Luffy shouted.

XXX

Back on the 2nd floor, the other guards watched as Caesar began to lay waste to his own followers!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What is the Master doing?! Why's he killing them?!"

Soon, one of them started to break down in tears.

"Then…it really is true!" he sobbed. "We really are nothing more than _guinea pigs_ to him!"

(A/N: FINALLY, you get it!)

XXX

"SHULOLOLOLOLOLO!" Caesar laughed. "Even I have to admit this has surpassed all my expectations! The speed with which it affects the nerves is simply a work of art!"

At that moment, he noticed Luffy running out of the room.

"Hey!" he called. "Where are you going, Straw Hat?! SHULOLOLOLO! Have you finally lost your will to fight?! What a pathetic excuse for a man you are! But once you pass through that hallway, Building B will already be full of the gas! You're all doomed! THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE LEFT FOR YOU TO RUN ON THE ENTIRE ISLAND! SHULOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"

"Luffy! Come back!" Aika cried. "Blizzard, what's he doing?! Why's Luffy abandoning us?!"

"_Abandoning?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"Oh, Aika…you ought to know better than that."_

"Huh?" Aika asked.

"_Luffy's not abandoning us,"_ Blizzard said…before he smirked. _"He's just getting a good distance in before he makes the final blow."_

"W…wha…?" Aika muttered, confused.

XXX

Concurrently, back on the 2nd floor…

"Excuse me!" Usopp exclaimed, having come out of his hiding place. "I hate to bother you people in your time of grief, but I'd like to have access to those controls, if you don't mind! I need to protect my friends from that gas!"

At that moment, the guards turned to him.

"Oh, yeah!" said one. "We forgot about this guy! He's with Straw Hat!"

"So, you saw what happened on the monitors, right?" asked another. "So what?! I admit, we've all been betrayed, but look at yourself! You're in the same situation as Caesar! Your captain's abandoned you!"

Usopp knitted his brow in anger at that.

"What did you bastards just say?" he asked. "You dare to drag my captain's name through the mud?! Sure, I admit it, he was the type to betray the ones he cared about, things would be a lot easier!"

XXX

Luffy ran down the hallway before he braked to a halt and then turned back around to Building R. Then, he put his thumbs in his mouth and bit on them before blowing them up to giant size…before he ran right back at Caesar!

XXX

"We might wanna tuck our tails between our legs and run," Usopp said, "but no matter what, Luffy never, EVER fails to believe in our strength as a team until it breaks our own backs!"

He then pointed his Black Kabuto at the guards, who all gasps.

"Which means," the sniper went on, "we step up and meet his expectations for as long our lives hold out! You just watch, because Caesar's the kind of man that Luffy hates, most of all! HE WILL NEVER FORGIVE CAESAR!"

XXX

Caesar gasped in horror…when he saw Luffy come back at him with large, Haki-imbued hands!

"W…what the hell?!" Caesar questioned.

"I never…WANNA SEE YOUR FACE, AGAIN!" Luffy shouted.

"_DO IT, LUFFY!"_ Blizzard roared.

"YOU CAN DO IT~!" Aika cheered.

At that moment, Caesar finally understood: Luffy…wasn't fighting seriously up until now!

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUUUM…"

"W…wait! Straw Hat!" Caesar cried. "I know! WHY DON'T YOU COME WORK FOR ME, INSTEAD?!"

"GRIZZLY MAGNUM~!"

**POW!** Luffy hurled both hands into Caesar…and sent him crashing right through a wall!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

MONKEY D. LUFFY FOR THE FREAKING WIN, BABY!

Also, I still can't believe I'm getting this done so fast! 2-3 chapters a day, now?! WOW!

Review, please!


	38. Assassins from Dressrosa

**Ch. 38- Assassins from Dressrosa**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, Jupiter, and Rita © Me

Romeo © Gakuto1991

* * *

It was over. At last, it was finally over. Luffy had defeated the dreaded Caesar Clown, who had been sent flying right through his laboratory, and finally, his "beloved followers" had seen him for the man he really was.

What's more…the criminal brokers around the New World had just witness his defeat…and needless to say, they did not seem happy about it.

XXX

"What the fuck kind of a joke is this?!" asked a man in shadow as he snuffed out his cigar. "You call this a public demonstration, you ass?!"

XXX

"He just took down Caesar!" cried a man wearing a fur coat.

XXX

"Inform Mama, _tout de suite!_" commanded Baron Tamago.

"GRRR!" Pekoms growled before he ran off.

XXX

"Joker won't take this lying down," said an old man smoking a cigarette and wearing a pilot's helmet.

XXX

"Inform Jack about this…now."

"W-what?! You're not serious, are you?! You know thing are gonna get hairy!"

"I said NOW!"

XXX

"I suspect they have an alliance," said a mysterious man in a top hat. "Inform the whole world of this. This is no longer a matter of mere criminal business!"

XXX

Killer just stood there with Romeo, the former scratching his chin in thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the 2nd floor of Building B, Chopper and the G-5 are racing through the hallway while still carrying the unconscious Mocha.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Chopper cried. "Hang on, Mocha!"

"**Hey, Chopper! Can you hear me?!"**

"Huh?!" Chopper muttered. "Usopp, is that you?!"

"**Yeah, it's me! I'm in some kind of security room or something! Listen to me! Take the stairs ahead and to your route! It's your shortest route outta there! I'm closing the gate to Building R before the gas gets inside! Hurry!"**

"O-oh! Okay! Thanks, Usopp!" Chopper said.

"MISTER CHOPPER! WAIT~!"

Chopper looked back and saw Brook running towards him…while carrying what looked like…a petrified Kin'emon!

"B-Brook?!" Chopper asked.

"Kin'emon was hit by the killer gas," Brook said, "and the results were…well…FATAL~!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Chopper shrieked.

"You see, while were freeing more children from the examination room, back there," Brook explained, "Kin'emon was searching for his lost son, and…"

_Flashback_

"Run away, children!" Brook exclaimed. "Run to Building R!"

"AAAAAAAH!" the children screamed as they ran away. "HIS FACE IS SCARY~!"

"WHAT?!" Kin'emon questioned as he talked to the little girl who spoke to Momonosuke before. "He turned into a little dragon?!"

"Yes, really!" the girl said. "It's really a secret, though."

"Oh, no!" Kin'emon cried, horrified. "What if he was the dragon that I cut down?! I HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM!"

"But the hallway is already filled with gas!" Brook cried.

"There is nothing that cannot be overcome through sheer will!" Kin'emon declared. "Come gas or flames, I will boldly stride through!"

_Flashback end_

"AND THEN THIS HAPPENED~!" Brook wailed.

"TALK ABOUT RECKLESS!" Chopper shouted.

XXX

In the Secret Room, Usopp is seen, standing before a pile of defeated guards.

"Damn you," cursed one of them. "You'll pay for this!"

"That's what you clowns get for trying to put up a fight!" Usopp shouted as he held a longer version of Black Kabuto. "You want another blast from my ultimate slingshot, Grownup Black Kabuto?!"

**CHOMP-CHOMP!** What looked like a plant with sharp teeth that was one the end of Usopp's slingshot chomped its jaws.

XXX

Down on the 1st floor of Building R, Aika stood in awe at Luffy's amazing display of physical prowess before she looked up at Luffy, who smiled at her.

"Well, Aika…it's over now," Luffy said.

"Yeah…it is, isn't it?" Aika asked.

"_Not quite,"_ Blizzard said. _"We still gotta get outta here. That gas is still coming…and the others aren't here, yet!"_

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" Luffy said. "Nami and the others aren't here!"

"Kumi's not here yet, either," Aika said. "Where could she be?"

"_Well, let's hope she's not too far,"_ Blizzard said. _"If anything, she's on her way here with the others. We should see her soon."_

"LUFFY~!"

Luffy gasped before he turned and saw Nami, as well as Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Tashigi, G-5, and the children!

"Nami! You're okay!" Luffy exclaimed before she ran into his arms and he spun her around in his embrace, but then, the navigator gasped upon seeing the unconscious Brownbeard.

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried. "Brownie's knocked out! Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, he's fine!" Luffy replied. "Oh, wait, no! He's not fine!"

"The…the children…?!" Momonosuke whispered in shock.

_Flashback_

"Don't you worry about the other kids," Luffy said. "My crew's saving them as we speak! And believe me when I say that when they say they'll do something, they do it! So don't worry about it, okay?!"

_Flashback end_

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "See, Momo? I told you!"

Momonosuke stared at Luffy…before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Hurry up!" Sanji ordered. "Keep going until you reach the gate!"

"Wait! What about Chopper and the others?!" Zoro asked.

"I think they're tending to that poor girl!" Robin answered. "I hope they catch up, in time!"

Robin was right. Building B is almost entirely full of the deadly gas, Shinokuni, and the only escape route off the island is the R-66 Gate!

"Straw Hat-_ya_!"

Luffy looked back and saw Law, Jupiter, and Smoker appeared, pulling a giant cart behind them.

"Is this thing really necessary?!" Smoker questioned.

"It's the cart they used to haul the S.A.D.!" Law answered. "We can fit everyone on here! This escape attempt won't have a moment to spare!"

"_Good thing White Wolf and I found the tunnel, huh?"_ Jupiter asked.

"Oh! Traffy! Juppy! Smokey!" Luffy said. "There you guys are!"

"AAAAAAH! SMOKEY!" the G-5 men cheered.

"You're okay! Thank god!"

"We're so glad you're all right! W-we got a lot of stuff to tell ya!"

"Yeah! All kinds of stuff!"

Tashigi sighed in relief, glad to see her superior in one piece (no pun intended).

Law looked around as he approached Luffy.

"Hey," he said. "What happened to Caesar?!"

"Luffy sent him flying," Aika answered.

"He what?!" Law questioned.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "You see that door that was there? I smashed him through it and he flew off somewhere!"

"You idiot!" Law shouted. "The plan was to capture him, not send him flying!"

"But I don't even wanna capture that jerk, anymore!" Luffy barked.

"That's not the point!" Law argued. "The plan calls for his capture! What if he gets away?!"

"So what?!" Luffy asked before he hocked up a loogey and spat it on the ground.

"_White Wolf! Did you let him do that?!"_ Jupiter shouted.

"_To be honest, I agree with Luffy,"_ Blizzard answered. _"And you can say what you want, I don't listen to shady guys like you, Blot."_

Jupiter growled at this.

"You can't just change the plan on a whim!" Law said to Luffy. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Now we gotta go after before he escapes!"

"Whatever," Luffy grumbled.

_A short time ago…_

In the sky near Punk Hazard, Baby-5 is seen riding on a large man wearing an orange fur coat and a chain around his body. He has two large buck-teeth with Doflamingo's insignia on them. For some reason, his hair and his shoes are spinning around, like helicopter rotors.

He is Buffalo, a fighter for the Doflamingo Pirates. He ate the Spin-Spin Devil Fruit, which makes him a revolving man.

"Once this job is done," Baby-5 said, "it's time for a clean break. What I get back, I'm finishing him off, once and for all! Joker, you damn scumbag! You blew up my fiancé AND his entire town! Someone's gotta do you in, and dammit, it's gonna be me! I'm putting my foot down! 8 times is ENOUGH! 8 times, I've sworn my love and future to a man, 8 towns! What does he have against my happiness?!"

"Hnee!" Buffalo laughed. "That's just the Master's form of love, Baby-5! He thinks of you as his little sister is all! Him blowing up a town is just a sign of how much he cares about you! And yet, you still keep refuse to turn down a guy!"

"What was so wrong with my decision?!" Baby-5 questioned as her tears began to flood her goggles. "He NEEDED me! He said so, himself!"

_Flashback_

Baby-5 was approached by a rather homely man and his two shady-looking friends.

"It was love at first sight!" the man said. "Marry me!"

_Flashback end_

"And that's something you gotta fix!" Buffalo said. "It's okay to turn down a request, you know! You don't need 50 newspaper subscriptions, you can't lend so many people money, and you get tricked into buying crap you don't even need! You know how deep in debt you are?!"

"Oh, shut up, Buffalo!" Baby-5 shouted. "I only own about 98 million Berries, is all!"

"You mind lending me an extra 2 mil?" asked Buffalo, causing Baby-5 to gasp and blush.

'_He…he needs me!'_ she thought.

"Um…when do you need it?" she asked.

"I'm gonna hit up the casino when we get back," Buffalo said.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and borrow it for you when the job's over!" Baby-5 said. "I'll do what Joker asks of me…BUT I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM, ONE DAY!"

"Hnee!" Buffalo laughed. "Look! There's Punk Hazard up ahead!"

Baby-5 looked to see Pun Hazard, still cloaked in Shinokuni.

"Caesar's gas is smothering the place!" Baby-5 said as she grabbed a giant revolver gun. "Will it disappear if I blow it up?"

"Nah, let me handle this," said Buffalo. "Hop up and gimme some space, Baby-5."

"Alright," Baby-5 said before she jumped up, and soon, Buffalo's whole body started spinning around.

"Here goes…the strength…of a typhoon!" he exclaimed. "Storm Gust…MATASABURO!"

**WOOOOOOOSH!** Buffalo created a huge wind, blowing some, but not all of Shinokuni away from the shore, revealing a large tanker ship moored there.

"I can see the tanker," said Baby-5. "Caesar, Monet, and Vergo should show up if we wait there!"

"Hee-hee-hee!" Buffalo laughed. "Can't wait to get back and hit the roulette tables!"

Suddenly, **KABOOM!** Something flew out of the lab and hit the tanker!

"What happened?!" asked Baby-5. "Did the tanker just blow up?!"

"Nah, something hit it!" Buffalo answered.

It is revealed to be Caesar…lying down on the ground, his body having shrunk back into its normal size.

"What the…?!" Baby-5 muttered. "That's…that's Caesar!"

XXX

At Dressrosa, Doflamingo is sitting in his room, petting Rita when he received a call on his Transponder Snail and picked it up.

"**Joker! This is Buffalo at Punk Hazard! For some reason, it looks like Master Caesar…just got walloped off the entire island!"**

"What did you say…?!" Doflamingo questioned…before he grinned. "Collect Caesar at once and come back here to Dressrosa!"

"**But what about Monet and Vergo?!"** asked Baby-5.

"**Do as he says!"** Buffalo said. **"He's got his reasons!"**

With that, they hung up while Doflamingo laughed to himself.

'_The fools!'_ he thought. _'Heaven's on my side, kiddies! With Caesar still under my control, I can always make more S.A.D.!'_

XXX

Back on Punk Hazard, Baby-5 and Buffalo are about to get Caesar…when they spotted something else on the tanker.

"Huh? Look down on the deck," Baby-5 said. "Is someone there?"

"No way," Buffalo answered. "You saw that gas! There's no way anybody could've survived that!"

But then, upon taking a closer, they saw that it was…the _Iron Pirate: General Franky_!

"A robot?!" Baby-5 questioned.

"Huh?" Franky muttered as he sat inside the cockpit, making the _General Franky_ look up. "What the…? What kind of a bird is that?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

And now I rest to put more chapters tomorrow!

Review, please!


	39. Die for Me

**Ch. 39- Die for Me**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

The _General Franky_ watched as Buffalo and Baby-5 flew towards the tanker…when out of nowhere, it aimed its fist at them.

"General LEFT!"

Soon, it started shooting the two Dressrosa assassins down!

"AAAAAAH!" Baby-5 screamed. "Buffalo!"

"What's that guy doing?!" Buffalo questioned.

"Not even a warning shot?!" Baby-5 asked. "What the hell is that thing?! A Pacifista?! It can't be! I already know all of the Straw Hats, and Caesar has no interest in human weapons! Well, whatever you are, you walking tin can, if you want a fight, YOU'VE GOT ONE!"

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** She fired her large machine gun at the _General Franky_, which, at first, seemed to be taking a lot of damage…but when the smoke cleared…it is revealed that Baby-5 didn't even put a dent in the robot!

"General…JUST FINE!" Franky exclaimed from inside the cockpit.

"I didn't even put a scratch on the thing?!" Baby-5 questioned.

"Now, get ready for this!" Franky shouted as the _General Franky_ put one of its shoulder plates on its left arm. "General SHIELD!"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Baby-5 shouted, comically. "AND IT'S TOO SMALL!"

"General SHIELD BOOMERANG!" Franky shouted angrily as the _General Franky_ threw the shield at her!

"NOW YOU'RE JUST THROWING IT OUT OF FRUSTRATION!" Baby-5 shouted. "Fine! So you won't be satisfied with mere _toys_, then?! Arms-Morphosis!"

Then…Baby-5 transformed into a giant Espada sword!

"Espada Girl!"

Then, Buffalo grabbed her leads, using them as a hilt, and started to spin her, as well as his left arm, around!

"Das-yan, das-yan, DAS-YAN, DAS-YAN, DAS-YAN, DAS-YAN!" he yelled before he sliced the General Shield in half!

"Ready, Baby-5?" Buffalo asked.

"Of course!" Baby-5 answered. "Whoever this guy is, if he thinks he can stop us from retrieving Caesar, then he must be treated as an enemy! Arms-Morphosis!"

Then Baby-5 transformed into a giant missile!

"Master ordered us to move on the double!" Buffalo shouted. "Let's go! Spin-Spin Projectile Cannon!"

"Missile Girl!" Baby-5 shouted. "We're taking Caesar with us!"

"What do you mean?!" Franky asked. "What about Caesar?!"

He then proceeded to fire at Baby-5, but the missile girl dodged his attacks before…**KABOOM!** She collided with the _General Franky_, creating a huge explosion!

At that moment, Caesar began to wake up from unconsciousness.

'_W…what the?'_ Caesar thought. _'Where am I? Ugh…I can't move…! Dammit…so this is how it ends…'_

He then reached into his coat and pulled out…a heart.

'_Smoker's heart,'_ he thought. _'Shulolololo! At the very least…I can take someone down with me!'_

XXX

Inside the 3rd laboratory building in Building R…

"Hey! Straw Hat-_ya!_" Law shouted. "What are you waiting for?! You and your crew, get in the cart, right now!"

Everyone; the children, the G-5 Marines, and Brownbeard, are about to take the escape tunnel that Blizzard and Jupiter had found earlier. However…Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika are the only ones who are not on board, yet.

"If Caesar gets away because you knocked him into the distance, then the entire plan is ruined!" Law shouted.

"So what?!" Luffy questioned. "Not all of my crew are here, yet!"

'_C'mon, Chopper…where are you?'_ Blizzard thought, worriedly.

"Is Franky outside?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Sanji answered. "He said he wanted to move the _Sunny_ out to sea. He's probably just fine."

"…Luffy, what if Kumi doesn't get here in time?" Aika asked.

"She'll make it," Luffy answered. "She has to."

XXX

In the corridor connecting Building B to Building R, Chopper, Brook, Kumi, and the G-5 medical team are still running away from the gas while following Usopp's directions and still carrying the unconscious Mocha.

"**Chopper! Brook! Hurry! 50 yards and you'll be clear of the gas! The gate's closing, so you gotta slide through!"**

"Right! Thanks, Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed.

"How come we're the ones doing the running?!" asked the G-5 medical team.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Brook wailed, still mourning the supposed death of Kin'emon.

"_Chopper!"_ Kumi cried. _"The gate's almost shut! We're not gonna make it!"_

Chopper looked and saw that Kumi was right: the gate was about to close all the way shut!

XXX

In the Secret Room, Usopp was about to go downstairs, when some of the guards stopped him.

"Hey, buddy! You're going downstairs, right?!"

"Let us go with you!"

"Sure!" Usopp said. "C'mon!"

XXX

On the 1st floor, Luffy and company continued to wait for the others…when suddenly…

"LUFFY~!"

Luffy gasped and smiled upon seeing Chopper, Brook, Kumi, and the rest!

"You made it!" he cried.

Soon, they jumped through the gap between the gate, just when it finally shut behind them!

"KUMI!" Aika cried.

"_AIKA!"_ Kumi yelled as she ran into Aika's embrace. _"You had me so worried!"_

"You, too!" Aika said.

"_Chopper!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"You made it! Wait…isn't that one of the kids from earlier?! What happened to her?!"_

"I'll explain later!" Chopper answered.

"All right! We're all back together!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now, everybody on board! This place is falling apart! Time to haul ass outta here, guys!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"Everybody in the cart, now!" Usopp shouted…unaware that Caesar's men had already made their way on board.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear!" Brook cried as he brought the petrified Kin'emon aboard. "What shall we do with Mister Kin'emon?!"

"Uh…I don't think there's much we can do for him," Zoro said.

"W-what?!" Momonosuke questioned as he turned around and looked at Kin'emon with tears in his eyes. "K…KIN'EMON?!"

XXX

Concurrently, in a different part of the lab…

"J…Joker…can you read me? This is…Monet, reporting!"

It is revealed that Monet is still alive after her encounter with Zoro and Tashigi. She had managed to put herself back together and somehow, with whatever strength she had, drag herself to some sort of room.

"**Monet!"** Doflamingo cried from the Transponder Snail. **"Thank the stars, you're still alive…they've got Vergo, and Caesar, too…but it looks like Baby-5 and Buffalo will get him back. I misread the situation…I've done a terrible thing to you all…"**

XXX

Everyone is seen riding the cart through the tunnel, which looked like it was collapsing all around them!

"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE~!" Luffy cried.

"NOT ON THIS THING, YOU'RE NOT!" Law shouted.

XXX

"**But I want to rectify my mistake…by wiping out the kids,"** Doflamingo continued. **"There, inside the 3****rd**** lab building, you'll find one more weapon of the same type that destroyed the first two labs and the rest of the island, four years ago! If you press the ignition switch, Caesar will be the only one capable of surviving the poison gas. You can find the switch in-"**

"Say no more, Joker," Monet said. "That was my plan, all along."

Doflamingo seemed to gasp in surprise at this…but then he sighed. However…it sounded almost…sad and remorseful.

"I'm right next to the switch, now," said Monet. "The explosion…should reach the tanker. The entire ship will be ruined. Are you sure about this?"

"…**Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, Monet…and I'm sorry."**

"No…I'm sorry."

"…**All I ask…is that you die for me…and take everything with you!"**

"…Understood…Young Master," Monet said…before she opened up a panel, where she found a red button…and prepared to press it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

This is actually the one time I feel sorry for Monet. ONE TIME.

Anyway, 39 down, only 6 to go! Look alive, everybody!

Oh! And review, please.


	40. The Most Dangerous Man

**Ch. 40- The Most Dangerous Man**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, Jupiter, and Rita © Me

* * *

Back outside, a huge plume of smoke billowed from the tanker, and there, the _General Franky_ is lying on the deck, seemingly defeated…and Baby-5 was in pieces…or so it seemed.

Suddenly, the pieces suddenly came together to form Baby-5, who nonchalantly took a drag of her cigarette and blew a puff of smoke.

"Did you like Missile Girl's…burning passion?!" Baby-5 questioned.

"Hey, Baby-5!" Buffalo called as he held up Baby-5's gun. "You still want this gun?! You can turn into all the weapons you need, you know!"

"Did you pick that up for me, Buffalo?" Baby-5 asked. "Thanks. That one has special magic powers."

"Are you saying someone tricked you into buying this thing?!" asked Buffalo in shock.

_Flashback_

Baby-5 went up to a weapons shop and was approached by the shady dealer.

"Whoever owns this weapon leads a charmed life," the dealer began, "and if you buy it, that will make _me_ very happy, too!"

"Oh!" Baby-5 gasped, blushing. "He…he needs me!"

_Flashback end_

"Baby-5!" Buffalo shouted, snapping her out of her flashback. "Behind you!"

Baby-5 turned around…and saw the _General Franky_, standing back up as if it hadn't been damaged at all!

"I dunno about you two," Franky said, "but I am…IN-VIN-CI-BLE _IRON PIRATE~!_"

**KADOOM!** The _General Franky_ attempted to punch Baby-5, who jumped out of the way, and all the while, Franky kept singing.

"_**And I don't bother with**_

_**Peace on the sea~! Iron Pirate~!"**_

"Enough of this!" Baby-5 said. "Arms-Morphosis! Revolver Girl!"

She then morphed into a giant revolved and shot at the _General Franky_!

"Ow!" Franky shouted. "I didn't feel a thing!"

(A/N: Then why'd you say "ow"?)

As the fight went on, Caesar continued to lay motionless on the tanker, and he happened to see the events.

'_Is that…Baby-5 and Buffalo?'_ he thought. _'Oh…I'm saved! But first…'_

He then placed Smoker's heart beside him.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the S.A.D. room, which is falling apart at the seams…and Vergo is still there.

"**Forgive me, partner,"** Doflamingo said on the Mini Transponder Snail. **"I know…you've been with me the longest."**

Vergo just remained quiet.

"**Thank you…for everything you've done for me…to this day,"** Doflamingo said…and Vergo smiled, in spite of his current situation.

XXX

In the S.A.D. Transport Hallway, everyone is riding down the corridor, which is also collapsing. As they did, Momonosuke was staring at what appeared to be his now dead father.

"D…did you say…Kin'emon?!" Momonosuke asked.

"What's wrong, Momo?!" Aika asked.

"What the?!" Usopp questioned. "Another dragon?! Is this one gonna bite us, too?!"

"K…K…F…F-F…Fath…FATHER~!" Momonosuke sobbed as he jumped at Brook and Kin'emon!

"AAAAH!" Brook screamed. "I'm being attacked by a giant eel!"

"Father~!" Momonosuke wailed. "What has happened to you?! Look at me! It is I, your son, Momono…"

**GLUUUUUUURRGLE~!** Momonosuke's stomach growled, and he collapsed once again.

"Momo!" Luffy cried. "Hang in there!"

"He must be really hungry!" Aika said.

Suddenly, **BOOM!** A huge explosion was heard, and it was so powerful, it shook the tunnel and almost knocked the cart off the tracks!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the panicked children screamed.

"What was that?!" Tashigi questioned.

"Something exploded!" Chopper cried as he treated Brownbeard.

"_Law…that sounded like from Building D!"_ Jupiter said.

"The S.A.D. room must've finally blown!" Law said.

"LOOK OUT!" Nami shouted as a piece of rubble was about to fall on Dolan's head, but then, Luffy kicked it away in the nick of time!

"The tunnel's collapsing!" cried Aika, hugging Kumi in fear.

"This tunnel is carved right through the mountain," Law said. "If there's a collapse, we'll all be buried alive!"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR IDLE NARRATION, YOU JACKASS!" Usopp barked.

"_YOU'RE JUST AS MORBID AS ROBIN!"_ Blizzard added.

Just then, more rubble fell down, right in front of the cart!

"Oh, no!" cried a G-5 soldier. "Some rubble's trapped us in!"

"We're gonna crash!" Sanji shouted.

"Quiet down, you sissies," Zoro said as he drew his _Kitetsu III_. "I'll handle this."

"What'd you call me, Moss-head?!" Sanji questioned.

**SLASH!** With one fell swing, Zoro slice the rubble in half!

"Whoa! That was crazy!" cried a G-5 gunman. "But anyway, we're saved!"

"For an enemy, he's the kinda guy you DON'T want for an enemy!" cried one of his comrades.

"Amen!" agreed a G-5 swordsman.

XXX

In Building C, Monet is still sitting at the self-destruct panel.

"That…sounded like an explosion…going off somewhere else," Monet said, "but…that was much too small…to eradicate this entire island."

XXX

Luffy held Aika in his arms as he hung onto the cart, trying to keep her calm. Tashigi was also trying to keep her men from panicking as the tunnel kept falling apart around them while Smoker just remained quiet. Synd was busy trying to wake up Mocha, who is still unconscious, and Zoro and Sanji cut down and kicked away any rubble that was about to fall on anyone.

By now, Shinokuni had filled all of Building B…but Monet would not let anyone live to tell about the island's secrets. With that…she prepared to press the red button.

'_Goodbye…Young Master,'_ she thought. _'You are indeed…the man who will be the next…King of the Pirates!'_

XXX

Doflamingo sat in his room, looking incredibly remorseful.

XXX

Caesar grinned as he grabbed a glass shard nearby.

'_DIE, SMOKER!'_ he thought…before he stabbed the heart! _'SHULOLOLOLO!'_

XXX

Inside the tunnel…Smoker pulled his jacket back, revealing that the square-shaped hole in his chest had been filled.

The Vice-Admiral…had his heart back…which only left question.

Whose heart did Caesar stab?

XXX

**FWUMP!** Monet gasped as she suddenly fell to the floor and coughed up blood.

"W…what in…?!" she whispered before she pulled up her shirt…and saw, to her horror…that her heart was missing.

Caesar did not stab Smoker's heart…he stabbed Monet's!

"But…but how did…" Monet muttered…before her good eye rolled into the back of her skull…and she collapsed.

"**Monet?"** Doflamingo called. **"Monet?! What happened over there?! Monet, talk to me! MONET~!"**

XXX

Concurrently, back with Luffy and the others…

"Hurry up, cart!" Luffy shouted. "We're gonna get sealed in!"

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Aika shouted.

"…Trafalgar," Smoker said, getting the Surgeon of Death's attention. "Tell me…why did Caesar think he had my heart?"

"Do you really think this is the time for that?" Law asked.

_Flashback_

Law had just removed his heart and gave it to Caesar, and in exchange, Monet gave him his.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "And now, our deal is complete!"

_Fast forward_

"Master!" the guard cried. "What should we do?! Mr. Law and Smoker having quite a duel out there!"

"What in the world is Law thinking?!" Caesar questioned. "He was only supposed to drive them away!"

XXX

Law and Jupiter walked away from the defeated Caesar, the forming holding not one…but two hears in his hands: one was Smoker's…the other was Monet's.

Soon, he entered the lab and was greeted by Caesar, who was then given not Smoker's heart, but Monet's instead.

"Marine Base G-5 Vice-Admiral Smoker's heart, eh?" Caesar asked, holding the organ in his hand. "A very thoughtful gift, indeed. I've already sent some of my men to hand the Marines! Shulolololo! But this…should seal the deal."

_Flashback end_

"He made that assumption on his own," Law said. "All I did was considerately return his secretary's heart to him."

Jupiter snickered at this.

"See?" Law asked with a smirk. "When you're nice to others…that good karma comes back around."

Smoker just glared at Law before looking away.

"Now then," Law said, "can anyone here create wind?"

"What?!" asked both G-5 and Caesar's former worshippers. "You don't actually expect someone to just coincidentally have that kind of power, do you?!"

"Oh!" Nami said. "I can do that!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Oh, look!" Luffy said. "The exit's up ahead!"

XXX

Meanwhile, on Dressrosa…

"Master~! Are you here?"

Sugar walked up to Jora and Lao G.

"Have you seen the Young Master?" Sugar asked.

"He should be in his room on the 4th floor," Lao G answered.

"He's not," Sugar answered. "I only saw Rita, and his window was open."

"Oh, I see," said Jora. "We don't know then."

Lao G sighed at this.

"He went off on his own without telling anyone, again," he muttered. "When will he ever learn?"

XXX

Out at sea, it is revealed that Doflamingo…is somehow flying through the sky!

"**We're having trouble with a metal security guard of some kind,"** Baby-5 said on the Mini Transponder Snail.

"But otherwise, you're fine?" Doflamingo asked. "Meaning the island hasn't gone up in some cataclysmic explosion?!"

"**N-no, Joker."**

"Well, then," Doflamingo grinned, "get rid of that guy for now…because I'm on my way!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUN!

To those of you who wanted Monet to live, you have my sincerest apologies.

Review, please!


	41. Leave It to Us!

**Ch. 41- Leave It to Us!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Back on the coast of Punk Hazard, it looked like Baby-5 and Buffalo are having a hard time with _General Franky_. No matter what kind of attack they did, they couldn't leave so much as a dent in the robot!

"What's the big damn deal?!" Buffalo questioned. "Nothing works against this iron soldier!"

"That's what you get for trying to steal my cola!" Franky shouted.

"WHAT COLA?!" Baby-5 and Buffalo questioned. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Whatever!" Buffalo said before he grabbed Baby-5 and began to spin her, as well as his arms and legs around, his legs spinning vertically in order to pick up speed and his arms spinning horizontally in order to give Baby-5 more momentum before he jumped into the air.

"We're gonna slice that body of yours to bits," Buffalo started, "with this spinning weapon of death!"

Just then, Baby-5 transformed into a giant chained-scythe!

"Chained Scythe Girl!" she exclaimed…before she plunged her blade into _General Franky's_ left arm!

"Heh…okay," Franky chuckled. "I'll give you props for that one. It takes a lot of power to so much as punch a whole through this General Body…."

Suddenly, he yanked Baby-5 out of _General Franky's_ arm.

"…But what you're trying to do is like praying mantis attacking a battleship!"

With one sharp tug, the robot pulled Buffalo towards him. Now, the two assassins were up in the air, right where the _General Franky_ wanted them!

"I think it's wasted on the likes of you," said Franky, "but here goes nothing. The secret weapon of the _Thousand Sunny_, the pirate vessel that'll rule this sea, one day! The portable land-faring Gaon Cannon! I call it…"

**VMMMMMM…!** The robot's arms began to swell up, and a large ball of light began to form.

"GENERAL CANNON~!"

**BOOM!** He fired a massive beam right at Baby-5 and Buffalo, as well as completely obliterating the mountains! As Baby-5 and Buffalo began to plummet to the ground, they only had one thought.

'_Why is this guy so hell-bent on keeping us from retrieving Caesar, anyway!?'_

At that moment, Franky finally spotted Caesar, who is lying on the deck, unconscious once again.

"What the…is that…Caesar?" he asked. "What's he doing over here?!"

A pause…but then, to Franky's surprise, Buffalo and Baby-5 stood right back up!

"No matter who you work for," Buffalo said, "we will not…be beaten so easily, bastard!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Franky said. "You guys are no pushovers, huh?"

"We ain't your garden-variety hooligans, buddy!" Buffalo shouted. "In the name of Joker…"

"…We will do whatever it takes to retrieve Caesar," Baby-5 finished.

Another slight pause…until…

"Wait just a damn minute!" Franky exclaimed. "You guys must be after Caesar, over there!"

"NOW YOU GET IT?!" Buffalo and Baby-5 shouted in comical anger.

XXX

Concurrently, in the tunnel…

"There's the exit!" Luffy said. "Get ready, everyone!"

"I'm scared, Luffy!" Aika cried.

"Don't worry about a thing, Aika!" Luffy said. "We'll be okay! Nami! You ready?!"

"You know I am, Captain!" Nami said, holding her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

"Give us a nice strong gust!" Luffy ordered. "It's a world of poison out there!"

"Right!" Nami said. "GUST SWORD!"

**BWOOOOOOOSHH!** Nami sent a huge gust of wind from her Sorcery Clima-Tact, thus blowing the gas that surrounded the exit!

"WE'RE FREE~!" everyone cheered.

"W-what the hell?!" Baby-5 questioned.

"Huh?!" Buffalo muttered.

"AAH!" Luffy gasped.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Franky said. "I was dying of boredom!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cried with twinkling eyes. "IT'S GENERAL FRANKY~!"

Soon, all of the little boys, and even G-5 and Caesar's former men did the same.

"A GIANT ROBOT~!" they cried in awe. "THE ULTIMATE~!"

"Oh, oh, OH!" Luffy cried as he fanned himself. "I can't breathe! I CAN NOT BREATHE!"

"…_Really?"_ Blizzard asked, deadpanned.

"…I don't get it," Aika said.

"That's okay, Aika," Nami said. "Neither do we."

"Buffalo!" Law shouted. "And is that…Baby-5?!"

"Law!" Baby-5 shouted. "Are you and Jupiter really turning against Joker?!"

"You damned traitorous bastard!" Buffalo shouted. "Don't you know that Joker's still holding the Heart Seat open for you?!"

"Who're they?" Luffy asked. "Friends of yours?"

"Not quite," Law answered. "They're enemies!"

Buffalo and Baby-5 gasped upon seeing the Straw Hats, Law, Jupiter, the entire G-5 army, and Caesar's former followers. Without another word, they grabbed Caesar and then prepared to fly off! Not long after, Caesar began to wake up, again!

"Ugh…huh?" Caesar muttered.

"The whole Straw Hat Crew, plus G-5?!" Baby-5 questioned. "Screw this! Joker didn't say anything about being outnumbered!"

"B…Baby-5?" Caesar murmured. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about!" Buffalo shouted as he flew away with Baby-5 and Caesar on his back. "For now, we gotta get you to the Young Master, Caesar!"

"They stole Caesar and then fled!" Usopp said. "Leave this to me! Taking down flying enemies is the sniper's job, after all!"

"I gotta stop them before they get too far away!" Law said as he prepared to get on Jupiter's back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Luffy said. "Calm down, Traffy! Usopp said he's got this! Leave it to him!"

"Don't think that just because he has a long nose, our sniper can't do his job," Zoro said.

"That's not the point here!" Law shouted. "Our plan is ruined if they get away-"

"Oh, shut up!" Nami said as she stepped up, too. "For goodness sake, are we an alliance or not?! At least trust us a little!"

"Huh?" Zoro muttered. "Alliance? What are you guys talking about?"

"We'll explain later, Tiger," Robin said.

"I've done enough running," Nami said, licking her lips. "This time, it's my turn to be on the offense."

"Go get 'em, Pretty Kitty!" Luffy cheered.

Soon, Nami and Usopp stood side-by-side.

"I'm not afraid of an enemy at long-range distance with no will to fight!" Nami shouted.

"Especially when they're wounded and have their backs to us!" Usopp added. "Leave it to me!"

"Will you two just get on with it?!" Zoro questioned.

"All right, already!" Usopp said before he took a tube of water and stuck it to the end of his Black Kabuto.

"Time for you watering," he said. "Now, work your magic!"

All of a sudden, the Black Kabuto grew longer, and the pocket at the shafts had turned into a plant's head with sharp teeth, again!

"Grownup Black Kabuto and Chomp Grass!" Usopp exclaimed before he pointed it at some debris on the ground. "Eat up, buddy! You need ammo!"

**CHOMP-CHOMP-CHOMP!** Soon, the Chomp Grass started eating all the debris in sight.

"Be careful, Buffalo!" Baby-5 shouted. "It looks like they're up to something!"

"Leave the flying to me!" Buffalo replied. "We've got a mission to fulfill! Just keep the skies behind us clear, Baby-5!"

"Roger that!" Baby-5 said, blushing. "You need me, don't you?! I'll give my life to stop the attack!"

But then, **ZSHH!** What looked like a tiny egg suddenly flew overhead of them.

"Huh? What's that thing?!" Buffalo questioned.

Nami smirked as she waved her Sorcery Clima-Tact around.

"Weather Egg!" she exclaimed. "Time for you to hatch, Little Bolt!"

**KRAACK!** The "egg" hatched…revealing a humongous thundercloud inside!

"A…a thundercloud?!" Baby-5 stammered. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Buffalo! Fly faster!"

"I'm already flying at top speed!" Buffalo cried.

"You're not going anywhere," Nami said before she began to swung her weapon around and around, and almost instantly, thunderbolts started going in whatever directions she pointed from the cloud!

"AAH!" Baby-5 cried as Buffalo dodged. "Watch it!"

"Whoa!" Buffalo shouted.

"Meteorology Attack!" Nami exclaimed. "Thunder-Breed…TEMPO!"

**KRAKOOOOM!** A thunderbolt made a direct hit on Baby-5 and Buffalo, knocking them out of the sky!

"WHOO!" Luffy cheered before he kissed Nami on the cheek. "I love you, babe! You're so awesome!"

"Baby-5!" Buffalo called as he, Baby-5, and Caesar fell. "Baby-5, can you hear me?! Dammit, she's out cold!"

"Your turn, Usopp!" Nami said.

"Right!" Usopp said as he pulled the enlarged Chomp Grass back. "Let's finish this, Chomp Grass! Certain Death…METEOR SWARM ASSAULT~!"

Soon, Usopp's Chomp Grass began to spit out large chunks of the debris that it had eaten at Buffalo!

"H-hey! Buffalo!" Caesar shouted. "Protect me, you fool! I can't move!"

"I've got your back!" Buffalo reassured. "I'm in the Donquixote Family! I always perform my duty, no matter what!"

But then, Buffalo was hit by the debris that Usopp had fired, thus knocking him out cold, too!

"Y-YOU INCOMPETENT LOUT!" Caesar shouted. "S…so what?! Your stupid rocks can't hurt a man made of gas, you fools!" He then turned and tried to fly away, himself. "I'll make it back to Dressrosa on my own, if I have to!"

"I don't think so, buddy!" Usopp smirked. "That last shot was…SEA STONE SHACKLE!"

As he said this, a pair of sea stone shackles snagged around Caesar's neck, rendering his powers completely useless!

"YEAH~!" everyone cheered.

"You did it, Usopp!" Chopper cheered. "You got him!"

"Hooray for Usopp!" Aika added.

_**ARROOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard and Kumi howled loudly, cheering for Usopp as well.

"Leave the enemies with their backs turned to me," Usopp said.

"We get it, already!" Zoro barked.

"Okay…stage one is a success," Law muttered.

"_Thank god,"_ Jupiter added.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You see, Traffy? I told you they were good!"

"Right," Law said. "I only have one question, though…WHO THE HELL IS GONNA DIVE IN AND GET THEM OUTTA THE SEA?!"

**SPLASH! SPLOSH! BLOOSH!** Caesar, Buffalo, and Baby-5 all fell into the sea, and seeing as how they all had Devil Fruit powers, someone had to dive in and get them out of the water before they drowned.

XXX

Not too far away from Punk Hazard…two shadowy figures are seen…sitting in the middle of the sea, when suddenly, one of them woke up from a long nap.

"Mmm…ugh…" he groaned. "Damn, I think I overslept again. So…which way is Punk Hazard, again?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	42. Alignment of Interests

**Ch. 42- Alignment of Interests**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

Dela © Johnny Clegg

* * *

After retrieving Caesar, Buffalo, and Baby-5 from the depths of the ocean, as well as getting some new coats to wear after being reminded of the freezing weather outside, the Straw Hats stood on one side of the pier while G-5 stood on the other. The latter had even drawn a line between them.

"Listen up, you ne'er-do-well pirates!" shouted one of the G-5 soldiers. "The tanker is YOUR territory! This is the boundary between justice and evil, so don't you dare cross this line! YOU GOT THAT, STRAW HATS?!"

"What'd you say?" Luffy asked, wearing a pair of brown gloves, red coat with dark brown fur trimmings, an orange belt around the waist, and a design that looked like skull and a cartoon-like lion, and it even had BONE LION in big white letters.

Aika stood next to him, wearing a pair of pink gloves, a dark red hooded coat with light blue fur trimmings and a black butterfly design printed on the back and shoulders. This coat used to be worn by Nami as a child, but she figured that Aika needed it more, so she gave it to her to wear.

"Who told you idiots to waste your time with this?" Smoker asked, holding a Transponder Snail with the letters S.A.D. on the shell. "All I said was not to fraternize with the pirates. You don't have to take it this far."

"If we're gonna do this," a G-5 swordsman shouted, "then we're going in whole-hog, Vice-Admiral Smokey!"

"Also, any medical experts are exempt from the line," said a G-5 doctor.

"I've managed to make contact with G-5 Base," Smoker said. "We'll wait here for the ship to get us."

"Yes, sir!" the G-5 soldiers saluted.

"So you guys are getting arrested anyway, huh, Brownbeard?" Luffy asked, holding Aika's hand. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, and we just started being friends," Aika added.

"Wohoho!" Brownbeard laughed. "It turns out that we were all given trace amounts of poison. He says the Government will treat us if we come quietly, so…"

"Hey, Straw Hat!" shouted a G-5 soldier. "We just told you not to cross this line!"

"Who cares?!" Luffy asked. "That's your stupid rule, not mine!"

"I'd rather rot in jail than be Caesar's guinea pig," Brownbeard said, looking at the defeated Caesar, Buffalo, and Baby-5, all looking half-frozen. "I have no more companions to keep me here, either! Thanks for your help. It felt good seeing you pound Caesar like that. Wohohoho!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy and Aika laughed.

"MURDERERRRRRR~!"

"Eh? O-oh, no! AAAAAAAAAGGH!"

**CRAKK!**

"What's all that racket?!" Franky asked as he and some of the G-5 men pulled up the tanker's broken mizzenmast and wearing a blue coat with yellow stars and a scarf with red polka dots (and also had his hair styled into cat ears). "Also, why didn't you guys warn me you were gonna use the tanker?! I wouldn't have fought here if I knew I had to repair it, afterwards!"

"Pull! Pull!" Usopp cheered as he waved a pair of fans around and blew a whistle. The sniper wore a light purple coat with yellow trim, with the letters "U" and "S" written on the front and the number 800 on the back.

Robin, who is wearing a white coat with a hood that looked like Polar Bear ears, just chuckled warmly.

"LUFFY! BLIZZARD! COME QUICK!" cried Chopper, who is wearing a yellow coat. "YOU GOTTA STOP HIM!"

"_What are you freaking out about, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked.

"It's Law!" Chopper shouted. "He…he's a…m-mud- I mean 'mutter', no- I mean…A MURDERER~!"

"Traffy?" Luffy questioned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brook screamed with tears flowing down his face.

"What's wrong with you!?" asked Sanji, who is wearing an orange coat with yellow trims and an "S" design on them.

"I, too, have committed a murder!" Brook cried. "Well, actually, Mister Kin'emon was already dead, but…Chopper screamed, and in my distraction, I accidentally dropped him…AND HE CRACKED TO PIECES!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Luffy and Sanji questioned before they looked down and saw…Kin'emon's shattered body!

"He's already dead, PLUS you cracked him?!" Sanji questioned.

"You cracked him to death!" Luffy cried.

But then…the ash fell apart…revealing Kin'emon, still alive!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the samurai screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Luffy, Sanji, and Brook screamed.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Sanji questioned as he kicked Kin'emon in the jaw!

"W-why did you do that, Mister Sanji?!" Brook asked, worriedly.

"How the hell should I know?!" Sanji replied. "You said he was dead, but he's totally fine!"

"That's no reason to kick the poor man!" Brook cried. "Oh, Mister Kin'emon, thank heavens you're all right! I feared the absolute worst!"

Even the G-5 soldiers were surprised to see him alive, but then…

"FATHER!"

Kin'emon looked up to see…a boy, naked as the day he was born, with a topknot and the top of his head shaven. He gasped as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"M…M…MOMONOSUKE!" Kin'emon cried before he ran to his son and pulled him into his embrace! "Oh, my son! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"AAAAAH! FATHER~!" Momonosuke sobbed.

"Huh? Momonosuke?" Luffy repeated.

"_Oh, wait a minute, now I remember!"_ Blizzard said. _"Momonosuke is the name of the samurai's son, right?"_

"…Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "And he did say he used to be human, didn't he?"

"Oh!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "Momonosuke! You're nude!"

"Oh…umm…" Momonosuke muttered, embarrassed.

Soon, Kin'emon placed a rock on Momonosuke's head, and with the exclamation of "POOF", the samurai had made his son a lavender kimono with peach designs, a purple obi, and a pair of geta, or wood-block sandals.

"Hahaha! Much better!" Kin'emon laughed. "A true son of Wano looks best in a kimono!"

"But Father," Momonosuke said, "how did you know…I was…"

**GUUUUUURRGGLE!** His stomach rumbled again, and Momonosuke collapsed from hunger, once more.

"AAAH! MOMONOSUKE!" Kin'emon cried.

"Not again!" Aika cried.

Concurrently, on the tanker, Chopper is seen trying to get to a door, but Jupiter kept holding him back.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Chopper shouted. "I have a bone to pick with Law! What is he doing in there?!"

"_Didn't Law say not to peek?!"_ Jupiter questioned. _"Cool your jets already!"_

Just then, Law came outside.

"There you are!" Chopper shouted. "What the hell were you doing in there?! What did you to those poor children?! So help me, if you hurt even one hair on their heads, I'll-"

"You've got nothing to worry about, all right?" Law asked. "All I did…was cut up their bodies to pieces."

Chopper gasped in horror before screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, he ran inside.

"DEAR GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he asked.

"Those were heavy drugs they were on," Law said. "Painful, long-term rehab is unavoidable."

Just then, Chopper entered a room…where he saw the children, alive and well!

"Oh! Mr. Raccoon!" Synd exclaimed.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Y…you're alive?!" Chopper questioned.

"You know the guy with the puffy head?" asked Beeyo. "He took all the bad drugs out of our bodies! It was a little scary, but now we feel fine!"

"It was funny when our bodies were all in pieces and we were all floating around!" said Uzu.

"Oh…" Chopper sighed, relieved. "I see now. Law was just using his powers."

"Hey, Mr. Raccoon," Dolan said, looking at Mocha, who is still unconscious and yet, had a peaceful smile on her face. "Mocha…she still hasn't woken up, yet."

"You said that she was fighting to keep us safe, right?" asked Synd, worriedly. "We didn't know the Master was such a bad guy."

"All my memory's fuzzy," said a black-haired boy with thick lips and was as tall as Luffy, "but I do remember when Mocha coughed up blood, and then she fainted. She's gonna be okay, right Mr. Raccoon?"

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper answered as he looked at Mocha, "and of course! She'll be just fine! We'll all leave this island of nightmares, together."

"Hey! Where's the orange lady?!" asked one of the little girls. "We wanna thank her for helping us!"

"She's gonna take us home, right?" asked Kombu.

"Well…" Chopper began.

"Hello, children."

Everyone turned to see…Tashigi.

"The Marines are going to help take care of you, now!" she said.

"What?!" the kids questioned. "No way!"

Soon, they all started to complain.

"What about the robot?!"

"And the rubber guy?!"

"And the guy with the swirl-y eyebrows?!"

"What about the white doggie?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Law is seen walking towards what looked like a laboratory below the deck of the tanker with Jupiter following behind.

"_So you checked out all the kids?"_ Jupiter asked.

"Yep," Law answered. "The only one who didn't have any NHC10 was the one named Aika. Even though she said she didn't take the drug, I just wanted to be sure."

"_So, why are we going to the lab?"_ Jupiter asked.

"I just wanted to see something." Law said before he walked up to a microscope, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tube of red liquid.

"_Whose blood is that?"_ Jupiter asked.

"It belongs to Straw Hat-_ya_," Law answered. "Tony-_ya_ told me he has anti-toxins in his bloodstream. I just wanted to see if it's true."

Law then put just a drop of Luffy's blood into the slide, which he then put under the microscope.

"Hmm," the Surgeon of Death hummed as he took a look. "…Well, I'll be damned. The raccoon dog was right."

"_That kid is just full of surprises, huh?"_ Jupiter asked.

"…Wait a minute," Law muttered. "Hold the phone…"

"_What's up?"_ Jupiter asked.

Law didn't answer. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another vial of blood, which he put on a different slide and looked at through the microscope. After a moment, he looked up with eyes wide in shock.

"…I don't believe it," he whispered.

"_You mind letting me in on what you found?!"_ Jupiter questioned. _"Seriously, don't leave me in the dark!"_

XXX

"Mmm~!" Usopp hummed as he sniffed the air. "Something's smells good! I wonder what Sanji's cooking! I can't wait!"

Just then, he noticed Nami, who is wearing a black coat, approaching him.

"Oh! Hey, Nami!" he greeted. "So, you finished striking a deal with the Marines about the kids?"

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed in reply. "I decided I'm gonna leave them with the Marines. I know I talked a big game about saving them, but I'm sure their parents would prefer not to have pirates involved with their children…don't you think?"

"Heh…amen to that," Usopp agreed. "If anything, we'd probably just get blamed for kidnapping them, ourselves! Let the guys do what they do, you know?"

"True," Nami said. "Plus…"

"_Please! Please, leave the children with me!"_ Tashigi's voice cried in Nami's head.

"I kinda have a weakness for powerful stares from female soldiers," Nami continued.

"Female soldiers?" Usopp repeated.

"They put me at ease," Nami said…as she momentarily saw Bellemere's face flash before her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Usopp said. "Your mom was in the Marines, wasn't she?"

"If you wanna be saved, a strong but gentle lady sailor's the best," Nami said.

"Ain't that the truth?" Usopp asked.

A pause came…but then…

"I don't like how you said that, Usopp!"

"Well, you said it first?!"

"Soup's on~!" Sanji called. "Who's hungry?!"

"ME!" Luffy cried.

"Me, too!" Aika exclaimed.

**Yip-yip-yap!** Kumi barked in agreement.

"Presenting…New Kama Secret Art: 99 VITAL RECIPES!"

Sanji revealed…a giant pot of hot soup, filled with all sorts of ingredients!

"A chilled and worn-out body needs a pick-me-up!" Sanji declared. "I present…Offal Soup with Sea-Pig Meat!"

Soon, the Straw Hat Cook present a spectacular feast, filled with meats, salad, fine wine, the like!

"If you haven't eaten in days," Sanji said, "then I suggest you take your time and start with the soup."

"LET'S EAT!" Luffy exclaimed.

"YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed in agreement.

Aika blinked at the food before her. In her hunger, she attempted to reach for the soup, but then she stopped.

"Hmm?" Sanji hummed. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry," Aika said, sheepishly. "I forgot my manners for a moment because it looked so good. Can someone pass the soup, please?"

Sanji smiled and gave Aika a bowl.

"Thank you," Aika said before she began to sip it, politely. "Mmm…it's really good!"

"Isn't it?!" Luffy asked. "Sanji's cooking is the best there is! Almost as good as my Mom's!"

Sanji then put down two bowls of soup for Blizzard and Kumi, who eagerly began to eat.

"And of course, our canine friends get to have a meal, too," he said.

"Hey, Momo!" Luffy said. "Why don't you have some, too?! You're starving, right?"

Momonosuke stared at the banquet before him, his stomach roaring and his mouth watering…but then he growled before he grabbed the bowl over his head, preparing to toss it away!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sanji shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you little punk?!"

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered.

"_Here's trouble,"_ Blizzard added.

"I…I do not want any!" Momonosuke shouted. "I am…not hungry! Not in the least!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed Momonosuke. "I don't care if you're a kid or not! I don't appreciate ANYBODY who wastes food, so if you drop that, then I swear to god that I'll-"

"DELICOUS!"

Sanji and Momonosuke looked and saw Kin'emon, helping himself to the food.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sanji shouted.

"F…Father?" Momonosuke asked.

"This…this is the finest cuisine I've ever tasted!" Kin'emon exclaimed with a mouthful of food. "I can practically feel my strength come flooding back! Come, Momonosuke! Join me! It is fine to eat!"

"…" Momonosuke just stared at his father, his lip quivering and his stomach growling.

"This one…and this one, too!" Kin'emon said as he kept eating. "These are such delectable dishes in truth! Let us be indebted to these people for this meal! My life was saved as well, on this island, my son. We can trust them! You have not eaten for days, have you? You have been strong, Momonosuke! I know it must have been so hard on you! But it is all right, now! We must have faith that they are also alive and well!"

He looked at Momonosuke…with tears streaking down his stuffed cheeks.

"LET US CHOOSE TO LIVE, MY SON!" he cried.

"…Y…yes, Father!" Momonosuke agreed before he began to feast, as well. As he did, his tears came falling down at full force, too.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Is it tasty enough to cry about it?!"

"You idiot," Sanji muttered. "They've clearly been through a lot, lately. I wonder what happened to them."

All of a sudden, they found themselves surrounded by G-5, Caesar's former test subjects, and the children, all holding out bowls with watering mouths and a chorus of growling stomachs.

"And just WHAT happened to the 'boundary between justice and evil' talk?!" Sanji questioned.

"Temporary ceasefire," said a G-5 soldier.

"Hey, you," Zoro said to another soldier. "Go haul us some booze out of the tanker."

"You got it, pal!"

"Can I have juice?" Aika asked. "Or maybe a cream soda?"

"Hey, Straw Hat-_ya_!"

Luffy looked up to see Law and Jupiter.

"What's up, Traffy?" Luffy asked.

"We need to leave this place as soon as possible," Law said. "Doflamingo's probably on his way here, and if we stop to eat, we'll be his next targets. Make sure you tell your crew."

"Ah," Luffy said. "Gotcha. Hey, everybody!"

Everyone looked up at Luffy, who crossed his arms with a serious expression.

"I just wanna let you know, someone's coming after us," he said. "So before he gets here…LET'S PARTY~!"

"YEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone cheered before they began to laugh, eat, drink, and dance like there was no tomorrow.

"…Are you serious?" Law asked.

"_Yep…I knew this was a lost cause from the start,"_ Jupiter said.

"Hey, Vice-Admiral Smokey!" shouted one of the G-5 soldiers. "We gotta go back inside the lab!"

"What?" Smoker questioned. "Why?"

"We managed to pry the gas's weakness outta Caesar! There's still time to go back and rescue the others!"

"Ahh…!" Caesar cried, his cheeks and gums being pinched by two pairs of pliers. "Why…is Smoker…alive?!"

"Hey, Brook!" Luffy shouted. "Hit it!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook exclaimed as he held up his guitar and began to play a tune. Not long after, he began to sing.

"_**One day I looked up and there you were,**_

_**Like a simple question waiting for an answer~!**_

_**Now I am the whale listening to some inner call,**_

_**Swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore~!"**_

As Brook kept singing, Luffy held out his hand to Nami.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Did you even have to ask?" Nami asked back before she put her hand in his. Then, the two started to dance to the song.

"_**What if I don't find you when I have landed?**_

_**Will you leave me here to die on your shore stranded?**_

_**I think I know why the dog howls at the moon~!**_

_**I think I know why the dog howls at the moon~!"**_

_**AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard, Jupiter, and Kumi howled out loudly at this verse.

"_**I sing dela, dela ngyanya dela when I'm with you~!**_

_**Dela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you~!"**_

Just then…Mocha came outside, alive and well!

"What's going on?" Mocha asked.

"MOCHA!" Chopper cried. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"We were so worried about you!" Synd said. "Anyway, come and eat!"

"Yeah! The food's to die for!" Dolan said. "Oops! I-I shouldn't say die."

Mocha smiled before she looked at Aika, who looked up at Aika.

"…Hi, Mocha," Aika said.

"Hi," Mocha greeted back. "…Um…Aika? I'm sorry about…the way we treated you. You knew that the Master was a bad man…but we didn't listen."

"Y…yeah," Synd said, hesitantly. "We're sorry we ignored you and all…so can we still be friends?"

A pause…but then Aika grinned broadly and said, "Okay!"

"Yay~!" the kids cheered.

"_**I've been waiting for you all my life hoping for a miracle,  
I've been waiting day and night, day and night~!  
I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption,  
I've been waiting day and night, I burn for you~!"**_

Zoro and Robin sat together, the latter bobbing her head to the music while the former draped his arm around her shoulders. Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard were doing the "chopsticks-in-your-nose" dance with some of the G-5 men and Brownbeard's men, too, while Law and Smoker just watched, clearly not amused.

"_**A blind bird sings inside the cage that is my heart,  
the image of your face comes to me when I am alone in the dark~!  
If I could give a shape to this ache that I have for you,  
If I could find the voice that says the words to capture you~!**_

I think I know, I think I know, I think I know,  
I think I know why the dog howls at the moon!  
I think I know why the dog howls at the moon~!"

Luffy and Nami continued to dance, the former twirling the latter about 2 times before dipping her and then pulling her back up while everyone cheered.

"Yeah! Go Luffy! Go Nami!" Usopp cheered.

"Man, those two can dance!" said one of Caesar's former followers.

"OW!" Franky cheered as he flashed his signature pose. "SUPER~!"

"_**I sing dela, dela ngyanya dela when I'm with you~!**_

_**Dela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you~!"**_

Tashigi sat down with everyone else…before she stole a glance at Law…and she seemed to smile and blush a little bit.

"What are you looking at, Tashigi?" Smoker asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tashigi replied, looking away from Law while Brook continued to sing.

"_**I've been waiting for you all my life hoping for a miracle,  
I've been waiting day and night, day and night~!  
I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption,  
I've been waiting day and night, I burn for you~!**_

_**Sondela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you~!**_

_**I've been waiting for you all my life hoping for a miracle,  
I've been waiting day and night, day and night~!  
I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption,  
I've been waiting day and night, I burn for you~!**_

_**Burn for you! I burn for you…"**_

As the song came to a close, Luffy and Nami took a gracious bow, causing everyone (except Law, Smoker, and Jupiter) to applaud.

"Brava! Brava!" Robin cheered.

"Yeah~!" Aika cheered.

"Let's hear it for Brook, too!" Luffy shouted.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook chortled as he took a bow himself, causing everyone to applaud him, as well.

As everyone cheered for the Captain and Navigator, as well the skeletal musician, Smoker looked at Law, who is sipping up a bowl of soup.

"Trafalgar," Smoker said.

"Hmm?" Law hummed.

"You don't honestly believe that I'd keep an oath to a pirate…do you?"

Law looked at Smoker, who drank his soup as well.

"If you really wanted to silence me," Smoker began, "you had plenty of opportunities. What are you using Straw Hat for? What are you trying to start?"

Law smirked and said, "Using? Who's using whom?"

_Flashback_

"…When you say 'One of the Four Emperors'," Luffy began, "which one did you mean?"

"Kaido, the 'King of the Beasts'," Law answered.

"Okay," Luffy said. "As long as Shanks isn't the first…then I plan to take down…all 4 of the Emperors!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" questioned Nami, who was in Franky's body back then.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Only 3 chapters left! Can I pull off the impossible?!

I was asked by my friend, gamePyscho11, to put the song "Dela" in this chapter. I think it worked out rather well, but tell me what you guys think. Just...don't be too harsh.

Review, please!


	43. A Deal

**Ch. 43- A Deal**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

"You want to take down _all_ of the Four Emperors?" Law asked in disbelief.

"_Look, Straw Hat,"_ Jupiter said. _"Our interests may seemed to be aligned here, but you obviously see this a joke."_

"Who said I was joking?" Luffy asked.

"We're serious, here!" Law said. "These are the _Four Emperors of the Sea_, massively powerful people who engaged in constant territorial clashes with the great Whitebeard, and Kaido, the King of the Beasts, is often called the Most Powerful Creature in the World!"

"Most Powerful Creature?" Aika repeated.

"Y-you mean…he's not even _human?!_" Nami asked.

"There have been rumors about that, actually," Law answered. "Our alliance only lasts until we bring down Kaido, and the chance of success is about…I'd say…30%."

"_THAT'S WAY TOO LOW, YOU MANIAC!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Luffy, I say we ditch this guy! Luffy? Luffy?!"_

"…I see," Luffy grinned. "Count me in!"

_Flashback end_

"The fact that I let you live," Law began, "means absolutely nothing, White Chase."

He then proceeded to finish off his soup.

"Incidentally," Law continued, "Jupiter and I are planning to head for Green Bit, next. We'll see if the Straw Hats are compliant enough…to go along with my plan."

He then walked over to Baby-5 and Buffalo, the latter giving Law a smug grin.

Back at the party, everyone was seen, having a good time. A couple of the G-5 men were having a contest to see who could lift up on of the bigger kids and for how long. While the one holding Beeyo seemed to last about maybe 30 seconds, the one holding a boy that was his size soon dropped.

Meanwhile, Luffy had stuffed himself to the point where he looked like a balloon about 6 times his normal size, and Aika and Kumi laughed as they jumped and down on his giant belly like a trampoline. Luffy was so lethargic from eating, he didn't seem to notice at all.

Eventually, the party was over and everyone decided it was time part ways.

"I thought you guys were taking the tanker," said Smoker.

"Nah," Luffy said. "You see, Nami and Chopper are we can't leave yet until we've seen the kids off, and things will get sticky if we wait around for other Marine guys to get here, so we want you to leave with kids on this ship, first, okay?"

"Okay!" called a G-5 soldier. "Get on board, you little tykes! We're taking you guys home!"

"Yay~!" the kids cheered as they ran aboard the tanker…except for Aika and Kumi.

"Hey, you! Kid with the puppy!" said a G-5 rifleman. "C'mon! What are you waiting for? Get on board!"

"Uh…actually," Aika said. "I…err…"

"Aika's not going with you guys," Luffy said as he walked up to Aika and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She and Kumi are going with me and my crew."

"EEEEEEEEHH?!" the G-5 soldiers questioned.

"I…I am?" Aika asked.

Luffy grinned and said, "I forgot to tell ya, but I decided I'm gonna take you and Kumi with us!"

"_Wait, really?"_ Kumi asked. _"You're sure?!"_

"Yeah! Nami even said it's okay!" Luffy answered. "Shishishishi!"

_Flashback_

"We're taking Aika and Kumi with us?!" Nami asked, talking to Luffy after she and him had their little dance.

"I thought about it, and I decided I wanna take them," Luffy said. "I know you said that all the kids were supposed to go with the Marines, but…something tells me I shouldn't let Aika go."

"A-actually, Luffy," Nami stammered, "I was gonna ask if we could take Aika and Kumi with us, myself."

"Really?" Luffy asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Also…there's something else you should know. She told me doesn't have a home anymore."

"She doesn't?" Luffy asked, concerned.

"No," Nami replied. "Plus…I think she's afraid of the Marines."

"She is?" Luffy asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…earlier, when she saw the Marines," Nami explained, "her eyes bugged out and she started to shake a leaf. I think she might've had a bad experience with them, once. I even told Tashigi about it and she said it's okay for us to take Aika…what do you think?"

"Well, if you're sure," Luffy said, "okay. We'll take Aika and Kumi! Besides, we're all pretty strong! We'll protect them, right?"

"Right," Nami answered, smiling.

_Flashback end_

"You're not serious about this, are you?!" asked a G-5 soldier. "A kid on a pirate ship?! That's ludicrous! Tell him, Cap'n Tashigi!"

"I actually agreed to these terms," Tashigi said. "As long as we don't hear anything about wanted posters with her face on them at her age, it's fine."

The G-5 soldiers gasped at this before they began to clamor amongst themselves, while they were distracted, Tashigi then approached Law.

"Can I help you?" Law asked.

"…Is anyone looking?" Tashigi asked.

"What?" Law asked, confused.

"I said 'is anyone looking'?" Tashigi repeated.

Law took a good look around. It looked like Smoker was talking to his men, Luffy and the others were discussing Aika and Kumi's recruitment, and Brownbeard and his men were talking about who-knows-what.

"No," Law replied. "Looks like nobody's watching."

"Good," Tashigi said. "Which means I can do this."

**Smooch!** Without warning…Tashigi suddenly captured Law's lips into her own, much to the latter's surprise. Then, as quickly as she did so…she pulled away and smiled, leaving Law blushing as red as a tomato.

"W…what was that for?" Law asked, having been caught completely off guard by the kiss.

"Well…I honestly didn't want to show it in front of Smoker back when we saw you," Tashigi said, "but…between you and me, I've had a bit of a crush on you since I saw your wanted poster."

Law just stared at Tashigi…before he gave her a grin.

"Well…I have to admit, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself," he said…before he slipped something into her coat pocket. Tashigi pulled it out and saw that it was a 7-digit number on a piece of paper. She smiled before she put it back in her pocket and boarded the tanker.

"_She's not so bad for a Marine,"_ Jupiter said.

"What the-?!" Law questioned. "How long have you been watching us?!"

"_Oh, long enough,"_ Jupiter smirked.

"Listen up, you scumbag pirates!" a G-5 shoulder shouted as he painted a new line between the Marines and the Straw Hats. "If the tanker belongs to us, then this here's the boundary between justice and evil, SO DON'T YOU DARE CROSS IT!"

"Oh, c'mon, this again?" Luffy asked, having slimmed down to his regular figure. "We were just partying together not too long ago!"

"Oh, no! We're grateful for your hospitality! Don't get us wrong!" said a G-5 swordsmen. "But you guys are still pirates! The scum of the world!"

"Yeah!" the other soldiers agreed before they set up a large banner with the Marine insignia, blocking the children's view from them. Nami made sure to cover Aika's eyes, knowing how much the mark frightened her.

Despite this, the kids started calling for the Straw Hats.

"Miss Nami!"

"Hey, Mr. Chopper!"

"Where's the robot man?!"

"And the white doggie?!"

"What happened to the pirates?!"

"You're blocking our view," Sanji said. "Move your ugly asses so we can say goodbye to the kids!"

"No way!" shouted a G-5 gunman. "We're making a barrier, you scumbag! Pirates are nothing but poison for young eyes such as these!"

"Like you G-5 types are any better," Franky pointed.

"Well, at least they're on the ship, safe and sound," Nami said.

"Will they make it home safely?" Aika asked. "They're my friends, now, so I wanna make sure they're okay."

"Miss Tashigi will see to it that they make it home without a hitch, Aika," Robin reassured.

"We're the men who stand for justice!" the G-5 soldiers shouted. "It's our job to crush any pirates who cause misery to law-abiding citizens, everywhere!"

As they said this, they saw a brief memory of Vergo, the man they once looked up to, attacking them.

"Pirates are scum! The dregs of society!"

"Yeah! To hell with them all!"

"Well…I guess it's time to go," Nami said before she, the Straw Hats, Law, and Jupiter turned to leave.

"Yep," Sanji agreed. "I gotta say, even though I talked pretty rude to them…those little tykes have grown on me."

"I feel the same," Robin agreed.

"_They said that they'll ask Vegapunk about developing a cure for those drugs Caesar gave them,"_ Blizzard said to Chopper.

"Really?" Chopper asked. "That's great!"

"Hey," Zoro said, pointing at Law. "Is he coming with us?"

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said. "We'll explain when we get on the ship."

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled.

Kumi soon followed the others, but then, she turned and saw that Aika was not following.

"_Aika!"_ she called. _"C'mon! You're gonna get left behind, you know! Hurry up!"_

Aika gasped before she turned around and ran after the Straw Hats.

"Hey, wait!" she cried. "I'm coming!"

Luffy turned around as Aika ran up to him, only stopping for a moment to catch her breath before she went up and grabbed his hand. Then she looked at him, looking unsure, yet also hopeful.

Luffy just smiled at her and asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Aika answered. "I'm nervous, but…I think I'll be okay. I've got Kumi…and I've got you, too, right?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah."

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

As the Straw Hats proceeded to leave with their two new recruits, the kids continued to call out for them.

"Where's the Curly-Brow Man?!" asked Dolan.

"Get outta the way, Marines!" Synd shouted.

"We wanna see the pirates!" Mocha shouted.

One of the G-5 soldiers growled before they aimed their firearms at the children, causing them to duck down!

"Only naughty little brats would dare to speak to pirates like them!"

"If you really wanna thank 'em, you can stay here on this island while everyone else goes home!"

The children all got quiet at this.

"Now you listen, huh?!" asked a soldier. "Listen here, you brats! Pirates are evil! The Marines are the real good guys you should looked up to!"

"But…but…!" Mocha sniffled. "But…we asked them to save us…and they did!"

Tashigi gasped silently at this while the Straw Hats kept walking away, with Nami feeding Luffy a piece of meat as they did.

"They didn't even know us," Mocha continued, "they didn't have to save us and our big overgrown bodies…but they helped us break free without thinking twice!"

Soon, all the other kids started crying.

"No one else ever came to this empty island," Synd sobbed, "but THEY DID!"

While the kids kept crying, the G-5 men continued to block their view of the Straw Hats and insult them.

"Pirates are all dirty and smell and gross!"

"But us Marines, on the other hand…"

"If you can't let us say our goodbyes and thanks to them," sobbed Kombu, "then…the Marines are even worse than-"

"Wait, wait!" Tashigi cried. "Kids, I'm sorry!"

"The Marines are brave and gallant…"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Tashigi shouted at the G-5 soldiers. "STOP WITH ALL THAT NONSENSE AND LET THE CHILDREN SAY THEIR GOODBYES TO THE STRAW HAT PIRATES, PROPERLY!"

A pause…but then…one of the soldiers began to sniffle…and soon, all of them began to do the same.

"But…Cap'n!" one cried. "If we don't keep insulting them like this…then…we can't help but admit…THAT WE'VE COME LOVE THE BASTARDS! EVEN IF THEY ARE PIRATES!"

Soon, they all began to cry, much Smoker's exasperation while Tashigi just laughed.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "What a bunch of weirdoes."

The soldiers decided that it was useless to stop the children. They dropped the banner and allowed them to say their goodbyes and thanks properly.

"Thank you, Pirates!" shouted Kombu.

"We'll never forget you!" Mocha cried.

"Thanks for saving us!" Synd shouted. "When we grow up…we'll all be pirates, just like you!"

"NO! DON'T!" the G-5 soldiers.

"Bye! See ya!" Luffy called.

"Be safe!" Nami shouted. "Don't catch a cold!"

"Give your Mommies and Daddies a big hug when you see them!" Aika added.

"Not too tight though!" Sanji called. "You might break their backs!"

"Hope you guys shrink back down, soon!" Chopper added.

Law smirked before he and the Straw Hats boarded the _Thousand Sunny_…and with that, they all sailed away, leaving Punk Hazard far behind them…

…And their timing couldn't be more perfect, for a very dangerous man was nearing the island.

XXX

Not too far from Punk Hazard…Doflamingo is still flying through the sky, leaving behind a trail of pink feathers from his coat.

"Looks like you've got the Devil's own luck, kids," Doflamingo hissed as he kept flying through the air. "I didn't expect my sky path would get cut short!"

But then…he spotted a plume of smoke billowing in the sky. He looked down and he spotted a life-raft…with Buffalo and Baby-5's severed heads!

"Young Master!" Buffalo cried.

"It's true, dammit!" Baby-5 cursed with tears in her eyes. "Law and Jupiter really did betray us! Forgive me! I wish I could die to repay my failure! You NEEDED me…and I could not live up to your desire!"

"This is the life-raft from the tanker," Doflamingo said.

"Yes, I know!" Baby-5 cried. "I'm a miserable failure! They've still got-"

"No need to say it," Doflamingo said. "I know. You were simply following my orders."

He then spotted…a barrel, which had several dynamite charges lit, and even a timer. Without a second thought, the Heavenly Demon stomped his foot and smashed it to pieces, disarming it.

"**Well, well…what a surprise this is."**

Doflamingo looked and spotted a Transponder Snail that looked just like Law.

"**The Boss, Joker, himself in the flesh…"** Law's voice was heard saying.

"That you, Law?" Doflamingo asked. "For the amount of time it's been, you seem awfully resistant to a proper reunion."

"**If you're looking for Caesar, he's with me. Wait here, I'll put him on."**

"**JOKER~!"** the snail screamed, taking Caesar's expression of shock and fear. **"SAVE MEEEE!"**

"Where are Baby-5 and Buffalo's bodies?" asked Doflamingo.

"**I couldn't say,"** Law answered, **"but please, no pointless questions. What's say you and I make a deal?"**

Hearing this, Doflamingo's smile fell, just slightly, but then he chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. "Calm down there, Law. I think you're getting in way over your head at this. You're a kid, playing in an adult business! Where are you now?! You don't wanna piss me off, do ya?!"

"**Me, make you angry?"** Law inquired. **"Why, no, Joker…I know who your most precious trading partner is: Kaido, King of the Beasts, one of the Four Emperors. If there's anyone you don't wanna make angry, it's him."**

As Law said this…Doflamingo seemed to quiver, not out of anger…but it appeared to be out of fear.

"**What happens if he finds out you can no longer produce your precious SMILE?"** Law asked.

"Uh…Young Master?" Buffalo asked, nervously. "You're not looking so good."

"**He's not the kind of man you can reason with, you know,"** Law continued. **"The ensuing fray would be a bloody one, indeed. He'd wipe off you clean off the face of this world."**

"No hold it, right there!" Doflamingo barked. "This isn't funny anymore, Law! What'll it take to get Caesar back?! What the fuck do you want from me?! HUH?!"

"…**I want you…to resign from the Seven Warlords."**

Doflamingo gasped silently at this.

"The nerve of that brat!" Buffalo shouted.

"We'll be forced to leave Dressrosa!" Baby-5 cried.

"**Abandon the status you've built over the last 10 years,"** Law said, **"and go back to being a simple, run-of-the-mill pirates. That's all. But once that happens, the Admirals at Marine Headquarters won't turn a blind eye to you any longer! You time limit is in at least 2 weeks. I'll be waiting for your answer in the newspaper. If the front page screams '****Doflamingo Leaves Seven Warlords'****, bright and loud…then you will hear from me again…but if there's no article, than the deal's off. Have a good day…Joker."**

"No! Wait!" Doflamingo shouted. "Law, hold it! I-"

**KOCHEP!** The snail fell asleep. A pause…but then, Doflamingo was heard seething.

"Y…Young Master?" Baby-5 asked nervously.

"You okay?" Buffalo asked, just as nervous.

"…I will be," Doflamingo replied, "that is…AS SOON AS I FIND LAW AND RIP HIM A FUCKING NEW ONE~!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	44. Enter Doflamingo

**Ch. 44- Enter Doflamingo**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

Back on Punk Hazard, after the Straw Hats left and Tashigi sailed away with the kids, some of the G-5 soldiers are preparing to go back inside the lab, and this time, they are wearing protective suits. It turns out that Caesar's Shinokuni doesn't really work like it was supposed to. The suits were designed by Vegapunk and are actually tougher than anything Caesar could dish out. That's why he told his men to take off their suits when they tried to outrun Shinokuni.

With this knowledge in mind, the G-5 soldiers, as well as Brownbeard, went back inside to rescue their trapped comrades. Every man that was petrified by the gas is now in a coma-like state of paralysis and therefore are still in great danger. It will take at half a day for them to fully breathe in the poison and perish.

"Wohohoho!" Brownbeard laughed. "I appreciate your permission to go back into the lab! I'll never forget your name and you've done for us, Vice-Admiral Smoker! Now, I can save the lives of my faithful men! I promise to come right back and go to prison!"

"It's not like there's any other way off this island," Smoker said. "Now get going."

With that, Brownbeard headed inside the lab, leaving Smoker and the rest of his men out.

"Now, that only leaves one question." said one of the soldiers. "What do we do with these guys?"

It is revealed that they are standing before the headless bodies of Buffalo and Baby-5, the of which is squirming around in her sea stone shackles.

"Are these guys pirates?" asked a G-5 rifleman.

"Dunno," said another. "They sure are creepy, though."

Just then, one of the soldiers spotted something up in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. "Are those…flying heads?!"

"What? No way!" his comrade answered, but then he looked up and gasped. "Holy crap! You're right! It is their heads! They're…FLYING BACK!"

Before long, Buffalo and Baby-5's heads returned to their bodies! Not long after…an ominous wind blew, and it is revealed to be none other than…

"DOFLAMINGO?!"

Doflamingo grinned as he stood in the middle of the G-5 soldiers.

"W-why's he here?!" asked a G-5 swordsman, but then, with a simple movement of his neck, Doflamingo knocked out at least half of the G-5 soldiers!

"Th…that was…Conqueror's Haki!" cried one of them.

"What do you think you're doing, Doflamingo?!" another questioned. "Why is one of the Seven Warlords lashing out at the Marines?!"

A pause…but then Doflamingo snickered in a sinister manner.

"No one's here," he said. "No ships…but there must have been a crew of pirates here, just moments ago. So tell me…where are they?"

"How dare you attack our comrades, you bastard!" shouted one of the G-5 soldiers before they aimed their rifles at Doflamingo.

"No! DON'T!" Smoker shouted.

"Smoker…!" Doflamingo hissed, sticking his tongue out in a sick manner. Then…he raised his hands, and what looked strings formed from his fingers.

"Law, I can understand," he said, "but Straw Hat's just a regular run-of-the-mill pirate!"

Then, with one swiping motion of his hand…Doflamingo cut up the G-5 soldiers with his strings!

"AAAAAAAAAAUGGH!" they screamed in pain.

"You let them go, didn't you?!" Doflamingo questioned. "So where are they?! Huh?!"

He narrowly dodged one of Smoker's flying fists.

"WHICH DIRECTION DID THOSE FUCKING KIDS GO?!" Doflamingo questioned.

Smoker glared at the Heavenly Demon as he remembered what Law said about heading to a place called Green Bit.

"I wouldn't know…Joker," Smoker said, causing Doflamingo to gasp. "I carelessly let them slip away. I'll have a lot to answer for to Commander Vergo after this one."

Upon hearing this…Doflamingo growled in anger.

"YOU KNOW HE'S DEAD, MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared. "I'm starting to get the sense…THAT YOU KNOW TOO DAMN MUCH!"

Then, Doflamingo raised his hand, and the G-5 soldiers gasped.

"NO!" they cried. "VICE-ADMIRAL SMOKEY!"

**SLASH!** Smoker's cigars flew into the air…followed by a spray of blood.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats are sailing through the waters of the New World, when suddenly, it looked like the sea had slanted, slightly.

"AAAAH!" Usopp cried.

"Whoa!" Aika exclaimed. "What's happening?!"

"Keep an eye out for reefs!" Nami instructed.

"Hey, is it me, or does the sea look like a hillside?" Luffy asked. "The ship's moving crazy fast!"

"It's a Sea Slope," Law said. "You see them all the time in the New World."

"NOW YOU TELL US!" Usopp shouted.

"Brook, first of all, it's not a lamb," Franky said. "It's called the _Mini Merry_. Second of all, you're the 8th person to ask me that question. Remember how there was that waterway alongside the lab? I just took the _Sunny_ back up that passage to the sea. Then, once I was out, I circled around to where we first landed to pick it up."

"I see," Brook said, sipping a cup of tea. "So our sweet Little Lamb- err, _Mini Merry_ is safe and sound after all. Jolly good! Yohohoho!"

Aika is sitting on the deck with Kumi, who is running around, panting happily.

"_Aika! Check out this grass!"_ Kumi said. _"It feels so real!"_

"Uh-huh…yeah," Aika mumbled.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called. "Where are we headed, again?"

"Someplace called Dressrosa," Nami answered. "Traffy told us to ignore the middle needle and to take detours rather than follow a straight path."

"D-Dressrosa?!" Kin'emon questioned.

"You know that place?" Luffy asked.

"Th-that is where we…where _I_ wish to go!" Kin'emon answered. "Do you have business there, as well?!"

"I guess so," Luffy said. "Hey, Traffy! Who were talking to just now, anyways?"

"Doflamingo," Law answered.

"DOFLAMINGO?!" Usopp repeated. "YOU MEAN FROM THE SEVEN WARLORDS?! ISN'T HE, LIKE, THE MOST DANGEROUS GUY TO MESS WITH?!"

"The plan's already in motion," Law said.

"Okay, can someone PLEASE let me in on what's going on?!" Zoro questioned. "I'm really confused!"

"No surprise," Sanji muttered.

"Shut up!" Zoro barked. "You don't even know, either!"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "I guess now's a good time to explain the plan! Gather 'round, everybody!"

Later, Luffy explained the plan to everyone.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Usopp, Brook, and Chopper questioned. "YOU MEAN WE'RE TRYING TO TAKE DOWN ONE OF THE FOUR EMPERORS?!"

"An Emperor, huh?" Zoro asked before he smirked. "I like it."

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T!" Usopp shouted. "H-hang on, hang on! Everyone, just settle down!"

"You're the one who's panicking!" Sanji said.

"Can you explain this alliance to those who don't know about it?!" Usopp asked.

"Sure!" Luffy said as he put a hand on Law's shoulder. "Traffy's pirate crew and us are in alliance, now! So let's all get along! Shishishi!"

Blizzard and Jupiter growled viciously at each other.

"Any objections?!" Usopp asked before he raised his hand.

"Me!" Nami said.

"Me!" Chopper added, holding up both hooves.

"Will our objections make any difference?" Brook asked.

"Luffy already made the decision, didn't he?" Sanji asked before he walked up to Law. "A word to the wise: Luffy's definition of an alliance is probably a it different from yours."

"So I've been told," Law muttered.

"I guess that explains why Luffy was going on about abduction and stuff," Sanji said as he turned to see Caesar, who is being bandaged up by Chopper. "It didn't seem like his style. I was afraid you wanted me to cook up this weird-looking sheep guy, but even for a world-class chef like myself, there's only so much I can do."

"Shulololo…!" Caesar snickered. "You foolish brats will never get away with this madness. Some of the most powerful men in the world will be after you! Soon, you will rue your own ignorance…BEFORE YOU ALL DIE!"

**BAM!** Sanji kicked Caesar in the face.

"Sanji! I was treating him!" Chopper shouted.

"…Why?" Aika asked. "Isn't he a bad man?"

"_Yeah, Chopper,"_ Blizzard agreed. _"You're a little too nice, sometimes."_

"That's not what you said when I treated Z!" Chopper said.

"_That was BEFORE we knew he was an enemy, Chopper,"_ Blizzard rebuked.

"Oh," Chopper said.

"So…why did we have to kidnap this guy again?" Luffy asked.

"I asked you to kidnap Caesar in Punk Hazard," Law began, "while I took care of the equipment that made the chemical known as S.A.D. In the New World, most of the world's greatest pirates hold a territory guards by countless subordinates, over which they rule like an enormous criminal syndicate. Matters happen on a larger scale than anything you've seen until now! Tackling them with a single crew is pointless. You'll never even catch so much as glimpse of their captains!"

By this time, Zoro seemed to be listening in while Brook had fallen asleep.

"Having said that, this is still the underground," Law said. "All their necessary deals are conducted in secret so as to avoid Marine attention, and the most trusted and powerful of these men is Doflamingo, who is known by his underground alias as Joker, and Joker's largest client at the moment is Kaido, King of the Beasts, an Emperor."

"WHA…?!" Kin'emon questioned, and Momonosuke turned into his dragon form.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Err…nothing!" Kin'emon replied. "Please, continue!"

But then, he looked at Momonosuke and screamed.

"WHAT IS THIS DRAGON DOING HERE?!" Kin'emon questioned. "WHERE IS MOMONOSUKE?!"

"You're looking at him," Luffy said.

"HUH?!" Kin'emon questioned. "…Oh…oh, yes, of course! Yes…yes, I see now!"

"Can I please continue?!" Law asked.

"Go ahead, Traffy," Luffy said.

"What we're trying to do is take down Kaido," Law said. "That means the key to victory will be how much we can minimize his strength. What Kaido is buying from Joker is great quantities of fruit."

"Fruit?" Nami repeated.

"A man-made Zoan-Type Devil Fruit called SMILE," Law said. "In fact, it's the same fruit that transformed Aika here."

"Yeah!" Aika agreed. "The fruit I ate was different! It was bright red, but it had big yellow spots on it instead of the swirls!"

"A man-made Devil Fruit?!" Usopp questioned. "That means if you could create Devil Fruits, people with powers would be popping up all over the place!"

"Exactly," Law said while Luffy seemed intrigued by this thought. "Apparently, there are inherent risks in the man-made Devil Fruit, but as of this moment, Kaido has at least 500 people his crew with the Devil Fruit powers as a result of SMILE."

"ANYONE WANNA QUIT?!" Usopp asked.

"ME!" Nami and Chopper cried.

"Oh, shut up, you three!" Zoro said.

"But now, that fruit has been taken out of the equation," Law said.

"Yohohoho! How interesting!" Brook said.

"So Caesar was the guy who was making those fruits?" Sanji asked.

"You were making the foundation for those Devil Fruits?!" Chopper asked. "Wow! That S.A.D. stuff is amazing!"

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed, sheepishly.

"DON'T COMPLIMENT HIM!" Usopp shouted. "HE'S THE ROOT OF EVIL!"

"It's just an application of bloodline elements," Law began, "which were first discovered by Vegapunk."

"Ah," Sanji said. "I see."

"So Vegapunk's the real genius," Chopper said, walking away.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Caesar shouted. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU CREATE THAT STUFF, YOU CRETINS!"

**WHAM!** Sanji kicked him in the face, once again!

"Ow…!" Caesar groaned.

"Joker's out of the picture, now," Law said while Luffy let out a bored yawn. "It's time for phase 2 of our plan. There's a SMILE production factory in Dressrosa, somewhere."

"Ah, I get ya," Franky said. "So what you're saying is we gotta find it and destroy it, right?"

"Exactly," Law said. "However, the enemy is well connected, and therefore we can't get sloppy."

"Dressrosa, huh?" Luffy repeated. "Hey, Kin. You said wanted to go there, too, right?"

"Indeed!" Kin'emon answered as he brandished one of his blades. "One of my dearest comrades is being held there!"

XXX

Concurrently, back on Punk Hazard…

"No! Stop it! You're gonna kill Smokey!"

"Yeah, and if he dies, who will lead our rabblerousing unit?!"

Smoker lied on the ground, covered in large, deep, bloody, gashes and breathing heavily.

"Oh, don't you worry," Doflamingo reassured. "As soon as I'm done with this bastard, I'll kill the rest of you, too! There's no telling who might have learned what, since I can't read minds. Same goes for Law and Straw Hat! I'll find them before the day's through!"

But then, just when Doflamingo was about to deliver the finishing blow…he felt a chill suddenly go down his spine.

"Oops…pardon me, buddy. Would you mind getting off him?"

The G-5 gasped in shock, and Doflamingo looked back to see none other than…Former Marine Admiral Aokiji…but these days, he goes by his real name: Kuzan.

"You see…he's an old friend of mine," Kuzan said, his frosty breath escaping his lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

BAM! Kuzan's here!

Only one chapter left...CAN I DO IT~?!

We'll see.

Review, please!


	45. Rest and Revelation?

**Ch. 45- Rest and…Revelation?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

The G-5 soldiers stared in absolute shock at the surprise entrance of Kuzan. Doflamingo seemed surprised, himself…but then he smirked and prepared to finish off Smoker, anyway. He flexed his fingers, about to deliver the final blow, but then…

"I warned you, didn't I?" Kuzan asked. "ICE TIME!"

Then…he froze Doflamingo in ice, and nearly froze everyone within the vicinity of the attack!

"WHOA!" the G-5 soldiers cried as they jumped away, just in time!

"YOUNG MASTER~!" Buffalo and Baby-5 cried.

A pause…but then, Doflamingo broke free! Then, he turned and glared at Kuzan, the same menacing grin on his face. However, his breathing came out rather shaky.

"Oh, what a relief!" Buffalo sighed. "He wasn't frozen down to his heart!"

"SMOKEY!" cried the G-5 soldiers.

"Hmph!" Doflamingo scoffed. "I have no desire to fight you…but if I don't have the option of silencing him for good, then I'll just have to change my tactics."

With that, he turned and walked away.

"Oh, wait," Doflamingo said. "Before I go…will tell me just one thing? Where exactly do you stand?"

Kuzan remained quiet.

"Well?!" Doflamingo asked. "What exactly ARE you…Kuzan?!"

Kuzan still didn't answer.

"…The rumors I hear aren't very good, you know," Doflamingo said…before he walked over to Buffalo and Baby-5, unlocked their chains, and then flew off with them.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Kuzan asked as he looked Smoker over. "You might wanna hurry up and help this man before he dies of blood loss or something!"

"Oh! Right away!" cried G-5's medical team.

XXX

Doflamingo and Baby-5 sat on Buffalo's back, making their way back to Dressrosa.

"He's no simple wanderer," said Doflamingo. "Only a man who's made up his mind about something…can make a face like that."

XXX

Back on Punk Hazard, Kuzan is sitting with Smoker, whose wounds have been treated and bandaged.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Kuzan said, "when the World Government was the be-all, end-all. You don't have to be affiliated the Marines to accomplish things in the world…and there are something you can only see when you remain independent."

"I was a dead man…just now," Smoker said.

Kuzan chuckled at this.

"Then I guess…it was fate that brought me here," he said.

"Why exactly are you here?" Smoker asked. "Last I heard from you, people said you were walking away from that whole Neo Marines fiasco back on Piriodo."

"To see you, of course," Kuzan said.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Smoker asked. "You wouldn't happen to have connections to the black market…now would you?"

The G-5 men gasped in horror at the thought.

"B…Black Market?!"

"Sir, he's a former Admiral!"

"If you're done bandaging him, give him some damn space!" Kuzan shouted, causing them to back off.

Nearby, Kuzan's new pet penguin, Camel, is sleeping.

"I'm just me…Smoker," Kuzan said.

"…Fine by me," Smoker said.

"Just make sure you keep your eyes on Doflamingo," Kuzan advised as he stood up. "He's one of the Seven Warlords and presiding King of Dressrosa. He's an exceedingly rare class of pirate, unlike even the Snake Princess of the Kuja. Inform Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and have the Admirals mobilized. In a worst-case scenario…the gears will come undone before our eyes…and this will be the greatest challenge yet faced by Sakazuki's new Marine Headquarters."

With that, he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, men!" he said. "The fact that you saw me is a…umm…well, you know. Ah, whatever…I forget. Who cares?"

"We'll just keep it a secret, anyway!" the G-5 Marines shouted.

XXX

Later that night, on the open sea, the Straw Hats are now preparing to take a good, long, well-deserved rest after the events on Punk Hazard, but first, Luffy and Chopper decided to get some fishing done before they turned in. Nami and Aika had gotten out of the bath.

Right now, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook are wearing samurai armor that Kin'emon had made for them.

"It's nightfall and no one's come after us, yet!" Usopp exclaimed. "They won't find us here, right?! How big was the search party? Thousands?! TENS of thousands?! I swear, Law, I haven't a moment's peace of mind ever since I heard you threatened Doflamingo!"

"He speaks the truth, methinks!" Chopper added.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Luffy said as he fished a crab out of the sea. "You'll be perfectly safe wearing Kin's armor!"

"_What I wanna know why I why I'm wearing this thing,"_ Blizzard said, his helmet covering his eyes. _"I can barely see through the helmet! It keeps slipping over my eyes!"_

"You gave him a choice between quitting the Warlords and fighting an Emperor," Brook said. "He's bound to come kill us rather than choose either of those! Yohohoho! Sounds rather scary!"

"I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

Luffy turned around and saw Kin'emon, trying to slash at Zoro with his flaming blades.

"Oh! They're playing samurai!" Luffy exclaimed.

"_Uh, Luffy…I don't think they're playing,"_ Blizzard said.

"Have at thee, you fiend!" Kin'emon shouted.

"I already told you!" Zoro cried as he dodged Kin'emon's attack. "It's a long story!"

"Guys! Don't fight on the deck like this!" Nami cried. "It's dangerous! What if you accidentally burn something?!"

"Yeah! Like me?!" Caesar questioned.

Aika, who is wearing a pink bathrobe that Nami had given her, yelped as she jumped out of the way.

"Watch it!" she cried.

"Hey, be careful, Kin!" Luffy shouted. "You almost hit Aika!"

"_You've really grown fond of her, huh, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked.

"And what's wrong with that?" Luffy asked, defensively.

"_Nothing, I'm just saying,"_ Blizzard replied.

"The grave-robbing of Wano's National Hero traumatized our land!" Kin'emon shouted. "And now I discover that it was YOU?! My disappointment knows no limits!"

"I keep telling you, it wasn't me!" Zoro shouted.

"Speak not such lies!" Kin'emon barked. "I recognize the blade on your waist as _Shuusui_, the sword of the great Ryuuma!"

"Another noisy night," Sanji mumbled. "So who's eating dinner?"

"Me!" Luffy raised his hand.

"Me, too!" Chopper exclaimed, raising his hoof.

"Me, three!" Aika added, and Kumi raised her paw as well. "What are we having?"

"It's pizza," Sanji said. "I made 4, each with different toppings."

"Ooh! Yummy in tummy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Peeda?" Kin'emon repeated. "Yet another fine meal concocted by that good fellow, no doubt! Has Momonosuke already retired to bed?"

"No," Nami answered. "He's taking a bath with Robin."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon cried. "THAT LITTLE BRAT IS IN THE SACRED GARDEN KNOWN AS THE BATHHOUSE?!"

Indeed. Robin and Momonosuke are just now getting out of the tub.

"You and Aika both haven't bathed in days, have you?" Robin asked.

"Indeed," Momonosuke answered.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked. "Nice and warmed up, now?"

"Yes, I am rather comfortable," Momonosuke said.

Soon, the Perverted Trio appeared…and saw Robin, holding Momonosuke, who is wrapped up in a towel…and rubbing his face against her breasts!

"Oh, good, you're here," Robin said. "Kin'emon, can you make Momo a new kimono?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERTED LITTLE IMP?!" Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon shouted.

"Hmm?" Robin hummed, inquisitive…but then, she felt Momonosuke, nuzzling her chest, and she gasped and blushed red at the same time. "Oh, my word!"

"Momo!" Nami shouted as she pulled Momonosuke out of Robin's arms. "What do you think you're doing?! That's very naughty for a boy your age!"

Not long after she said this…Momonosuke began to sniffle and fat tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Princess…!" he sobbed.

"Oh…I guess as long as you don't do it again," Nami said. "How about a hug?"

"Yes, please!" Momonosuke said.

Soon, Nami pulled the young boy into a hug…but not long after, she felt an odd rubbing motion betwixt her bosom. She looked down at Momonosuke…giving a perverted little grin.

"W-what the-?!" Nami questioned.

"That little horn-puppy is taking advantage of his age!" Sanji barked.

"This shall not be tolerated!" Kin'emon shouted. "I'll have him cut off his topknot in shame for this!"

"GET HIM!" Brook shouted, but then, Luffy pushed his way inside and blocked the Perverted Trio's way.

"Whoa, whoa!" he cried. "Timeout, now! Heavy alert!"

"L-Luffy! What are you doing?!" Sanji questioned. "Why are you defending the kid?!"

"Ah! I got this, all right?" Luffy asked before he grabbed Momonosuke by the hand. "Just let me talk to him for a bit. C'mon, Momo. I'll get you a…get you a big ol' pretzel or something."

Everyone watched as Luffy left with Momonosuke. Soon, they arrived in the Aquarium Bar.

"Were you followed?"

"No," Luffy answered.

"Good."

**SLAM!** The door slammed shut, revealing Zoro behind it, and needless to say, neither he nor Luffy looked very happy.

"W-what's going on?" Momonosuke asked.

"You know exactly what's going on here, you little turd," Luffy hissed.

"Yeah, what kind of dumb-asses do you take us for?!" Zoro asked.

"W-what?" Momonosuke asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Luffy said. "If you think you're gonna pull that little 'I'm-young-so-I-can-rub-my-face-in-other-girls-boobs-all-I-want' shit, you've got another thing coming!"

"So let's make something clear," Zoro said before he pointed _Kitetsu III_ in Momonosuke's face, making him gasp. "Robin is MY GIRLFRIEND, so the next you try any funny business, you're gonna find my sword up your ass!"

"Same with Nami," Luffy said. "If I so much as even HEAR you rubbing your face against her melons, you're gonna find my fist in your nose! COMPRENDE?!"

"C-c…c…com…compre…yes, sir…!" Momonosuke answered.

"Good," Luffy said before he saw Zoro leaving. "Hey, wait, where are you going Zoro?"

"Uhh…Robin and I have to…talk," Zoro answered before he left.

"Ohh~!" Luffy said…but then he spotted Momonosuke, trying to sneak away. "Hey! Not so fast, you little punk!"

"EEP!" Momonosuke yelped.

"I've got plans for you," Luffy said…before he began to laugh in a sinister manner.

XXX

Later, a pouting Momonosuke is in the Men's Quarters…lying in Blizzard's dog bed with the already snoozing wolf-dog. At first, there is nothing but silence…until…

**PFFFFOOOOOOTT!** A familiar air-ripping noise is heard…coming from Blizzard's backside, causing Momonosuke to gag and cough at the horrible stench.

Before he went to sleep, Blizzard happened to eat a plate of boiled eggs, but there was one problem: eggs made Blizzard very gassy.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the bathhouse…Zoro had just entered, and saw Robin about to get in.

"Well, hello," Robin greeted with bedroom eyes.

"Hello, yourself," Zoro greeted back as he began to strip. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Robin said as she got in the tub, and soon, Zoro, who had stripped down to his birthday suit. "So, where's Momonosuke?"

"I think Luffy's making him sleep with Blizzard," Zoro said. "The dog ate a lot of eggs, so…yeah…"

"Oh, dear," Robin said. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme."

"Ah, he'll be fine," Zoro reassured as he got in the tub with Robin. "If he survived Punk Hazard, he can survive wolf-dog farts. So…shall we?"

(A/N: WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!)

Robin smiled…before she and Zoro began to kiss. Zoro moaned in her mouth, his tongue exploring the wet cavern that was her mouth, his hands roaming around her back and her nice, plush, apple-shaped ass.

"Mm…ahh…!" Robin moaned. "Oh, Zoro…!"

"Mmm…you taste real good, Robin," he said as he kept kissing her, causing her to moan pleasantly. It was music to his ears. "Mmm…yeah, lemme hear that voice of yours some more."

Then, he began squeeze on one her breasts, causing her to moan even more. He even began to tweak her erect nipples, which only continued to excite her.

"Oh…oh, Zoro, yes…yes~!" Robin moaned. "Oh, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Robin," Zoro said as he kept massaging her chest.

XXX

Concurrently, Luffy happened to hear the moans going on inside the bathhouse, and all he could do was sigh.

"Seriously?" Nami asked. "Don't they know that we've got kids on board, now?"

"Can you blame them?" Luffy asked.

"…I guess not," Nami said.

At that moment, Luffy noticed that the pink "HEAT" tank top she was wearing.

"'HEAT', huh?" Luffy repeated.

"Yep," Nami answered, sticking her tongue out in her usual playful manner. "You like it?"

"Sure do," Luffy said. "In fact…I think I wanna do some heated things myself."

Then, he began to kiss on Nami's neck and collarbone, but as quickly as he did so, Nami gently pushed him away.

"Luffy, no," she said.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "W-why not?!"

"We can't on account of you-know-who," Nami whispered, pointing to Aika, who is sitting by the mast with Kumi.

"…Oh, yeah," Luffy pouted. "I hate it when you're right, sometimes."

Nami smiled before she whispered in his ear, "I'll make it up to you in a few days."

Hearing this made Luffy feel a little bit better, for he smiled and kissed Nami on the lips before pulling away.

"Sometimes, I think you're too good to me," Luffy said.

"I try," Nami said.

Aika just blinked, innocently.

XXX

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…!" Robin cried as Zoro had finished massaging her melons and teased her by slipping two fingers in and out of her womanhood. "Oh…oh, Zoro…I think I'm about to…!"

Before long, she gave in and came all over Zoro's hand. The green-haired swordsman smirked before he began to lick it up while looking at Robin with a seductive glint in his eyes.

"I think it's time we got down to business," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," Robin agreed before she turned her backside to Zoro, who soon grabbed a hold of her waist…and entered her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. As soon as he did so, Zoro began to make moderate thrusts, in which Robin cried out in rhythm as tears of pleasure fell from her face.

"Oh…oh, yes! Yes!" Robin cried.

"You like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yes…yes, I do…!" Robin moaned.

"Well…you're gonna love this!" Zoro answered…before he began to grind, causing Robin to moan, even more.

"Zoro~!" she cried. "Oh, god, this feels SO GOOD~!"

XXX

"Are you freaking serious, right now?" Usopp asked, sitting on the railing with Chopper.

"Hey, Usopp?" Chopper asked. "There was something you were gonna tell me before the whole mess on Punk Hazard, right? So what was it?"

"Oh, yeah," Usopp answered. "Well, Chopper, I think it's time you knew the truth as to what Luffy and Nami and Zoro and Robin do around here. You see, they…"

The sniper then whispered something into the little reindeer's ear.

"…Wait," Chopper said. "THAT'S what they're doing?"

"Yep," Usopp answered. "I know it sounds gross, but-"

"Well, why didn't anybody just say so?!" Chopper asked, causing everyone to look at him with bugged-out eyes.

"You mean…you know what it is?" Usopp asked.

"Of course I know what sexual intercourse is!" Chopper answered. "I am a doctor, you know! I've been learning about that stuff when Doctorine taught me about medicine!"

A pause…but then, everyone except Aika and Kumi face-faulted into the deck!

"We were worried about nothing?!" Usopp questioned.

"You've gotta be kidding me…!" Sanji groaned. "All this time, he knew and we acted like he didn't!"

"Well…that's one thing off our minds, at least," Luffy said.

"…What's-" Aika began, but then Luffy covered her mouth.

"We'll tell you when you're older!" he cried.

XXX

"UH~! Yes…yes! Faster! DEEPER!" Robin cried as Zoro kept thrusting inside her. "Oh, god, Zoro! I want this so badly!"

"You're gonna get it," Zoro said as he thrust deeper and faster into Robin, who practically screamed at this point.

"AAAAH…AAAAH….AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Robin screamed. "YES! YES! YEEEEEEES~!"

"That's right! I wanna hear you scream, baby!" Zoro shouted as he went in, harder and harder, driving Robin completely up the wall!

"Oh…Z…Zoro!" Robin cried. "I…I think…I'm about to…"

"I know! So am I!" Zoro shouted. "BIG FINISH~!"

Soon, they both screamed as they climaxed. Robin panted heavily, as did Zoro.

"Damn…that was great…!" Zoro said before he slowly pulled out of Robin. "Good thing we were in the bath, huh?"

"Yes," Robin answered before she got out, too, unplugging the tub and letting the water run down the drain. "We should do this more often, you know."

"My thoughts exactly," Zoro said before he yawned and began to get dressed. "Well…it's about that time, isn't it?"

"Yes," Robin said as she got dressed, too. "That did wear me out, a little."

Soon, the two headed out of the bathhouse, where everyone was waiting.

"Well…10 o'clock," Luffy said as he yawned and stretched. "And man, am I beat."

"Me, too," Nami agreed as she yawned, as well. "All that mess on Punk Hazard really tired me out. I guess it's time for us to hit the sack."

"We're staying out here," Usopp said. "Chopper and I have watch duty with Franky."

"Yeah!" Chopper said. "We gotta be prepared in case Doflamingo attacks!"

"I doubt he'll show up now," Law said. "Even someone like him needs to sleep."

Soon, he sat down against Jupiter, who is already in deep slumber.

"And I'm going to do the same," he said. "So…goodnight."

"'Night, Traffy," Luffy said. "'Night, everyone!"

"Goodnight," everyone said.

"Um…Luffy?" Aika asked. "Where are Kumi and I gonna sleep?"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "Well…we don't really have any rooms, so…I guess you'll have to sleep with Nami and me."

"Are you sure?" Aika asked.

"Of course, Aika!" Nami said. "Come on! It's okay!"

Aika yawned before she and Kumi tiredly walked over to Luffy, who picked the former up and held her in his arms while Nami picked up the latter.

Soon, everyone retired to bed. Well, almost everyone. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky are the only ones who remained awake.

"H-he's bound to show up, sooner or later," Usopp said. "Come and do your worst, Doflamingo! …Then again, please don't!"

"Must…not…sleep…!" Chopper said, his eyes wide yet tired.

"Nothing on the horizon," Franky yawned.

Even Caesar had found himself fast asleep on the _Sunny's_ deck. However…Law is actually wide awake right now. Why?

It was because he had something on his mind…something he felt that had to be said, and soon.

'_I know it has nothing to do with the plan,'_ Law thought, _'but still…I think it's best to just get it out of the way.'_

XXX

It was around 2 o'clock in the morning. Nami is sound asleep in hers and Luffy's bedroom. Sleeping between them is Aika, who unwittingly transformed into her wolf form in her sleep, and Kumi, who is sleeping at the foot of the bed.

Just then, a hand reached down and gently shook Nami awake.

"Nami…" a familiar voice called, softly. "Nami…wake up, Nami…!"

Nami moaned in annoyance for a moment before she opened her eyes and saw Robin.

"Robin…?" Nami muttered. "W…what's going on?"

"Get out of bed," Robin replied.

"Huh?" Nami asked before she looked at the clock. "R-right now? But it's 2 in the morning. What is it?"

"Law said he wants to talk to us," Robin said.

"But why?" Nami asked, now very irritable in knowing that it was Law who actually forced her from her sleep. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"He said it's urgent," Robin said.

Nami groaned before she got out of bed, leaving Luffy, Aika, and Kumi in bed.

"What about Luffy?" Robin asked.

"I doubt he'll wake up," Nami answered. "Just leave him. Whatever Law has to say, I'll tell it to Luffy in the morning."

With that, the girls headed upstairs and outside to the deck…where they saw Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, even Kin'emon and Momonosuke, wide awake and sitting a circle around Law and Jupiter.

"He woke you guys up, too?" Nami asked.

"Yup," Zoro answered.

"Uh-huh," Sanji said.

"Yes," Brook replied.

"We were already awake," Usopp, Chopper, and Franky said, dark circles underneath their eyes.

Nami groaned in annoyance before she came and sat in the group circle.

"Alright, Law," the navigator said. "You've managed to rouse us from our sleep, so please, enlighten as to what you're going to say so we can go back to bed."

"Just so you know, what I'm about to tell you has nothing to do with the plan," Law said. "I just thought I'd get it out of the way."

"Fine," Nami said. "What is it?"

"And it had better be good," Zoro added.

"Earlier today," Law began, "I was running a test on the children we rescued from Caesar to check and see if they had any NHC10 in their bloodstream. Almost all of them did…except Aika."

"So Aika didn't take any of the drug," Sanji said. "Big deal."

"I'm not finished," Law said. "I also took a blood sample from Straw Hat-_ya_ to check and see if what Raccoon Dog-_ya_ said about him having anti-toxins in his bloodstream was true…and he was right."

"See? I told you," Chopper answered. "Hey, wait a second! I'm not a raccoon dog!"

"So what?" Franky asked. "You did a blood test of the kids and Luffy. Big whoop."

"_Can we go back to bed, now?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Will you PLEASE let me finish?!" Law asked. "Now…when I did the blood test…I found something odd."

"Odd?" Robin repeated.

"Can you be any more vague?" Usopp asked.

"I looked back and forth between Straw Hat-_ya_ and Aika's blood samples," Law continued, "and I saw…that their DNA structure is unusually similar."

Nami's eyes went wide before she looked at Law, almost in shock.

"…What exactly are you trying to say?" Nami asked.

"What I'm saying is," Law said, "Aika…is the younger sister of Straw Hat-_ya_."

Everyone gasped in absolute shock and surprise at this revelation…while down in Luffy and Nami's room, Luffy is snoring away on the bed…with Aika lying asleep next to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

There you have it folks, Punk Hazard is officially over...and the big reveal is...well, revealed!

Up next, the Story of Aika, which I will start in a couple of days. Right now, I'm very tired. It's half-passed midnight where I live.

Thank you all for your support.

Review, please!


End file.
